Éclaboussure Multicolore
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Il l'a ramené chez lui pour le soigner, ensuite pour l'intégrer à sa "famille". L'autre n'était consentant de rien mais, il est resté pour goûter à ce mot étranger. Après ce moment d'accalmie, les problèmes sont apparus et ils ont voulu les régler chacun de leur côté. Entretemps, d'autres histoires se montrent et s'inventent.[ZoLaw, LuNa, SanjiBan, KiddPengun][Yaoi/Hétéro]
1. Acte I: Prologue

**Bonjour.**

Je reviens avec une toute nouvelle fiction et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira (mon stress augmente de minute en minute...). Mais bon, pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaissent pas, simplement Bonjour et Bienvenue !

Alors quelques explications s'imposent.  
Dans cette fiction, j'ai décidé de mélanger passé et présent et de le faire en plusieurs actes. Acte qui traiteront de choses différentes.  
Je traiterais de plusieurs couples séparément et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont tous - _plus ou moins_ -. Quelque-uns seront des originaux alors j'espère que vous ne fuirez pas.  
Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je reviendrais là-dessus prochainement.

 **Diclaimer** : Les personnages sont tous à Oda-sama.

Pour l'instant, je vous laisse ce prologue. Les autres explications seront pour plus tard.

* * *

 **Éclaboussure Multicolore.**

* * *

Il était une sorte de bête féroce quand ils se sont rencontrés.  
Un animal blessé qui ne voulait pas abandonner et qui continuait de lutter.  
Il ne voulait pas rendre les armes même si ce nouveau visage paraissait gentil et attractif. Il ne voulait simplement pas baisser sa garde.  
Il n'était de toute façon pas du genre à faire confiance aux autres alors comment aurait-il pu faire croire en un parfait étranger !?  
C'est sans doute pour cela que les premières fois étaient tendues, méfiantes et mal comprises.  
Les premières fois, il était une bête dont il fallait se méfier de peur qu'il ne morde cette main qui lui avait été tendue.  
De peur qu'il croque et arrache à sang cette main.

Mais quand la bête a arrêté de faire peur – _d'impressionner_ -, une chose étrange s'est montrée. Une sorte d'aura attractive autour de lui.  
Et au lieu d'être terrifié par ces prunelles destructrices, les autres autour de lui ont fini par être tentés. Jamais encore, ils n'avaient vu pareils couleurs. Jamais encore, ils n'avaient vu un étranger aussi fascinant.  
De son côté, le monstre a commencé à baisser sa garde sans prévoir, sans savoir.  
Il ne savait pas que les êtres humains avaient aussi un côté gentil, naïf et amical. Il ne savait pas, qu'un monstre pouvait aussi parfois se montrer agréable.  
Il ne savait pas…, qu'une bête comme lui pouvait avoir un côté charmant. Être en quête d'affection.

Alors un jour de pleine lune, il s'est permit de frôler ce monde inconnu. De toucher ces personnes qui l'entouraient sans comprendre.  
Il a commencé à les apprendre, à les étudier, à les effleurer du bout des doigts, à sentir leurs odeurs particulières et à apprécier ce contact.  
C'était nouveau et au bon goût d'ignorance. C'était une chose que ce monstre avait toujours secrètement recherché mais qu'il ne s'était jamais permis.  
Une chose qui le faisait vibrer et qui le rendait étrange. Un truc qui le faisait paniquer mais qui le rendait inconsciemment heureux.  
C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il a attrapé ce bout de tissu. Fortement et avec la conviction de ne pas vouloir le lâcher. …Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être abandonné.

Ce qu'ignorait la bête cependant, c'est qu'elle avait déjà été adoptée depuis longtemps par ces étrangers. Elle avait été acceptée à l'instant où elle avait ouvert l'œil.  
Et si ce monstre s'accrochait autant à ce tissu, c'est parce que cette personne avait un sourire rayonnant, un sourire extraordinaire. …Un sourire presque affectueux à son égard et il aimait ça.  
Puis et avant même qu'il ne se rend compte, des nouvelles têtes s'étaient montrées. Ils n'avaient pas tous un air sympathique mais…, ils ne le jugeaient pas ou presque et ça l'émerveillé.  
Il était déconcerté par toutes ces expressions qu'il pouvait voir sur ces visages. Leurs têtes n'avaient jamais rien de dégoutés ou de terrifiés. …Elles étaient toutes « spéciales ».  
Son monde s'agrandissait aux fils des jours et cette petite bulle lui allait à ravir.

Pourtant, il a préféré s'éloigner de tout ça.  
Il a eu peur de cette éclaircie. De cette main tendue et cette sorte de vie parfaite qu'il pouvait apercevoir par bride.  
Il aurait aimé continuer de toucher toutes ces choses mais un truc lui disait que ce n'était pas pour lui. Qu'il avait déjà assez profité de ces « bonnes choses » et qu'il ne pouvait pas en demander plus.  
Alors quand une main l'a arrêté, sa peau l'a brûlée et il s'est détesté.  
Il se faisait de la peine et il se haïssait d'espérer. Il se détestait de croire que cette poigne était pour lui. Il se détestait de croire que quelqu'un pouvait vouloir de lui. …Pour de vrai, sans faux-semblant.  
Mais et même s'il se débattait comme la bête qu'il était, ces doigts ne l'ont pas relâché. Ils ont juste continués à le serrer plus fort encore.  
A serrer jusqu'à ce que l'abandon se montre. Jusqu'à ce que ce pauvre monstre accepte de laisser plus qu'une trace dans la vie de tous ces inconnus.

Un point s'est alors montré dans une poitrine qu'on pensait morte. Une sorte de trou béant qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'un sourire lui était porté.  
C'est là aussi, qu'il a de nouveau senti son cœur battre. Un cœur qu'il pensait perdu pour toujours.  
Sentant ce palpitant bondir à toute allure, la bête féroce n'a pas pensée plus que ça et c'est agrippé – _accroché_ \- de lui-même à cette main devant lui.  
Il ne veut pas être abandonné. Il veut être égoïste. Il veut qu'on pense à lui. Il veut qu'on le regarde et qu'on prenne soin de lui. Il veut croire en cette personne et à cette main qu'il a attrapé.  
Il veut simplement ne plus être seul, sourire pour de vrai et avoir des pensées agréables.

Et là, cette personne face à lui – _et les autres autour_ \- lui donnaient cette promesse silencieuse.  
L'un lui disait qu'il pouvait essayer d'être heureux. Un autre lui affirmait qu'il pouvait faire en fonction de son caractère. Un dernier lui permettait de rester avec eux.  
Il n'a pas pleuré ce jour-là, non. Parce qu'un monstre ça ne pleure pas mais…, il a émis un sourire simple et tout à fait charmant.  
Il a aussi regardé sa main trop fine pour une vraie bête et l'a serré fortement comme pour garder une chose précieuse au creux de sa paume.  
Il ne savait pas. …Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait avoir des amis, une sorte de famille. Il ne savait pas qu'une bête féroce et dévoreuse de chair pouvait être acceptée !

* * *

 **Suite... .**

Le chapitre 1 arrivera prochainement. Pour l'heure, j'espère au moins vous avoir intrigué. On me dit ce qu'on en pense ? ...Merci.


	2. Point de départ

**Bonjour à vous !**

Pour commencer, je vous remercie de vos reviews sur le prologue, elles m'ont beaucoup motivées autant qu'elles m'ont données la pression -mais en bien-.  
HanaHime, visiteur-kun, merci pour vos encouragements et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.  
Ensuite, j'aurais aimé posté le premier chapitre un peu plus tôt mais, ça n'a pu se faire qu'aujourd'hui! Maintenant que dire..., tout d'abord, l'acte 1 démarre et j'espère que vous prendrais plaisir à le découvrir.  
Des petits détails concernant celui-ci, passé et présent seront mêlés ainsi pour les séparés, plusieurs petites indications seront là pour vous aider.

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique_

J'ai volontairement omis de mettre les noms, simplement pour l'intrigue. Les choses s'éclairciront par la suite et au fil des chapitres, évidemment. J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne vous fera pas fuir *croisons les doigts* et pour la suite, si précision il doit y avoir, je serais là.

 **Rating** : T+

 **Pairing** : -

 **Disclaimer** : Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Oda.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Acte 1: Rouge Écarlate et Jaune Canari.**

 **Point de départ.  
**

* * *

Les bras ensanglantés. Les jambes égratignées, coupées de toutes parts. Les membres plantés de pointes argentés. Le visage tuméfié et douloureux comme son corps.  
Assis sur une sorte de siège avec accoudoir, il est y planté. Cloué sur cette chaise sans pouvoir y bouger. Sans pouvoir faire un geste.  
Il a le gout et l'odeur du sang dans sa bouche et sur son épiderme. Il a le gout acre et métallique de son sang sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.  
Il garde les yeux ouverts parce qu'il en est obligé. Parce qu'il ne veut pas sombrer. Parce qu'il ne veut pas faire plaisir à son bourreau qui a su le retrouver.  
Depuis combien de temps se retrouve-t-il là !? A sentir les lames le traverser et à sentir cette « punition » sur son corps !? Il ne sait pas. Ne sait plus. Sans doute quelques jours. Deux, tout au plus mais c'est déjà de trop.

Les prunelles dans le vague, il entend les voix qui l'entourent. Les rires moqueurs et satisfaits.  
Mais que peut-il y faire !? Il a mérité cette punition. Il le croit. En est presque sûr.  
Recevant une nouvelle frappe au visage – _sans doute pour le tenir éveillé_ -, il examine son bourreau s'il le peut encore et aperçoit toujours cette même blondeur qui lui soulève les entrailles.  
Avalant difficilement sa salive, il n'a plus réellement mal, à dire vrai, il préfèrerait mourir maintenant que de sentir encore l'une de ces lames s'enfoncer en lui et ses bras devenus malades et rouges.  
Un soupir plus qu'un gémissement de douleur, il perd pied. Il le sent bien. Il n'en n'a plus pour longtemps.  
Bougeant à peine l'extrémité de ses doigts comme pour dire « je suis encore en vie », cette chose fait rire et sourire.  
Ce petit geste tape également sur les nerfs et rend furieux les kidnappeurs.

 **_ As-tu mal !? …Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas !? …C'est de ta seule faute si tu te retrouves ici aujourd'hui. Et dire que je voulais faire de toi mon bras droit.**

Le visage entre cette grande main, celui-ci est cependant rapidement lâché.  
Des sortes de coups se font entendre. Contre du bois, un sol ou toute autre chose de dur et solide.  
Comme des pas ou une bagarre.  
Comme quelque chose de précipité et de non-contenu.

 **_ Éloignez-vous de lui !**

 **OoOoO**

 _ **_ Alors comme ça tu ne te souviens de rien !? Et tu crois pouvoir profiter de Luffy-sama, n'est-ce pas !?**_

 _Les deux se jaugent. L'un scrute le nouvel intrus de la maison et l'autre épie le nouveau venu dont il a déjà entendu parler.  
Le premier_ –et celui qui a posé la question- _se prénomme Roronoa Zoro. Il est le bras armé de Monkey.D Luffy seigneur des terres d'East Blue et également un samouraï de 25 ans qui n'écoute que les ordres de son maitre.  
Il porte ses sabres à la taille et se couvre d'un kimono vert à la ceinture noire qui se marie à merveille avec ses mèches herbeuses sur le haut de son crâne._  
 _Et à cet instant, il aimerait se faire une opinion sur celui que son jeune maître a recueilli._

 _Le second_ –celui qui ne répond pas- _se prénomme Trafalgar Law. C'est tout ce qu'il sait, tout ce dont il se souvient_ –du moins, c'est ce qu'il fait croire-.  
 _Il a de longues mèches de jais qui recouvre son crâne, il s'est vu prêter un kimono noir et blanc et s'est vu soigner par cet étrange « gamin » prénommé Luffy.  
Law a été retrouvé en forêt, blessé et inconscient. Il s'est réveillé dans cette étrange villa et tous –_ou presque _\- se montrent étrangement gentil avec lui._

 _ **_ Tu réponds quand on te cause !**_

 _ **_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester. Tu es !?**_

 _ **_ Zoro et j'te surveillerais de près tant que tu resteras ici, compris Trafalgar Law. …Dit Chopper, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il ne se souvienne que de son nom !?**_

 _Le vert espionne la réponse du médecin résidant avec lui depuis pas mal d'année déjà_ –depuis toujours semble-t-il- _et le noiraud fait de même.  
Tony Chopper de son vrai nom, étudie la question, semble réfléchir au propos apporté et d'un sourire, il s'approche de la table occupée et prend une chaise pour s'y assoir._

 _ **_ Pas réellement. Un choc important peut causer des troubles de la mémoire. Je ne crois pas que ton état soit permanent Trafalgar-kun et je suis certain que tu retrouveras ton état normal dans quelques temps. En attendant, tu devrais être gentil, Zoro. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui.**_

 _L'ébène observe avec attention ce jeune homme brun_ –sûr que celui-ci soit plus jeune que lui ou presque- _et laissant un rictus trainer sur ses lèvres, ce sourire pourrait être prit pour un sourire hypocrite et malsain.  
Attrapant le haut du kimono noir, le Roronoa approche son visage de celui de l'amnésique et le détaillant longuement, il le prévient_ –une dernière fois-.

 _ **_ Je t'ai à l'œil et ne croit pas que je te laisserais aller et venir à ta guise. Est-ce bien clair, Trafalgar Law !?**_

 _ **_ Zoro-ya-san~, je trouve ton humour bien particulier. …Je ne vous encombrerais pas.**_

 _Pourquoi dire cela !? Sans doute parce le samouraï aux cheveux verts n'a plus qu'un seul œil de valide. Parce qu'il trouvait cette réplique assez judicieuse.  
Puis posant sa main sur celle trop grande de l'épéiste, il lui fait doucement relâcher sa prise sans autre mot. Le repas se déroule d'ailleurs de cette même façon.  
Dans le silence des respirations et des paroles de ce médecin restant pour les accompagner et sans doute pour surveiller son nouveau patient._

 **.**

 _Dans sa nouvelle chambre –_ prêtée pour un temps indéfinis _-, il étale une couette par-dessus son futon déjà installé.  
Observant le ciel assombrit par la fenêtre, l'ébène se perd dans ses pensées toujours légèrement embrumées et prenant place sur son lit, il ôte doucement son haori noir.  
Derrière lui, il n'entend pas la porte coulisser et un œil le surveiller. A dire vrai, s'il était empli de ses pleines compétences, il aurait déjà pu sentir cette présence derrière lui, là, il ne fait que déposer son vêtement et s'allonger.  
Scrutant –_grâce à la faible lumière encore vivante _\- son Nodachi délicatement posé contre le mur, Trafalgar saisit sans le montrer quand la porte s'ouvre à demi._

 _ **_ Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Simplement te dire que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux faire appel à mes gens, Trafalgar-kun.**_

 _S'asseyant sur son futon et scrutant le maitre des lieux à sa porte ainsi qu'un intrus à l'extérieur de sa chambre, il ne prend pas la peine de répondre immédiatement.  
En réalité, ses prunelles ne peuvent s'empêcher d'examiner ce trop large sourire auquel il a le droit depuis qu'il a rencontré Monkey.D Luffy.  
Il n'a jamais vu une personne sourire autant –_de gentillesse du moins _\- et ça le trouble._

 _ **_ Merci. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom s'est suffisant.** Murmure du bout des lèvres Law. **  
**_

 _ **_ C'est Luffy-sama pour toi et vouvoie-le ! Ne croit pas être à sa portée, Trafalgar !**_

 _Coulissant jusqu'à son extrémité la porte pour le laisser entrer, Zoro prend la parole et se poste près du « jeune maitre » aux cheveux de jais.  
Le regard accusateur, les lèvres mordues et les poings serrés, ce vert ne permettra pas à ce nouveau venu de faire comme bon lui semble. _

_**_ C'est bon Zoro, ce n'est rien. Laisse-le, tu veux. …Bon, on va te laisser te reposer. Tâche de ne pas te réveiller trop tard sinon tu n'auras plus rien à manger.**_

 _Continuant d'épier les deux habitants de cette villa, Law acquiesce d'un simple signe de tête à la réplique de Luffy.  
Par la suite, il se retrouve de nouveau seul et fermant les paupières pour se reposer de cette trop longue journée, il se couvre de la couette jusqu'au haut de son crâne.  
Dans une position confortable –_du plus qu'elle puisse l'être avec ses blessures récentes _-, il recherche le sommeil sans réellement le vouloir.  
En vérité, ce noiraud pense plus à la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Au fait d'avoir été pourchassé et tiré comme un lapin.  
Au fait qu'il ne peut rester ici trop longtemps sous peine de mettre en danger ceux qui lui donnent l'hospitalité et la pitance. _

_**_ Jamais je ne retournerais là-bas…. .**_

 **OoOoO**

Le bruit qui l'entoure le rend malade. Lui, il veut simplement dormir. Se reposer et ne plus avoir mal.  
Il sent des pas se précipiter autour de lui.  
Il entend des voix – _des nouvelles et des anciennes_ -.  
Et un vacarme sans nom ruiner ses derniers souffles.  
Des épées s'entrechoquent, il en est sûr. Le métal brûle sous les coups et les voix se font entendre.  
Essayant d'ouvrir les yeux – _difficilement_ -, il n'aperçoit que des silhouettes vagues et sans forme réelle.  
C'est sombre et il est sur de recevoir des gouttes d'eaux ? Sur sa peau en mauvaise état.

 **_ Vous allez mourir aujourd'hui… et ici.**

Cette voix qui vient des ténèbres, il est sur de l'avoir déjà entendu. Une voix brutal et toujours trop émotive. Toujours coléreuse.  
Une voix généralement colérique contre lui et sans grande raison apparente. Mais se trompe-t-il peut-être. Après tout, sa tête lui joue surement un tour.  
Il est sur le point de lâcher alors peut-être que…, que tout ça provient de son incroyable imagination.  
Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir intégré à son songe !?

 **... .  
**

* * *

 **A suivre...  
**

Alors, alors ce premier chapitre, verdict! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus autant que le prologue et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaitre la suite. Enfin, j'espère surtout ne pas avoir déçu vos attentes. ...Sinon eh bien sinon, j'essayerais de m'améliorer.

J'essayerais de poster régulièrement chaque semaine avec un ou deux jours de marge. Sinon, ça se passe à l'ère Edo - _remanier par mes soins et simplifié aussi_ -.

Je vous remercie de votre attention à vous toutes et tous. Puis à la semaine prochaine !

 **L.**


	3. Evaluation & Diagnostic

**Bonjour à vous !**

Alors, j'étais censé posté plus tôt mais, j'ai eu un manque cruel de temps et je m'en excuse. J'espère que le second chapitre vous plaira.  
Sinon, j'essayerais de me montrer plus régulière!

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : -

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, c'est nécessaire alors j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas être trop fouillis. En tout cas, j'essaie au mieux de tout mettre au clair.

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Évaluation & Diagnostic. **

* * *

_Restant face au vaste jardin du domaine, Law semble faire le vide dans sa tête.  
Assis sous la sorte de véranda ouverte, il respire l'air frais et empli ses poumons de cet oxygène qui lui manquait affreusement il y a peu.  
Il s'est retrouvé sur cette île d'East Blue par hasard et il s'est presque fait repéré cette nuit-là –_dans cette forêt _\- mais il a battu ses assaillants en laissant un peu de son sang.  
C'est peut-être à cette chose qu'il pense à cet instant jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse interpelé. Embêté par le chef des lieux en personne –_à croire que celui-ci s'est pris d'affection pour lui _-._

 _ **_ Tu es là depuis longtemps !? Tu n'as pas envie de sortir !?**_

 _Tournant sa tête vers la gauche, il aperçoit immédiatement le sourire radieux de Luffy et sa tête légèrement penché sur le côté.  
Décidant de ne pas jouer à la mauvaise tête, de paraitre légèrement sociable, il se dévoue et essaie de répondre au mieux à ces questions posées._

 _ **_ Je ne connais pas réellement les environs alors je me contente de ce jardin et cela me va parfaitement, Luffy-ya-san.**_

 _ **_ Tu peux m'appeler Luffy, c'est suffisant. Tu as envie de venir avec moi !? C'est jour de marché et j'y allais justement.**_

 _Il ne sait pas pourquoi cet « étranger » est aussi gentil avec lui et il ne veut pas réellement le savoir.  
Il se méfie –_c'est un fait _\- mais, n'importe qui pourrait voir l'innocence dans tous les actes du D.  
Il l'a soigné –_le soigne _\- parce qu'il le veut bien. Le garde sous son toit parce qu'il en a décidé ainsi et Trafalgar, ne peut pas tourner le dos à cette gentillesse même si pour lui ce simple mot parait suspect.  
Étirant sa nuque douloureuse –_la massant d'une main _-, il prend une profonde respiration et répond à cette invitation des plus inattendues.  
Il est sûr de pouvoir sortir en toutes sécurités puisque ces poursuivants ont tous périt. _

_**_ Peut-être que me dégourdir les jambes m'irait bien.**_

 _ **_ Évidemment ! Allez, on y va !**_

 _Attrapant le bras de Law, il le traine à sa suite plus qu'il ne l'aide à se relever mais cela relève du détail, c'est tout.  
Sortant de la propriété, des champs se montrent à perte de vue et si la vue est belle, l'ébène ne laisse rien paraitre sur son visage.  
Commençant le chemin vers le village, la parole se fait dans un sens unique et les rires également.  
C'est un duo étrange et étonnant mais un duo qui se marie bien ensemble alors les quelques paysans dans les champs n'y font pas attention quand ils saluent le D._

 _ **_ Tu as l'air d'être apprécié.**_

 _ **_ Je crois oui ! En tout cas, je fais tout pour les aider et ils m'apportent de la nourriture !**_

 _Jaugeant le noiraud dans son kimono d'un marron bois, un faible sourire se dessine sur le visage de l'amnésique.  
_ -Une sorte de sourire moqueur et hautain-.  
 _Continuant leur chemin, la conversation revient. Luffy parle du village, des villageois et du centre de celle-ci qu'ils vont bientôt découvrir._

 _ **_ Shukun ! Où est-ce que vous allez avec lui !?**_

 _Se retournant rapidement, un large sourire se trace sur le visage du D et s'arrête pour attendre son bras droit et/ou ami.  
De son côté, Trafalgar observe l'homme en vert s'avancer et il ne sait pourquoi –_ou peut-être que si _\- mais, ce sabreur ne l'apprécie pas._

 _ **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Zoro !? J'te pensais à la maison.**_

 _ **_ Je m'entrainais. Où est-ce que vous allez tous les deux !? Shukun, tu ne devrais pas être seul avec lui tant qu'on ne sait pas qui il est réellement.**_

 _ **_ …Ouais. J'vais lui montrer le marché. Tu viens avec nous !?**_

 _ **_ Oui. …Et toi, éloigne-toi de Luffy-sama.**_

 _Préférant ne rien dire, « l'accusé » fait un peu d'espace entre lui et le seigneur des terres et reprenant la route à l'aveugle, il n'écoute plus les deux « braillards ».  
Du moins il essaie, puisqu'il est suivi de près par le samouraï. _

_**_ Ne t'éloigne pas, Trafalgar Law et n'essaie rien de suspect.**_

 _ **_ Tu devrais te décider Zoro-ya-san~, dois-je m'éloigner ou rester !?**_

 _Fronçant les sourcils et chopant le haut du kimono noir du nouveau venu, la tension monte.  
Étudiant son adversaire, le sourire de l'ébène tape sur les nerfs et resserrant sa prise, Zoro se fait éloigner par…, un Nodachi !?  
Examinant celui-ci, le Roronoa étudie ce katana et réfléchit. Cette arme appartient au noiraud !? Si c'est le cas, peut-être a-t-il trouvé un adversaire à sa taille._

 _ **_ Ça suffit tous les deux. Zoro, ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête et allons-y, j'ai faim moi !**_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 **_ Qui es-tu !?**

La question, il l'entend à moitié. Pourtant, il ne veut pas perdre connaissance. Là, prisonnier de ses chaines, il veut connaitre l'identité de ce fou qui ose provoquer ce blondin, plus connu sous le nom de Joker.  
Rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, tous devraient prendre peur – _il le sait, il connait le règne de terreur qu'inflige son ancien maitre_ \- alors, qui peut bien le défier !?  
Se faisant tirer les cheveux vers l'arrière, un léger gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche et laissant sa frimousse mal en point se faire guider par une poigne dure et hargneuse, il essaie de retenir un autre soupir douloureux.

 **_ Pourquoi être venu le secourir !? Il m'appartient. …J'ai tous les droits sur lui.**

Des doigts se cramponnent avec force au manche du sabre et si cela se voit du côté des ennemis, il n'en n'est rien pour « l'otage ».  
Agrippant le visage de son ancien samouraï – _avec toujours plus de colère et de vice_ -, il le surélève exprès pour que celui-ci hurle sa douleur comme une douce mélodie à son oreille.  
Mais voyant son ennemi approcher – _certainement pour défendre ce noiraud_ -, Doflamingo Donquixote – _car tel est le nom du bourreau_ \- engage le combat avec un sabreur en colère et déterminé.  
 _Ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais là, il voulait le protéger.  
_ Zoro veut à tout prix protéger cet ébène de cet enfoiré aux nombreuses rumeurs glauques et méprisables.

 **OoOoO**

 _Il ne l'épie pas. Il le surveille. Il garde un œil sur lui parce qu'il n'a pas confiance. Parce que ce noiraud lui parait suspect.  
Il l'épie seulement parce qu'il le doit, pas parce qu'il trouve l'entrainement intéressant. …Ou peut-être bien en fin de compte. Faut dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il peut trouver un adversaire à sa taille.  
Un adversaire qui n'a pas peur de prendre des coups et qui peut lui répondre.  
Alors, peut-être l'épie-t-il un peu par envie et par gout de vouloir approcher mais seulement ça. Parce qu'il a envie de le défier et de voir ce que ce nouveau venu à dans le ventre.  
Pour voir s'il est à la hauteur de ce sabre qui lui appartient._

 _Par-delà la grande baie vitrée, le Roronoa observe avec intérêt et laissant ces pas l'amener vers l'extérieur, il étudie avec minutie les gestes de Trafalgar Law.  
Dans la cour, l'œil aiguisé du sabreur aux cheveux verts continue son ascension et se permettant d'assister à l'entrainement de l'amnésique, il ne voit pas celui-ci le scruter durant une seconde ou deux.  
Méfiant et sur ses gardes, l'ébène continue ses exercices et son Nodachi en main, il continue ses mouvements fluides et tranchant l'air.  
Pas un bruit ne se fait, si ce n'est celui d'une lame coupant le vent. Rien n'est audible, si ce n'est la légère respiration saccadée de l'épéiste en mouvement.  
Rien ne semble troubler cette « harmonie » si ce n'est –_après avoir longuement attendu _-, une question. …Ou plutôt, une proposition._

 _ **_ Tu as besoin d'un adversaire, Trafalgar Law !?**_

 _Arrêtant son geste et regardant vers sa droite, l'appelé éponge du dos de sa main la sueur de son front et réfléchit à la proposition.  
Un adversaire !? Pourquoi pas. Cela peut-être instructif si celui-ci est assez bon.  
Détaillant des pieds à la tête le samouraï à l'origine de la question, Trafalgar le laisse patienter encore un peu. _

_**_ Te propose-tu, Zoro-ya-san~ !?**_

 _Le vert fait claquer sa langue à son palet, il n'aime pas ça. Entendre son prénom être aussi long et aussi prétentieux alors qu'il n'en n'est rien.  
Fronçant les sourcils comme à son habitude, il se relève de son siège improvisé et s'approchant, un petit rictus s'immisce également sur le visage du Roronoa.  
Il a bien l'intention de lui montrer ce dont il est capable. _

_**_ J'ai envie de voir ce que tu vaux vraiment. Tu acceptes ?!**_

 _Finement –_ presque sans le montrer _\- un hochement de tête se fait et se mettant en position, Law attend son adversaire.  
En position de combat, le vert est sûr de lui faire mordre la poussière, du moins il l'espère vraiment et amorçant la première attaque, le combat s'engage.  
Ils dansent, ils créent une sorte de ballet sauvage et féroce. Les attaques sont harmonieuses, suivent un fils bien définit.  
Rien n'est décousu, tout semble comme répété ou orchestré. On a presque l'impression qu'ils se connaissent depuis des années alors qu'il n'en n'est rien.  
Ils s'affrontent pour la première mais leurs katanas ont l'air de se connaitre, d'apprécier la danse._

 _Le noir et le vert se confondent. Offrent de nouvelles couleurs.  
Leurs lames scintillent et des pensées s'échappent.  
Leurs pas ne sont que poussières sur la terre sèche et se laissant mener par cette ronde, les deux samouraïs apprécient l'exercice.  
Pour l'instant, aucun ne prend le pas sur l'autre. Ils sont de même niveau –_presque _-. L'un est seulement plus fonceur tandis que l'autre est plus agile.  
Et très vite, ce qui ne devait être qu'un entrainement –_ou un duel isolé _-, se transforme en spectacle pour les résidents de la villa.  
Cependant, personnes ne parlent. Ils apprécient seulement le divertissement offert et les rares fois où le Roronoa sourit de son combat. _

_**_ Tu te débrouille bien, Trafalgar Law. J'pensais qu'tu avais peut-être volé ce Nodachi.**_

 _Se jaugeant l'un et l'autre, un rictus carnassier se dessine sur les lèvres du sabreur au kimono vert et parant l'attaque reçu de côté, il réengage le combat.  
De son côté, l'ébène arrête tout aussi facilement la lame venant du dessus et repoussant son « agresseur », il lui répond._

 _ **_ C'est bien la seule chose qui m'appartienne alors, ne me sous-estime pas.**_

 _Lame contre lame, leurs prunelles se confrontent réellement pour la première fois et si rien ne se passe durant une seconde entière, le temps reprend son droit peu de temps après, lors d'une esquive.  
Tout dure. Durant des minutes entières. Un quart d'heure plein. Une demi-heure de mouvement fluide et précis.  
Puis doucement, parce que les forces s'égale ou presque, l'épuisement se fait ressentir et leurs respirations ne sont plus qu'un mince filet de vie.  
Pas complétement rétabli, le noiraud se tient les côtes d'une main et laissant déraper son pied dans la terre aride, il bloque –_sans doute pour la dernière fois _\- l'attaque du vert._

 _ **_ Wouah génial ! T'arrives à tenir tête à Zoro, c'est cool ! Dis, tu voudrais pas te mettre à mon service Law !? Avec toi, les problèmes qu'on pourrait rencontrer ne serait plus un souci.**_

 _Les deux adversaires se tournent vers cette voix venue de nulle part et faisant un pas de recul à cette demande, le noiraud se retrouve perplexe.  
Tandis qu'à ces côtés, le vert se frustre et s'injure de cette demande.  
Pourquoi dire une telle chose !? Demander une chose comme celle-ci à une personne dont on ne sait rien et qui parait bien suspecte !? C'est incompréhensible._

 _ **_ Shukun, vous n'êtes pas sérieux !**_

 _ **_ Je suis sûr que vous feriez une bonne équipe. Et puis, tu n'as nulle part où aller n'est-ce pas, Law !? Soit à mon service et tu auras un toit, le couvert et l'assurance d'être protégé.**_

 _Soupirant, l'acier se détourne de cette trop grande attention et rangeant sa lame dans son fourreau, il récupère peu à peu une respiration normale.  
Jaugeant ici et là les différentes personnes présentent, une lèvre se fait mordre sans le vouloir et continuant de faire machine arrière, l'amnésique donne enfin une réponse à la proposition._

 _ **_ Luffy-ya-dono~…, je suis désolé mais, je refuse.**_

 _Sur ces mots, il s'éloigne réellement pour se rendre derrière la maison principale, retirer le haut de son kimono et passer de l'eau sur son torse pour effacer la sueur de l'effort.  
Une serviette à ses côtés, le liquide transparent vient percuter un visage humide et se débarbouillant, il n'entend pas les pas derrière lui.  
Il ne les entend pas et ne voit pas une silhouette se poser à ses côtés, ou plutôt le détailler.  
Il ne sent pas ce regard lourd et pesant dans son dos, jusqu'à ce que sa serviette tombe au sol et remarque sans le vouloir. _

_**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques dans ton dos !?**_

 _Remontant son kimono –_ cachant son corps de cet iris vert _-, Law laisse un soupir lui échapper ainsi qu'un regard accusateur et malveillant._

 _ **_Ne t'occupe pas de ça.**_

… _**.**_

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Connivence

**Bonjour !**

Bon alors, je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes posts mais j'essaie de faire au mieux et un jour peut-être j'arriverais à faire cela à un jour précis! A part ça, j'espère que la suite de cette aventure vous plaira !

 **Rating : **T

 **Pairing : -**

 **Disclaimer : **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note : **Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 ** _Le saviez-vous :_ **_Cette fiction a vu le jour alors que j'écoutais et regardais le clip Elastic Heart de Sia._

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Connivence.  
**

* * *

 **_ C'est tout ce dont tu es capable !?**

Un rire sinistre se fait entendre et repoussant l'attaque, nervosité, colère et rage se montre un peu plus.  
L'odeur de la haine est présente partout et la soif de sang de plus en plus grande.  
Sortant son troisième et dernier sabre de son fourreau, le vert essuie méticuleusement le sang qu'il porte à sa joue et tout aussi lentement que son geste précédent, il se pose.  
Il doit calmer ses pulsions meurtrières. Il doit les réfréner pendant encore quelques secondes – _longues secondes de trop_ -.  
Continuant de rire et de sourire, le blond baisse sa garde, devient plus sûr de lui et s'il s'approche de nouveau de sa proie – _plus que de son réel prisonnier_ -, il n'a pas le temps d'attraper les mèches de jais qu'il se fait repousser et taillader le torse de part en part.

Du sang s'échappe de cette plaie béante et retenu par le mur derrière lui, Donflamingo se tient le torse et crache du sang.  
Répétant son attaque éclair, le Roronoa ne se retient plus et si les murs se repeignent de rouges, c'est parce que d'autres victimes ont déjà été faites.  
Le regard d'un tueur, l'iris plus rouge que vert, Roronoa Zoro porte son surnom à merveille à présent.  
 _Le démon caché d'East Blue.  
_ Écrasant sa lame à l'intérieur de l'épaule de son ennemi, on pourrait croire qu'il prend un malin plaisir à l'entendre gémir et peut-être est-ce le cas…, on ne sait pas.  
Mais le sourire qui se trace sur ce visage à tout de la démence. De la folie pure. Il marque une sorte de névrose indescriptible et en même temps fascinante.  
Puis de nouveau, un rire. Ce même rire cynique et dérangé. Rire qui cogne dans la tête de la bête verte et plus tout à fait lui-même.

 **_ Impressionnant…, mh…, tu saurais donc te battre.**

 **_ Non. Je sais aussi tuer.**

 **OoOoO**

 _Dans le couloir, il attend patiemment. Appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et les paupières baissées, il n'écoute pas les brides de voix qu'il entend. …Il ne préfère pas à dire vrai.  
Calme et indifférent à ce qui se passe autour de lui, la voix de son maitre s'éclaircit davantage au travers des portes et ne bougeant pas, il fixe la personne venant d'arriver.  
Un fin sourire sur le visage, la jeune femme n'a pas l'air méchante et offrant une tasse de thé au bretteur, elle attend que celui-ci l'accepte._

 _ **_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'entre pas !? Luffy-sama t'aurais puni !?** Taquine la jeune rousse. **  
**_

 _ **_ Il est occupé avec Trafalgar. Tu penses qu'il était sérieux quand il lui a demandé de nous rejoindre !?**_

 _ **_ …Tu sais comment il est. Évidemment qu'il était sérieux. …Je pense qu'ils ont terminés, il n'y a plus de bruit.**_

 _Une porte coulisse et laisse apparaitre deux ébènes_ –l'un plus grand que l'autre-.  
 _Luffy sourit largement et prend des mains du vert la tasse encore empli de thé et buvant avec entrain, il accroche le bras de la rousse avec joyeuseté.  
De son côté, le Roronoa inspecte l'amnésique et si un silence s'installe entre les deux bretteurs, Luffy reprend la parole._

 _ **_ Dit Zoro, tu peux accompagner Law en ville !?**_

 _ **_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je connais la route à présent. Sur ceux, bonne journée Luffy-ya-san~.**_

 _Le vert se fait voler la réplique par le noiraud et s'il le voit s'éloigner sans bruit, un regard sombre se dessine sur son visage.  
Observant son maitre peu de temps après, le Roronoa prend très vite une décision et en informe le D._

 _ **_ Je vais le suivre Luffy-sama, je ne lui fais pas confiance.**_

 _ **_ Très bien, je compte sur toi mais soit gentil avec ton cadet, d'accord. Profite-en pour continuer de sympathiser avec lui, c'est un ordre Zoro !**_

 _Tiquant aux mots de Luffy, un plissement se fait et les instants suivant, il rattrape tant bien que mal l'autre noiraud déjà aux portes de la villa.  
Le silence s'installe –_lourd et pesant _\- et si les deux prennent la route, l'un et l'autre se jette des coups d'œil sans suspicions mais avec curiosité et interrogation.  
Ce manège dure des minutes entières jusqu'à ce que le nouveau venu ose une question._

 _ **_ Pourquoi me suis-tu, Roronoa-ya-san~ !? N'ai-je pas dis que je connaissais le chemin.**_

 _ **_ …Je préfère te surveiller. Qui sait ce dont tu serais capable pour attenter à la vie de mon maitre.**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi j'attaquerais la seule personne qui a tenté de me soigner. C'est ridicule. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais continuer ma balade seule.**_

 _ **_ Hors de question.**_

 _Fronçant les sourcils, Law ne cherche pourtant pas la bagarre alors, il ne comprend pas. Soupirant et reprenant sa marche, il se fait poursuivre mais fait semblant de rien.  
Des épées se frappent entre elles, des boucles d'oreilles parlent contre la brise et les pas du vert se font entendre sèchement.  
L'un à côté de l'autre, ils décident d'un commun d'accord de ne rien envenimer et marchant vers le village non loin de là, ils prendront près d'une demi-heure pour y arriver.  
Saluant les habitants de celle-ci d'un signe de tête, le Roronoa à l'air à l'aise et cette chose déconcerte l'ébène. Généralement, il l'aperçoit toujours avec un air bougon, jamais avec une sorte de sourire sur le coin de ces lèvres._

 _Épiant plusieurs étales de différents marchands, Trafalgar ne cherche rien en particulier, il veut juste s'aérer la tête et ne plus penser.  
Son secret a été découvert, le seigneur des terres –_autrement dit Luffy _\- sait que Law dissimule ses souvenirs et n'est pas réellement amnésique. Cependant, il n'a pas essayé de le faire parler, au contraire, il a été compréhensif.  
Le D ne l'a forcé à rien –_peut-être précisé son âge, 22 ans _\- mais sinon, il a juste attendu et énoncé qu'il était là s'il voulait confier son passé.  
Secouant ses pensées, il attrape par inadvertances un objet et continuant de mordre sa lèvre, il se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec son poursuivant. _

_**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?**_

 _Levant le nez pour tomber dans l'orbe verte de son homologue, le soupir ne vient même pas. Trafalgar se contente simplement de ramener sa main à lui et de tendre l'objet qu'il a chipé au hasard –_ sans le vouloir _-.  
Et là, sur le torse du sabreur, une main se pose ainsi qu'une sorte de ruban blanc.  
L'acier revient alors vers l'iris qui le dévisage et cherchant une explication à son geste, il se demande quelle sottise, il peut bien raconter._

 _ **_ En gage de paix.**_

 _ **_ Tu te fous d'moi !? Tu veux que je foute quoi de ça !? Sérieux, t'es drôlement bizarre.**_

 _Bizarre !? C'est ce que Law se dit à son propre égard également mais il ne peut plus faire marche arrière maintenant.  
Alors attendant que son présent soit accepté, l'ébène reste ainsi avec le bretteur. Une main sur le torse et son regard en soutien.  
De son côté, le Roronoa inspecte avec méfiance le geste de l'autre et après de longues minutes, il attrape la main de celui-ci et capture le présent.  
Fixant ce ruban, il se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir en faire. Le jeter serait une bonne idée mais, ça serait aussi irrespectueux alors cherchant un endroit ou le « stocké », il trouve l'un des manches de ses sabres.  
Le nouant à l'un d'eux, il tire un rictus à l'amnésique qui paie le marchand et scrutant ce vert, Law s'étonne de ne pas le voir jeter la chose en question. _

_**_ Continuons, ça te vas Roronoa-ya-san~ !?**_

 _ **_ Humph.**_

 _Souriant plus franchement cette fois, le sourire du noiraud se veut moqueur et supérieur.  
Continuant au travers des allées, le sabreur salut toujours les autres villageois qui lui adressent la parole et marchant au rythme de ses sabres, il essaie de profiter de la journée.  
Ce n'est pas si désagréable de déambuler avec l'étranger devant lui. C'est vrai qu'il peut paraitre suspect à première vue mais…, il est pas mal accommodant aussi.  
Ceci compense sans doute cela._

 **.**

 _De retour au village –_ encore _\- c'est devenu une chose habituelle de voir un noiraud et un vert côte à côte. C'est assez étrange en réalité parce qu'ils ne se parlent pas ou presque et ne sont pas amis.  
C'est simplement devenu automatique.  
Si l'ébène sort alors le bretteur le suit pour l'épier et le surveiller –_mais également pour sortir de sa routine-. _  
Chacun trouve un avantage à cette « sortie » quotidienne. Ils se plaisent à ce silence entre eux et même que parfois, ils réussissent à trouver un sujet de discussion.  
Ils s'entendent sur certains points et se confrontent sur d'autres. Luffy a même remarqué que son bras droit avait trouvé un partenaire de jeu en Law sans jamais le dire à voix haute._

 _Traversant le village, les deux individus profitent de la route qui s'ouvre devant eux et observant les alentours pour comprendre ce qui se passe quand des cris ou des voix s'élèvent, très vite ils oublient et passent outre.  
En vrai, Zoro n'est plus réellement suspicieux vis-à-vis de l'étranger accueillit depuis près de deux mois environs, il… il fait juste semblant de ne pas l'apprécier la plupart du temps.  
Pour sa part, Law n'a jamais rien pensé de mal du sabreur. Juste qu'il était incompréhensible et parfois trop « sur lui » à le surveiller.  
Mais malgré ça, il aime sa compagnie. Elle n'est pas dérangeante et il ne le harcèle pas de question. Il reste là, à marcher à ces côtés et ça fonctionne._

 **.**

 _Un autre jour et une autre saison, le marché est toujours présent. Les étales également et déambulant au travers de tout ceux-ci, les habituels samouraïs.  
Faisant leur genre de ronde, Law a été adopté par la population et s'il est considéré comme l'un des protecteurs de cette ville_ –lui, ne se voit pas ainsi bien au contraire-.  
 _Depuis quelques temps, sa cogite grandement. Il se dit qu'il ne peut plus rester ici. Qu'il a pris trop de temps à partir. Que ces étrangers se sont trop facilement attachés à lui et ça l'angoisse.  
Il sait qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de « bien ». Fondamentalement, il est même une personne mauvaise et pour ceux qui connaitraient son passé, ils appuieraient cette chose. Alors non, il ne peut pas leur « pourrir » leur existence plus longtemps de sa présence.  
Et si rien ne lui indique sa date de départ, l'événement qui est sur le point de se produire peut tout changer._

 _Une détonation, un genre de bruit retentissant et sauvage.  
Vert et noir cherchent la cause de ce son et si une foule se dirige vers eux en panique, ils traversent celle-ci pour comprendre cette terreur peinte sur les visages des villageois.  
La main déjà sur ses sabres, Zoro est prêt à défendre quiconque pourrait attenter à sa vie et à celle des autres tandis qu'à ces côtés, une respiration se coupe et un visage est reconnu.  
Reculant d'un pas, plissant les yeux pour être sûr, Trafalgar peu parfaitement sentir son cœur le fuir. Si ce genre de personne se trouve ici aujourd'hui, c'est seulement de sa faute, il en est sûr.  
Étripant une personne sur son passage, l'ennemi du village est pourtant bien entouré de subordonné et riant à gorge déployé, une annonce est faite.  
Annonce qui fait momentanément perdre l'esprit de l'ébène en manque d'air. _

_**_ On ne veut aucun mal à personne mais nous y serons obligés si vous ne coopérez pas ! Nous recherchons quelqu'un, un rônin qui a cru pouvoir nous manquer de respect et nous trahir. Il s'appelle Trafalgar Law ! …J'attends de vous que vous nous donniez tous les renseignements nécessaires. Nous savons de source sûre, qu'il est caché parmi vous. Maintenant, j'attends de voir si vous êtes assez bête pour nous défier vous aussi.**_

 _Après le monologue, un rire bruyant et mauvais.  
Étonné, non interdit et médusé, le Roronoa observe immédiatement son côté droit comme pour demander à l'autre de confirmer ce mensonge. Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne se trouve à ces côtés. Trafalgar Law, n'est plus.  
Le cherchant du regard, rien. Rien n'indique la direction qu'il a pu prendre et ça le fout dans une colère noire. Apercevant également, ces ennemis s'en prendre de nouveau aux habitants du village, il s'interpose avant qu'un acte irréparable soit commis et défiant le nouveau venu, une présentation se fait._

 _ **_ Qui es-tu, toi !? Sort de mon chemin si tu ne veux pas finir six pieds sous terre.**_

 _ **_ Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ce que vous voulez ici. Mon seigneur ne le permettra pas.**_

 _ **_ Et qui est le seigneur de ces terres !? Amène-moi à lui, il doit surement savoir qu'un traitre se cache parmi ces habitants et si ce n'est pas le cas, il doit être bien bête. …Dis-lui que Diamante aimerait le voir pour lui poser quelques questions.**_

 _Arquant un sourcil et loin d'être impressionné, le bretteur reste en position d'attaque.  
Serrant le manche de son sabre et encrant parfaitement ses pieds au sol, le vert essaie de rester calme et de ne pas commettre de meurtre injustifié_ –bien que…- _pour ne pas, déshonorer son maitre._

 _ **_ Vous ne le rencontrerez pas. Maintenant préférez sortir de la ville et ne mettez-y plus un pied.**_

 _ **_ Tu me plais bien, toi. …On se reverra soit en sûr, Doflamingo-sama ne restera pas sans rien faire très longtemps et s'il faut mettre à feu et à sang ce village, il le fera. Prévient ton souverain.**_

 _Laissant son rire trainer et rappelant ses subordonnés, ledit Diamante fait demi-tour, non sans répliquer une dernière chose.  
Il laisse un temps, sept jours. Sept jours pour que quiconque leur livre Trafalgar Law _–plus vif que mort cependant-.  
 _Mordant sauvagement sa lèvre, il rengaine son sabre peu de temps après et rassurant les villageois qui le remercient, il leur laisse entendre que rien n'arrivera. Que tout n'est que mot et menace._

 _ **_ Dite à Luffy-sama qu'il peut compter sur nous. On lui fait confiance et on ne leur dira rien. Si Luffy-sama l'a accepté alors nous aussi.**_

 _Tapotant l'épaule d'un homme plus âgé que lui_ –dans la quarantaine _-, Zoro acquiesce d'un signe de tête et s'apprête à retourner à la demeure de son seigneur.  
Il doit l'informer de tout ce qui se passe et par la suite, il doit retrouver ce fugitif et lui demander des explications.  
Les poings serrés et la marche lourde et rapide, le sabreur ne perd pas de temps inutile et quitte la place non sans rassurer une dernière fois ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants innocents de tout._

… _**.**_

* * *

 _ **A suivre... .  
**_

 _Les choses se précisent et continueront ainsi à présent. Maintenant, je vous laisse à vos claviers !_


	5. Parole & Agissement

**_Bonjour._**

 _Je ne suis toujours pas régulière dans mes posts mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Quoiqu'il en soit, un nouveau chapitre cette semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 **Rating** _: T_

 **Pairing** _: -_

 **Disclaimer** _:_ _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 ** _Note:_** Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _ **Parole & Agissement.** _

* * *

_Courant à en perdre haleine, le noiraud rejoint rapidement son abri depuis quelques mois. Cherchant avec entrain le petit seigneur, Law est sur de devoir disparaitre avant que tout s'envenime.  
Ouvrant porte sur porte, faisant saisir certaines personnes également, il se renseigne et calme son cœur et son corps de connaitre enfin l'emplacement du D.  
Se dirigeant vers la grande salle, Trafalgar fait coulisser la porte et demande audience avec fermeté et urgence.  
Étonné de cette chose mais acceptant d'un sourire, Luffy demande à la rousse de les laisser et refermant la porte derrière elle, Law s'agenouille face au noiraud et fixe le sol dans l'attente. _

_**_ Que se passe-t-il si soudainement !?**_

 _ **_ Luffy-ya-san, je dois vous parler d'une chose importante. Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law et il y a de ça deux ans, j'ai fuis mon seigneur et suis devenu rônin. Je vous le dis présentement car l'un des subordonnés de mon maitre est apparu dans le village et à menacer certaines personnes. Mon ancien maitre Donquixote Doflamingo, également connu sous le nom de Joker est prêt à tout pour me retrouver alors, je vous fais la requête suivante. Laisse-moi deux jours pour m'enfuir et les amener sur une autre piste ensuite, dite-lui tout ce que vous savez à mon sujet.**_

 _A genoux et laissant cette lueur déterminé dans le regard percé le sol, l'ébène attend le courroux du plus jeune. Il sait qu'il n'a pas été très honnête, il sait qu'il a fait ça pour les préserver tous mais il sait aussi qu'il doit payer pour ses malhonnêtetés et ses fautes.  
Perdant son sourire, Luffy fixe celui face à lui et se sentant déçu, il veut également connaitre le « pourquoi » de cette fuite. De cette recherche. De cette précipitation soudaine._

 _ **_ Pourquoi avoir déserté !? Que s'est-il passé !? Je crois pouvoir connaitre la vérité, non.**_

 _ **_ Doflamingo-sama m'a élevé dès mon plus jeune âge. J'ai été façonné comme il le souhaitait, j'ai assassiné des milliers de personnes pour lui, je…, je répondais à toutes ces attentes sans jamais rien dire. J'endurais tous les sévices qu'il souhaitait. Je n'aimais pas cette vie, je ne dormais pas et ne pouvait me reposer qu'en de rares occasions. J'ai voulu changer de vie quand Cora-san est mort de sa main et quand j'ai essayé d'attenter à ses jours pour-…, alors je me suis enfui une nuit de pleine lune. …Je suis sur les routes depuis deux ans et la nuit où vous m'avez rencontré, je me battais contre des hommes de Doflamingo-sama. …Je vous serais toujours reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé cette nuit-là.**_

 _Serrant son Nodachi, ses souvenirs lui font encore mal et ses pensées s'assombrissent de secondes en secondes. Gardant le regard bas et la mâchoire serrée, Law ne serait pas étonné d'être tué dans l'immédiat.  
D'une certaine façon, il l'aurait mérité et il serait mieux mort de la main de ce jeune seigneur plutôt que celle de son infâme maitre.  
Se levant de son siège, le Monkey s'avance sans bruit et continuant de réfléchir à tous les mots dits, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être contrarié.  
Il aurait aimé connaitre tous ceux-ci bien avant. Il aurait aimé l'aider également. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui._

 _ **_ Écoute Law, je ne peux pas te laisser partir et je ne peux pas le laisser agir sur East Blue. Si vraiment tu veux faire quelque chose, faisons-le ensemble. …Je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à l'un de mes plus brillants samouraïs.**_

 _Relevant doucement le visage, Trafalgar parait surpris et incompréhensif. Comment peut-il lui dire une chose aussi « gentille » après avoir entendu des brides de son passé et des mensonges dit volontairement pour se protéger !? …Comment peut-il mériter un tel traitement de faveur !? …Ce n'est pas possible. …Ce n'est même pas, envisageable pour lui._

 _ **_ Shukun, je dois vous parler et on doit retrouver Trafalgar !**_

 _L'arrivé tonitruante du sabreur fait saisir.  
Laissant la porte en grand, le vert se tait quand il aperçoit la scène devant lui et s'avance d'un pas sur vers ce traitre de Law.  
Le harponnant facilement par le col de son vêtement, il le relève et le plaque aisément contre un mur.  
Ne se défendant même pas, le noiraud comprend cette réaction et la trouve légitime. _

_**_ Zoro, lâche-le !**_

 _ **_ Mais…, tout est de sa faute ! Pourquoi ne pas le livrer !? C'est lui qu'il recherche et pour ça, ils s'en prennent aux maisons et aux villageois !**_

 _ **_ ZORO !**_

 _Réprimant de sa colère et obéissant bien difficilement à l'ordre plus tôt donné, le vert relâche le tissu et fusille du regard ce noiraud qui ne fait que tourner sa tête sur le côté.  
Éloignant les deux l'un de l'autre, Luffy prend grand soin de les séparer et d'expliquer son plan à son bras droit. …Peut-être comprend-t-il sa colère mais, il comprend également le choix de l'autre.  
Le jeune seigneur veut simplement protéger tout le monde de la menace qui plane au-dessus d'eux._

 _ **_ Il m'a tout expliqué alors assis-toi et écoute. Il ne voulait pas nous causer de problème, ça j'en suis sûr mais maintenant, on doit le protéger et protéger les habitants. Je connais son ancien maitre –je sais qui il est et…, ça serait indigne de moi de le laisser entres ces griffes.**_

 _ **_ Shukun, j-**_

 _ **_ Je n'ai pas terminé. Fait en sorte de trouver quelqu'un d'assez compétent pour le surveiller. Désolé Law mais je sais que tu vas tenter quelque chose et je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire. Ensuite, réunis les autres, on va rendre visite à Mingo !**_

 _Le regard noir et déterminé, rare sont les fois où Zoro a vu son seigneur aussi sérieux.  
Ne pipant mot mais n'en pensant pas moins, le Roronoa tente de réprimer ses instincts primaires et acquiesçant les paroles du D, une boule se forme au creux de son ventre.  
_-Empli de colère refoulée, de sentiments contraires et de haine-.  
 _Ayant été compris, Luffy se permet de sortir de la salle et de donner quelques ordres aux gens à son service.  
Certes, laisser seuls ces deux-là n'est pas la plus brillante des idées qu'il ait eu mais là, il n'a pas réellement le choix. _

_**_ Si jamais quelque chose devait arriver à Luffy-sama, je te tuerais.**_

 _ **_ … .**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te cherche !? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour les mettre en colère !? …Tu devrais dégager d'ici et ne plus revenir. Ta venue ici n'a ramené rien de bon, on n'a pas besoin de malédiction ici !**_

 _Harponnant de nouveau le kimono de son « adversaire », il attend des réponses qui ne viennent pas.  
Inlassablement muet, Law acquiesce pour tout. …Il sait très bien que sa vie est maudite et que de nombreuses personnes sont tombés à cause de lui alors…, il ne peut qu'accepter les dires.  
Recevant un coup en pleine mâchoire, Trafalgar ne réplique même pas ce qui met encore plus en rogne ce vert qui resserre sa prise et resserre ce corps au mur.  
Il l'a connu plus combatif, plus arrogant, plus tenace et ça l'énerve de le voir presque inerte et sans sourire supérieur. …Comment a-t-il pu lui mentir !? Mentir à tout le monde !?  
Levant la main pour faire lâcher prise au bretteur, l'ébène n'a pas le temps d'un contact que le seigneur des lieux revient et les sépare. _

_**_ Tu pourras l'engueuler après. Pour l'instant vient avec moi et toi, Law reste dans la villa.**_

 **OoOoO**

Comment aurait-il pu simplement rester entre ces murs !? L'autre avait raison, il est une malédiction à lui seul. …Il n'a jamais rien fait de bien dans sa vie et il ne fera jamais quelque chose de bien, il en est sûr.  
Essayant d'ouvrir une fois de plus les yeux, son propre sang rend sa vision trouble et dérangée.  
Il essaie de suivre l'action qui se passe autour de lui mais, il ne comprend pas. Y'a des tas de bourdonnement dans sa tête, des tas de trucs qui le rendent presque inconscient.  
Il n'essaie même plus de bouger – _c'est peine perdue_ \- et laissant son corps se reposer – _rendre un dernier soupir en quelque sorte_ -, une nouvelle bride de voix se fait entendre. Voix tout à fait reconnaissable bien qu'emprunte de colère.

 **_ Abandonne Mingo, tout ton clan est anéanti !** S'écrie Luffy.

 **_ Penses-tu que je vais abandonner ce qui me revient de droit !? … …Vous n'êtes que des enfants inutiles.**

Se libérant de la prise du Roronoa, le chef de clan ennemi s'empare de son épée tombée au sol et reprenant la bataille, il fait maintenant face à deux adversaires de taille.  
La lutte est inégale mais utile. La pièce est jonché d'éclaboussure de sang, la salle à un gout acre d'acier et une odeur rebutante de mort prémédité.  
Les coups donnés sont rendus et vice-versa. Le rire n'est plus et cela ne présage rien de réellement bon.  
…Puisqu'à cet instant, l'un des murs de la pièce s'effondre pour laisser passer le soutien du Joker.

 **OoOoO**

 _Laissant le parchemin sagement enroulé sur la chaise de Monkey. D Luffy, un soupir se laisse pressentir et faisant volteface, l'ébène court les couloirs en pleine nuit.  
La villa est calme, sereine et inhabité pour la soirée. …Ayant réussi à détourner l'attention de celui qui était censé le « garder » tel un jeu d'enfant, Law s'échappe par les jardins et escalade le mur de bois pour ne plus jamais le franchir.  
Il sait qu'il prend la bonne décision. Il sait qu'il est resté trop longtemps. Il sait qu'il doit rendre leur vie paisible. Il sait qu'il a profité trop longtemps.  
Ne se retournant pas_ –son sabre à la main- _, il disparait dans la forêt qui borde toute la propriété.  
Laissant certaines traces exprès –deux pistes exactement, _après s'être suffisamment éloigné-, _Trafalgar calcul absolument tout ou presque…, il ne connait pas les intentions de son ancien maitre._

 _Se permettant de fouiller dans le repère récemment créé, l'ébène change de direction. Il doit voir de ses propres yeux. Être sûr que Luffy et ses compagnons ne risquent rien après cette confrontation pour sa seule tête.  
Ne se faisant pas voir, il coupe le vent. Agile et discret, après plus d'une heure et demi de course rapide et sans interruption, il réussit facilement à passer les premiers gardes.  
Se concentrant sur sa respiration et sur les sons qui l'entourent, il cherche le meilleur endroit pour espionner, pour entendre et pour se décider.  
Malheureusement pour lui, il arrive trop tard et n'aperçoit que le jeune seigneur et les autres sortir de cette maison typique et lugubre. Le noiraud ne s'attarde pas sur leurs faciès, il sait qu'il les a mis dans le pétrin, il préfère donc trouver une fissure pour espionner son ancien maître._

 _ **_ Tu as entendu ça « nous ne pouvons pas le reprendre ». Ce petit seigneur est vraiment très gentil même avec les vermines telles que Law ! …Je l'aime bien.**_

 _ **_ Que fait-on alors, Doflamingo-sama !?**_

 _ **_ Que fait-on !? …Les détruire bien sûr, je ne veux aucuns survivants. Ils vont voir ce que c'est que de s'opposer à la famille Donquixote. On va doucement les faire souffrir mais laissons-leurs le temps de se préparer un peu.**_

 _Fronçant les sourcils et serrant les poings, son cœur se serre et ses tempes travaillent à vive-allure. Il ne peut pas, il ne peut tout simplement pas accepter ça.  
Épiant son sabre dans sa main gauche, sa mâchoire se resserre et continuant d'entendre les menaces proférées de cet homme qu'il hait, il se décide à agir.  
Il préfère souffrir cent fois plutôt que de laisser des personnes innocentes prendre à sa place même si rien n'est garanti.  
Il veut au moins essayer de protéger quelqu'un une fois dans sa vie. …Une seule petite fois –_Luffy le mérite bien, il en est sur-.

 _Sur le chemin du retour, les idées sont sombres pour le clan qui domine East Blue.  
Luffy ne montre aucun sourire, son bras droit garde sa bouche scellée, un doré du nom de Sanji peste intérieurement contre ses intrus venu « faire le mal », un ébène dénommé Penguin tente de calmer le doré et les deux autres personnes restent silencieuses même s'ils n'en pensent pas moins.  
Le trajet se fait ainsi, lugubre et la recherche d'un plan solide pour faire déguerpir ces intrus et garder à leur côté ce samouraï pas vraiment honnête.  
Parfois, Luffy dévisage le vert dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose et si ce bretteur à crier sur l'autre « amnésique », il est persuadé que son départ l'embêterait puisqu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble._

 _Une fois arrivé à la villa_ –un peu plus d'une demi-heure après-, _le calme se fait toujours autant et les rares paroles sont là pour souhaiter une bonne soirée au D.  
Passant au travers différent couloir, la porte de la chambre de Trafalgar est bien gardée et si de petites informations sont demandés, le seigneur des lieux est heureux d'entendre que l'autre n'a pas tenté de s'échapper.  
Allant jusqu'à ses appartements, le petit seigneur retrouve avec un bonheur non caché, cette rousse qui l'attend sagement avec une tasse de thé à la main._

 _ **_ Alors comment cela s'est passé !?**_

 _ **_ La rumeur sur eux ne ment pas, ils sont vraiment emplis de malveillance. …Tu sais, je comprends pourquoi Law n'ait rien voulu nous dire. Toutes les fois où il a voulu partir aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille mais, je voulais tellement qu'il reste avec nous.**_

 _ **_ Il aurait pu partir si vraiment il l'avait voulu tu ne crois pas !? Je pense plutôt qu'il se plait ici même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaitre et qu'il pourrait –aurait pu se construire une autre vie ici. Vas-tu faire appel au Seigneur Rouge pour t'aider !?**_

 _Souriant à cette jeune femme, une autre tasse est prise et terminant celle-ci d'une traite, il attrape l'une des boucles rousse de son amie et se perd un instant dans ses pensées.  
Elle a peut-être raison et embrassant doucement la jugulaire fruitée, il profite de ce petit instant. Elle seule à le pouvoir de le rassurer même si très souvent, son caractère fait obstacle. _

_**_ Non. On va rapidement mettre Mingo dehors et ensuite, je pourrais faire de Law l'un de mes gens pour de bon. Mais ce soir, on se repose…, tu veux bien rester Nami !?**_

 _ **_ Seulement pour ce soir alors, Luffy-sama.**_

 _ **_ Un jour va falloir que tu me laisses dire à tous que tu m'appartiens, d'accord.**_

… _**.**_

* * *

 _ **A suivre... .  
**_

On sait maintenant pourquoi Law est apparu dans la vie de Luffy. Alors, bien ou pas !? J'espère..., j'attends de savoir.

 _ **L.**_


	6. Dernière bataille

**Bonjour à vous !**

Eh bien voilà, nous en sommes à l'avant dernier chapitre du premier acte - _déjà_ \- et j'espère que tous ça continuera de vous plaire au fur et à mesure de son avancement.  
Je sais, j'ai dis que je posterais plus régulièrement mais bon..., on va dire qu'il n'y a que le jour qui change de semaine en semaine ;)

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : -

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Dernière bataille.**

* * *

Acculé à un mur, le seigneur blond n'a plus d'échappatoire.  
Tous sont salement amochés mais ils tiennent encore debout et l'un d'entre eux est encore capable de rire cruellement.  
Un sabre dirigé vers lui – _éraflant sa gorge entaillé_ -, un signe – _un mot_ \- de son maitre et le Roronoa est prêt à l'exécuter.

 **_ Quitte ces terres dès cette nuit et n'y remet plus jamais les pieds.** Ordonne alors Luffy.

 **_ Je n'ai qu'à te tuer pour m'approprier ces terres. …Je n'ai pas encore mis genoux à terre, petit seigneur.**

Préparant à lui tranchant la gorge, le vert se fait éloigner par un revenant – _un subordonné du blondin_ \- et bloquant l'attaque suivante, ils sont sur de ne jamais en finir s'ils continuent ainsi.  
Les murs se font bousculés, le sol griffé et l'acharnement n'en finit plus.  
Jusqu'à ce que du bruit se fasse à l'extérieur. Une sorte de brouhaha étrange et grandissant. Même le son des lames qui s'entrechoquent s'éteignent et des silhouettes se dessinent.

 **OoOoO**

 _ **_ Il n'est plus dans sa chambre.**_

 _ **_ Va donc jeter un œil au jardin, il aime beaucoup cette partie de la villa et dis-lui que j'ai besoin de le voir rapidement.**_

 _ **_ Bien sûr, Luffy-sama.**_

 _Sortant en reculons, le surveillant attitré de Trafalgar s'éloigne et s'en va à l'endroit indiqué. Croisant certaines personnes qu'il salue au passage_ –dont son supérieur-, _il arrive très vite au lieu voulu et le fouille promptement.  
Cela prend de longues minutes, il visite même les autres parties de la bâtisse mais, il doit se rendre à l'évidence, celui dont il est censé « prendre soin » a disparu.  
Accourant rapidement au travers des couloirs et autres chemins semés d'embuches, le brunet s'en va prévenir le plus rapidement Luffy et une fois arrivé face à lui _–à genoux face à lui-, _il reprend son souffle et s'explique rapidement._

 _ **_ Je suis désolé… …je…, je ne sais pas quand il a pu s'échapper. Je m'en vais le retrouver immédiatement Luffy-sama.**_

 _ **_ Attends. …Amène-moi Zoro et dit-lui de prendre avec lui ses meilleurs épéistes. Une fois fait, prend des hommes avec toi et recherchait-le activement.**_

 _ **_ A vos ordres, Luffy-sama.**_

 _Rongeant son pouce et fronçant les sourcils, l'ébène n'a plus rien de jovial ou de particulièrement heureux. Et dans un coin de sa tête, il comprend Trafalgar. …Il comprend pourquoi il agit ainsi même si ce n'est pas la meilleure solution.  
Serrant son poings de libre et attrapant peu de temps après son chapeau fétiche_ –celui que son père lui a légué lors de sa mort-, _une chose en tombe.  
Ramassant le morceau de papier plié, lentement il dégriffe celui-ci et aperçoit une écriture fine qu'il ne connaissait pas. _

_« Je suis désolé de vous causer autant de problème. Je vous promets de régler tout ceux-ci le plus vite possible, sans que l'un de vos gens ne soient blessés. Je regrette mon comportement, de vous avoir trompé et de mettre joué de vous. …Mais grâce à vous, je vais effectuer une bonne action et même si vous n'êtes pas mon seigneur, je vous protégerais vous et ceux auxquels vous tenez. …La mauvais sort ne vous touchera plus._

 _Trafalgar Law. »_

 _Agrippant le parchemin, le chiffonnant entre ses mains, il ne reste plus qu'un brouillon de papier quand son bras droit accompagné de trois autres personnes_ –on peut notamment reconnaitre Sanji, Penguin et une autre personne derrière lui- _se présentent face à lui._  
 _S'agenouillant tous les quatre, le D les assassine du regard sans le vouloir, parce qu'il est contrarié et énervé. Jetant le message au pied des autres dans la pièce, il ré-attrape son chapeau et le pose sur le haut de son crâne._

 _ **_ Luffy-sama, vous nous avez demandés.**_

 _ **_ Mh. …Il est parti. L'échec n'est pas envisageable alors j'attends de vous que vous le retrouviez et une fois cela fait, on ira rendre une visite à Doflamingo. …Nous allons le faire déguerpir de nos terres !**_

 _ **_ A vos ordres, Luffy-sama.**_

 _La tête basse, tous ont l'air remontés plus ou moins contre la même chose et ramassant rapidement le papier chiffonné, Zoro accompagné de Sanji, Penguin et Ban, suivent en silence les pas de leur seigneur.  
Sortant rapidement de la demeure, la parole n'est plus et tous se concentrent sur l'échappé. Et surement que chacun d'entre eux, se jure de se venger de cette recherche inutile !  
Ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas écouter Luffy et rester sagement dans sa chambre !? …C'était la seule chose qui lui était demandé et il n'a pas su la faire.  
Le second groupe parti_ –le premier étant celui d'Usopp- _les différentes pistes seront rapidement examinées._

 **OoOoO**

Des torches, des armes telles que des fourches et autres pioches en main, tous se sont là. Autour d'une seule et même maison quelque peu tombante.  
Les habitants d'East Blue veulent protéger le jeune seigneur ainsi que cette lignée foncièrement gentille et bienveillante. Les D sont des personnes honnêtes, emplis de force et luttant pour leurs idées…, les villageois ne veulent pas perdre ça, c'est pourquoi ils ont décidés d'attaquer seul cette nuit. Pour protéger leurs terres, leur seigneur et tous ces gens qui les protègent sans arrêt.  
A plusieurs sur une même personne, on pourrait croire que la bataille n'est pas équitable alors que c'est faux et à l'intérieur, un dernier mur tombe ainsi qu'un toit.

Sous les débris, plusieurs personnes et la première chose qu'on aperçoit c'est la violence d'un coup donné par un ébène répondant au nom de Monkey. D Luffy.  
Envoyant au loin, un blond à demi-conscient, il réamorce sa course vers son ennemi tandis que derrière lui, son bras droit assène les coups de grâces à tous ceux qui osent le toucher.  
Entrainez par cet élan de courage et de force, les habitants du pays ne faiblissent pas et amène les opportun à se regrouper dans un coin – _à la lisière d'une forêt ayant perdu quelques arbres_ -.  
Frappant encore et encore le Joker, ses poings sont emplis de sang depuis longtemps mais ça lui va, il doit donner une leçon et réparer quelque chose.

 **_ Vous allez partir maintenant, sans vous retourner et sans jamais penser revenir. Refusez et je vous tue sur le champ !**

Essuyant ses lèvres rouges, Doflamingo garde toujours son sourire étrange mais scrutant pendant un instant ses troupes, un soupir est lancé.  
Fronçant les sourcils et attendant le verdict, Luffy resserre sa prise sans savoir et prépare déjà son poing pour de nouveaux coups.

 **_ …Arrêtez. …On se rend, petit seigneur.**

Retrouvant un souffle nouveau, le D relâche sa prise et laisse son ennemi tomber à terre. Regardant autour de lui par la suite, il cherche ses amis et les voyants sortir un par un, un soulagement se montre dans ses gestes et son comportement.  
Faisant un pas de côté, Luffy aperçoit le vert en terminer avec un dernier adversaire et voit également le « paquet » que le Roronoa tient dans ses bras.  
Laissant un sourire s'échapper à la vue d'un Trafalgar sauf, il n'a cependant pas le temps de faire un pas qu'un bruit sourd est entendu.  
L'arme à feu en main et le sourire aux lèvres, le tire est clairement pour le noiraud inconscient et frappant de toutes ses forces ce doré, Luffy lui fait regretter son geste.

Une fois sur de l'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire, le jeune seigneur fait un demi-tour et étudie la scène. Est-ce que son futur épéiste a été touché !?  
…Il constate que non, qu'une lame assez rapide a bloqué la trajectoire et frottant son visage, il s'en va vers les subordonnés de Doflamingo.  
La pression redescend peu à peu, les villageois congratulent leur sauveur et donnant une minute aux opposant pour déguerpir, ils n'attendent pas leurs restes qu'ils s'éloignent avec le Joker sous le bras.  
Remerciant les habitants, la nuit se montre sous de meilleurs auspices et revenant vers ses amis, le D les inspectent un par un et les intime de rendre visite au médecin une fois de retour.

 **_ Comment va-t-il !?**

 **_ …Aucune idée, il ne se réveille pas. On aurait dû le tuer.**

 **_ Mingo ne reviendra plus ici maintenant et Law restera avec nous, c'est le plus important.**

 **OoOoO**

 _Errant dans la forêt, le Roronoa est sur de retrouver ce noiraud et de le ramener par la peau des fesses.  
Il a lu ce mot couvert d'ânerie et il se jure de lui donner une bonne correction quand il le retrouvera.  
Peut-être lui a-t-il dit de partir, de foutre le camp d'ici et qu'il était un oiseau de mauvaise augure mais, il l'aimait bien _–non, il aime bien- _la compagnie de cet oiseau-là !  
C'est le seul oiseau qu'il n'a jamais réussi à supporter des journées entières alors, il ne peut le laisser s'échapper maintenant.  
Luffy a raison, il doit faire partie des leurs. Trafalgar a sa place dans cette demeure toujours trop grande, sur ces terres trop claires. …Un peu d'ombre ne leur fera pas de mal, il en est sûr.  
Le faux amnésique n'est pas une mauvaise ombre ! Il est une petite pénombre éblouissante de moquerie et de sournoiserie._

 _Il avait lutté. Avec acharnement. Avec hargne et combattivité mais cela n'a pas été suffisant.  
Il s'est fait attraper et maitriser comme un rien. Tout ça pourquoi!? Parce qu'il voulait bien faire. Parce qu'il voulait protéger ce petit seigneur qui l'avait accueilli sans rien demander en échange. Parce qu'il avait voulu protéger sans savoir comment faire. Parce que c'était nouveau et pas dans ces cordes.  
Law s'est fait passer à tabac la nuit de son départ. Il a essayé de s'échapper. De reprendre le dessus sur son ancien maitre mais..., les subordonnés de celui-ci été trop nombreux et leurs forces trop prononcés par rapport à la sienne..., misérable.  
Depuis combien de temps était-il là, solidement attaché à cette chaise !? Une journée et une nuit entière. Depuis combien de temps supporte-t-il le traitement que Doflamingo lui fait subir ?! ...Longtemps.  
Mais..., mais sa tête est heureuse. Heureuse parce qu'il est sûr que prisonnier là, Donquixote Doflamingo n'aura pas la brillante idée d'attaquer les terres du D ou celui-ci même.  
Alors peut-être..., peut-être a-t-il organisé sa capture. ...C'était sans doute le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. ...Le mieux pour tout le monde.  
_

… _._

* * *

 _A suivre... .  
_

Que va faire Law maintenant!? Partir ou rester avec Luffy!? Si vous avez aimé dite-le et si vous n'avez pas dite-le aussi ainsi je pourrais m'améliorer. A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Nouveau départ

**Bonjour vous !**

Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose, je suis toujours horriblement stressé de connaitre votre pensée sur le chapitre. C'est étrange mais bon, je crois que ne serais jamais habitué à ce genre de chose. En même temps, c'est stressant de connaitre votre point de vue. Mais bon, c'est aussi très bon pour moi de le connaitre puisque ainsi je peux m'améliorer ou rajouter des choses - _ou même les deux_ -.  
Plus sérieusement, vous jouez avec mon pauvre petit cœur qui est déjà mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps! Je sais pas si je vais passer l'été x)

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : -

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 **Le saviez-vous?** Au départ cette fiction était à la première personne mais, j'ai rapidement comprit que cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Nouveau départ.** _  
_

* * *

Allongé dans un futon, pansé et soigné avec soin, le corps de Trafalgar se repose de ses multiples blessures reçues sous un regard attentif mais légèrement noir.  
Coincé contre un mur et n'ayant pas l'envie de dormir, le veilleur reste contre celui-ci – _son lieu pour la nuit_ \- et les bras croisés. Il cherche comment lui faire la leçon, comment le punir de ne pas avoir écouté Luffy mais peut-être aussi parce qu'il a eu peur de ne pas le retrouver entier.  
Plongé dans le noir ou presque, bientôt une porte coulisse sans bruit et ne voulant pas bouger, il attend qu'une voix se fasse entendre.

 **_ Il ne sait pas encore réveillé !?**

A la voix du D, le bretteur se tourne et laisse son regard dérivé sur celui-ci.  
Il aimerait répondre d'un signe de tête mais cela serait déplacé alors il prépare son timbre et répond à l'autre noiraud.

 **_ Non.**

 **_ C'est toi qui le veille cette nuit !? Où est Chopper !?**

 **_ Il était occupé avec les autres la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. …Luffy-sama, vous pensez qu'il pourrait revenir !?**

 **_ Y'a aucune chance. Sinon, on recommencera, pas vrai ! On sait bien amusé, non !?**

 **_ C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu de vrais adversaires, c'était palpitant mais, qu'ils ne reviennent pas.**

Un petit rire se fait entendre de la bouche du noiraud et s'asseyant non loin de là, il reste dans cette chambre bien silencieuse.  
L'un à côté de l'autre, Luffy scrute pendant un instant le blessé et voulant partager ses idées avec son bras droit – _qu'il considère comme son ami de toujours plus qu'autre chose_ -, il cherche.  
Il cherche ses mots pour ne pas que celui-ci se froisse – _puisqu'il sait que son bretteur s'emporte facilement-._  
Triturant ses doigts, se grattant l'arrière de la tête aussi parfois, ces petits gestes se font remarquer par le Roronoa et laissant son regard dérivé, il questionne son seigneur.

 **_ Shukun, quelque chose ne va pas !?**

 **_ Ne soit pas trop sévère avec lui, Il est plus vulnérable qu'il en a l'air… …il a besoin de nous pour le protéger. Alors quand je lui demanderais de rejoindre ma garde privée, j'aimerais que tu t'entendes bien avec lui, que tu veilles sur lui. Je ne sais pas s'il sera très obéissant ou même s'il va te faciliter la vie ou non mais il est plus jeune que toi et c'est ton rôle. …Est-ce que tu pourras le faire !?**

 **_ Si vous lui donnez l'ordre de m'obéir, il en sera obligé Luffy-sama.**

Toujours souriant, le D approuve les dires du bretteur et acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, celui-ci ne dit rien d'autre – _les paroles du vert valent une sorte d'approbation_ -. Il ne préfère rien ajouter en réalité et puis, ce n'est peut-être plus le moment.  
Retournant son attention vers Law, il l'examine une dernière fois avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et de laisser cette chambre tranquille.  
Souhaitant tout de même une bonne nuit à l'éveillé, le noiraud referme la porte comme si de rien n'était et traversant les couloirs, il continue sa ronde pour rendre visite à ses frères d'armes.

 **.**

Deux jours s'en suivent et si Trafalgar s'est éveillé de temps à autre, aujourd'hui il peut tenir une conversation avec une autre personne.  
Assis sur son futon et examinant ses bandages – _tâtant ses bras parfois, les endroits les plus douloureux_ -, il relève peu de temps après ses aciers vers la seule personne présente dans la pièce - _de retour dans la pièce comme une mauvaise habitude prise_ -.  
Il l'examine également, ses prunelles débordent légèrement sur les alentours puis reviennent rapidement sur l'individu contre le mur.

 **_ Je crois t'avoir vu hier. … …Que s'est-il passé !?**

 **_ T'as joué au con et tu t'es rendu dans le seul endroit où Luffy-sama t'avait interdit d'aller. Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Trafalgar Law.**

 **_ Je voulais vous épargner bien des peines mais j'ai échoué. Vous n'auriez pas dû venir me chercher. …Il faut que je parle à Luffy-ya-san~.**

 **_ Il est occupé. …Tu devrais te reposer pour l'instant.**

 **_ …Je n'en valais pas la peine, vous avez été stupides. Vous avez risqué vos vies pour qu-**

 **_ Allonge-toi et garde le silence.**

Forçant les épaules du noiraud, il l'allonge de force et si le blessé ne se laisse pas faire, il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme pour contrer le sabreur.  
A l'instant sa voix était trop basse, coléreuse et couverte d'abandon et cette chose n'a pas plu au vert. Elle était…, trop chagrine - _au même titre qu'elle était hargneuse_ \- pour être entendue ou seulement écoutée - _et sincèrement ce genre de chose emmerde le Roronoa devenu encore plus bougon_ -.  
Soupirant et ne se débattant plus au bout de longues minutes, des iris sombres fixent sans ciller l'émeraude au-dessus de lui et la parole n'est plus.  
Ils se dévisagent seulement et sans savoir comment, le front du vert percute celui de l'autre.  
Le temps s'arrête pour Law. Il ne comprend pas alors qu'il pensait être frappé et continue de scruter ce sabreur trop près sans autre pensée.  
Qu'est-il occupé de faire !?

N'osant bouger, le noiraud oublie son air. …Un flottement se crée et les englobe.  
Zoro – _lui_ \- ne fait que prendre la température de l'autre. Il a bien vu les joues rougies de celui-ci et préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Il ne veut plus de « risques » pour le moment.  
Touchant le visage de Law – _l'effleurant plus précisément_ -, une douce chaleur s'échappe de cette peau et il est persuadé que cela n'est pas dans les habitudes de l'autre d'être si chaud.  
S'éloignant quelque peu et reprenant contact avec ces prunelles qui ne l'ont pas lâché, le vert s'appuie sur son bras maintenant tendu et reprend une distance raisonnable.  
Un peu gêné mais ne le montrant pas, il attrape une petite serviette humide et la dépose sur le front de l'ancien amnésique.

 **_ Je vais chercher Chopper et lui dire que tu as un peu de fièvre.**

Se levant déjà, il ne s'attend pas à ce que son kimono soit attrapé – _sans précipitation ou force_ \- alors restant à terre quelques minutes de plus, il attend.  
Zoro ne comprend pas qu'on puisse l'empêcher de sortir.

 **_ C'est normal d'avoir un peu de fièvre Roronoa-ya~. …Après de telles blessures le corps est en alerte et réagit par étape. Il élimine d'abord les toxines –les corps étrangers, ensuite il fabrique de nouvelles plaquettes pour réparer les plaies que j'ai accumulées et enfin il répare petit à petit les tissus et lutte contre la bactérie qu'il a lui-même injecté pour se défendre.**

Resserrant la prise sur ce tissu impérial – _sans trop de volonté_ -, le Roronoa fronce légèrement les sourcils et retrouve sa place assise.  
Il ne comprend pas tout ce qu'il a entendu. Dévisageant le noiraud et changeant la compresse sur ce front, il voit bien les paupières de l'autre s'alourdir mais il veut des réponses avant tout.

 **_ Comment tu peux savoir ça, toi !?**

 **_ Je lis beaucoup… … .Ta main est froide, Roronoa-ya~ …. …. .**

S'appuyant sur celle-ci, Law ne fait pas réellement attention à ses gestes. Il se dit simplement que le froid sur sa joue lui fait du bien.  
Étouffant un gémissement, la voix de Trafalgar se fait de plus en plus basse – _peut-être plus douce aussi_ \- et si le bretteur voulait retirer sa main – _pensant cette situation inappropriée_ -, il stoppe également son geste.  
Quelque chose de délectable se dégage de ce visage face au sien même s'il ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit.

 **_ Est-ce que t'es un genre de médecin !?**

 **_ Hn… …mais, j'aurais bien aimé… . … _Reste~_**

N'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, une moue indécise couvre le visage de Zoro et continuant de rester statique, il réfléchit à la demande.  
Son pouce s'agite inexplicablement, il ne trouve pas cette peau repoussante et pendant que ses songes le tourmente, il n'entend pas la porte coulissée.  
Un jeune homme entre dans la pièce – _sans bruit-_ et examinant son patient de loin, il se dit qu'il a plutôt l'air en forme.

 **_ Est-ce qu'il s'est réveillé aujourd'hui ou non !?**

Retirant brusquement sa main de cette joue, le vert est surpris et ne s'attendait pas à voir Chopper tout près de lui et face à ce lit occupé.

 **_ Oui. Il n'y a pas longtemps et il a un peu de fièvre.**

 **_ Hum, oui. Je m'en doutais c'est pourquoi j'ai préparé des herbes à infusées. Est-ce que tu pourrais le lui faire boire quand il se réveillera de nouveau !?**

 **_ Pas de problème.**

 **_ C'est gentil de veiller sur lui pendant que je m'occupe de mes autres patients mais si ça te dérange trop tu peux le dire. A cause de ça, tu ne peux plus réellement sortir et je m'en excuse. Je t'offrirais un verre quand il sera rétablit.**

Un large sourire sur le bord de ses lèvres, Tony Tony Chopper attend la réponse de son ami qui sera très certainement positive pour le verre d'alcool, il en est sûr.  
Puis donnant les herbes à infusées dans la main du bretteur, il le salut d'un geste vif et ressort de cette chambre bien calme et à l'allure réconfortante.  
De nouveau seul dans cette pièce, Zoro lorgne l'endormit dans un léger rictus et préparant la tasse de thé pour plus tard, il reprend sa place contre le mur et surveille le génie des lames et « médecin » à ces heures perdues.

A l'extérieur, dans le jardin et assis sur le rebord de cette sorte de véranda, Luffy épie le paysage et écoute les différents sons arriver à son oreille.  
Seul et sans doute un peu isolé, il aime se poser ici de temps à autre et simplement entendre la vie qui défile silencieusement. Quelque part, ça le repose, ça le soulage d'une chose invisible et ça l'aide à se remémorer ses souvenirs.  
Ne souffrant pas de solitude – _ne souffrant plus de solitude depuis bien longtemps_ \- il espère donner le même genre de sentiment à Law très bientôt. …Il espère que celui-ci se plaira ici et qu'il créera des liens solides sans faux-semblants n'y mensonges.

 **_ Votre thé Luffy-sama.**

Levant légèrement la tête – _une seconde ou deux_ \- pour apercevoir celle qui le dérange même s'il a déjà reconnu la voix, un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du D et montrant la place à côté, il demande à celle-ci de rester un instant.  
De lui tenir compagnie juste le temps de sa boisson.

 **_ Je pense qu'il va se plaire ici. Maintenant, il n'a plus rien à fuir alors, on va devoir l'accueillir en bonne et due forme, d'accord.**

 **_ Évidemment. Je demanderais à Sanji de faire un grand repas quand il sera de retour aux cuisines. Est-ce une bonne idée !?**

 **_ Pour sûr ! Tu lui diras de faire une tonne de nourriture. …Je suis heureux, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu mais, j'ai récupérer une personne forte et tu es à mes côtés. Je ne peux rien souhaiter de plus.**

Légèrement rougissante, la jeune femme rousse ne répond rien. Embarrassé d'entendre de tels propos mais heureuse, elle se contente de simplement sourire et d'effleurer la main de son seigneur.  
Pas indifférent à ce geste, Luffy attrape cette fine main entre ses doigts et y déposant un baiser, les mots ne sont plus et le calme regagne sur la conversation.  
Plus rien n'est à faire – _même pas convaincre, il en est sur_ -. Cette histoire est du passé, tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire aujourd'hui, c'est vivre leur vie.  
Aider à la reconstruction des quelques maisons et/ou magasins détruits, remercier les habitants – _encore_ \- et continuer de protéger le pays d'East Blue de toutes ses forces.  
Pour faire honneur à sa famille, à ces personnes qui croient en lui et pour que le pays soit prospère.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Terminé.  
**

C'est ici que l'acte 1 s'achève et que l'acte 2 fera son apparition pour s'intéresser à deux personnages qu'on a déjà eu l'occasion de voir dans ce premier acte, avez-vous une idée ou non!? - _C'est d'ailleurs ici qu'un premier pairing se montrera, à votre lequel est-ce !?_ -.  
Nous vous inquiétez pas, tout est dans la continuité. L'histoire principale continue toujours en arrière-plan et puis si des questions vous viennent, je vous invite à les poser, j'y répondrais du mieux possible.

Sinon pour ce chapitre, de nouveaux horizons s'ouvrent pour Law, Luffy a bien l'intention de le garder avec lui, Doflamingo est parti - _pour revenir!? Je ne sais pas_ \- et Zoro reste égal à lui-même.

Sur ceux, très certainement à la semaine prochaine - _le jour? Aucune idée_ -.


	8. Acte II (ZoLaw)

Sans plus tarder, voici le prologue de l'acte II

Devineriez-vous de qui il s'agit ou non!?

* * *

 **ACTE II**

 **.-.**

Le Destin, issue de la nuit et du chaos. Toutes les autres divinités lui étaient soumises.  
Le Destin était lui-même ce sort suivant lequel tout arrivait dans le monde. Même le plus puissant des dieux ne pouvait rien face au Destin.  
Il est une chose écrite, au-dessus de tout et un grand mystère.  
Alors une question se pose, peut-on le contrer !? Peut-on contourner ce destin si celui ne nous plait pas ou si au contraire, il nous a oubliés !? Peut-on revenir en arrière et faire en sorte de réaliser nos propres choix !? Notre propre destiné !?  
Ou mieux, la nuit et le chaos peuvent-ils se rencontrer de nouveau !? Si cela se réalisait comment pourrait-on appeler cela !? La Fatalité !?

On dit que les humains sont réunis par un fil rouge. …Le fil rouge du destin, est-ce vrai !? Ou est-ce une légende pour que la peur d'être seul ne reste pas !?  
C'est vrai, ce dire qu'un jour « on trouvera la bonne personne » nous pousse à toujours aller de l'avant mais, est-ce suffisant !? Après que les années soient passées, est-ce suffisant !?  
On dit que…, où qu'il soit, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous. Que le « Destin » a mit cette personne sur notre route, est-ce vrai !? …Ou est-ce une simple supercherie pour calmer nos esprits en quête d'interaction !?  
On dit…, que le destin ne peut être changé. On dit que les choses qui nous arrivent sont méritées – _même si elles sont injustes_ -. On dit…, on dit que le destin ne connait aucunes défaites.

Mais aujourd'hui, un homme s'est levé contre lui et a réussi à battre cet « être suprême ».  
Il n'a jamais cru au destin. Il a toujours cru en ses actes, à ses maux, à ses actions mais jamais à ce Mot, à ce Dieu, …à cette Divinité.  
Il ne connait cependant pas sa victoire. Il ne savait même pas qu'il se battait contre un être surpassant les Dieux.  
Il a juste coupé le fil rouge entre lui et une défunte pour le nouer à un autre fil sans attache. A un fil oublié et qui était de passage. A un fil qu'il a retenu sans savoir.  
Ils n'étaient pas « prédestinés », c'est ce qu'on dit dans ce cas-là. Ils n'étaient pas « réservés » l'un à l'autre et pourtant…, et pourtant les voilà l'un en face de l'autre.

Qu'est-ce que le Destin !? Un mot !? Un Dieu !? Un être éphémère !? Une mélodie !? Un conte !? Une légende !? Qui est-il vraiment !? …Qu'est-ce que le Destin !?  
Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait même jamais posé la question et il ne veut même pas savoir ce que s'est.  
Pour lui, sa vie ne se résume pas à ce mot – _qu'il n'a jamais connu_ \- mais plutôt à ses actes et à ses sentiments.  
Il n'a rien contre lui. Il s'en fout de lui à dire vrai et s'il venait à le rencontrer un jour, il ne le reconnaitrait même pas.  
Il passerait simplement à ces côtés, ne la saluerait pas et ne se vanterait pas d'avoir gagné.  
Le Destin, il s'en fout ! Ce n'est pas important et il est sûr d'être le seul maitre de sa destinée.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Suite... .  
**

La semaine prochaine, l'aventure continue ! Espérons que cela vous plaira.


	9. Nouvelles Attaches

**Bonjour à vous !**

Une nouvelle semaine, un nouveau chapitre, on est d'accord ou non !?  
J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais finir ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui et pourtant, dans la nuit j'ai réussi à le terminer. Oui, j'étais levée et l'inspiration s'est montré donc, j'ai ouvert ma page word et j'ai tapée -la page pas quelqu'un..., ok je sors...-

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : Je vous le dirais la semaine prochaine, si vous n'avez pas encore deviné.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

* * *

 **Gris fumé versus Vert Émeraude.**

 **Nouvelles attaches.**

* * *

Le kimono débraillé, l'épaule dénudée et le reste du corps plus ou moins dans cet état, il dort tranquillement.  
Sa couette chaude et son oreiller bouillant, pour la première fois de sa vie il n'a pas envie de se lever. Il se sent à l'aise, tranquille et reposé pour une raison inconnue – _puisqu'il n'a pas dormi plus de quatre heures-._  
N'ouvrant même pas les paupières, il laisse sa main faire de petits mouvements sur l'épiderme brûlant – _sur lequel il couche_ \- et laissant sa bouche s'entrouvrir, un mordillement se montre.  
Ça a un gout de vent frais, d'herbe et de sucre. …Un gout qu'il apprécie énormément à cet instant.

Mais arrêtant son geste quelque temps après, il repose doucement sa joue sur ce torse qui le préserve de la froidure et tout aussi doucement le haut de son crâne se fait entourer d'un avant-bras.  
Tenu prisonnier, il ne pense même pas à se débattre. Simplement à emmagasiner un maximum de chaleur pour la journée.  
Replongé dans son demi-sommeil, un corps – _celui de l'autre_ \- se tourne légèrement et un menton repose sur un crâne noir recouvert d'une main.  
Oubliant l'heure, le soleil déjà levé et certainement les corvées également, Morphée les rappelle même s'il n'en n'a pas le droit.

 **OoOoO**

 _ **_ Pourquoi restes-tu !?**_

 _Sur ses jambes et terminant de mettre son kimono, sa vitesse d'exécution est ralentie. Ne faisant pas de gestes brusquent, il noue le tout et se remet face à ce vert.  
Sa voix n'était pas élevée alors peut-être n'a-t-il pas entendu. Humidifiant ses lèvres et laissant ses prunelles se fermer une seconde ou deux, son homologue bouge enfin._

 _ **_ J'ai pour ordre de te ramener à Luffy-sama. Dépêche-toi, Trafalgar Law.**_

 _Un signe de la main se fait_ –un genre de va-et-vient devant lui- _et ne répondant pas, Law passe devant son ainé sans rien répondre.  
Tous deux traversent silencieusement les longs couloirs et si Zoro se fait parfois arrêter, il répond volontiers _–ou presque- _aux interrogations posées.  
Le chemin n'est pas long, pourtant il semble interminable et épuisant.  
Examinant ses mains _–encore écorchées ici et là-, _l'ébène ne fait pas attention à ses pas ridiculement petit et lent.  
Il se souvient de certaines brides de la bagarre, de ces deux nuits à lutter même si cela remonte à près de trois semaines maintenant et si son prénom se fait entendre, il n'y fait pas attention._

 _ **_ Oi ! …C'est quoi ton problème, réveille-toi on est arrivé. … …Luffy-sama, peut-on entrer !?**_

 _Au travers de la porte une voix s'élève et les invitant à entrer, le Roronoa fait coulisser la porte et salut son seigneur.  
Prenant place l'un et l'autre sur différents coussins apposés à terre, les deux samouraïs gardent le silence tandis que le D sourit largement et prépare déjà ses futurs mots._

 _ **_ Tu as l'air de t'être parfaitement remit, je suis heureux de le constater.**_

 _ **_ Hn. …Luffy-ya-san~, je crois savoir pourquoi vous avez demandé à me voir et je vous demande de ne pas vous inquiéter.**_

 _ **_ Comment ça !? Je n'ai encore rien dit.**_ _S'étonne alors Luffy._

 _ **_ J'ai été une charge pour vous, j'en ai conscience et je vais très vite reprendre la route. J'aimerais vous protéger de tout cela même si vous n'êtes pas mon seigneur.**_

 _Deux regards se posent sur le noiraud et étonné de ce qu'ils entendent, Luffy le fait taire.  
Ce n'est assurément pas pour cette chose qu'il l'a convoqué et encore moins pour l'entendre dire qu'il est indigne d'être reçu dans cette demeure.  
Essayant de soulager Trafalgar, un mince sourire se montre sur le visage du D et faisant un signe à son bras droit de toujours, la parole revient. _

_**_ Ne te blâme pas, au contraire j'aurais besoin de toi ici et je voudrais que tu acceptes de faire partie de ma garde personnelle. JE n'accepterais aucuns refus, tu es prévenu.**_

 _ **_ …Je suis désolé mais je d-**_

 _ **_ Hors de question ! A partir de maintenant, tu seras sous les ordres de Zoro, il te montrera la partie que tu occuperas et les tâches que tu devras effectuer. Tu es chez toi ici, Law alors je compte sur toi.**_

 _C'est insensé. Il ne comprend pas la logique de cette demande et de cette action.  
Pourquoi ces individus sont si étranges par rapport à tous ceux qu'il a rencontrés jusqu'à présent !? Pourquoi sont-ils si gentil avec lui !? Pourquoi !?  
Cette question pourrait le hanter si ses pensées ne se faisaient pas de nouveau interrompre par un rire et une parole.  
Aujourd'hui, tout avait été décidé. Son statut, sa position, le seigneur à servir et les gestes à faire.  
Acquiesçant sans le vouloir_ –comme un automate-, _il est autorisé à quitter la pièce peu de temps après même si…, même s'il n'est pas d'accord avec cette décision.  
Non en réalité, il est juste légèrement perdu. …Jamais il n'a connu ambiance pareille, autant de gentillesse et de bienveillance dans une même pièce et ça lui fait peur._

 _ **_ Je te le confie Zoro.**_

 _ **_ Luffy-sama, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…, lui et moi on n'est pas fait pour s'entendre vous savez.**_

 _ **_ Fait en sorte que cela fonctionne dans ce cas. Bon, maintenant passons à table !**_

 _Encourageant une dernière fois le bretteur face à lui, Luffy s'échappe de la pièce pour retrouver la salle à manger et gouter à l'un des savoureux repas que fait son cuisinier.  
Légèrement contrarié et fronçant les sourcils comme une vieille habitude, Zoro se remet sur ses pieds et s'en va chercher la « nouvelle recrue ».  
Chiffonnant ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises, il ne sait comment s'y prendre. Normalement, il crierait un peu, frapperait beaucoup et l'insulterait mais là…, peut-il réellement faire ce genre de chose sur une personne à peine remise !? …Il doute._

 _S'aventurant vers l'extérieur, il aperçoit cette tête noire au loin, assis sur le rebord du parterre bordant le jardin.  
Continuant de faire la mauvaise tête, il ne bouge pas et examine encore un peu cette silhouette élancée et immobile. …Comme ça, l'autre n'a pas l'air méchant. Il n'a pas l'air embêtant ou difficile mais une fois qu'on approche celui-ci, il montre les dents et agresse sans raison.  
Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, le vert amorce son premier pas et se stoppant derrière l'ébène, il éclaircit sa voix pour faire acte de présence_ –même si cela n'a pas l'air de fonctionner-.

 _ **_ Luffy-sama nous attend pour déjeuner.**_

 _ **_ Ne déjeune-t-il pas seul comme tous les seigneurs !? Et quand bien même ça ne serait pas le cas, je n'ai jamais été invité à sa table.**_

 _ **_ Là, il veut de toi alors bouge ! Ne le fait pas attendre.**_

 _Ne levant pas le petit doigt, Law continue d'épier les plantes et la vie qui s'écoule tranquillement pourtant, il sait que dans son dos une personne perd patience.  
Et ayant anticipé les mouvements du Roronoa, Trafalgar échappe à la prise de l'autre et se retrouvent face à face.  
Les mots ne sont pas, ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire à dire vrai puisqu'ils se défient chacun leur tour.  
Ce petit duel dure une minute ou deux et on ne connait pas le vainqueur. On sait seulement que l'émeraude est surpris de recevoir un index sur son front qui le pousse vers l'arrière._

 _ **_ Ne fronce pas les sourcils, tu es trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. …Tu avances !?**_

 _Serrant les poings et frottant son épiderme « frappée » par l'autre, il le tue du regard et consent à suivre cette vipère déjà en route. Pour qui se prend-il à lui faire la leçon alors qu'il est plus jeune !?  
Pourquoi Luffy ne le confie pas à quelqu'un d'autre !? Ban serait très bien, il en est sur alors pourquoi lui !?  
Soupirant de mauvaise grâce, le vert se triture les méninges tandis que juste devant lui, le noiraud est reparti dans ses pensées. Des pensées, plus ou moins lugubres faut le dire._

 _ **_ …Si possible, j'aimerais ne jamais retourner de là d'où je viens.**_

 _La phrase est basse_ –dite pour lui-même- _mais comme le silence règne en maitre ici, elle est facilement identifiable.  
Zoro ne répond rien, pas dans l'immédiat du moins et arrivant aux côtés du convalescent, il l'examine un instant et aperçoit sans problème cette mine pensive, inquiète et probablement perdue.  
Il ne le connait pas, l'autre a peut-être passé plus de trois mois ici mais, il est sûr de ne pas connaitre ce noiraud alors, il ne saurait dire si ce visage est le sien ou non.  
Si cet air triste qu'il ressent est réel ou non._

 _ **_ Alors reste. …T'as rien à perdre à rester, n'est-ce pas Trafalgar Law.**_

 _ **_ …Hm. Si tu cesses de dire mon nom en entier, je considérerais cette proposition.**_

 _Un mince sourire en coin se dessine alors sur la frimousse du noiraud et légèrement étonné de cette chose, Zoro détourne le regard et ne répond rien.  
Passant rapidement la porte par la suite, leur discussion se termine ainsi et une fois avoir rejoint une salle à manger immense, les plats sont rapidement servis et rapidement dévorés.  
L'ambiance se fait bonne enfant, différentes discussions se montrent et là, Trafalgar Law étudie chacune des personnes qu'il peut apercevoir.  
… …Peut-être…, peut-être qu'il pourrait réellement se plaire ici et avoir une vie paisible._

… .

* * *

 **A suivre...** .

On entre doucement dans le second acte et j'espère que ça vous plait bien sinon, je m'améliorerais pour les prochaines fois! Mise à part ça, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser ici.

Je vous dit à très vite pis à vos avis!


	10. Faire sa place

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

J'avoue aujourd'hui j'avais un peu oubliée que je devais poster le chapitre mais après une petite illumination de ma part, me voici. J'avoue aussi - _oui je me confesse de tout aujourd'hui lol_ \- j'ai un peu ralenti la cadence sur cette fiction mais rien d'alarmant puisque je ne prévois aucun retard. D'ailleurs ici, l'un des plus longs chapitre.

Ensuite, ah oui une petite éclaircie sur le chapitre précédent pour les autres qui auraient pu se poser la question mais qui n'ont pas osé la posée - _je suis gentille pourtant_ -  
Bref, dans cet acte le présent et le passé ne se suivent pas. C'est un présent futur - _si vous me comprenez, je vous aime!_ \- j'essaie de m'expliquer, c'est un présent qui n'est pas encore arrivé tandis que le passé - _lui_ \- suit le fin de l'acte 1 tout du long.  
Si vous avez besoin de précision, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je serais là pour vous répondre.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : ZoLaw

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Faire sa place.**

* * *

Frottant ses paupières pour se confronter au jour, il garde son crâne sur l'oreiller et son corps immobile.  
Regardant le plafond d'un nacre reposant, il papillonne doucement du regard et après quelques minutes il décide d'examiner son côté droit – _côté droit qu'il ne sent plus vraiment_ -.  
Entre ses mains, des mèches de jais, entre ses doigts un crâne qu'il pourrait facilement briser, contre son corps un autre à bonne température.  
Se souvenant de sa nuit – _de CETTE nuit_ -, aucunes réactions particulières ne se fait si ce n'est peut-être ce nez qui se cache dans cette chevelure sombre.  
Respirant ce parfum et laissant ses doigts vagabonder sur une nuque frissonnante, il examine la pièce, écoute les bruits extérieurs et paresse dans ce lit.

A ces côtés, un mouvement se fait et se réveillant lentement, des aciers croisent un émeraude sans le savoir.  
Ils se disent bonjour à leur manière et si tout parait confus, ce sont bien des lèvres qui en réveillent d'autres. Sur le coin d'une bouche non-habitués mais pourtant pas farouche.  
Libérant le bras sur lequel Law s'est endormit, le nouvel éveillé s'assit et réajuste son kimono plus réellement intact. …Quoique, avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, son épaule se fait agresser par une bouche qui ne lui appartient pas.  
Examinant sa gauche, le noiraud se retrouve quelque peu surpris tandis qu'un visage fait face au sien - _celui du vert_ -, dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **_ Ohayô… …**

 **OoOoO**

 _Le soleil se lève à peine et pourtant, il « joue » à l'épée depuis des heures.  
Seul dans cette grande cour d'entrainement, il fend l'air de son katana, découpe les ennemis invisibles et blesse par mégarde certaines innocentes_ –comme ces feuilles ou autres insectes-.  
 _Fixant ce point fixe, il ne fait plus attention aux environs, il est comme enfermé dans une bulle hermétique_ –fermé de tout et pour tout le monde-.  
 _Arrêtant son geste, son œil capte un mouvement dans la verdure face à lui_ –dans ce semblant de jardin sauvage- _et attendant, restant immobile, il rencontre peu de temps après un petit animal fait tout de noir._

 _Lentement, il range son katana dans son fourreau et tout aussi lentement, il le pose non loin de lui et inspecte le nouveau venu.  
Les deux se jaugent, se tournent autour sans bouger et s'apprivoisent. Les deux sont curieux et en même temps méfiant_ –quelque part, ils se ressemblent-.  
 _S'accroupissant peu de temps après, une main se tend et un nez sent cette nouvelle odeur. Se touchant du bout des doigts_ –et du bout du museau-, _la méfiance disparait doucement et une nouvelle curiosité se montre.  
Il n'avait encore jamais aperçu cet animal dans les environs et caresse maintenant le haut de cette tête vibrante de ronronnement. _

_**_ Oh, tu as fait la connaissance de Bushi.**_

 _Tournant son visage sur le côté, l'ébène aperçoit une silhouette déjà vu et se relevant, il fait face à ce qui peut s'apparenter au cuisinier des lieux_ –à l'un d'eux en tout cas-.  
 _Puis reposant son attention vers l'animal qui se frotte allégrement à sa jambe, il l'attrape par la peau du dos et le met face à son visage._

 _ **_ …Bushi, enchanté.**_ _Murmure Law à l'animal._

 _ **_ Hm. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, t'es matinal ou tu n'as pas trouvé le sommeil.**_

 _ **_ Surement un peu des deux.**_

 _ **_ Bon eh bien, si tu as terminé j'te propose de venir déjeuner quand tu te seras changé.**_ _S'exclame Ban dans une voix entrainante et pimpante._

 _Acceptant d'un signe de tête, le noiraud laisse tomber le chat et ramasse avec précaution son Nodachi.  
Se dirigeant vers un lieu encore sombre, il fait couler de l'eau et retirant le haut de son vêtement, il s'éponge durant de longues minutes. Humidifiant son visage et ses muscles finement dessinés, il repose sa tête de cet exercice matinal et touche du bout des doigts ses blessures encore visibles.  
Mais n'aimant pas particulièrement la vision de son propre corps, il se dépêche de se sécher et de revêtir son kimono.  
Toutes ses « traces », ses anciennes blessures le répugnent et il préfère les cacher et les oublier pour un temps._

 _Traversant la cour alors que le soleil suit ses pas, le jour se lève enfin véritablement et passant une petite porte à l'arrière_ –une sorte de porte dérobé-, _Law arrive rapidement dans les cuisines qu'il n'a jamais eu vraiment le droit de visiter.  
Scrutant les alentours, se faisant repérer par celui qui l'a invité, une place lui est désigné et saluant par politesse les deux autres personnes présentes, il se tait et observe.  
Très rapidement, une table est dressés _–pour quatre personnes-, _la nourriture est déposé et les liquides bouillant sont proposés et/ou versés.  
Chacun leur tour, les individus s'installent et se souhaitant un bon appétit, le repas débute dans un petit bruissement de parole fine et discrète. _

_**_ On a entendu dire que tu allais rester définitivement, c'est une bonne chose.**_

 _ **_ Ouais comme ça ce fainéant de Marimo bougera plus qu'à l'ordinaire.**_ _Lance Sanji._

 _ **_ C'est pas faux, le capitaine est parfois paresseux mais tu as déjà dû d'en rendre compte, non Law ! Enfin, il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de fort.**_ _Reprend le blanc -_ Ban _-, ignorant la remarque du doré à ces côtés._

 _Levant son regard de ce bol entre ses mains, il aimerait lui répondre que oui mais, il ne connait pas la personne dont ils sont tous occupés de parler -_ "Marimo" n'est pas dans son vocabulaire-. _  
Laissant ses aciers transpercer ces homologues, Law les dévisage tour à tour et reprenant une dernière petite gorgée avant toute de chose, il laisse sa voix se faire entendre._

 _ **_ Désolé, je ne crois pas le connaitre.**_ _Dit-il tout simplement._

 _ **_ Évidemment que si, on te parle du capitaine Roronoa. Le bras droit de Luffy-sama.**_ _S'offusque presque l'incolore._

 _ **_ Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Ban, c'est définitivement trop étrange. Fait comme moi, Marimo ça lui correspond plus.**_

 _Le dit Ban laisse une moue dubitative sur son visage tandis que le blond à ces côtés –Sanji- est sûr de son propos.  
Réfléchissant aux mots entendus, Trafalgar _–lui- _se contente de s'étonner doucement de cette information et écoute attentivement la voix à ces côtés_ –celle du troisième individu du nom de Penguin-.  
 _Il lui dit que personne n'appelle le Roronoa « capitaine » à part Ban mais le pourquoi de cette information reste un mystère._

 _ **_ Ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez Luffy-ya-san~ !?**_

 _ **_ Un bout de temps ouais ! Il m'a pratiquement obligé à rester mais bon, on se plait bien ici, même si certains sont in-désirés.**_ _Répond le doré._

 _ **_ Moi, j'ai suivi le capitaine Roronoa y'a de ça cinq ans. Je veux pouvoir le surpasser un jour alors Sanji, ferme-là et ne parle pas de lui comme ça !**_ _S'injure Ban._

 _ **_ Ce cactus est un abruti de première, c'est pas ma faute ! Tu devrais le voir tel qu'il est le plus tôt possible au lieu de poursuivre des chimères.**_

 _L'un en face de l'autre, des regards meurtriers se font et soupirant plus ou moins silencieusement, Penguin_ –un brun aux mèches foncés et aux yeux clairs- _se penche vers l'invité du matin.  
Et chuchotant à l'oreille de Trafalgar, il l'informe d'une chose qu'il est en droit de savoir._

 _ **_ Ban et Sanji sont du genre à se disputer quand ils ne sont pas d'accord sur certains points mais en règle générale, ils s'entendent bien. Ils aiment juste se chamailler.**_

 _ **_ Hm. Et toi, comment es-tu arrivé ici !?** Demande Law à Penguin **.  
**_

 _ **_ Je viens du même village que Ban. Luffy-sama nous a proposé un travail et depuis, on n'a pas à se plaindre. C'est un bon endroit et tu devrais t'y plaire toi aussi.**_

 _Acquiesçant sans pour autant dire ses pensées, Trafalgar reprend son déjeuner et écoute les différentes conversations_ –ou disputes- autour de lui.  
 _Sans le savoir, il apprend à connaitre ces différentes personnes qui forment ce clan et pas mal à l'aise mais n'y complètement à l'aise, il se dit que peut-être, un bras cassé comme lui pourrait enfin être accepté.  
Épiant un instant la paume de ses mains, il referme ses poings sans violence et répondant à une question posée, il suit les pas de ce blanc_ –Ban- _qui apporte de la nourriture à ce chat aussi noir que les ténèbres._

 **.**

 _ **_ J'aurais besoin que tu m'accompagnes, Law ! Va te changer, je t'attends ici.**_

 _ **_ Luffy-ya-san~ pourquoi devrais-je changer de vêtement alors que de toute évidence vous allez en ville.**_

 _ **_ Ah oui, c'est vrai tu ne connais pas le vieux Ojii-chan. Il ne veut pas qu'on porte de noir à l'intérieur de sa propriété. Il dit que la mort arrivera plus vite ou un truc du genre. Quoiqu'il en soit dépêche-toi et si tu ne trouves rien à te mettre demande à quelqu'un.**_

 _Exécutant l'ordre donné, il resserre son katana entre ses doigts et traverse les différents couloirs de la maison.  
Il ne comprend pas son utilité dans l'histoire, n'y pourquoi il doit accompagner ce petit seigneur mais, il fera comme bon lui semble. …Il est sûr de ne pas pouvoir lui désobéir.  
Arrivant dans sa chambre, il cherche un semblant de tissu de couleur et attrapant la chose le plus clair possible, il n'a entre ses mains, qu'un kimono de couleur bleu nuit.  
Jugeant cette tenue bonne, le noiraud l'enfile rapidement et sortant des lieux sans toutefois se presser, il remarque rapidement le D, aux abords de la porte._

 _ **_ Bon, en rentrant j'achèterais du tissu blanc pour que Robin puisse te faire un nouveau kimono. Zoro, je compte sur toi pour le reste !**_

 _ **_ Où allez-vous Luffy-sama !?**_

 _ **_ Présenter Law au vieux sinon il serait encore capable de dire qu'il a aperçu un fugitif ou un voleur.**_

 _Un rictus se dépose sur les lèvres du vert et marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles à l'oreille de son seigneur, il s'approche quelques secondes plus tard, de l'autre noiraud._

 _ **_ T' as plutôt intérêt à faire bonne impression parce que sinon, 'y va pas te lâcher. …Enfin bon, là c'est mal parti.**_

 _Tapotant l'épaule de son cadet, le Roronoa se moque ouvertement de cet ébène et Luffy fait la même chose.  
Ne comprenant pas et ne voulant même pas comprendre, Trafalgar se contente de sortir hors de la propriété et d'attendre le D.  
Quelques temps plus tard, le chemin est emprunté et si la conversation se fait à sens unique, elle n'est pas dérangeante, n'y même énervante.  
Pendant près d'une demi-heure, la marche est enclenché et durant ce laps de temps, l'épéiste ne pose aucunes questions. Il ne préfère pas en réalité et puis, il est sûr d'avoir connu bien pire qu'un vieillard détestant le noir. _

_Éloigné de toutes les habitations connus_ –du moins des habitants de la ville ou des champs-, _une petite bicoque se dresse fièrement au-dessus de la terre.  
Faite de bois et de ferraille, elle a des allures d'antiquité ou de vieille maison traversant les âges.  
Continuant d'observer les lieux avec soin, Law peut facilement remarquer les quelques animaux se chamailler entre eux et un bruit sourd provenir de l'intérieur.  
A ces côtés, Luffy fait une sorte de grimace et l'invitant à le suivre, la porte ne se fait pas frapper pour prévenir d'un intrus non, elle se fait ouvrir et le D élève la voix jusqu'à ce qu'une personne se présente à lui._

 ** __ Luffy-sama, bien le bonjour à vous. Êtes-vous venu voir votre grand-père !? …Il est actuellement dans le salon. …Monsieur._**

 _Se courbant bien bas, la femme les accueille d'un sourire tandis qu'elle ouvre la marche pour les montrer au maitre des lieux.  
L'intérieur est chaleureux et bien entretenu. Il est jovial, certainement à l'image des D.  
Continuant de ne rien dire, Trafalgar suit le jeune seigneur et quelques secondes plus tard, un vieil homme d'une soixante d'année leur fait face.  
Grand, le visage bourru et la silhouette carré, il n'a rien d'un vieillard ordinaire. …Il a l'air d'un homme qui a vu toutes sortes de chose autant belles que mauvaises. _

**__ Luffy, quel bon vent t'amène ! Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas eu le droit à ta visite, qu'est-ce que t-… … ! C'est quoi ça !? Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de porter de noir ici._**

 ** __ T'es devenu aveugle le vieux, c'est bleu ça ! Et puis de toute façon, on va acheter autre chose plus tard. J'te présente Law, il travaille pour moi maintenant. Law, voici Monkey D Garp, mon grand-père et l'ancien chef de clan._**

 _A cet information et osant poser un regard sur l'homme assis, il s'incline légèrement et le salut.  
Attendant la permission de se remettre droit, il continue de garder la tête baissée et pendant ce temps, il réfléchit à de nombreuses choses, notamment au pourquoi. Pourquoi être présenté à cet individu !?  
Il se questionne aussi sur un autre fait. Il n'a pas accepté la proposition faite par Luffy alors pourquoi le présenter comme l'un des siens !? …Pourquoi lui forcer la main !?_

 ** __ Relève-toi ! …Où est-ce que tu l'as pêché celui-là, il n'a pas l'air causant et encore moins quelqu'un de confiance._**

 ** __ Bah, c'est juste qu'il ne parle pas quand il n'a rien à dire._** _Se j_ _ustifie Luffy pour le noiraud._ ** _  
_**

 ** __ Il ne parle pas mais n'en pense pas moins, pas vrai ! Ces yeux me jugent j'en suis persuadé. A quoi tu penses gamin !? A comment me tuer !?_**

 _Surpris est le mot. Pourquoi voudrait-il assassiner une personne qu'il rencontre à peine !?  
Le pense-t-il envoyé pour cette mission !? Le pense-t-il espion d'un autre clan !? …Il ne sait pas.  
Détournant le regard quelques secondes pour revenir le poser sur le grand-père du jeune seigneur, ces aciers semblent hautain alors qu'il n'en n'est rien…, ou peut-être pas._

 ** __ Sans vouloir vous offenser, si j'aurais voulu vous assassiner, cela aurait été fait depuis longtemps._** _Marmonne Law_ _insouciamment_ _._ ** _  
_**

 ** __ Tu penses pouvoir me tuer alors ! Ah Ah, le dernier qui m'a dit ça est mort… . Pourquoi m'avoir ramené cette chose sous mon toit, Luffy !?_**

 ** __ Tu perds la tête le vieux, c'est toi qui m'as dit de te présenter tous ceux que je faisais entrer._**

 ** __ Eh bien soit mais, je ne veux pas de lui ici. Si j'ai un travail à confier envoie-moi le cactus ! Lui au moins, n'est pas arrogant ! …Toi, dégage d'ici._**

 _Saluant d'un signe de tête les propos du plus âgé, Trafalgar suit le chemin plus tôt emprunté et se retrouvant à l'extérieur des lieux, il se dit_ –pour une fois- _qu'il a eue de la chance d'être trouvé par Luffy plutôt que ce grand-père.  
Resserrant sa lame dans sa main, il aimerait bien passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose mais rien dans les alentours n'est assez fort pour cela.  
Faisant quelques pas, le noiraud remarque sans mal les personnes travaillant dans les champs et si une personne s'en vient le voir, il espère se tromper. _

_Une jeune femme d'une petite vingtaine d'année même pas se présente à lui et s'il se voit offrir des fruits, cela ne passe pas inaperçu pour les deux D sur le bas de la porte.  
Fronçant les sourcils et hurlant sur la petite blonde de retourner au travail, le vieux s'avance vers l'épéiste et le menace _–ou le prévient- _de ne pas approcher ses gens.  
Se moquant pas mal de cet avertissement, il ne peut empêcher la formation d'un rictus sur ses lèvres et de répondre une petite remarque désobligeante.  
Riant sous cape, Luffy approuve et attrapant quelques secondes plus tard, le bras de Law, ils s'éloignent de la maison et des clôtures. _

**__ Que j'te revois pas ici ! Et toi Luffy, fait attention je pourrais très bien reprendre ma place si tu continues ainsi. Ils vont tous te trahir et te tuer dans ton sommeil si tu continues d'être aussi naïf._**

 ** __ Mais oui, mais oui ! A plus tard Ojii-chan ! …ça c'est pas trop mal passé, je trouve._**

 ** __ Hm. …Tenez._**

 _Offrant les mûres encore dans sa main, Trafalgar est remercié d'un large sourire.  
Ne perdant pas une minute pour dévorer les fruits, le jeune seigneur ne goute même pas la nourriture que celle-ci est déjà avalée.  
Inspectant le D, Trafalgar se questionne encore puis voulant connaitre quelques détails, il laisse sa bouche parler et son cerveau emmagasiner les informations. _

**__ Roronoa-ya~ à l'air d'être quelqu'un d'apprécié._**

 ** __ C'est vrai mais, c'est parce que mon grand-père le connait depuis qu'il est enfant puisque c'est lui qui l'a ramené ici après que ces parents soient mort. …Toi, tu as tapé dans l'œil de la fille, tout à l'heure ! En tout cas, ça c'est pas trop mal passé, c'est bien. Je pense qu'il était de bonne humeur._**

 ** __ Pourquoi est-il si bourru !?_**

 ** __ J'en sais rien, il l'a toujours été. Mais une chose, ne le met jamais en colère, il a une force phénoménal. Bon et si on allait acheter ce tissu maintenant !_**

 ** __ Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Luffy-ya-san~, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner prochainement dans cette maison._**

 ** __ Peu importe._**

 _Suivant bon gré mal gré ce petit seigneur à ces côtés, Trafalgar le suit et ne contre-attaque pas plus.  
L'ascension ne se fait ni trop longue ni trop courte et les paroles de Luffy deviennent étrangement habituelles et bienvenues.  
Dans la même journée, il venait d'apprendre que le Roronoa était respecté des uns et des autres et que lui-même venait d'être ajouté à une sorte de petite famille qui n'avait nullement besoin de lui._

… _._

* * *

 _ **A suivre... .**  
_

 _Cette fois, Law fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnes dans la villa. Il récolte des informations sur les uns et les autres et mine de rien, il se fait une place auprès des autres sans vraiment le faire exprès._

 _La semaine prochaine, des interactions entre nos deux protagonistes, j'ai nommé Law et Zoro. Je compte sur vous et j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Je vous embrasse._


	11. Effacer le passé

**Bonjour à tous!**

Un léger retard mais comme je suis rentrée tard, je n'ai plus dû tout penser à poster. En plus j'ai réussis à avancer cette fiction et sur un autre couple à dire vrai donc, je suis très heureuse. Pendant des semaines j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche - _une misère...-!_  
Sinon j'ai essayé de compter combien de chapitre approximatif il y aurait pour cet acte et..., je n'ai pas réussi à compter T-T va falloir que j'retourne à l'école ou que j'organise mieux tout ça! Enfin bon, tout de même une bonne lecture pour celui-ci !

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : ZoLaw

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

* * *

 **Effacer le passé.** _  
_

* * *

Laissant cette grande main glisser le long de son bras, l'ébène ne dit rien et suit ces doigts glissés le long de son corps.  
Puis relevant légèrement sa tête, il tombe dans une émeraude qui ne parle pas mais qui parait sereine et en proie à des choses tout à fait tranquille.  
Remontant légèrement son kimono pour ne pas montrer ses récentes cicatrices, il se met sur ses genoux et dévisageant ce vert à l'air posé, il touche du bout des doigts cette cicatrice que ce bretteur porte à l'œil.  
Un frisson s'empare de Zoro à ce geste pourtant simple et laissant faire, il tend la main pour attraper la nuque du noiraud qui se montre tentante.

 **_ Comment tu t'es fait cette chose !?**

 **_ Il y a deux ans, durant un entrainement avec mon sensei.**

Law pourrait paraitre déboussolé mais il n'en n'est rien, le matin – _du moins quand il s'éveil_ \- il est du genre perdu et un peu dans son monde sans fausses notes.  
Continuant de frôler ce visage qui n'est pas le sien, l'épéiste s'approche sans le vouloir comme attiré et si ses bouts de lèvres effleurent celle du Roronoa, ce geste se fait avorter par une voix derrière une porte, par un bruit qui frôle cette porte de papier.  
Saisissant de cette interruption, Law s'éloigne mais se fait retenir par une prise sur son poignet et par un baiser forcé.  
…Jusqu'à ce que ce sabreur opportuniste se fasse rejeté, avec ces affaires restantes en prime !

 **OoOoO**

 _Le village a été réparé, les étales remplacées et les habitants en sécurité.  
Zoro constate avec plaisir toutes ces petites choses et s'il fait de petits signes de têtes à certains villageois qui le salut, il fait intérieurement sourire celui qui le suit.  
Généralement ce vert est du genre grognon_ –du moins quand ils se côtoient, il en est sur- _alors, le voir être poli avec toutes les autres personnes, l'intrigue.  
Continuant de suivre les traces de son ainé, il se montre un peu plus en retrait avec ces personnes qu'il ne connait pas, bien que son air parait plus hautain et indifférent que désolé et compatissant.  
Cela vaut bien sur quelques regards noirs de la part de certaines personnes._

 _Des regards meurtriers qu'il peut comprendre même s'ils sont présent par sa seule expression et non pas parce qu'il a été menacé ou prit pour cible.  
Observant un peu plus les nuages et son « accompagnateur », Law ne pipe mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de percuter le Roronoa arrêté pour une raison inconnue.  
Epiant les lieux et maudissant ce bretteur qui fixe une chose qu'il ignore, ce noiraud s'éloigne quelque peu de cette foule qui ne veut pas de lui mais…, une chose le stoppe.  
Une chose qui s'accroche à son Nodachi et qu'on peut facilement qualifier de poigne ferme et tenace._  
 _Fronçant les sourcils et faisant demi-tour, l'ébène peu prompt à la parole, la prend quand même et questionne._

 _ **_ Que se passe-t-il, Roronoa-ya-san~**_

 _ **_ Reste ici et excuse-toi auprès d'eux. T'as vu comme tu les regarde, n'oublie pas qu'ils t'ont tous aidés.**_

 _Écoutant les paroles entendues, Trafalgar ne comprend pas. Comment regarde-t-il !? Qu'a-t-il fait de si malsain !? Pourquoi devrait-il s'excuser !?  
Il l'a déjà fait trop souvent quand- …il ne veut plus s'excuser de rien à présent. _

_**_ Je n'ai rien fait de désobligeant.**_

 _ **_ On a juste l'impression que tu nous regardes comme des moins que rien.**_

 _ **_ Toi, peut-être mais eux certainement pas. Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait et je leur en suis reconnaissant. Lâche-moi maintenant.**_

 _Reprenant son poignet de droit –_ attrapé entretemps _-, cette phrase a été dure pour lui. Dire qu'il est reconnaissant est difficile. …Pas qu'il ne pense pas ces mots_ –au contraire- _seulement, il n'arrive pas à montrer cette honnêteté en lui. …Il a toujours été du genre sarcastique et personne ne croit jamais ses paroles pourtant sincères.  
S'éloignant de cette petite foule qui s'était créée, Zoro le regarde partir et ne voulant pas envenimé la conversation, il trouve une excuse à ce noiraud. …Fait part de son caractère difficile et la plupart des habitants y croient.  
Continuant sa petite ronde, ce sabreur se dit qu'il aura tout le temps de retrouver Law_ –ou pas puisqu'il connait le chemin de la maison- _et passant au travers du marché, une chose attire son regard._

 _Plus loin et quittant peu à peu le petit hameau de maison, le noiraud se retrouve sur un chemin de terre qu'il croit reconnaitre.  
Resserrant sa prise sur son arme et ayant quitté cette foule depuis de longues minutes, son regard se voile et ses pensées cogitent. …Intérieurement son corps lui demande de reculer alors qu'extérieurement ses membres font le contraire.  
N'écoutant pas son instinct qui lui dit de fuir, il obéit à sa conscience qui lui somme de retrouver le bout de cette route et sa destination.  
Marchant d'un pas lent, ses songes le traversent de part en part et doucement la mémoire lui revient. …Il doit retourner sur les lieux. …Il le faut._

 _Suivant ce chemin sinueux, il pratique une sorte d'exorcisme sur lui-même. Il veut continuer d'avancer et ne pas vivre dans le passé. …Il ne veut plus vivre dans le passé et retrouver son envie de combattre, de vivre et d'aller de l'avant.  
Continuant doucement, il ne se presse pas et silencieusement, il remercie les autres d'être venus le chercher cette nuit-là même s'il s'était résolu à mourir.  
Présentement, il est soulagé de pouvoir encore respirer et de sentir le froid courir sur sa peau.  
Regardant les alentours_ –gravissant cette petite montée- _il pourrait sans problème voir les débris s'il se donnait la peine de regarder face à lui… mais, il ne veut pas. …NE peut pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'une planche encore en équilibre ne tombe et ne le fasse saisir._

 _Ses aciers fixent alors cette maison devenue ruine et laissant ses pas le guider, Law s'arrête à proximité des restes presque brûlés, éparpillés et en morceaux.  
Serrant le poing, des brides de souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire, ses bras le font souffrir et sa tête cogne sans envie.  
Des sortes de flashs traversent ses pensées et s'il réentend le rire sadique de son ancien maitre, il se bouche l'oreille pour effacer ce son.  
Il n'aurait pas dû rater l'assassinat du Joker quand il en avait eu l'occasion_ –il le sait- _mais, mais rien, il est simplement désolé d'avoir échoué.  
Continuant de revivre son calvaire, il ne fait même pas attention au sourire surement triste qu'il dessine, il sait seulement qu'il peut encore ressentir la douleur subie. _

_Plus loin_ –et plus bas aussi-, _Trafalgar ne peut voir ce qui se trame dans son dos.  
Levant les yeux pour rejoindre cette silhouette, ce vert se demande ce que cet « abruti » peut bien faire là, devant un tas de ruine déchiquetée._  
–Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de l'endroit-.  
 _Une fois les événements en mémoire, Zoro soupir et se dit que son maitre à certainement raison, ce noiraud est peut-être plus vulnérable qu'il veut bien le faire croire.  
Sans bruit, il arrive à hauteur de l'ébène et le scrutant un instant, il se permet de le bousculer pour que celui-ci arrête de penser. …A dire vrai, ce vert n'aime pas le voir penser, il trouve ce visage trop triste quand il se prête à ce genre d'exercice. _

_**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, t'es pas censé être là.**_

 _ **_ Où suis-je censé être alors !? Que je sache, tu ne m'as donné aucunes tâches à effectuer, j'ai donc le droit d'aller où je veux.**_

 _Il a beau vouloir se montrer gentil, le Roronoa sait que ce noiraud lui tape sur les nerfs avec ces réponses ô combien chiantes ! Enfin, il ne peut pas non plus faire semblant de rien.  
…Toutes ces répliques sont des moyens de se protéger à l'instant, il en est sûr. Ces paroles faites d'ironies sont là pour être tranquille et il n'a pas l'intention de le laisser maintenant._

 _ **_ Ne recommence plus ce genre de connerie, t'es bien trop jeune pour crever et encore plus de la main de cette enflure.**_

 _ **_ J'ai déjà trop vécu. Quand Donflamingo-sama m'a trouvé, j'étais pas censé vivre jusqu'à là. Ce soir-là, j'aurais dû mourir avec le village qu'il était occupé de détruire. C'est tellement ironique…, encore aujourd'hui j'me demande pourquoi il m'a épargné.**_

 _Zoro ne trouve rien à répondre à cette interrogation cachée. Il ne peut pas répondre puisqu'il n'a aucune idée du « pourquoi » de la chose…., alors il s'abstient.  
Continuant de fixer et d'écouter les mots de l'ébène, il se rend compte que celui-ci est occupé de lui dévoiler un morceau de son passé sans s'en rendre compte et peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il apprécie.  
C'est une sorte, de marque de confiance non !?_

 _ **_ …J'étais un divertissement pour lui. Un jouet qui s'est rebellé et il n'a pas apprécié. Donflamingo-sama es-**_

 _ **_ Ne l'appelle plus comme ça ! Tu n'es plus sous ces ordres alors arrête ça, c'est emmerdant !**_

 _ **_ Préfèrerais-tu que je t'appelle, Roronoa-sama~ !?**_

 _Revenant à la réalité des choses, Law redevient cette personne sarcastique et railleuse que ce vert connait et quelque part_ –pour cette fois-, _ça lui va.  
Le frappant à la tête, un duel de regard s'enclenche et des mots surviennent également.  
Des mots qui deviennent expressément moqueur et idiot pour faire oublier et recommencer de zéro.  
Peut-être que finalement, les deux s'entendent. _

_**_ C'est Luffy-sama que tu dois appeler ainsi, abruti de corbeau.**_

 _ **_ Sans doute mais lui ça ne l'embête pas, tandis que toi…, tu es du genre à t'énerver pour rien, Roronoa-sama~… .**_

 _ **_ Ferme-là ! Bon sang, pourquoi je t'ai cherché !?**_

 _ **_ Va savoir, tu es peut-être du genre sadique aussi. T'aime quand on te marche dessus sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.**_

 _Fronçant les sourcils et sortant l'un de ces sabres pour frapper ce noiraud qui le traite et se moque ouvertement de lui, sa lame se fait arrêter d'elle-même.  
Pas qu'il n'a pas envie de le tuer à l'instant_ –c'est même le contraire- _seulement, là, il ne peut pas.  
Comment pourrait-il trancher un sourire aussi sincère qu'à l'instant et aussi beau_.  
 _C'est la première fois que ce sourire l'épie et il se plait à se dire qu'il est également le premier à le voir.  
Là, il ne peut pas le trancher parce qu'il trouve cet idiot arrogant, beau avec ce sourire plaisantin sur sa frimousse mystérieuse et il est curieux de découvrir les autres facettes de Law._

… _**.**_

* * *

 _ **A suivre... .  
**_

Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, dites-moi. Nous avons doucement mais surement dans cette histoire et la semaine prochaine..., rah, je sais plus de quoi parle le prochain chapitre et je n'ai pas le temps d'aller voir... ! Désolé.

Quoiqu'il en soit, à bientôt !


	12. Bonne entente

**Bonjour à vous.**

Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas oublié et j'arrive donc pour poster le nouveau chapitre de l'acte II. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Cette semaine, je n'ai rien à dire d'essentiel donc les habituelles recommandations.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : ZoLaw

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Bonne entente.** _  
_

* * *

 _ **_ Est-ce que Luffy-sama t'as déjà donné une mission !?**_ _Demande Ban._

 _ **_ Non, pas pour l'instant.**_ _Marmonne Law dans un langage audible._

 _ **_ Dans deux jours, je vais au village voisin avec mon capitaine. Y paraitrait que des tueurs à gages terrorisent les villageois. …J'espère que nos adversaires seront forts !**_

 _Sans savoir pourquoi_ –pour une raison qu'il ignore puisqu'il ne connait pas les « préférences » du vert-, _Law a presque l'impression d'entendre le Roronoa.  
Cette façon de sourire pour une bagarre difficile et d'égayer sa voix à la pensée d'un adversaire farouche, fait dire à cet ébène que Ban et le sabreur se ressemblent.  
Continuant d'observer ce blanc qui joue avec ce chat arrivé il y a peu, Trafalgar s'assoit non loin de là_ –sur une sorte de banc en pierre- _et attend.  
Hier, sa nuit a été bonne _–si l'on puits dire- _et s'il s'est levé au aurore comme d'habitude, son visage à moins les marques de fatiguent même si les cernes qu'ils portent lui donne un certain charme._

 _ **_ Tu veux venir avec nous !? 'Fin faudrait d'abord demander l'autorisation mais j'pense que ça pourrait être possible. T'en penses quoi !? Ça t'intéresse !?**_

 _ **_ De quoi parlez-vous !?**_

 _Derrière eux, un blond avec un kiseru sur le bord des lèvres. Saluant silencieusement le nouveau venu, le noiraud ne fait rien de plus et attend de voir la suite des événements.  
Sanji se pose non loin de lui et soufflant un nuage de fumé blanchâtre, il fixe son commis dans l'attente d'une réponse._

 _ **_ J'lui demandais s'il voulait venir avec nous. Pourquoi !?**_

 _ **_ Très sincèrement Law, ne les accompagne pas. Tu vas devoir les surveiller en permanence. L'un parce qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, l'autre parce qu'il est hyperactif et impatient.**_

 _ **_ Je t'emmerde, blondinet.**_

 _ **_ Je n'allais de toute façon pas m'imposer et puis, je préfère continuer ma rééducation. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois, Second-ya~.**_

 _Le « Second » s'étonne de ce surnom donné pour lui-même et se relevant une fois le chat disparu, il vole la pipe des lèvres de Sanji pour en tirer une bouffée et entendre le blond jurer.  
Observant les deux se battre gentiment –_ou pas _-, Trafalgar joue avec son katana jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se pose sur lui, même s'il n'a le temps de l'examiner.  
D'autres questions sont posées et une petite bagarre s'amorce. _

_**_ Arrête de voler mes affaires, abruti. …Bon Law, tu veux venir déjeuner avec nous ou non !?**_

 _ **_ Je n'ai pas réellement faim mais, merci de l'invitation.**_

 _Une frappe se fait sur l'épaule du cook et le poussant à rejoindre la cuisine, Ban se fait répondre d'un coup de poing sur son omoplate et la suite de l'histoire se tait à l'intérieur de la pièce atteinte.  
De nouveau seul dans ce petit coin isolé, il oubli l'ombre précédemment vu et baisse son visage redevenu ce qu'il était peu de temps avant l'arrivée des deux cuistots.  
Son cœur toujours aussi serré, il ne comprend même pas ce qui peut lui faire autant de mal. Jouant avec son sabre, il le garde entre ses mains plus pour se rassurer que pour l'utiliser.  
Ça tangue dans sa tête et quoi qu'il puisse faire et où il puisse être, il se sent seul. …Il l'a toujours été mais, il ne sait jamais habitué à cette solitude qui le ronge un peu plus chaque jour.  
Elle ne fait plus réellement mal, elle se manifeste seulement trop et lui donne ce désespoir de n'être rien._

 _Ses prunelles grises vagabondes dans le vide et ressassant ses pensées plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire, il rêve d'une journée tranquille et sans tourment.  
Cessant son geste, ses aciers revivent son passé en permanence, peut-être est-ce cela la cause de son regard sombre et sans reflet. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne fait pas attention à cette personne près de lui maintenant et continue de se forger cette carapace épaisse et remplie d'ombre.  
Elle seule le soigne quand il en a besoin ou quand toutes ses défenses ont été brisées.  
Observant ce noiraud perdu –_déconnecté de la réalité _-, le vert ne se doute pas une seconde des pensées lugubres de celui-ci. …Il ne sait pas, à quel point il peut être tourmenté et menacé._

 _Penchant légèrement son visage pour comprendre ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de son cadet, le Roronoa rattrape très vite sa main qui allait embêter ce noiraud.  
C'est vrai, il aimerait peut-être le comprendre, l'entendre se confier un peu plus et le voir moins sombre mais, il ne sait pas si c'est possible. Il ne sait pas si cet ébène en est capable ou même lui.  
Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il ne le déteste pas malgré ces répliques énervantes ou ces gestes hautains. Il sait aussi, qu'il veut obéir à son seigneur mais pour de mauvaises raisons, parce qu'ainsi il trouve un prétexte à le côtoyer sans se justifier.  
Puis oubliant, il pose l'une de ses mains sur les mèches de jais et tourne ce visage vers le sien._

 _Un émeraude rencontre une nouvelle fois des prunelles grises et pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, ils communiquent entre eux. Silencieusement, dans un calme blanc.  
Ne voulant pas rompre cet instant, le vert ne propose qu'un rictus en signe d'explication. Peut-être réconfortant, peut-être moqueur, peut-être apaisant ou simplement pour consoler.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, cela fonctionne un peu puisque Law bouge enfin et retire cette large main de son crâne devenu quelque peu chaud.  
Puis posant silencieusement une question, étrangement Zoro le comprend et hausse la voix. Juste un peu, …pour être entendu._

 _ **_ A cette heure-ci, c'est l'heure de mon verre de saké. …Est-ce que les deux autres t'embêtaient !?**_

 _ **_ Tu ressembles au cliché des samouraïs qu'il y a dans les parchemins, les imbéciles que je déteste. …Ils me proposaient simplement de déjeuner, ce que j'ai refusé.**_

 _Bougonnant de cette première réplique, le bretteur se retient de frapper et laisse son œil dévisager la petite porte à présent fermée.  
Pourquoi refuser un repas !? Certes il ne va pas vendre les mérites du cook doré mais, la nourriture qu'il propose n'est pas mauvaise alors…, pourquoi refuser !? Il devrait manger, s'il souhaite regagner rapidement des forces ou simplement s'épaissir un peu.  
Enfin, là il n'a pas envie de se disputer avec lui, il veut juste lui proposer une chose_ –chose qui a déjà été approuvé par le seigneur des lieux-.

 _ **_ Est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir d'ici !?**_

 _ **_ Je crois te voir assez souvent mais pourquoi me donner le choix, Roronoa-sama~ !?**_

 _ **_ Ne recommence pas. Shukun m'a demandé de te changer les idées alors tu vas m'accompagner en mission.**_

 _ **_ Ce n'est pas réellement un choix en réalité, pas vrai.**_

 _Un rictus se pose sur le visage de Trafalgar et s'il peut sembler ironique, il n'en n'est rien mais cela n'est pas perçu.  
A cet instant, il pense à repartir, à s'enfuir et à abandonner tous ces seigneurs qui ne pensent qu'à leurs propres bien et à leurs propres vies.  
Pour une raison qu'il ignore, il les compare tous à son ancien maitre et il se sent prisonnier d'une vie qu'il ne veut pas. Qu'il ne veut plus et qu'il pensait avoir abandonné.  
Replongeant dans son monde qu'il s'est créé, son acier s'échappe dans le vague et son katana recommence sa ronde silencieuse et statique. …Law aimerait pouvoir gouter à la liberté au moins une fois._

 _De nouveau son cœur refait des siennes, il brûle de l'intérieur et menace de flancher.  
Resserrant sa prise déjà bien portée sur le fourreau de son arme, il attend sa sentence comme on attend les pas de la faucheuse.  
Cependant il n'en n'est rien et s'étonne même de voir une main étrangère se poster sur l'une des siennes.  
Il songe un instant à la repousser mais, quelque chose d'autre attire son regard métallique. Une sorte de ruban coincé entre ces longs doigts fort et prétentieux.  
Un ruban qui lui rappelle une chose sans importance mais qui met une lueur d'éclairci dans ses pensées obscurcis. _

_**_ Ça c'est un vrai choix que je te propose, accepte-le si tu en as envie. C'est…, une sorte de porte-bonheur pour moi, un truc inutile tu vas m'dire mais, ça a déjà fonctionné plusieurs fois. …J'te l'offre.**_

 _L'ayant défait de l'un de ces sabres, Zoro attend patiemment une réponse. …Le voir faire un choix.  
Continuant de scruter cette chose idiote et pourtant tellement significative pour lui, Law hésite.  
Frôlant du bout des doigts ce tissu couleur bordeaux, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que l'autre le prend pour un con alors qu'il n'en n'est rien.  
Le Roronoa a simplement voulu bien faire pour une fois. Il a voulu pour une raison qu'il ignore, emmener ce noiraud dans son monde pendant une seconde ou plus.  
Juste un peu pour voir si une autre expression pouvait s'inscrire sur ce visage lisse et sans réel défaut._

 _ **_ … …Merci.**_

 _On ne lui a rien offert depuis très longtemps et si un nouveau rictus se place sur les lèvres de Trafalgar, cette fois le vert peut se vanter d'une chose. …Il peut se vanter d'être le seul à avoir vu cet ébène réellement sourire deux fois, en une seule petite journée.  
Mais effaçant rapidement ce sourire, Law laisse glisser ce ruban des mains de son ancien propriétaire pour le nouer autour de son Nodachi. …Ainsi, il emportera ce tissu idiot, partout avec lui.  
Et terminant son acte, il croise une demie seconde l'œil de jade pour ensuite se détourner et dériver sur le jardin aux alentours.  
Le sabreur ne s'offusque pas_ –bien au contraire- _et se demande encore pourquoi ce noiraud ne le laisse pas indifférent. Pourquoi, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'approcher pour le découvrir_ –le comprendre-. _Pourquoi sa curiosité s'agrandit de jour en jour quand il s'agit de ce noiraud_ –médecin à ces heures perdues-.

 _Puis derrière lui et alors qu'il détaille sans le savoir cet épéiste, il se fait héler par un blanc au large sourire_ –chose rare, lui qui bougonne souvent- _et inviter à une table aussi.  
Ban les rejoint rapidement, les renseigne sur les personnes à l'intérieur et fait une nouvelle demande à ce noiraud légèrement en retrait.  
Ce blanc ne comprend pas trop, extérieurement Trafalgar à l'air fort, sûr de lui et impassible mais, il ne sait pourquoi, il a également l'impression que cette aura malveillante a pour but de le protéger des menaces extérieures.  
Chassant ses idées extravagantes d'un revers de main, il suit déjà son capitaine sur pied et continue de pousser ce noiraud à les rejoindre. Noiraud qui n'accepte pas et qui préfère changer d'endroit. _

_Pas habitué ou peu habitué à communiquer avec des personnes vivantes, il préfère s'abstenir.  
Law se dit, que les livres dans lesquels il a trouvé tout son savoir sont moins compliqués que tous ces individus.  
Interagir avec autrui est plus compliqué que cela en a l'air et il ne se sent pas encore tout à fait prêt pour leur imposer sa présence quand bon lui semble.  
Fixant un instant le ciel, il aimerait savoir si cette immense maison détient un endroit rempli de savoir et de culture. …Il a besoin…, besoin d'un endroit qu'il reconnait et qui lui permettrait de retrouver confiance en lui-même. …Besoin de toucher une chose qu'il a toujours connu pour se permettre à lui-même d'avancer sereinement. _

**OoOoO**

Poussant le Roronoa à l'extérieur de sa chambre, il se retrouve très vite sur un plancher gelé avec pour seul voyeur des plantes vertes et un soleil déjà loin du sommeil.  
Terminant de revêtir ses vêtements et ses chaussures, le vert reste tout de même l'oreille collée au fin mur et entendant des brides de voix, il se demande qui peut rendre visite à ce noiraud.  
Une main sur la toile, il s'improvise espion tandis qu'à l'intérieur, le noiraud invente une excuse à son sommeil « lourd ».  
Mordant sa lèvre – _comme un enfant pris en faute_ -, Law fixe le gêneur qui n'est autre que Penguin et lui demande de patienter à l'extérieur de la pièce le temps qu'il se change et qu'il ramasse ses affaires éparpillées.  
Une fois seul, Trafalgar ré-attrape le vert et un étrange silence s'installe entre eux.

 **_ Que voulait-il !?**

 **_ …J'ai oublié. …Il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre au dojo. Tu vas devoir t'en aller, Roronoa-ya~**

Restant près de cette porte, l'ébène fait sourire et énerve dans le même temps.  
Le vert c'est bien qu'il va devoir déguerpir et même s'il n'en n'a pas envie, il va s'exécuter. Mais avant, il se permet de lever la main et d'attraper cette joue légèrement bronzé.  
Puis volant un autre baiser, leurs corps se relâchent faiblement et un rictus se pose sur la face du bretteur. …Il trouve ce noiraud incroyablement beau.

 **_ Attends-moi quand tu iras au village.**

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

 **kiseru*** , c'est une sorte de longue pipe, allait voir sur le net, c'était très utilisé avant pis je trouve ça super classe, personnellement. _  
_

Sinon j'espère que vous avez appréciés même si le chapitre est assez court. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et en attendant prenez soin de vous.

Bisous et à la prochaine.


	13. Observation à la loupe

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

C'est un très grand chapitre cette semaine. Réellement même si à première vue comme ça, on dirait pas. Jusqu'à cette nuit encore j'étais dessus donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez.  
Ensuite que dire, ah oui la chanson de Sia m'inspire toujours autant pour cette fiction. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, je suis un peu fatigué faut dire mais quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse les petites recommandations habituelles!

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : ZoLaw

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Observation à la loupe.** _  
_

* * *

 _Un ouvrage à la main, il vient de retrouver cette habitude perdu depuis longtemps.  
Lisant chaque ligne avec une attention rare, il s'est vu prêter ces écrits par le médecin des lieux et depuis qu'il est rentré de mission, il peut passer des heures à discuter médecine avec Tony Chopper.  
_-Celui-ci étant même heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un ayant la même passion que lui-.  
 _Alors ce n'est plus inhabituel de tomber sur cet ébène dans l'antre médical en fin d'après-midi avec un parchemin à la main et les lèvres muettes de tous sarcasmes ou autres moqueries.  
Et ce bretteur, l'observant un peu plus chaque jour –_quand l'occasion se présente _-, a de plus en plus de mal à se comprendre lui-même. …Jamais, il n'a autant regardé quelqu'un, ça il en est sur et ça ne l'embête même pas._

 _Parfois, y'a des paysages tellement beau qu'il est impossible de trouver les mots pour s'expliquer et à cet instant, c'est exactement ce qu'il ressent.  
Là, y'a pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il peut ressentir quand il voit ce noiraud dans cette demie pénombre et serein sur cette chaise au calme.  
Il sait juste que ses iris lui montrent quelque chose d'incroyable beau. …Une chose magnifique. Et ça ne lui fait même pas peur de penser ça pour une personne du même sexe que lui.  
Il s'en fout de ça en vrai, il reconnait seulement une chose que toutes personnes pourraient penser à_ _cet instant_ –rien de plus-.  
 _Et ne pensant même pas à se faire discret, il continue de l'épier tout en attendant que Chopper en est fini de lui._

 _Guettant la moindre chose, il ne fait pas attention à sa façon de fixer dérangeante, insistante et peut-être légèrement gênante. Il n'y prend pas garde puisque pour lui, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi obnubilé par ce genre de « truc ».  
Law change alors d'écrits et sentant un frisson lui picorer la nuque, il se décide à détourner le regard des mots calligraphiés pour observer le monde extérieur.  
Et il ne tarde pas à tomber dans une prunelle de jade qui le scrute étrangement, presque sans le faire exprès ou sans le vouloir.  
Fermant la brique de savoir qu'il dépose sur le bureau à sa disposition, il se permet de se lever et d'approcher pour comprendre ce qui « ne va pas »._

 _ **_ Tiens, Trafalgar-kun approche, je vais te montrer quelque chose.**_

 _Continuant son trajet sans rien dire, l'ébène fait le tour du bretteur assis sur cette table d'auscultation et rejoignant le médecin dans ce dos bien proportionné, une question muette lui parvient.  
Pourquoi a-t-il été appelé !?_

 _ **_ Hier, tu m'as dit que t'aurais bien aimé pouvoir t'entrainer sur l'anatomie humaine alors regarde.**_

 _ **_ Oi Chopper, tu fous quoi !?**_

 _ **_ Rien ne t'inquiète pas. Je montre simplement deux/trois petites choses à Law-kun en même temps que je m'occupe de toi.**_

 _Il ne peut pas lui donner la raison d'une telle absurdité alors, il se mure dans un silence et se laisse observer par un regard qu'il sait d'acier et perturbant à certains moments.  
Assis sur cette table alors qu'il se retrouve simplement là à cause d'un ordre donné par Luffy, un frisson s'empare de sa peau quand des doigts le frôlent.  
Le bretteur entend parfaitement la voix de Tony dans son dos_ –ça ne lui pose pas de problème- _ce qui le perturbe, c'est d'être scruté et effleuré par des mains peut-être savante._

 _ **_ Et en faisant ça, tu peux facilement compter les vertèbres et les côtes. …Regarde, met ta main ici, tu sens !?**_

 _Un léger grain de voix se fait entendre, une intonation d'acquiescement et touchant du bout des doigts les flancs du sabreur pour remonter doucement vers les omoplates, Law étudie avec minutie et entrain même s'il n'ose pas réellement toucher ce corps qui ne lui appartient pas.  
Il se sent un peu gêné de cela et puis ses doigts semblent réactifs à cet épiderme légèrement tanné.  
Frissonnant sans le vouloir, le sabreur_ –lui- _prend son mal en patience et essaie de s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition de…, « d'objet »._

 _ **_ Comment s'est-il fait ça !?**_

 _ **_ C'était il y a longtemps. …Quand il se faisait battre par une fille, pas vrai Zoro !**_

 _ **_ Ferme-là, tu veux. …Qu'est-ce que vous regardez de si intéressant de toute façon. J'aimerais assez me rhabiller.**_

 _Un maigre sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'ébène à cette révélation et gardant cette information en tête pour une prochaine taquinerie, il continue d'étudier chacun des muscles qui peuvent se dessiner sur cette peau fine et marquée par endroit.  
Pendant ce temps, Chopper laisse son « apprenti » et revient devant le Roronoa pour jeter les compresses ou ustensiles utilisés.  
C'est à cet instant qu'il comprend que ce souffle qui le frôle, appartient à nul autre que ce noiraud toujours en train de l'étudier et de le tripoter pour parler vulgairement._

 _ **_ Je trouve ça fascinant, Roronoa-ya-san~…, est-ce une dague qui t'a transpercé ici !?**_

 _Un grognement se fait pour réponse tandis que Chopper le félicite de son observation accrue tout en terminant de ranger et de nettoyer ses précieux objets.  
Remontant parfois dans le dos découvert, cette main semble être plus une caresse qu'autre chose et s'il sent cette main grimper jusqu'à son épaule, il se précipite pour la capturer et la faire cesser toute activité.  
Emprisonné, le noiraud ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait « de mal » et se faisant ramener face au vert, il attend une explication qui tienne la route. Une explication qu'il pourra comprendre_.

 _ **_ Que se passe-t-il !?**_

 _ **_ Tu m'emmerdes, qu'essaies-tu de trouver au juste !?**_

 _ **_ Je ne fais rien de différent de ce que fait Tony-ya-san~ alors si tu pouvais me relâcher.**_

 _Fronçant les sourcils comme une vieille habitude, le vert relâche contre son gré cet ébène et le voyant s'éloigner, il se permet de remettre le haut de son kimono et de paraitre plus convenable.  
Il est juste perturbé parce qu'il a pu ressentir, par ces caresses faites au hasard et par ce souffle qu'il est sur de sentir encore sur son épaule.  
Rattachant aussi ses sabres à hauteur de sa taille, il gronde le médecin et si la réplique ne se fait pas immédiatement, il peut également voir ce noiraud reprendre un livre et mordre sa lèvre._

 _ **_ Quelle mouche t'a piquée !? Je lui ai dit que tu ne serais pas contre et il a vraiment l'air intéressé par la médecine et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Tu aurais pu faire un effort, tu ne crois pas. Luffy-sama m'a confié qu'il n'était pas prompt à la discussion et alors que je crois avoir découvert ce qui le passionne, tu le rejettes. …J'aurais dû demander à quelqu'un d'autre.**_

 _Le sermonnant à voix basse, Chopper peut gronder sévèrement malgré sa petite taille et son jeune âge_ –de ce qu'on croit-.  
 _Prit de culpabilité, il déteste entendre le brunet dans ces circonstances. Mais il ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi il devrait aider, il le fait déjà suffisamment, non !? …Non !?  
Tiquant et avant de disparaitre de la pièce, une dernière phrase se fait entendre à l'oreille du médecin._

 _ **_ C'est toi, le pro en médecine pas moi. Alors apprends-lui ce que tu sais et fous-moi la paix. Je tiens pas à être un sujet d'expérience ou un truc du genre. …Bon sang, je déteste les Doc' ! Pis pour ta gouverne ne te l'accapare pas trop, il est sous mes ordres et est un guerrier alors, rend-le-moi quand tu auras terminé !**_

 _Les derniers mots prononcés, Zoro passe la porte et abandonne les deux personnes sans un autre regard.  
Secouant sa tête de droit à gauche, Tony est sûr de ne jamais comprendre ce bretteur alors qu'il le connait depuis bien longtemps. …Quoiqu'il en soit, il dépose sa plume et s'avançant vers le jeune noiraud, il regarde ce que celui-ci est occupé de lire._

 _ **_ Les hémisphères cérébraux, tu t'intéresses à ce que peut contenir notre boite crânienne !? Est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'explique ou non !?**_

 _ **_ Je cherche seulement une explication à la notion de mémoire, d'émotion, de souvenir par l'odeur et comment les neurotransmetteurs influent sur notre fonctionnement.**_

 _ **_ Oh attend, abandonne celui-là alors, il n'explique que le contenu et défini les différentes parties du cerveau. Prend plutôt celui-ci, il te donnera certainement des réponses.**_

 _Remerciant d'un signe de tête, Law accepte avec plaisir le recueil tendu et se mettant déjà à la lecture, il ne voit pas le médecin s'échapper.  
Déposant le manuscrit sur la petite table et déposant son menton dans sa paume, il lit chaque ligne et cherche avec concentration des réponses à ses questions.  
Il aimerait comprendre, pourquoi un tel fouillis s'installe en lui. Parfois sa cogne et il est sûr de ne pas avoir « mal » à ces nouvelles pensées. …Il est juste, déboussolé et un peu désorienté quand cela se produit.  
…Quand cela se produit, pourquoi se retrouve-t-il à proximité du bretteur ?!_

 **.**

 _N'ayant rien demandé, il trouve ça étrange de se retrouver avec le D.  
De toutes les pièces choisies, il a dû tomber sur celle où se trouvait ce noiraud. Pas qu'il ne veut pas le voir_ –ou lui parler- _ce n'est pas ça, seulement, il a toujours peur que ce seigneur lui demande quelque chose._  
 _Peur que celui-ci lui demande un peu plus de détail sur son passé, de détail sur ces agissements présents ou lui faire une faveur qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser.  
Se faisant accueillir par ce sourire qu'il commence à connaitre par cœur, Law s'avance à la demande de l'autre et pensant s'installer face à lui, cet épéiste se retrouve simplement à la même table avec une tasse de thé adressée à ces soins._

 _La parole ne se montre pas immédiatement puisque Luffy parle avec sa servante et s'il demande plus de biscuit, il sait que cette faveur ne sera certainement pas accordée.  
Puis déposant sa tasse sur cette petite table, son regard charbon se pose sur son invité improvisé et souriant, de petites questions anodines sont posées.  
Des questions qui surprennent légèrement Law mais qui trouve tout de même une réponse.  
Puis regardant l'extérieur comme une sorte d'échappée ou juste de paysage, Trafalgar se dit qu'il pourrait se plaire ici. …Vraiment._

 _ **_ Sinon est-ce que tu as apprécié ta mission avec Ban et Zoro !? Je sais que tous c'est bien passé mais si des tensions se sont montrés, je peux te trouver d'autres équipiers.**_

 _ **_ …Rien de ce genre ne s'est montré. Du moins de mon point de vue.**_

 _ **_ Bien alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à continuer avec eux !? Bien sûr, plus tard j'te laisserais faire des missions solo ou avec d'autres c'est juste que là, ils-**_

 _ **_ Ils m'évaluent, n'est-ce pas. Ça ne me dérange pas.**_

 _Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête ce petit renseignement, Luffy apprécie grandement la franchise de son nouvel élément.  
Puis, se levant et s'étirant du mieux qu'il le peut, il aplati les plis de son haori et les mains sur les hanches, il fixe son épéiste avec joyeuseté et enthousiasme. _

_**_ Je savais que t'étais quelqu'un de bien. …Je le sais depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Ça te dit de marcher un peu !?**_

 _Ne sachant quoi répondre, Law accepte cette requête faite par le petit seigneur et se levant à son tour, il quitte la pièce pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard à l'extérieur et sous un soleil sans nuage.  
L'un à côté de l'autre_ –l'un plus grand que l'autre-, _une nouvelle conversation à sens unique voit le jour et se baladant à travers l'immense propriété, l'ambiance se veut plaisante.  
Tenant dans l'une de ses mains son Nodachi et dans l'autre, un dernier biscuit pour assouvir sa faim, Law affiche un air plus ou moins désintéressé alors qu'il fixe simplement l'environnement.  
Bifurquant et suivant les pas de Luffy, les deux se dirigent vers un bâtiment éloigné de la résidence principal et continuant de discutailler, le D s'invite à une séance d'entrainement. _

_Entrant dans le dojo sans réel bruit, l'ébène y entre pour la première fois et remarque avec surprise un combat entre le Roronoa et Ban.  
Les deux noirauds à l'entrée, suivent le combat des yeux et laissant son visage changer vaguement d'expression, la nouvel recrue à l'air d'aimer cet entrainement.  
Les épées s'entrechoquent, des conseils sont donnés également et faisant un pas de plus dans cette salle qu'il n'a jamais foulée, il ne remarque pas le large sourire du D.  
Tout ce qu'il remarque à dire vrai, c'est ce bandana noir sur la tête du vert, ce morceau de tissu généralement posé sur son bras, il en est sûr. _

_**_ Ils s'entrainent ici au moins une fois par jour. Je sais pas si t'était déjà venu ici ou pas. …Dis-moi, est-ce que Zoro s'occupe bien de toi !?**_

 _ **_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de traitement. …Second-ya~ bouge bien et à de bons appuis.**_

 _Plus hypnotisé par la mêlée que par la question posée, Law examine chacun des gestes qu'il peut apercevoir et serrant de temps à autre son propre sabre, une chose lui vient à l'esprit.  
En termes de force brute, il ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec le Roronoa. Et laissant ses yeux parcourir, le corps de ce vert pour une meilleure analyse, il ne remarque pas les deux épéistes arrêter et rengainer leurs armes._

 _ **_ Alors il est assez fort pour voler ta place ou non !?**_

 _Les deux font un demi-tour à cette voix reconnaissable et s'inclinant légèrement, ils saluent tous deux leur seigneur.  
S'approchant par la suite des deux voyeurs, Zoro ne perd pas une minute à répondre et frappant l'épaule de son disciple, il l'encourage._

 _ **_ …Un jour peut-être. Que faites-vous ici, Luffy-sama !?**_

 _ **_ Rien. Law et moi, on se baladait et j'ai eu envie de venir vous embêtez. Maintenant que j'ai terminé de signer les traités, je m'ennuie alors.**_

 _ **_ Il s'agit tout de même de votre devoir.**_

 _ **_ Oui, oui, je sais. …Bon alors Ban, quand crois-tu pouvoir battre ton capitaine !? Est-ce que tu t'es déjà mesuré à Law !? Dite, ça ne vous dit pas de me montrer ce que vous savez faire tous les deux ?!**_

 _Un regard entre le blanc et le noir s'effectue et peut-être d'un commun d'accord, les deux répondent à leur façon.  
Law ne serait pas contre mais préfère laisser le temps à l'autre de se reposer tandis que Ban_ –lui- _préfèrerais acquérir un peu plus d'expérience avant de se mesurer de nouveau au noiraud._

 _ **_ Évidemment que j'y arriverais ! Et pour vous répondre Luffy-sama, une autre fois peut-être, je suis un peu fatigué.**_

 _ **_ Bien. Alors n'oubliez pas de m'appeler quand cela sera organisé.**_

 _Souriant de tout son souk, Luffy continue la discussion tandis qu'un blanc lui répond, qu'un ébène croque dans son biscuit et qu'un œil vert fixe ce dernier.  
Puis levant son bras, le Roronoa attrape le poignet de Trafalgar et lui vole son gâteau bien appétissant.  
Fronçant les sourcils à ce geste et donnant un coup de fourreau dans les côtes du voleur, l'agitation et les voix intéressent le seigneur et le second. _

_**_ Te penses-tu tout permit, Roronoa-ya~ !?**_

 _S'étonnant mais ne le montrant pas, c'est la première fois que Law n'utilise pas de suffixe derrière son nom et ça le rend étrangement joyeux.  
Il prend ça, pour une marque de confiance et d'affection_ –comme un chien envers son maitre- _même si le ton employé n'y ressemble pas. Et puis, il n'a rien fait, juste sustenter son estomac affamé de_ _cette chose qu'il tenait entre ces doigts.  
Est-ce un crime, il est sûr que non._

 _ **_ C'est toi qui me narguer. Tu n'avais qu'à en apporter plus, c'est tout.**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi aurais-je fais une chose pareille. Maintenant relâche mon poignet et éloigne-toi.**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi j'écouterais tes ordres.**_

 _ **_ Parce que tu ressembles à un gamin et qu'un gamin ça obéit bien sagement quand il est en tort.**_

 _Surpris de cette altercation, on peut facilement remarquer un rire qui se veut discret et la surprise_ –presque le choc- _marqué sur le visage du blanc qui épie la scène non s'en légèrement s'offenser._  
-Après tout, personne n'a le droit de répondre de la sorte à son ainé et capitaine-.  
 _Les deux « adversaires » se dévisagent les sourcils légèrement froncés pour eux et laissant une moue effrontée sur le bord de ses lèvres, Zoro laisse un rictus broder les siennes de cette vision._

 _ **_ Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui y ressemble le plus, abruti de corbeau.**_

 _Luffy laisse alors son rire s'échapper de cette insulte même pas méchante et frappant sur l'épaule du dit « corbeau », il se fait foudroyer d'un regard noir et rempli d'animosité.  
Calmant les ardeurs de l'épéiste, le jeune seigneur engage un autre sujet de conversation et faisant remarquer à son bras droit qu'il tient encore et toujours le noiraud, la situation se dégrade un peu plus et Trafalgar préfère se retirer.  
Laissant trainer un « Luffy-dono » qui étonne tout le monde, pendant un instant le calme se fait et reprenant ses esprits peu de temps après, le D est heureux d'être accepté ! Enfin. _

_**_ Pourquoi tu le laisses te parler comme ça, capitaine !**_

 _ **_ Comment ça !? …Peu importe, on devrait sortir d'ici Luffy-sama, lui et moi devons, nous changer.**_

 _ **_ Hn. Tu sais Zoro, j'ai bien fait de te le confier. Il devient de plus en plus lui-même et ça me rassure de voir qu'il s'intègre mais tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, tu sais qu'on ne vole pas la nourriture des autres ! C'est sacré ce genre de chose. …Bon, j'vais vous laisser, oh et Ban, si tu vas dans les cuisines dit à Sanji que j'aimerais gouter à sa viande de bœuf aujourd'hui.**_

 _S'échappant de là juste après, il se fait saluer par ces deux amis plus que gardes et disparaissant rapidement de la vue du vert et du blanc, une discussion recommence et des recommandations sont faites. Ceux à quoi, Zoro ne répond rien et demande à son second de ne rien faire.  
Il préfère avoir des conversations de ce genre avec le noiraud plutôt que des mots sans sens ou silencieux qui mettent mal à l'aise.  
Il ne veut rien changer à leur relation. Elle lui plait ainsi et scrutant les horizons pendant sa marche, il aperçoit cet ébène avec Penguin et ouais, il lui plait comme il est. …Il n'a pas besoin de changer.  
Ni ses paroles, ni son caractère et encore moins sa tête._

 **OoOoO**

Appuyé sur le mur qui entoure la propriété, Trafalgar observe les chemins de terre, certains paysans les traverser et certains le saluer.  
La main sur son sabre, il ne réfléchit pas vraiment. …Il attend seulement. Attend et relâche ses épaules beaucoup moins lourdes et malades.  
Humidifiant de temps à autre ses lèvres, il peut facilement entendre son cœur rater de temps à autre des battements pourtant facile à produire. Et s'il ne comprend pas très bien son corps en ce moment, ça ne l'embête pas. …Il peut même dire qu'il se plait ainsi. …Étrangement.

 **_ On y va !?**

Laissant sa tête se détourner sur la gauche, son acier rencontre le visage de cette voix qu'il connait et laissant trainer un rictus sincère, il se décolle de son appuie et débute sa marche.  
Suivit et observer par son compagnon de route – _qui n'est autre que le Roronoa_ -, Law sent de nouveau son corps faire des siennes et son palpitant débuter une litanie irrégulière.  
Abandonnant l'idée de faire taire ce genre de chose, il se permet de lever la tête vers ce sabreur et croisant son regard au même instant, des doigts viennent effleurer des mèches de jais et un sourire en entraine un autre.  
Partageant leur secret silencieux, le chemin reprend et des voix s'élèvent enfin.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Donnez-moi vos avis et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous voulez voir. Je sais, ça parait lent mais détrompez-vous, les deux ont beaucoup progressé, je vous assure. D'ailleurs, la semaine prochaine je pense que vous allez adoré ce qui va s'y passer! Hé hé.

A bientôt et d'ici là, portez-vous bien.

 **L.**


	14. Bousculade bénéfique

**Coucou,**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, moi tranquillement, rien d'horrible à signaler et c'est tant mieux n'est-ce pas !? Je pense que oui.  
Sinon, il reste encore quelques chapitres, combien exactement je ne sais pas trop mais là, je peux vous dire que les choses avances et je prie pour que ça vous convient.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : ZoLaw

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 _ **Bousculade bénéfique.**  
_

* * *

 _Il ressemble parfois une poupée de plastique, parfaitement immobile, rêveuse et sans défaut.  
Aucunes réelles expressions sur son visage et des prunelles froides sans émotions. …Mais, c'est certainement toutes ces petites choses qui font qu'on est irrémédiablement attiré par lui.  
Du moins, c'est ce que pense ce bretteur à l'instant.  
Il n'a jamais vu de personne aussi calme et rempli de sentiment contraire que ce noiraud et il aimerait pouvoir le toucher. …Voir ce que ça fait d'être près d'une poupée qui pourrait se casser à tout moment et en même temps forte à souhait._

 _Ayant eu une conversation avec son seigneur, il se dit que son rôle n'est plus à définir.  
Luffy lui a raconté quelques brides du passé de cette poupée corbeau et maintenant, il se retrouve curieux du reste, de tout. Curieux de cette histoire qu'il aimerait comprendre.  
Et surement plus que tout, il aimerait réparer cette poupée pas vraiment cassée mais légèrement brisée.  
Ça s'explique pas. Il n'a jamais eu une telle envie avec les autres qu'il a recueillis et aidé. Il n'a jamais eu l'envie de protéger Ban ou de consoler Penguin.  
Alors, c'est surement parce que ce noiraud est spécial. Parce qu'il y a un truc en lui qui attire ou alors est-ce à cause des mots de son seigneur. …Il ne sait pas._

 _L'épiant, il a l'impression que ce noiraud parle seul alors qu'en vrai, il ne fait qu'apprendre ce que les lignes de ce manuscrit lui dictent.  
D'un seul coup d'œil, il peut retenir et sauvegarder chaque information. Haussant les épaules de ce fait, Zoro se dit aussi pour lui-même, qu'il a beau avoir une mémoire hors-norme, il n'en n'est pas pour autant plus doué avec les autres êtres humains qui l'entourent ou avec lui-même.  
S'approchant doucement, il se dit qu'en ce début d'après-midi, un peu d'exercice ne pourrait pas faire de mal et pourquoi pas le connaitre davantage.  
Alors, continuant sa course jusqu'à arriver à ce noiraud, il le dérange mais c'est pour son bien_ –il en est sur- _et un peu pour lui aussi.  
Parce que sa compagnie n'est pas dérangeante._

 _ **_ Ça te dit un peu d'entrainement dans la salle du dojo !?**_

 _Levant la tête pour voir qui le dérange, Law ne soupir même pas. Il fixe simplement ce bretteur à l'allure débraillé mais calme. A l'allure imparfaite mais rassurante.  
Parce que c'est un fait, il en est venu à se dire que le sabreur était une personne de confiance même s'il est bourru, indomptable et parfois grossier.  
Acceptant avec une pointe de surprise, Law enroule le parchemin qu'il apprenait avec sérieux et attrapant son katana, la poupée s'anime et suit sans bruit le Roronoa_.

 _ **_ T'en n'as pas marre de lire !?**_

 _ **_ …J'aime apprendre de nouvelle chose et comprendre comment tout fonctionne alors non, ça ne m'embête pas.** Rétorque l'ébène. **  
**_

 _ **_ T'es bizarre mais bon, ça me va. J'aime bien ça, ça change.**_

 _ **_ Tu es aussi une sorte de bizarrerie dans ton genre, Roronoa-ya~ mais pour moi, c'est loin d'être un compliment.**_

 _Se dévisageant tous les deux, leurs regards se font de nouveau la guerre mais comme une habitude prise. Une habitude qui n'appartient qu'à eux.  
Puis une fois être arrivé au lieu voulu, l'un retire son surplus de vêtement tandis que l'autre noue son bandana à son front et s'exerce déjà contre le vent.  
Se mettant peu de temps après face à face, ils se lancent chacun un signe et commençant leur combat, la salle s'emplit de bruit aiguë et de lame aiguisée à souhait.  
Cependant, ils font bien attention à ne pas se blesser, à frôler certaines parties du corps mais pas dans le but de faire mal.  
Il s'exerce avec attention, précision et jeu. C'est étrange et pas normal. C'est joli et dansant et personne n'a le droit d'assister à tout cela. _

_Ils sont enfermés et interdisent quiconque de les déranger.  
Cette chose était pour eux. Ce moment leur appartenait d'une certaine manière même si rien n'avait été dit.  
Et puis, c'était facile à comprendre. Le Roronoa n'avait invité personne d'autre que ce noiraud à l'accompagner, il ne voulait que lui comme compagnie à l'instant et ceux, à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. …Et il ressentait cette sensation de plus en plus souvent.  
Épiant chaque geste de ce corps, chaque mouvement fait, le bretteur s'amuser à deviner et à regarder. …A prévenir et à parer des attaques même pas dangereuse.  
Law a cette force fragile, qu'il aime scruter et étudier. _

_Le noiraud_ –lui- _semble dans son élément et si parfois il accroche les vêtements de son adversaire, c'est simplement pour compter les coups et apprivoiser ce corps trop massif.  
Ils « s'amusent » ainsi durant de longues minutes _–un quart d'heure ou plus- _puis d'un commun d'accord, d'un œil vert compris et d'un acier acceptant, les sabres se taisent et se déposent le long de leurs corps.  
Reprenant leurs souffles et s'appuyant sur l'un des murs non loin de là, Trafalgar étire légèrement son kimono au niveau de son cou et laissant son torse monter et descendre au fur et à mesure de ses respirations irrégulières, il ne remarque pas le regard brûlant qui l'épie.  
Prenant une gorgée du breuvage frais non loin de là, le Roronoa attrape une tasse pour son adversaire et lui amenant sous son nez, il attend de voir celle-ci accepter. …Cependant, il attend également des réponses à ses questions.  
…Il aimerait comprendre comment de telles cicatrices ont pu parvenir sur son corps fin et mangé par le soleil d'été._

 _ **_ Comment tu t'es fait ce genre de blessure !?**_

 _Même si la voix se veut basse et sans méchanceté, par simple réflexe, le noiraud se revête correctement et ignore les mots dit.  
Il ne veut pas répondre à cette question pourtant légitime. …Il ne veut pas être un genre de martyre, parce qu'il ne l'est assurément pas.  
Cet ébène se sait fort, avec une force d'esprit incomparable et une volonté inébranlable. _

_**_ Aucune importance.**_

 _ **_ Ça en a pour moi. Et celle que j'ai pu apercevoir sur ton dos, d'où proviennent-elles !? T'es pas obligé de tout raconter, simplement me dire comment elles sont apparus.** Assure Zoro qui ne veut pas élever la voix. **  
**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi tiens-tu à savoir ce genre de chose !? …**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a ne regarde que moi.**_

 _Attrapant le poignet du corbeau –_ une tasse tombe au sol _-, Zoro veut le faire parler.  
L'entendre se confier à personne d'autre qu'à lui et le pressant, l'intimant de rester et de parler, il resserre sa prise.  
Il a besoin de savoir ce qui a pu le marquer ainsi. Ce qui a pu lui laisser de telles traces et si les a mérités ou non_ –bien qu'il est sûr que personne ne mérite ce genre de traitement-.

 _ **_ Parle-moi. Dis-moi comment c'est arrivé et pourquoi tu as aussi peur de parler. J'suis pas un monstre tu sais même si parfois ça parait pas alors parle-moi. …J'attends.**_

 _Étrangement, jamais personne n'a été aussi insistant avec lui et ça le perturbe. …Law ne comprend pas pourquoi ce vert a tant besoin de connaitre une chose qui ne le regarde pas.  
Fronçant les sourcils et baissant le regard, sa lèvre se fait mordre et dans sa tête sa chahute. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait connaitre son passé. Connaitre ses mots et ses pensées.  
Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit arriver avec ce bretteur qu'il apprécie malgré le fait qu'il a lutté contre ça._

 _ **_ Ça ne va rien t'apporter et ça va te servir à rien. …Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était important. Tu me fatigue Roronoa-ya~, je ne te comprends pas.**_

 _ **_ J'aimerais te connaitre et pas pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, …parce que tu m'intrigues et que tu m'énerves en même temps. Juste…, parle. Dis-moi n'importe quoi, un truc que t'as sur le cœur, un truc qui t'emmerde, que t'as envie de sortir. …Tu peux même me frapper si tu veux.**_

 _Ça tourne étrangement et Law ne comprend pas. Il ne sait pas où tout a dérapé et il aimerait retourner à ce combat s'en embrouille, sans prise de tête, …sans question.  
Il aimerait ne pas entendre ces paroles qu'il n'a jamais entendu ici ou n'importe où. Puis essayant de s'extirper de cette prise, il a l'impression que son poignet va se briser sous cette poigne trop forte.  
Poussant sur ce torse, il n'a pas l'impression de faire force égal avec son ainé et ça l'emmerde.  
Il aimerait s'enfuir même si ce n'est pas son genre ou attraper son Nodachi et le découper.  
Il aimerait, que ces mots entendus ne le touchent pas. _

_**_ Tu m'emmerdes Roronoa-ya~ ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien t'apporter de savoir qui est l'auteur de tout ça ! Tu ne t'es pas dit une seconde que je pouvais les mériter ! Ton petit seigneur ne puni personne si le travail a été mal fait !? Ne t'es-tu jamais blessé lors d'un combat trop dur pour toi !? N'as-tu jamais été battu parce que ton corps ne supporté pas l'entrainement !? Je…, ne me demande rien. Ne me force pas à parler, enfoiré.**_

 _A bout de souffle, il relâche ses épaules tendus et laisse son visage se baisser et dériver sur le côté.  
Cet ébène n'a plus le gout de parler, de soutenir ou d'être là. …Il veut retrouver de sa solitude pour se reconstruire et taire ces petites voix intérieures.  
Il veut retrouver un peu de son espace que l'autre dévore trop vite… . _

_**_ Plus rien n'arriveras ici, tu peux me faire confiance ! Je ne le permettrais pas.**_

 _Relevant le visage de quelques centimètres, Law se sent déstabilisé et perdu.  
Y'avait dans cet œil émeraude quelque chose de magique, quelque chose d'insoupçonnable et de beau. C'est à cette chose qu'il ne peut résister à cet instant. …A cet iris parfaitement sûr de lui-même.  
Tandis que de l'autre côté, sans raison explicable, il était déjà tombé dans ce gouffre argenté depuis bien longtemps sans le reconnaitre. …Sans le savoir.  
Certes, il le snob de temps à autre, l'éloigne par mensonge envers lui-même mais, au fond de lui il a certainement toujours su cette chose qu'il se refuse.  
Pour eux, le verbe « s'attacher » ne veut rien dire mais, il a un bon gout d'invincibilité à cet instant. _

_Là, en plein milieu de cette salle fermée_ –où ce vert à l'habitude de se rendre-, _plus un son, plus un mot, plus de bagarre.  
Le poignet toujours dans cette main, il ne tente pas de s'échapper et d'un côté comme de l'autre, ils laissent cette tentation les atteindre un peu plus.  
Jusqu'à ce que, pris d'une impulsivité_ –d'impatience caché-, _des lèvres fougueuses s'emparent de celles de son homologue.  
Le baiser qui peut s'apparenter à un fruit défendu est consommer et dévorer avec enhardisse. Un_ _corps est rapproché d'un autre et continuant d'emprisonner ce poignet aussi fin qu'une brindille, le temps s'arrête._

 _Doucement des paupières se baissent sur des iris grises et lentement le second bras encore libre tait son mécontentement pour approuver une seconde ou deux cet acte volé.  
Du sucre se mélange à leurs lèvres_ –sucre d'un biscuit gouté précédemment par Law- _et une fraicheur étrange s'installe sur leurs bouches appréciant le contact.  
Mordant sans mal la chair tentatrice de l'ébène, Zoro se fraie un passage jusqu'à une langue aussi froide que son propriétaire et sans même le penser, il sait qu'il n'a jamais connu meilleur baiser.  
Il a pourtant embrassé des tas de femmes après la disparition de sa meilleure amie et premier amour mais cette fois, c'est différent.  
Ça a un bon gout d'avenir, d'interdit, de péché et de souhait_.

 _Attrapant cette taille bien maigre entre son bras, il accentue sa prise sur ce corps déjà bien emporté et comme une occasion à saisir, il accentue une dernière fois ce baiser.  
Suivant cet échange, Trafalgar pose par mégarde sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis et comme un choc électrique, ses paupières se réveillent et son regard dévisage son agresseur.  
Il ne comprend pas et en même temps, il n'invite pas l'autre à rompre ce baiser. Pendant un temps indéfini en réalité, il scrute le bretteur et range dans un coin de sa tête se souvenir qu'il est sur le point de rompre.  
Posant sa main sur le torse de l'autre et retirant son poignet avec une facilité déconcertante, il repousse le sabreur et lui donne pour récompense un regard assassin._

 _ **_ Ne t'approche plus de moi, Roronoa-ya~ … …Ne fait plus jamais ça.**_

 _Récupérant sa lame tombée à terre, il abandonne ce vert à son triste sort et s'éloigne le plus possible de cette faiblesse commise.  
Immobile et sans réponse, Zoro serre les poings et se maudit d'avoir été si impulsif, si bête. Il n'a pas pu taire son instinct primaire et il n'a pas su résister à cette tête pécheresse, à ce besoin de protéger d'une étrange manière.  
Soupirant fortement et frappant son front de sa paume, il jure contre lui-même et peu de temps après, il quitte ce dojo pour pouvoir réfléchir.  
Il a besoin de savoir ce que son acte veut dire et pourquoi ce corbeau lui tourne autant dans la tête et l'obsède._

 _Partant dans la direction opposée à Law, il préfère s'enfermer quelque part plutôt que de le recroiser trop tôt et de faire d'autres demandes indiscrètes alors que, l'ébène_ –lui- _vient de s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un chemin pour pouvoir laisser à ses doigts se souvenir d'un baiser donné sans raison.  
Laissant ses méninges travailler, il se jette la première pierre d'être resté passif au même titre d'avoir aimé et de s'être confié sous la pression, sous forme de question sans réponse.  
C'était, son premier baiser non-forcé, sans obligation et sans demande particulière. Un baiser défiant tout raisonnement logique. …Un baiser qui le trouble plus que cela ne devrait._  
 _Un baiser rempli de chaleur et de contradiction._

 **.**

 _Qu'aurait-il dû voir, qu'il n'avait déjà vu !? Il n'en sait rien et ne veut même pas y songer.  
Après une longue conversation avec le D, sa conscience lui dicte des actes que son inconscience a déjà commise.  
Et depuis lors, il ne trouve plus le sommeil et sa raison est simple. Il ne peut tout simplement pas oublier ce qu'il a fait. Il ne regrette pas, ne s'en veut pas, n'a aucun remord. Au contraire même, le mot plaisant n'est pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il a aimé.  
Errant dans les couloirs, il s'est promis de ne plus faire dans les sentiments quand sa meilleure amie, confidente, promise et bien des choses encore a été tué alors pourquoi doit-il tout remettre en question, pour un acte qu'il a commis en toute connaissance de cause !?_

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, ce n'est pas son fort de réfléchir mais, il ne peut pas non plus lutter contre tout ce qu'il ressent. C'est fort et sa tape un peu partout dans son corps.  
Ça cogne depuis deux jours dans sa tête, dans ses poumons, dans son cœur, dans ses tripes, partout !  
Mais, pourquoi doit-il être infecté de la sorte par un autre homme. …Parce qu'il est sûr que ce noiraud est un homme malgré sa fine silhouette et son calme apparent.  
Chiffonnant ses mèches devenues trop longues_ –il en est sur-, _il fait coulissé une porte et si la lumière n'avait pas été tout de suite aperçue, un moment d'arrêt se fait.  
Là, près du feu encore en vie, ce même ébène auquel il pense et dont il essaie de mettre des mots sur ses actions et songes._

 _Refermant la porte derrière lui, il ne remarque pas le regard argenté qui se détourne de l'orange des flammes pour se poser dans son dos et marchand doucement, il s'approprie un fauteuil non loin de là.  
Pendant un instant, aucun mot, aucun son, rien simplement le calme silencieux des flammes explosives d'une cheminée chantantes.  
Ça pourrait paraitre doux et cotonneux mais ça ne l'est pas.  
C'est stressant et mal-à-l'aise. Ça met les nerfs à fleur de peau de ne rien entendre.  
Alors pour ne pas complètement perdre pied, Zoro préfère_ –et de loin- _engager la conversation même si, un mot n'est pas une discussion._

 _ **_ Insomnie !?**_

 _ **_ Tous les soirs, Roronoa-ya~ …comme une vieille routine.**_

 _ **_ C'est pour ça ces cernes alors.**_

 _ **_ Je les transporte avec moi depuis toujours.**_

 _« Elles te vont bien », ce n'est pas dit mais le vert se gronde d'avoir simplement pu penser cela.  
Et là, dans le même instant, ils se disent tous deux que c'est étrange de pouvoir échanger si normalement, si sereinement alors que dans leurs têtes sa cogitent à ne plus en finir.  
Ne se regardant pas_ –pas directement du moins-, _la conversation se tait tout aussi rapidement qu'un début d'incendie irréparable. Laissant l'un de ses poings serrés sur sa cuisse, le bretteur fixe ce profil perdu entre deux mondes et s'il ne comprend pas son attrait pour ce corbeau, il se rend compte également qu'il ne peut pas gagner.  
Puis, à force de le scruter, il remarque des petites mimiques attendrissantes qui n'ont rien à faire là et une frimousse qui se penche faiblement sur sa présence_.

 _Contrôlant sa respiration, Law essaie de passer en vitesse rapide tous les livres qu'il a pu lire sur « le cœur et son fonctionnement » mais rien ne l'aide.  
Depuis ce baiser, son insomnie a trouvé une nouvelle source pour se nourrir.  
Ça dépasse tout ce qu'il a pu vivre, tous ses cauchemars qui sont censés le hanter et étrangement, il a plus peur d'un simple effleurement de lèvre que de coups reçus pour une erreur faite.  
Alors tentant de calmer son cœur devenu fou et certainement malade_ –il pourrait en jurer-, Trafalgar essaie de revêtir son apparence froide et hautaine sans succès.

 _ **_ Je ne t'avais jamais vu errer dans les couloirs de nuit depuis mon arrivé. Une chose te rongerait-elle !?**_

 _Il ne fait référence à rien dans sa phrase. Law veut juste ne pas attendre cette sorte de calme étrange.  
Ou alors doit-il s'évader de cette propre cage qu'il s'est créé !?  
Posant son livre sur la petite table qui s'accote au fauteuil, l'œil argenté revient se poser sur une silhouette imposante et trop « présente » pour ne pas y faire attention._

 _ **_ Je n'ai rien à te dire. Pourquoi es-tu ici tous les soirs !?**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi me confierais-je à toi alors que tu ne me dis rien en retour. …Es-tu désolé pour ce que tu as fait !?**_

 _Il est vrai qu'à cet instant, ce noiraud passe du coq à l'âne mais, il n'est pas non plus du genre à tergiverser pendant des heures et vu que son cerveau se surcharge doucement mais surement, il est obligé de laisser filer des informations et des questions passagères.  
De son côté, le sabreur se permet de lever l'œil vers son homologue et le voyant scruter le feu comme si celui-ci avait une quelconque réponse, il préfère lui aussi, jouer franc-jeu.  
Il n'aime pas se sentir mal et pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps, il veut prendre le risque d'être détesté. _

_**_ Non. Est-ce que je le devrais !?**_

 _ **_ Ça serait la moindre des choses effectivement.**_

 _ **_ Si je te dis que je suis désolé, tu répondrais à ma question !? … …J'en avais envie, je sais pas pourquoi mais, j'en avais envie.**_

 _ **_ Pas spécialement. …Et, ce genre de chose te prend-t-elle souvent !? Avec une personne du même sexe, je veux dire. Est-ce courant de ta part !?**_

 _ **_ Depuis que t'es là…, peut-être pas aussi longtemps que ça non plus mais, depuis que j'te regarde, très souvent oui.**_

 _La conversation pourrait sembler calme et polie et peut-être qu'elle l'est à dire vrai mais…, une ambiance étrange se découle de celle-ci.  
Alors que l'un s'obstine à fixer les flammes d'une cheminée innocente, l'autre a depuis longtemps détourné son regard pour le poser sur l'ébène non loin de là.  
Et si le Roronoa n'entend pas bien ces propres propos, il se sent maintenant de meilleure humeur pour pouvoir s'endormir et récupérer son sommeil perdu._

 _ **_ Est-ce une sorte de jeu auquel tu joues !?** Demande Law. **  
**_

 _ **_ J'aime pas jouer et puis ça m'apporterais quoi. …J'te dis seulement que ce jour-là, quiconque aurait eu envie de t'embrasser. Je suis juste passé à l'acte.**_

 _ **_ Penses-tu qu-**_

 _ **_ Et j'espère pour toi que tu n'aurais pas laissé n'importe qui faire, abruti de corbeau.**_

 _Fermant les yeux et laissant cette lumière blanche traverser ses paupières, des souvenirs se ravivent et la simple suggestion d'avoir été face à quelqu'un d'autre, rend le noiraud perplexe.  
Il a beau se rappeler de toutes les personnes qui vivent dans la villa, personne n'aurais eu cet effet sur lui.  
…Comme une image lointaine et pas faite pour lui, il repense à leurs deux bouches scellées et sans se faire voir, ses sourcils se froncent. Ça aurait été différent avec un autre.  
Trafalgar n'aurait pas recherché des réponses dans un livre, il ne se serait pas lever en pleine nuit, il aurait simplement repoussé l'intrus_ –entailler sans doute- _et ne serait pas là à discuter avec cette dite personne._

 _ **_ Parce que tu te penses différents des autres, Roronoa-ya~ !?**_

 _ **_ Évidemment. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis ton capitaine et je suis le seul à pouvoir t'approcher d'aussi près et à te poser des questions, est-ce bien clair !?**_

 _ **_ Tu es le seul à être aussi bête, Taisho~.**_

 _Récupérant le manuscrit et se levant de son siège, son geste est suivit d'un regard émeraude qui ne semble même pas bouger.  
Pliant un coin du manuscrit semblant au hasard, Law joue pendant un moment avec cet écrit entre ses mains pour finalement le tendre à son ainé.  
Debout et face à ce vert, il attend que son bien soit prit _–tout en ne prononçant aucuns mots- _et si les iris essaient de se comprendre, de se parler muettement, rien ne se fait.  
Tentant le bras et attrapant les pages reliées, Zoro tire un rictus à ce noiraud bien sage et reprenant sa course, un « bonne nuit » s'éteint dans un couloir déjà refermé –_même si secrètement, ce noiraud s'appuie contre le mur et attend de voir une réaction quelconque…, juste comme ça-. _  
Soupirant et laissant sa tête reposer sur le dossier moelleux, le vert se demande encore pourquoi il a été aussi honnête. Pourquoi il n'a pas simplement nié l'évidence et renié ce que son inconscience lui dictait._

 _Secouant légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche, Zoro reporte son attention sur l'ouvrage et l'examinant sans grande pensée, il attrape ce pli fait récemment.  
Sans mal, il peut reconnaitre un outil que Chopper doit sans doute utiliser et l'étudiant sans réellement le faire, il se demande pourquoi ses paroles ont été si possessives _–si exclusives-.  
 _Puis reportant son doigt au marque-page placé, il reprend la lecture que Law avait certainement avant son arrivé.  
Pas qu'il lise cependant_ –non-, _il survole simplement et tombe sur une définition souligné, des mots rajoutés et une écriture fines qu'il reconnait sans mal._

« La tachycardie : est un rythme cardiaque rapide voire irrégulier, généralement supérieur à 100 battements de cœur par minute et pouvant atteindre 400 battements par minute. À ce rythme, le cœur ne peut pas alimenter efficacement votre organisme en sang oxygéné.  
Les causes peuvent être multiples et cela se traduit généralement par les symptômes suivant : des vertiges, des étourdissements, des respirations courtes, des faiblesses soudaines ou des palpitations dans la poitrine. »

 _Et sur cette petite marge faite de beige, une marque grise s'y appose et on peut lire « Palpitations, respirations irrégulières et vertiges. Cause : Probablement neuronale. »._

 **[…]**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Je sais, question médecine ils sont certainement en avance sur leur temps - _ou pas, je ne sais pas après tout_ \- mais, je ne crois pas que cela est dérangeant alors je l'ai laissé.Après tout, ce n'est qu'un petit bout d'une longue fiction, n'est-ce pas!?  
Sinon, le premier baiser est arrivé ainsi que la cause de celui-ci et l'explication et ils n'ont pas l'air si dérangé que cela n'est-ce pas !?

La semaine prochaine: Alcool, attaque et bonne nuit ! Est-ce que ça vous parle ou non !? Vous en pensez quoi !?

Je vous embrasse.


	15. Rencontre nocturne et Alcool

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, les cours ont reprit et ça me plait plutôt pas mal ^-^  
Enfin bon, je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous parler des vacances terminées. Je suis là parce que j'ai un nouveau chapitre en poche et qu'il s'agit de l'avant-dernier - _jusqu'à la semaine dernière, je ne le savais pas encore-._  
Comme toujours, quelques petites recommandations.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : ZoLaw

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _ **Le Saviez-vous!** Les relations entre hommes n'étaient pas mal vu en ce temps, au contraire elles étaient encouragées chez les samouraï car disait-on, qu'elle enseignait vertu, honnêteté et sens du beau. _

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Rencontre nocturne et Alcool.**

* * *

 **_ Cora-san était le seul type bien que j'ai connu de toute ma vie.**

 **_ Qui c'est !?**

Observant son côté droit alors qu'il n'avait pas prévu cette question, Law fixe la foule un court instant et laisse le temps passé.  
Doit-il répondre ou non !? Pourquoi devrait-il !? Ce sont ses souvenirs mais, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû alimenter la discussion.  
Puis son poignet se fait cogner par une main – _des doigts_ \- qui le réveille et humidifiant ses lèvres comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un long discours, il répond au « qui c'est ».

 **_ Il était le petit-frère de Doflamingo, il a été tué par lui. Il m'a appris de nombreuses choses même si je n'ai pas souvent appliqué ces consignes. Est-ce que ça te convient comme explication, Roronoa-ya~.**

 **_ Ouais, je suis bien obligé de faire avec. Et c'est lui qui t'as appris à sourire si sournoisement !?**

 **_ Qui sait…, tu devrais le remercier dans le doute.**

 **OoOoO**

 _Un verre d'alcool près de lui_ –la bouteille non loin de là également- _et une nuit noire pour l'accompagner, il n'a rien besoin de plus._  
 _Terminant sa coupe par petite gorgée, il s'en reverse un petit contenu et s'appuyant sur le bord de la terrasse, il fixe ce vide omniprésent tout autour de lui.  
Des cigales parlent à son oreille alors que l'été est encore loin et là, écoutant le silence de cette maison, son insomnie a repris.  
Et petit à petit, son état d'ébriété augmente et personne ne peut l'arrêter, même lui.  
Il sait juste qu'il a soif, qu'il a besoin de boire_ –peu importe ce que c'est-, _il a juste la gorge sèche et il a besoin d'arrêter cette sensation désagréable._

 _Les minutes s'égrainent tranquillement, la nuit reste sombre et n'ayant pas sommeil lui aussi, un bretteur traverse la villa à la recherche d'une chose perdue.  
Puis et comme attiré par la lumière, il remarque sans problème cet ancien amnésique hors de sa chambre et buvant seul pour une raison qu'il ignore.  
Alors, se posant près de lui quelques temps plus tard, le sabreur ne dit mot et scrute simplement ce noiraud qu'il trouve fort beau. …Fort beau même s'il trouve étrange de penser cela.  
Law ne le remarque pas_ –ou fait semblant- _et continuant de boire, sa tête est enivrée et son corps ne lui répond plus vraiment. …Il sait juste que toutes ses pensées sont dirigées vers une seule et même personne et que celle-ci se trouve à ces côtés._

 _ **_ C'est anormal de vouloir m'embrasser alors pourquoi l'avoir fait !?**_

 _ **_ Aucune idée.**_

 _ **_ Es-tu malade, Roronoa-ya~ !? Ou suicidaire !? Pourquoi…, pourquoi avoir fait ça avec moi. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ta façon de penser.  
**_

 _ **_ Tu parles beaucoup trop, je crois que la boisson est terminée pour toi.**_

 _ **_ Tais-toi. …Le sais-tu !? A cause de toi, je crois être anormal pourtant j'ai cherché dans des tas de bouquins mais je n'ai rien trouvé. …Seulement quelques-uns de mes symptômes et je crois être malade du cœur.**_

 _ **_ C'est pas faux. …Tu es différent des autres~**_

 _Plissant des yeux et s'approchant de son vis-à-vis, l'ébène aux joues rougies continue son ascension jusqu'à être trop proche sans le savoir.  
Épiant le moindre signe sur ce visage face au sien_ –l'examinant comme à son habitude-, _une moue indéchiffrable se montre et prenant appui sur cette cuisse qui ne lui appartient pas, Law laisse ses aciers planté dans cet émeraude.  
Petit à petit, il comble un espace bien maigre tandis que le Roronoa attend et essaie de comprendre les intentions de l'autre.  
Intentions qui sont vites comprises puisqu'il reçoit ces lèvres qui ne lui appartiennent pas sur les siennes. …Doucement, avec hésitation puis de plus en plus entreprenante._

 _Prenant appui à l'aide de sa seconde main sur l'épaule du vert, Trafalgar crapahute tranquillement sur sa « victime » et demande l'accès à cette bouche attirante.  
Suivant tranquillement ce baiser alcoolisé, le bretteur monte ses doigts jusqu'à cette nuque dégagée et regardant ce noiraud au-dessus de lui, il attrape quelques-unes de ces mèches de jais et aperçoit ce kimono descendre légèrement sur cette épaule halée.  
Mais ne voulant rien regretter, Zoro éloigne son cadet bien entreprenant et laisse le visage à proximité de l'autre.  
Respirant irrégulièrement, Law est bien tentant et resserrant sa prise sur le vêtement du vert, il fronce légèrement les sourcils et se demande pourquoi il a été arrêté._

 _ **_ Tu ne devrais pas faire ça…, ça pourrait être très dangereux, tu sais.**_

 _ **_ C'est moi le danger ici, Roronoa-ya~ et puis, assume ce que tu as entrepris. Tout- est de ta faute.**_

 _Faisant basculer le sabreur vers l'arrière, celui-ci se soutien encore à l'aide de ces coudes et se faisant surplomber par un noiraud ivre mais incroyablement tentant, ils se font interrompre dans une posture étrange et –_ très légèrement _\- ambiguë._

 _ **_ Ca-pitaine ! Euh…, des bandits ont attaqués des villageois et une maison est en feu !**_

 _Repoussant Trafalgar d'une poigne de fer, Zoro se remet sur ses pieds et rejoint son second.  
Effaçant toutes traces de désirs ou même de troubles, le bretteur invente immédiatement les représailles et parlant à Ban, il mord sa lèvre de réflexion.  
Derrière, l'ébène se relève tant bien que mal et frottant son visage, il rejoint doucement les deux autres avec une frimousse légèrement vexé._

 _ **_ Prépare les chevaux et demande à quelqu'un de prévenir Luffy-sama de notre mise en route. Dit aussi à Penguin de nous accompagner. On se rejoint aux écuries.**_

 _ **_ Bien, capitaine !**_

 _Détalant aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, Ban disparait rapidement et laisse seul son ainé et l'alcoolique d'un soir.  
Se retournant et saisissant doucement d'apercevoir Law derrière lui, il frappe doucement le haut du crâne sombre mais se faisant rejeter, il soupir et ne prend pas le temps._

 _ **_ Je viens avec vous.**_

 _ **_ Même pas en rêve, tu ne ferais que nous gêner dans ton état. Tu restes ici et t'essaie de rester éveiller pour protéger Luffy-sama.**_

 _ **_ …Va te faire foutre.**_

 _Attrapant les épaules de ce noiraud non-coopératif, le vert s'énerve doucement mais et en même temps, c'est la première fois qu'il peut entendre des grossièretés sortir de cette bouche rouge.  
Secouant ses pensées et n'ayant pas le temps, il hausse le ton et prend son rôle de capitaine et de supérieur._

 _ **_ C'est un ordre que j'te donne ! Ne le suit pas et tu en subiras les conséquences.**_

 _Un « Tsk » est entendu et se libérant de la prise de son ainé, Law s'éloigne et attrape son Nodachi jamais très loin de lui.  
Ne prenant pas le temps, Zoro se dirige vers le lieu de « rendez-vous » donné à Ban et grimpant sur son cheval déjà scellé, il sort rapidement de la propriété pour porter secours aux habitants avec sur ses pas, Ban et Penguin.  
Pourquoi être si peu !? …Seulement parce qu'il a confiance en leur capacité et sait aussi qu'il doit tester le meilleur ami de son second.  
Sur la route, ils peuvent apercevoir sans problème de la fumée s'élever d'un petit village à l'orée de la forêt et demandant aux bêtes d'accélérer leurs courses, les guerriers deviennent impatients de se battre._

 _Remettant quelque peu son kimono et frappant son visage pour voir un peu moins trouble, Law fait le tour de la grande maison et inspecte les lieux.  
Vexer d'avoir été rejeté et d'avoir été parlé comme à un vulgaire chien, il espère voir des ennemis s'aventurer jusqu'ici pour son simple plaisir.  
Arrivant devant les grandes portes, il croise le petit seigneur s'aventurer à l'extérieur mais sans le laisser faire, il le repousse à l'intérieur et ferme les portes.  
Entendant celui-ci crier par-delà les planches de bois, un ordre est donné_ –« Interdiction de sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre, petit seigneur. Une menace se trouve ici » _et s'avançant vers le haut mur, il y grimpe et continue sa ronde_.

 _Galopant encore et arrivant enfin sur les lieux, certains villageois essaient d'éteindre le feu et d'autres essaient de se défendre des bandits.  
Descendant des animaux et sortant leurs épées des fourreaux, les trois engagent le combat et exécute le plus rapidement possible les ennemis_ –ou du moins les blesser pour poser des questions ensuite-.  
 _Le feu ne se propage pas mais fait tomber le toit de la maison brulée et si des braises flottent à travers l'air, personne n'y prête attention et tous continuent leurs tâches à accomplir.  
Les combats ne sont pas rudes mais emmerdant. Leurs adversaires ressemblent plus à des vers-de-terre qu'à de réel humain._  
 _Ban s'étant légèrement écarté du groupe pour rattraper un malfaiteur savoure son combat et Penguin assure ses arrières, c'est à cet instant que le capitaine des lieux invente de nouvelles stratégies pour de futurs combats._

 _Dans la villa, Law a rencontré déjà quelques ennemis mais il ne comprend pas leur but_ –ne demande pas non plus puisqu'il tue avant- _et ne demande pas aux autres combattants un quelconque renseignement.  
Fonçant tête baissée, il glisse entre ses adversaires _–s'il en trouve- _et si ce noiraud sent sa tête légèrement tourné_ –et encore enivré-, _il n'en n'a cure. …Peu importe les circonstances, il se sait fort.  
Alors peut-être qu'il s'aide légèrement de son fourreau pour ne pas trébucher mais il sait faire son travail_ –travail qui est de tuer, non- !  
 _A l'arrière de la bâtisse principale et laissant ses aciers scruter les alentours, il essuie légèrement sa joue et aperçoit certainement l'un de ces derniers ennemis non sans sourire méchamment._

 _Achevant leur dernier ennemi, Zoro range ses katanas après les avoir essuyés et s'être assuré que plus aucunes menaces ne soient à leur portée.  
Restant avec les habitants_ –les aidant du mieux qu'ils le peuvent-, _le vert les rassure, le blanc leur sourit pour leur dire que plus rien n'est à craindre et Penguin aide une personne âgée.  
La nuit redevient sombre, les flammes sont éteintes mais la maison n'est plus qu'une ruine qui ne peut plus rien accueillir.  
La menace étant écarté et trouvant un parchemin sur l'un des cadavres, celui-ci est ramassé et mit en sécurité jusqu'à ce que Luffy puisse le lire.  
Ils ne connaissent pas la raison de cette attaque mais, leurs ennemis- _s'ils en ont encore _\- savent qu'ils ne sont pas impuissants et qu'ils peuvent se défendre._

 _Dans la propriété, le calme est revenu depuis près d'une heure.  
Un rapport a été fait au seigneur des lieux et Law quitte silencieusement la pièce pour retrouver sa chambre et laisser les guetteurs à leur poste puisque la menace a été effacée.  
Retirant ses vêtements poisseux pour en changer et essuyer les éclaboussures, il reste un petit moment dans cette salle d'eau et revenant vers son futon, il y prend place et s'y allonge.  
Laissant sa tête partir en arrière, il fixe le plafond un instant, observe peu de temps après la bouteille d'alcool vide et soupirant, il se demande pourquoi il a été rejeté.  
Est-il vraiment une si grande gêne que ça !? …Pourtant c'est de la faute à ce vert, c'est lui qui l'a attiré de son coin et l'a approché plus qu'il ne le devait._

 _ **_ Alors Zoro, comment ça s'est passé !? Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés !? Pourquoi sont-ils apparus !?** Questionne Luffy. **  
**_

 _ **_ Aucun blessé n'est à déplorer et on a trouvé ça, également.**_

 _Le bretteur tend alors le parchemin trouvé à son seigneur et attendant un signe ou lisant sur le visage du noiraud, il scrute chacune des réactions vues.  
Luffy lit avec concentration la note et enroulant peu de temps après le papier, un soupir se montre._

 _ **_ Ils venaient de North Blue, ils avaient pour mission de nous espionner apparemment et de récupérer quelque chose. …Est-ce qu'ils sont tous morts !?** Marmonne le petit seigneur. **  
**_

 _ **_ Affirmatif. Est-ce que…- ont-ils un lien avec la famille Doflamingo !?**_

 _ **_ Non. Le sceau n'est pas le leur et ils savent qu'ils n'ont plus rien à réclamer ou à reprendre. Bien, alors on va devoir faire attention durant les prochaines semaines. …Tu peux y aller, bon boulot !**_ _Luffy félicite son bras droit et le gratifie d'une tape amicale._

 _ **_ Merci, Shukun. …Shukun, y'a-t-il eu une attaque ici !?**_

 _ **_ Oui mais toutes menaces a été écartée. …Repose-toi maintenant.  
**_ _  
S'inclinant pour saluer son seigneur, le Roronoa s'échappe de la pièce peu de temps après pour retrouver les couloirs vides de monde.  
Le calme l'entoure, tous ont regagné leurs petites intimités et tournant à un angle, Zoro soupir d'avoir vu son maitre le sourire aux lèvres et en parfaite état.  
Quand il a quitté les lieux, il était un peu inquiet_ –comme toujours- _alors, il est satisfait de voir ce noiraud en un seul morceau.  
Puis frappant à une porte et la faisant coulisser, il doit vérifier autre chose. Inspecter une autre personne avant de pouvoir complétement être rassuré –_ce qui est nouveau _-._

 _Fermant le panneau derrière lui et apercevant une silhouette allongé dans le futon, le vert s'approche sans trop de bruit et se penchant légèrement pour apercevoir l'endormit, un fin soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres –_ personne ne le lui enlèvera _-.  
Cependant, il remarque bien trop rapidement une marque qui n'était pas là, il y a encore deux heures à peine et cela ne l'enchante guère.  
Faisant le tour du lit et touchant du bout des doigts cette joue glaciale_ –qui lui vole un frisson-, _un visage bouge doucement à son contact et des prunelles qu'on aurait pu croire sang s'entrouvre légèrement pour se défendre._

 _ **_ Va-t'en.**_

 _ **_ J'étais simplement venu voir si t-**_

 _ **_ Ton petit seigneur n'a rien. …Va-t'en.**_

 _Se retournant pour être dos au bretteur, Law se couvre un peu plus de sa couverture et ne voulant pas écouter les mots de l'autre_ –qui ne seront plus, il en est sur _-, il recherche son repos perdu et trop léger.  
Il n'a plus le gout d'être rejeté ce soir. Là, il veut simplement un peu de calme et de solitude. …De sommeil mais ça, il ne connait pas._

 _ **_ Venu voir si tu n'avais rien et il est également ton seigneur, rendre-toi ça dans le crâne. Tu n'étais pas très sobre quand je t'ai laissé.**_

 _ **_ Et je t'ai répondu que j'étais fort.**_

 _Ça le vert le sait bien mais, il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles que Luffy a eu quand il le lui a confié, ces paroles qui semblent tellement vrai encore maintenant.  
_ « Il est plus vulnérable qu'il en a l'air ».  
 _Alors soupirant sans se faire entendre cette fois, il retente un geste et caresse du bout des doigts cette chevelure couleur ténèbres. Évidemment, sa main se fait rejeter. Évidemment, il ne se laisse pas faire. Mais évidemment aussi, Zoro se montre tenace.  
Puis arrivant jusqu'à cette joue égratignée puisque le visage de l'ébène est de nouveau face à lui sur cet oreiller, deux regards se trouvent._

 _ **_ C'est vrai. …Et pour information, je ne suis ni malade ni suicidaire. Tu me plais seulement.**_

 _ **_ …Tu sais, je crois que je suis fait pour être seul.** Se confie Law fatigué. **  
**_

 _ **_ Personne n'est fait pour l'être.**_

 _L'émeraude reste un instant sur ce visage de porcelaine qu'il a encore entre ses mains et laissant cet instant de silence entre eux sans casser le lien, Zoro réchauffe une dernière fois cette joue avant de se lever.  
Ne faisant rien pour le retenir, le noiraud attend simplement son départ pour pouvoir se remettre complètement sous ses couvertures et alors que la porte se referme, un étrange soupir se fait entendre.  
Refermant les paupières peu de temps après, Trafalgar réfléchit au sens des mots entendus et fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il est sur de n'avoir jamais lu ce genre de « cause » dans tous ses symptômes trouvés. …Plaire, n'est pas un mot qu'il connait._

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

La semaine prochaine, ça sera le dernier chapitre de cet acte. Je pensais qu'il en restait encore deux mais après avoir commencé à écrire, je me suis aperçu que non ! Et j'espère que vous l'aimerez particulièrement.

Sinon pour celui-ci, vous en avez pensé quoi !? Je croise les doigts et vous dit, à la semaine prochaine.

Je vous embrasse.


	16. Nouvelle vie

**Bonjour,**

Je ne suis pas en retard, piouf ! - _Cette semaine, je ne fais que t'être en retard c'est fou_.-  
Alors que dire, je crois que ce chapitre pourrait bien vous plaire - _c'est la première fois que je dis ça, non!?_ \- et quelque part je l'espère. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire aujourd'hui, moi qui suis bavarde en temps normal alors, les recommandations.

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : ZoLaw

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

Bonne Lecture

* * *

 **Nouvelle vie. _  
_**

* * *

 _Il ne sait pas s'il peut appeler cela « une habitude » mais, depuis quelques jours_ –et depuis quelques nuits- _il se fait rejoindre par ce capitaine pour prendre une goutte d'alcool.  
Après avoir eu mal à la tête la première fois, cet ébène a décidé de ne plus jamais boire autant.  
Alors, il ne sait pas s'il le fait exprès ou si ses actions sont voulues mais sur la sorte de petite terrasse qui se joint à sa chambre_ –avec cette porte entrouverte-, _il attend.  
Jamais très longtemps cela dit puisqu'en levant les yeux, il peut apercevoir son « rendez-vous » prendre place à ses côtés et se servir un verre._

 _Les deux ne discutent pas_ –pas immédiatement du moins- _et si l'un boit le breuvage fort, l'autre le regarde en biais et termine également son verre.  
Et semblant de rien, le Roronoa laisse sa voix se montrer et demande au noiraud son absence au dojo alors qu'il lui avait demandé de faire une petite apparition pour une petite démonstration gentillette.  
Calmement et avec ses mots, il s'explique avec un « je n'ai pas vu le temps passer dans l'atelier de Tony-ya-san~ » et se tait peu de temps après pensant cela suffisant.  
Remplissant de nouveau son verre et celui de l'autre, Trafalgar continue d'espionner son ainé et de comprendre sa façon de raisonner étrange et parfois sans sens._

 _ **_ Tu cicatrises vite.**_

 _Touchant du bout des doigts cette joue gelée comme toujours, le bretteur observe ce visage avec tranquillité et sourire tandis que Law_ –lui- _sait déjà quoi répondre à ces mots absurdes.  
Alors ne faisant rien d'autre qu'attendre que cette main disparaisse de son visage, il trouve que le temps se fait long et que sa nuque picore trop à son gout._

 _ **_ C'est l'une de mes qualités, …mon corps est entrainé.**_

 _ **_ Tu ne devrais pas être fier de ce genre de chose, abruti de corbeau et prendre soin de toi.**_

 _ **_ Dit celui qui s'entraine même couvert de bandage ou au bord de l'agonie. …Tony-ya-san~ est un grand bavard.**_

 _Les deux s'épient_ –ne se lâchent pas du regard- _et retirant doucement sa main de ce visage qui ne lui appartient pas, le bretteur boit cul-sec son verre encore rempli_ –par un miracle inexpliqué- _et observe autre chose que cet ébène près de lui.  
Tandis que Law soupir et essaie de comprendre certains mots entendus auparavant par cette bouche qui goutte _–il en est sur- _le saké. Et puis, il aimerait également comprendre ses propres symptômes_.

 _ **_ … … . Tu…, pourquoi viens-tu ici chaque soir !?**_

 _ **_ J'en sais rien, peut-être parce que je me demande pourquoi tu ne trouves pas le sommeil.**_

 _Terminant son verre_ –ce vert en est à son cinquième- _et si sa tête tourne légèrement, il est encore parfaitement conscient de ses mots et de ses actes.  
Si l'autre à des questions, lui aussi. Ce noiraud en a des tonnes et à d'autres problèmes également._

 _ **_ Avant, c'était de ma faute maintenant, c'est à cause de toi.**_

 _ **_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !?**_

 _ **_ …Tu m'as embrassé. …Tu m'as repoussé aussi. Et, j'ai des tremblements…, ça me fait ça de partout quand tu approches.**_

 _Attrapant la main de Trafalgar pour sentir ces légers tremblements_ –ou frémissements- _, un regard chaud et doux se pose sur l'ébène à cette simple remarque.  
Pour une raison inconnue, il trouve ce corbeau adorable alors qu'il est une langue de vipère et il aime sa façon de comprendre les choses _–de poser des questions- _dans le seul but de se comprendre lui-même._

 _ **_ Tu sais, j'ai le même problème depuis que tu m'as sauté dessus et je crois avoir la solution à ton problème.** Rétorque le Roronoa. **  
**_

 _ **_ Comment pourrais-tu, je n'ai encore trouvé aucuns remèdes pourtant, c'est pas faute d'essayer. Que recommandes-tu !? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire aller mieux !? Sais-tu ce que j'ai !?**_

 _Le sabreur ne répond pas aux questions. Il ne sait même pas comment y répondre de toute façon, il connait seulement le traitement adéquate.  
Alors se penchant légèrement sur ce noiraud qui ne fait que le scruter sans ciller, il agrippe cette nuque que ses doigts reconnaissent et comblant doucement la distance entre eux, il attrape le bord de ces lèvres légèrement bombées et avenantes.  
C'est…, doux. En surface et à la recherche d'une réponse. Gardant les yeux ouverts pour appréhender la réaction de Law, Zoro se surprend à sourire de ce visage si près et qui succombe lentement._

 _Baissant doucement les paupières, Trafalgar étudie ce « remède », l'approuve d'une certaine manière et laisse l'autre accentuer tout cela un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une langue s'en va à sa rencontre.  
Resserrant entre ses doigts le tissu vert et noir, il peut facilement sentir son corps tomber dans un état second et suivant ce baiser_ –laissant ces doigts caresser sa nuque et son cuir-chevelu-, _le corbeau savoure ce nouveau baiser tout comme le Roronoa demandeur.  
Ils cessent leur activité quelques minutes plus tard. Leurs souffles saccadés se mélangent et si un gout d'alcool est présent ce n'est pas dérangeant.  
…Observant sa main retenir un tremblement, un fin rictus se dessine sur les lèvres de Law et relevant ses aciers pour tomber dans l'émeraude, une lueur d'envie _–de désir- _passe au travers de ce regard argenté._

 _ **_ On devrait continuer. …Ce traitement à l'air de fonctionner.**_

 _Oubliant le plateau alcoolisé_ –le repoussant d'une main _-, l'ébène s'appuie sur la cuisse du vert et se réappropriant les lèvres de celui-ci, ses yeux se ferment par instinct tandis que Zoro_ –lui- _semble passionné par ce spectacle que l'autre lui offre.  
Caressant du bout des doigts cette épaule qu'il découvre toujours plus, l'un comme l'autre se laisse influencer par les événements et dérivant légèrement, ce ne sont plus les lèvres du noiraud qu'il goute mais bel et bien ce cou, cette clavicule et cette épaule offerte._  
 _Il mordille toutes ces parties plus qu'il ne les embrasse et si Law arrive sur ses cuisses, le vert se permet de cadenasser cette taille cambrée et de reprendre des lèvres sucrées._

 _Le traitement fonctionne s'est un fait ou alors, il accentue les symptômes, c'est étrange.  
Continuant de s'embrasser, de caresser du bout de ses doigts froids le visage carré du Roronoa, Trafalgar manque d'air au même titre qu'il aimerait calmer son palpitant prêt à bondir.  
Sur ce bretteur, il ne fait même pas attention à ces mains qui l'enserre et le découvre un peu plus, tout ce dont il est capable, c'est d'embrasser encore et encore ce sabreur au bon gout d'air frais.  
Puis laissant ses lèvres se reposer quelques secondes, le fixant avec ses aciers métamorphosés et presque noirs d'envie, il laisse un pouce jouer avec ses propres lèvres._

 _ **_ Ne… voudrais-tu pas aller ailleurs !?**_

 _Examinant cette bouche qui lui parle, le Roronoa avale difficilement sa salive et continuant de jouer avec ce visage aux multiples facettes, il accepte avec ses gestes.  
En retirant ce noiraud de sur lui et en l'amenant vers cette chambre à peine caché de cette porte coulissante à demie-ouverte.  
Fermant derrière lui, Zoro reprend alors possession des lèvres du plus jeune dans une danse assez autoritaire et le plaquant à lui, il le cramponne jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse tomber sur le futon.  
De là, il le domine et scrutant ce visage voilé de rouge et ces cheveux de jais éparpillés, sa tentation est trop forte. Son ventre lui fait mal d'être autant obsédé._

 _ **_ Qu'attends-tu, Roronoa-ya~**_

 _ **_ Rien. J'me demande seulement si tu n'as pas trop bu.**_

 _ **_ …Je me souviendrais de ce que tu me fais subir si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. …Maintenant, pourrait-on continuer !?**_

 _La respiration courte et l'envie marquée, le bretteur ne se retient pas plus longtemps pour fondre sur cette bouche qui l'appelle et le dévorant presque, il entend un gémissement qui lui donne un sourire carnassier et un regard prédateur.  
Le kimono noir descend alors allégrement sur le torse de son porteur et laissant leurs langues se livrer bataille, d'autres couinement apparaissent_ –des soupirs non-voulus, non-prémédités-.  
 _Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de lâcher le moindre bruit mais là, Trafalgar a l'impression d'être bien, seulement bien et ça le rend étrange. …Étrangement bien.  
Laissant l'autre le déshabiller et lui mordre la clavicule, Law croque l'un de ses doigts pour ne rien dire mais…, une difficulté de plus se montre.  
Des mains qui le caressent, le réchauffent_ –surchauffent son corps- _et lui donnent des frissons d'excitations._

 _Se mettant donc également à la tâche, il ouvre ce vêtement kaki et passant ses longs doigts sur ce torse barré d'une longue cicatrice, Law vole un frisson à ce bretteur.  
Détaillant chaque parcelle de peau, les doigts de l'apprenti médecin dansent et frémissent au fur et à mesure de ces découvertes tentantes. Puis reprenant de droit ces lèvres qu'il aime gouter, il se surélève et revient sur les cuisses de son ainé.  
Échangeant encore et toujours plus de baisers, les deux se perdent doucement mais sentant une main_ –les deux- _traverser son dos de long en large, un mouvement de recul se fait. …Mouvement de gêne, d'incertitude._

 _ **_ …Pas là~**_

 _Bougeant de lui-même ces grandes mains, qu'il fait descendre jusqu'au bord de ses reins, Trafalgar reprend peu de temps après son activité devenue favorite et embrasse le vert.  
Vert qui ne comprend pas et qui n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire. …Lui, il veut tout découvrir de ce corps qui lui donne trop d'envie, trop de pensée, trop de tout._

 _ **_ Roronoa-ya~**_

 _ **_ J'en ai rien à foutre Law de ces cicatrices. Tu n'es pas laid…, c'est même tout le contraire alors laisse-moi juste les guérir.**_

 _N'ayant pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, d'être étonné des propos si bien compris, qu'il se fait simplement happer les lèvres pour un baiser étrange mais parfait.  
Les doigts du vert repassent alors sur ce dos et resserrant sa prise autour de cette taille, il allonge doucement cet ébène et lâche ces lèvres délicieuses pour parcourir ce corps sous le sien.  
Trafalgar fixe son futur amant dans ces gestes et frissonnant, il ne peut plus s'arrêter d'en vouloir plus. Ne veut plus arrêter ce sabreur qui descend dangereusement.  
…Pour la première fois, on lui fait du bien_ –on lui veut du bien- _et si ça cogne maladroitement au creux de son ventre, il laisse les paroles de l'autre être vrai pour ce soir._

 _Continuant de découvrir ce corps et ouvrant en grand ce vêtement bien trop chiant, le sabreur s'approche dangereusement d'une intimité gonflée et y passant simplement la main, un ventre se creuse et un regard à présent abysse le fixe.  
Souriant imperceptiblement et mordant légèrement cette peau tannée et au tatouage de dragon sur tout le flanc droit, Zoro se plait à « maltraiter » son cadet bien trop parfait.  
Continuant sa découverte de cet éphèbe, le vert prend plaisir à trouver les points sensibles de celui-ci mais ce soir, Law n'a pas l'air difficile. …Chaque caresse reçue le fait réagir et le rend torride.  
Alors retirant le dernier bout de tissu gênant, il réussit à cambrer le noiraud quand il exécute une série de va-et-vient sur ce membre bien proportionné. _

_Étouffant ses gémissements à l'aide de ses mains, il cache dans le même temps son visage et n'a donc pas le temps de retenir ce bretteur trop entreprenant ou frivole.  
Sa respiration saccadée_ –morte au moment où l'autre l'a touché-, _ses prunelles voient troubles et ses orteils se crispent de plaisir et d'envie.  
Trafalgar se fout des gestes que l'autre peu avoir, de sentir l'autre titiller son intimité qui n'a rien demandé, il sait juste… que le Roronoa est le premier à le toucher avec autant de précaution.  
…Avec autant de prudence comme si…, s'il était un objet fragile alors qu'il n'en n'est rien. …Il est juste cassé depuis longtemps. …Serait-il alors occupé de le reconstruire !?_

 _ **_ Zo-ro~ …hn, je~**_

 _ **_ Tu peux crier, tout le monde dort.**_

 _ **_ Ce n'est pas…~ hum tes doigts, ne fait p-pas…, ça…**_

 _Souriant de ce qu'il entend, ledit Roronoa fait le contraire des mots entendus et pénétrant davantage le noiraud avec une envie grandissante_ –débordante _-, il peut facilement le voir se tordre de plaisir.  
Grognant presque de frustration_ –d'excitation pur _-, Zoro n'arrive plus à se maitriser, à retenir ses gestes alors entre deux respirations, il se permet de pénétrer avec force et sauvagerie ce corps bien fin.  
Étouffant un cri plus qu'un gémissement, Law se sent être soulevé et se retrouvant assis sur ce membre en lui, ses mains se font retirer de sa bouche pour que celle-ci soit capturée.  
Ne bougeant pas_ –ni l'un ni l'autre-, _leurs soupirs se mélangent, Zoro retrace les contours de ce visage si près du sien et laissant leurs prunelles se raconter, un doux geste se fait sentir._

 _Mouvant ses hanches sans vraiment le vouloir, des plaintes sont attrapé au vol et fixant ce vert un peu perdu, un peu désireux, un peu aimant_ –un peu tout-, _il bouge une seconde fois son bassin et caresse la nuque de ce bretteur comme pour donner un accord de principe.  
Des lèvres se rencontrent de nouveau_ –toujours plus- _et de nouveaux gémissements apparaissent.  
Ne faisant plus qu'un pendant un temps indéterminé, ils essaient de se synchroniser, de donner du plaisir à l'autre et ils y arrivent mieux que quiconque.  
Les minutes s'égrainent, leurs corps fusionnent toujours plus et donnant des faux rythmes et des rythmes irréguliers, le sabreur prend plaisir à faire couiner son amant._

 _Épiant chacune des réactions de celui-ci, il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas tenté sa chance avant_ –non, il se demande comment ce noiraud a pu cambrioler son cœur en une seconde-.  
 _Alors continuant ses à-coups doux et fort à la fois, il rallonge celui-ci sur ce futon débraillé et se permet d'être un peu plus brutal pour les minutes suivantes._  
 _Marquant cette peau à sa manière, l'ébène agrippe les mèches sapins au-dessus de lui et essayant de taire son envie qui franchit trop souvent ses lèvres à son gout, il demande sans le faire d'autres baisers acceptés sans compromis.  
Poussant toujours plus, le Roronoa sent la fin approcher alors continuant de marteler l'intimité de Law de ses à-coups, il le resserre et caresse le membre enflé de son partenaire._

 _Frémissant, tremblant des différents attouchements, la tête noire se perd entre deux sensations et se libérant dans cette main qui le caresse, son corps se contracte et il se resserre sans savoir à ce vert qui lui offre un agréable traitement.  
Griffant l'épaule du bretteur, ce noiraud souffle à cette oreille près de ses lèvres et mordillant celle-ci, un dernier va-et-vient assez brutal se montre et le sabreur se libère dans cet antre trop chaud, trop serré, trop… trop pour son cœur pas habitué.  
Se laissant tomber sur Trafalgar, il mord cette gorge offerte, déguste cette peau, remonte sur la mâchoire pour terminer par capturer cette bouche parfois parfaitement odieuse.  
Jouant à deux, des langues se mêlent, se cherchent et se font mordre ou manger l'un par l'autre._

 _Puis Zoro fini par se faire repousser_ –trop chaud, trop lourd, trop lui- _et sur le dos, il ferme les yeux non sans garder un étrange sourire aux lèvres.  
Se cachant quelque peu de ce drap, le Roronoa continue de reprendre des respirations plus profondes, plus posées et ne voulant pas tout de suite croiser le regard de son amant d'un soir (?), il continue de garder les paupières baissées._  
 _Mordant sa lèvre, Law essuie son bas-ventre d'un tissu trouvé et s'allongeant non loin de là, différentes pensées le traverse. …Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Il n'aurait surement pas dû. …Pourquoi a-t-il céder !?  
…Parce que même si ses symptômes se sont amplifiés, d'une certaine manière ils se sont également apaisés._

 _Une main sur le haut de son torse et observant ce vert à ses côtés, il le dévisage, le trouve beau d'une étrange manière et ne se méfiant pas, un émeraude le fixe rapidement.  
Levant une main_ –celle la plus proche de ce visage de poupon-, _une mèche est rangée derrière une oreille et l'attrapant par cette nuque peu de temps après, le Roronoa fait passer son bras derrière cette tête sans réelle expression et l'amenant à lui, il cache ce visage contre son torse et de sa grande main qui joue avec des mèches de jais.  
Ne faisant rien, Law ne bouge pas, sent son palpitant raisonner étrangement et fermant les yeux, il a –pour la première fois, envie de dormir. Besoin de dormir et ne ressent aucune peur._

 _ **_ Dort maintenant. …Je continuerais de te guérir plus tard.**_

 _Sentant un menton se poser sur le haut de son crâne et un autre bras l'entourer, Law ne répond rien.  
Restant cacher, sentant son visage se réchauffer et sa tête abandonner le combat, il consent et se laisse aller dans ces bras.  
La nuit terrifiante à laquelle il est tout le temps confronté s'évapore petit à petit_ –doucement et sans résistance-. _Pour la première fois, elle le laisse tranquille.  
Laissant ses doigts attraper quelque chose, un pan de kimono trainant encore sur le corps du sabreur, ses épaules s'affaissent et doucement, il sombre dans un sommeil recherché depuis longtemps.  
…Peut-être…, peut-être que ce bretteur est un peu magicien._

 **OoOoO**

D'abord, c'était de la curiosité – _il le regardait pour le comprendre, parce qu'il était intriguant_ \- ensuite, une sorte de petit interrupteur s'est allumé et il a voulu qu'il soit à lui – _égoïstement et sans compromis_ \- puis, il s'est impliqué, il a cru ça possible mais honnêtement, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose comme ça.  
La première fois qu'il agissait avec une détermination capricieuse.  
La première fois qu'il n'a pas su contenir son envie, son caprice égoïste.  
Et, Zoro n'est même pas désolé.

 **_ Roronoa-ya-sama~ !?**

 **_ QUOI !? Combien de fois, j'dois te dire de n'pas m'appeler comme ça ! …Bon sang !** S'insurge Zoro. **  
**

 **_ Ça fait cinq minutes que je te pose la même question. Où est Second-ya~ !?** Souffle blasé Trafalgar avec un regard presque insolent. **  
**

 **_ Pourquoi t'as besoin de savoir ça !? Surement dans les cuisines s'il n'est pas dans le dojo. Pourquoi !?**

 **_ Il m'aide. Tony-ya-san~ a dit que m'exercer sur des êtres humains seraient mieux et Second-ya~ veut bien m'aider.**

Attrapant le manuscrit des mains de ce noiraud, il feuillète rapidement les pages et fronce les sourcils.  
Law soupir, observe son côté en guise d'attente et la seconde d'après, il se fait attraper le poignet et amener vers un endroit qu'il ne connait pas.

 **_ On va se trouver un lit dans l'infirmerie.** Grogne le vert. **  
**

 **_ Pourquoi !? Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, je veux juste trouver Second-ya~ et me rendre près de Chopper-ya-san~.**

 **_ Laisse-moi te dire que je ne laisserais personne d'autre te toucher, compris. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne, abruti de corbeau. Maintenant, allons-y. …Tu n'as qu'à me prendre pour étudier.**

Discrètement, sournoisement et étonnement, un sourire de tous ces sentiments se dessinent sur les lèvres de Trafalgar.  
Avant, il ne l'autorisait pas à le prendre comme « cobaye » et maintenant, il le guide lui-même vers un lieu qu'il n'affectionne pas particulièrement.  
Reprenant ses pages des mains du vert et ne soufflant plus aucuns mots, il réussit cependant à gêner le Roronoa d'un simple regard.  
Parce que Trafalgar Law est fait ainsi. Ses prunelles parlent seules parfois et souvent, elles embarrassent ce vert qui ne peut rien faire contre ces répliques silencieuses et pourtant si parlante.  
Il est peut-être démasqué mais, il s'en fout ! Il s'est quand même dévoilé en premier en embrassant ce corbeau sur un coup de tête, sur une envie récurrente et tenace. Alors il s'en fout, que ce noiraud pense tout ce qu'il veut, tout est vrai. Il est tombé, s'est écrasé au sol et ne cédera Trafalgar Law a personne.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Terminé.**

L'acte II est maintenant fini, ce qui veut dire que la semaine prochaine un nouveau prologue se montrera beaucoup plus simple - _je pense_ \- que les deux premiers.

Sinon, est-ce que vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre de mon petit Law et Zoro!? Le lemon !? Oui ou non !?  
Dans tous les cas, j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre -comme tous les autres- et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e)s de cette fin. Parce qu'il faut se le dire, nous reverrons Law et Zoro dans les autres actes à venir - _comment mystère_ -. L'histoire ne se termine pas là, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, oh vous voulez peut-être savoir quel couple sera mis en avant !? Un indice, je vous donne le titre ça sera: "Bleu cendré versus blanc neige". Alors une idée !?

Je vous embrasse.


	17. Acte III (Ban x Sanji)

**Bonjour,**

Voilà un nouvel acte - _ou plus précisément un nouveau prologue qui ressemble à un début d'histoire, un début de vie_ -. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous devinerez !

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : -

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

Bonne Lecture

* * *

 **Acte III**

 **.-.**

La vie est souvent faite de solitude et d'abandon.  
Il avait vécu une vie paisible pendant des années, pendant son enfance rien ne pouvait le rendre triste ou simplement abattu.  
Il était aimé et attendait avec impatience que le matin se lève pour pouvoir rejouer avec les enfants de son village. …A cette époque, il était heureux. Profondément heureux. Sans aucunes égratignures. Il vivait au jour le jour et son sourire trop grand était une sorte de bénédiction.  
Pourtant et au dernière nouvelle, la vie n'a pas de fil à suivre. La vie peut tout te prendre en une fraction de seconde et c'est ce qu'elle lui a fait. …Elle a embarquée ces bons souvenirs et les a enterrés.

De son enfance, il n'a gardé que son air effronté, une mauvaise humeur d'apparence et un regard juge.  
Son sourire à disparu quand il a vu ses parents mourir, quand il s'est échappé avec la main de son meilleur ami serré dans la sienne. Son insouciance n'est plus depuis qu'il a comme abri une sorte de trou et où il s'entraine chaque jour pour devenir fort.  
En une nuit, il a perdu son chemin et son seul repère était ce noiraud – _son cadet de quelques mois_ -.  
Réfugié dans le village voisin, c'est là qu'ils ont appris ce qu'étais la solitude et l'abandon. C'est là qu'ils ont appris à surmonter et à grandir trop vite. …A se battre. A gagner. A perdre. A recevoir les « punitions ». A trimer. Et à se renforcer.

Endurcit et peut-être violent – _l'un plus que l'autre_ -, ils se sont naturellement méfié des hommes.  
Devenus des jeunes hommes méfiants, exclus et quelque part peureux du monde environnant, tout était prétexte à la bagarre et à la sauvegarde de ce qu'ils avaient pu construire.  
La vie peut être – _non est_ \- pénible. La vie ne fait pas ce qu'on lui demande. La vie te prend, te place dans des situations in-désirées et souvent, elle t'abandonne à ton sort sans regarder vers l'arrière.  
Pis toi, petit insecte que tu es dans ce monde trop grand, tu as deux possibilités. Soit tu te relèves, soit tu abandonnes à la première difficulté.  
En vrai, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est vivre ou mourir. Attendre ou agir. Décider ou rester sur place.  
La vie est une garce mais c'est certainement pour notre bien. …Va savoir, on ne sait pas ! On ne sait rien après tout.

Puis un jour, une éclaircie. Deux nuages trop éloignés pour que ton ciel reste couvert et une sorte d'espoir. …Un espoir qui se traduit en admiration pour les deux orphelins.  
C'est un sentiment étrange de fascination et d'envie de connaitre qui les pousse à parler, à s'inviter.  
Un espoir qui va les sauver et les accueillir.  
Un espoir qui va contrer « la vie » ou avait-elle déjà tout manigancé !?  
Lui, il sait que la vie n'est pas rose, qu'elle peut avoir toutes sortes de couleurs sauf le rose.  
Et s'il a perdu une fois son chemin, il a espoir d'en trouver un autre meilleur de l'autre côté de cette montagne qui se dresse devant lui. Il sait…, il sait qu'il peut trouver une chose à laquelle se raccrocher.

Il veut croire qu'on l'attend de l'autre côté de ce mur insurmontable. …Il veut croire que la vie n'est pas aussi cruelle qu'elle en a l'air. Il veut croire qu'elle peut porter une part de bonheur en elle.  
Il a déjà pu gouter à cette petite touche de joie et d'insouciance et avant de mourir, il aimerait pouvoir à nouveau la toucher du bout des doigts.  
Ou alors, doit-il remercier celle-ci de lui avoir fait endurer des épreuves aussi dures dès son plus jeune âge !? De lui avoir forgé un caractère fort et tenace pour tout !? …De lui avoir montré tous les aspects cruels !?  
Il ne sait pas. Ne sait pas mais, il aime se dire qu'il a été sauvé. Qu'il a pu sauver son meilleur ami. Qu'ils ont survécus pour une bonne raison. …Qu'ils ont des caractères plus solides qu'il n'y parait.  
La vie est une longue histoire et il espère avoir encore de nombreux chapitres à son actif, à découvrir.

La vie n'est pas sérieuse. Il préfère la voir comme une aventure. Un truc dérisoire qui ne guide pas son histoire et puis, s'il regarde tout ça d'un angle différent, un sourire lui vient.  
Si les épreuves ne s'étaient pas enchainées ainsi, jamais il ne serait là où il se trouve présentement !

 **[…]**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**


	18. Installation

**Bonjour,**

Je viens ici expressément pour vous et pour vous signaler que vous n'avez pas deviné le prochain couple, alors essayait encore! Enfin là, il y a des noms maintenant.  
Aussi, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et qu'il titillera votre appétit ! lol

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : - - _Devinez_ -

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Bleu Cendré versus Blanc Neige.**

 **Installation.**

* * *

L'un à côté de l'autre, le blanc est penché sur une poêle fumante tandis que l'autre est accoudé au plan de travail et observe son futur repas se faire.  
Discutant silencieusement – _le plus souvent avec des regards_ -, des sourires se montrent et une complicité évidente ne trompe personne.  
Faisant gouter un bout de la mixture, le noiraud lui dit de rajouter un peu de poivre – _ce que l'autre fait_ \- et goutant à son tour, il remercie son ami pour son « aide ».  
Depuis combien de temps se connaissent-ils !? Depuis toujours. Ils ont été élevés ensemble et ont toujours tout vécu ensemble alors…, peut-être est-ce normal.  
Le blanc a toujours considéré Penguin comme son frère – _l'inverse est également vrai_ \- alors, on peut très certainement dire qu'ils sont frères de cœurs à défaut d'être lié par le sang.

Derrière eux, un blond fait son entrer et si rien n'est inhabituel, une chose dérange toujours mais rien n'est jamais dit. …Il a pourtant essayé de se faire une raison et même s'il a de l'affection pour cet autre, il se fait du mal seul et pour rien.  
…Ce blondin à pourtant pris l'habitude mais, peut-être est-il jaloux de ne pas aussi bien comprendre son commis que cet ébène.  
Ayant été aperçu, il salut Penguin d'un signe de tête et s'avance jusqu'à la cuisinière pour examiner les différents mets préparés.  
Pis là, une main éparpille ses mèches d'ors juste coiffées et récolte un sourire énergique et trop grand pour un matin même pas encore levé.

 **OoOoO**

 _Passant les portes de cette immense villa, les deux intrus scrutent l'endroit avec méfiance mais aussi avec admiration. …Jamais ils n'ont vu pareille richesse et ils sont intimidés.  
Suivant ce vert et ce noiraud devant eux, ils gardent le silence et traçant une ligne droite, ils entrent sur la pointe des pieds dans cet univers qu'ils ne connaissent pas.  
Un peu plus timide que le blanc, le noiraud reste derrière son ami et attend les instructions si instructions il doit y avoir, garde le silence et enregistre les lieux.  
Puis s'arrêtant parce qu'on leur demande, leurs pas cessent. Ils sont invités à entrer dans une salle moyennement grande et spacieuse._

 _ **_ Voici l'une des deux chambres que vous allez occuper, l'autre est juste derrière cette porte. Déposez vos affaires et à partir d'aujourd'hui considérez cette maison comme la vôtre. J'espère qu'on va faire du bon travail ensemble.**_

 _ **_ Luffy-sama, est-ce qu'on va vraiment pouvoir apprendre ici !?**_

 _ **_ Oui. Zoro est le meilleur samouraï d'East Blue puis vous l'avez vu à l'œuvre n'est-ce pas !? Comptez sur lui pour vous apprendre tout ce qu'il sait.**_

 _Les deux jeunes hommes de 16 ans acquiescent les mots entendus et déposant doucement leurs sacs contre le mur, ils inspectent du bout des doigts_ –du bout de leurs regards- _la pièce qui est maintenant, à eux.  
Tout parait paisible et calme. Combien de temps n'avaient-ils plus eu de véritable chambre aménagée !? …Pas mal de temps déjà, environs 7 ou 8 ans.  
Ne posant pas d'autres questions, derrière leurs dos on peut apercevoir deux sourire _–l'un plus discret que l'autre- _et sortant de la pièce, le seigneur d'East Blue à une dernière recommandation._

 _ **_ Une dernière chose, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes sous ma protection maintenant et que vous ne devez pas salir le nom de notre clan. Alors soyez respectueux avec les autres habitants et villageois. Je compte sur vous deux.**_

 _Les deux jeunes se courbes légèrement, ne préférant rien répondre de peur que leur langage un peu cru ne leur fasse défauts et attendant le départ de Luffy, ils se font silencieux.  
Jusqu'à ce que Roronoa Zoro ne parle du moins. _

_**_ Rendez-vous à l'aube au Dojo, aucun retard compris.**_

 _ **_ Oui, Capitaine !**_

 _La réponse se fait à l'unisson et laissant un large sourire broder ses lèvres, l'homme en vert est heureux d'entendre autant d'enthousiasme et son titre crié.  
Une sorte de respect se fait entendre dans leurs voix alors qu'il n'y a pas de grandes différences d'âges_ –le vert étant âgé de 20 ans- _mais, ça ne le dérange pas…, au contraire.  
Par la suite, il laisse ses deux apprentis et rejoint son jeune seigneur qui occupe ce poste depuis quelques semaines seulement.  
Il a hérité de ce titre_ –Chef de Clan- _depuis près de 8 semaines, à son 18ème anniversaire et déjà, il ramène de nouvelles têtes ce qui ne va pas plaire à son grand-père, il en est sûr !_

 **.**

 _ **_ Attend là, j'vais nous faire un truc rapidement. Avec tous ses ingrédients on va pouvoir se faire un vrai festin !**_

 _Sortant ici et là des placards des tas de choses succulentes, le blanc prénommé également Ban est de taille moyenne_ –assez grand pour un adolescent de 16 ans en réalité-, _forte tête et téméraire, attrape aussi une poêle et de quoi faire une sauce.  
Il sourit dans ses gestes et remercie son ami de lui apporter d'autres ingrédients qu'ils aiment tous les deux.  
L'observant faire, le noiraud –_aux reflets orangé _\- du nom de Penguin_ –une demie tête plus petit que son camarade, respectueux et au caractère incertain- _se contente par la suite, de humer la bonne odeur qui se dégage déjà des feux.  
Pendant près d'une demi-heure, les fourneaux sont pris d'assaut puis rapidement, des assiettes sont dressées et un magnifique petit-déjeuner typiquement japonais s'installe sous les yeux du noiraud.  
Ravi de cela, il félicite son ami et l'invite à le rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais._

 _ **_ Itadakimasu ! … … . …C'est super bon, Ban !**_

 _ **_ C'est vrai que je me suis pas mal débrouillé, sur ce coup-là. Mange tant que c'est chaud.**_

 _Des minutes durant, ils s'empiffrent joyeusement et heureux de leur festin avant l'entrainement qui se profile à l'horizon, ils profitent d'une chose simple.  
Le soleil n'étant pas encore levé et trouvant difficilement le sommeil à cause des nouveaux lieux, ils ont préférés visiter la villa à leur convenance et on atterrit ici à cause d'un ventre criant famine.  
Discutant entre deux bouchées, ils se servent également une boisson prise au hasard et sur leur petit nuage, ils se lèvent précipitamment quand une voix les menaces.  
En position de défense_ –l'un comme l'autre-, _ils font face à un blond qui normalement est censé occupé les lieux. …Cette cuisine est à lui !_

 _ **_ Qui êtes-vous !? Que faites-vous là !? Et qui vous a permis de toucher à ma cuisine !?**_

 _D'un côté comme de l'autre, ils se jaugent et le blondin nouvellement devenu Chef de cette bâtisse, épie hargneusement. Il se nomme Sanji_ –1m80 tout au plus, élancé et un regard brûlant de rage- _et cette cuisine est son domaine.  
Attendant une explication ou même pas, un geste pour frapper les intrus, il fait un pas et suit avec précision les gestes des deux autres._

 _ **_ On avait faim et y'avait personne ! T'es qui toi !?** Menace presque le blanc. **  
**_

 _ **_ JE suis le cuisinier et personne –je dis bien personne, n'a le droit de toucher à une seule chose qui se trouve ici.**_

 _ **_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, blondinet !? Nous frapper avec une poêle !?**_

 _ **_ Ban arrête, c'est notre ainé. On est désolé, on a rien mangé depuis hier soir et on voulait avaler quelque chose avant notre premier entrainement. Voici Ban et moi, je suis Penguin.**_

 _Continuant de les scruter, Sanji tue du regard le blanc insolant et s'approche de la table remplie_ –ou à moitié encore- _et remercie d'un signe de tête, les petites informations reçues par le noir.  
Regardant les choses cuisinées, le doré est assez surpris mais ne le montrant pas, il reprend son inspection et se pose face au dénommé Ban._

 _ **_ Sache que je peux te coucher en une seconde, crétin. …Qui a cuisiné ça !? Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé !?**_

 ** __ On ne connaissait pas votre existence et puis, Ban est vraiment doué pour préparer de bons repas._ **

_Attrapant un morceau dans une assiette au hasard, le coq goute le met fumant encore et laisse un fin rictus se dessiner sur le bord de ses lèvres.  
Les deux amis épient le manège qui se joue sous leurs yeux et restant l'un à côté de l'autre, ils attendent une quelconque réplique. …Ils s'impatientent aussi de pouvoir terminer leur déjeuner._

 _ **_ C'est pas mauvais mais avec du soja ça aurait été parfait. Terminez, disparaissez et ne pensez même pas recommencer ! …Luffy-sama aurait dû me dire que les nouveaux étaient des adolescents insolents et cyniques.**_

 _ **_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire, sinon !?** Provoque Ban. **  
**_

 _Sans même répondre, une chose_ –une table non loin de là- _se fait casser d'un coup de pied rapide et précis. …Puis lissant son kimono blanc et vert, Sanji s'avance vers l'évier et entreprend de nettoyer tous les ustensiles utilisés.  
Légèrement sous le choc de la démonstration, les deux _–blanc et noir- _ne pipent mot. Ils préfèrent tout simplement ignorer ce qu'ils viennent de voir et terminer leur repas._

 _Durant de longues minutes_ –un quart d'heure ou plus- _le silence règne en maitre et durant ce laps de temps, personne ne fait de remarque désobligeante.  
Leur première rencontre avec le chef avait été légèrement mouvementé, légèrement querelleuse et Ban a gardé cet aspect de leur relation, tout le contraire de Penguin.  
L'un était effronté, l'autre encore plus. Et au fil des années, Penguin aura appris à se mettre entre ces deux amis et à les séparer quand les mots iront trop loin._

 **.**

 _Une arme à la main_ –ou plutôt un bokken à la main- _Ban se concentre et essaie de diminuer sa respiration de plus en plus hasardeuse.  
Cela fait maintenant plus de 4 heures qu'il s'entraine non-stop avec son capitaine et il sait que son endurance arrive à son terme.  
…Non loin de là, Penguin l'observe et ne voulant pas passer pour un minable, il intime à son « maitre » de reprendre ses attaques et de lui apprendre de nouveau mouvement.  
Cela ne se fait pas attendre mais…, à court d'énergie et après une attaque trop forte, il tombe à terre sous l'œil du noiraud._

 _ **_ Ok, toi maintenant, viens ici.**_

 _Le bras droit de Luffy intime à l'ébène d'approcher et un sabre à la main, il garde un œil sur le blanc avant de fixer son adversaire et de se mettre en position.  
Plus agile et moins fonceur que Ban, Penguin arrive à esquiver la plupart des attaques de leur professeur et réussissant à manier le sabre_ –bien mieux que son meilleur ami-, _il reçoit un sourire significatif du Roronoa, juste avant de se faire « tuer » par celui-ci._

 _ **_ Tu progresses bien la corneille mais, tu devrais te faire plus de muscles si tu ne veux pas tomber dès le premier coup reçu.**_

 _Ça fait maintenant plus d'un an qu'ils sont sous les ordres du D et plus d'un an qu'ils s'entrainent avec Zoro.  
Tous deux ont beaucoup progressé et leur maniement de l'épée devient de plus en plus souple, de plus en plus régulier.  
Aidant à relever son élève, il le félicite d'une tape dans le dos, tandis que Ban boude silencieusement.  
Il n'avance pas aussi vite qu'il aimerait. Il se sent faible par rapport à Penguin. Et récemment, il s'est mis à le jalouser.  
Décidant que la séance se termine là pour les deux, du thé est versé dans tes sortes de tasses et acceptant ou non cela, une ambiance étrange se montre. _

_Il a toujours été le plus fort, celui qui protège et qui fait les choses.  
Ce noiraud l'a toujours suivi, sans jamais opposé aucunes résistances. En le suivant aveuglement et il est sûr que s'il demandait à Penguin de tout arrêter dans l'instant il le ferait.  
Frappant son crâne, Ban sait qu'il ne peut pas faire une chose pareille mais, cette jalousie commence à le ronger et à troubler sa vision des choses.  
Fronçant les sourcils et ignorant l'appel de son meilleur ami, il laisse ce noiraud partir seul tandis qu'il prend le chemin opposé.  
Voyant cela pour la première fois, le Roronoa préfère ne rien dire. …Il n'a pas à se mêler de leur affaire, du moins c'est ce qu'il croit._

 _Partant vers les bains extérieurs, Ban soupire encore et encore.  
Continuant de chiffonner ses cheveux de plus en plus en bataille, il aimerait savoir comment progresser. Comme s'améliorer. Et surtout, comment battre son meilleur ami.  
C'est idiot et pas vraiment objectif mais, s'il n'est plus le premier des deux, il est sûr de ne plus servir à rien. Il est sûr de devenir inutile pour le noiraud et il ne veut pas !_  
 _Retirant son vêtement sale, il attrape une corbeille remplie de diverses choses et jetant un bassin d'eau sur son corps, il tremble légèrement de ce contact froid.  
Puis, une fois avoir fait sa toilette préliminaire, il se dirige d'un pied trainant vers le grand bain vide de tout. …Il préfère ne croiser personne pour l'instant. …Il préfère ne pas parler sous peine d'être cruel._

 _Une demi-heure plus tard, Penguin se retrouve dans la cuisine en compagnie du chef des lieux.  
Assis, il a déposé son visage sur ses avant-bras et soupirant, il se fait remarquer par le blond qui baisse les feux et fait un demi-tour sur lui-même._  
 _Il épie pendant un instant l'ébène qui est posé sur la table et essayant d'examiner la situation, il se rend également compte qu'un abruti manque dans les environs.  
Guettant la porte d'entrée comme une mauvaise habitude apprise, Sanji attend patiemment puis un autre soupir est entendu._  
 _Revenant vers l'adolescent de 17 ans, une main passe dans des mèches de jais et secouant légèrement ce crâne, il pose une question muette._

 _ **_ Rien. …Je crois que Ban m'en veut.** Murmure Penguin, légèrement abattu. **  
**_

 _ **_ A propos de quoi !? Ça va vite passer puisque vous êtes inséparable.**_

 _Faisant légèrement la moue, Penguin se mord la lèvre et détournant le regard, il ne croit pas au mot qu'il entend. …Sanji ne connait pas aussi bien que lui son meilleur ami et il n'aime pas être en froid avec lui.  
Il n'aime pas, ne pas comprendre ce qu'il a fait de mal. _

_**_ Allez, fait pas cette tête va ! …En attendant, j'vais te préparer une assiette et puis ton ami là, il a le même caractère que le Marimo donc, il va rapidement oublier ce pourquoi il te fait la tête.**_

 _ **_ Tu es autorisé à appeler Roronoa-sensei ainsi !?** Demande le noiraud surpris. **  
**_

 _ **_ Je l'appelle comme je veux, cet abruti. …Bon allez, mange tant que c'est chaud.**_

 _Un remerciement s'effectue et une première fourchette est plantée dans l'assiette.  
Dégustant le repas, un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du noiraud et rien que cela fait plaisir à Sanji. …Lui, il fait ce métier pour récolter cela, pour faire du bien aux autres et les apaiser le temps d'un moment.  
Parce qu'il aime se savoir utile et donner une part de bonheur à l'aide de sa cuisine.  
Cuisine qu'il essaie d'améliorer chaque jour un peu plus._

 _ **_ Ban, t'as un peu de temps là !?**_

 _Saisissant légèrement d'apercevoir son capitaine accoté à un mur, l'appelé surélève l'un de ses sourcils et approchant doucement, il acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête.  
Scrutant, il attend devant le visage neutre de son ainé et ne pipe mot._

 _ **_ Suis-moi.**_

 _L'ordre dit, le blanc marche derrière le Roronoa et pendant près de cinq minutes, le silence règne en maitre entre les deux hommes.  
Continuant d'être contrarié, l'élève ne fait pas attention au brusque arrêt et fonce tête baissée dans le dos du vert qui soupir._

 _ **_ Désolé, capitaine !**_

 _ **_ Mh. …Viens ici, j'aimerais te donner ceux-ci.**_

 _De retour dans le dojo, Ban ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il fait ici. Il ne comprend pas non plus de quoi son capitaine veut lui parler.  
Alors, attendant que ce dos se retourne, le visage du blanc reste surpris et incompréhensif de ce qu'il aperçoit dans les mains de son ainé.  
Laissant trainer un rictus railleur sur son visage, Zoro force son cadet à accepter et une fois cette chose faite, il referme ces portes qui contiennent des tas d'armes sous clefs. _

_**_ Capitaine !? …Qu'est-ce que…, je ne comprends pas.**_

 _ **_ Je t'ai bien étudié et j'pense que ce katana est fait pour toi. Tu n'es pas à l'aise avec un katana ordinaire, celui-ci est plus lourd et tu auras une parfaite maitrise de ce que tu veux en faire. …Demain, montre-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé !**_

 _ **_ OUI, CAPITAINE ! … …Merci.**_

 _ **_ Tu le mérites.**_

… .

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

Alors des petites informations sur les nouveaux personnages. Tout d'abord Ban -Il fait parti de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law en temps normal et dans le monde de OP. Ensuite, il a les cheveux blanc, les yeux noirs et un caractère jovial mais fort et combattant. Il ne se laisse pas faire et peu être très menaçant. J'espère que le Ban que j'en ai fait vous plaira.  
Penguin, un petit noiraud aux reflets orangés et aux yeux verts. Profondément gentil et compréhensif, je crois que je le vois ainsi depuis toujours cependant, il garde une part sombre en lui, qu'on pourrait découvrir ou non.  
Sanji mais bon, je pense que lui tout le monde le connait et je ne l'ai pas changé - _du moins il est comme je le pense depuis toujours lol_ -.

J'espère donc que ce premier chapitre de l'acte III vous aura plu! J'attends vos avis alors surtout n'hésitez pas !  
Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous.

 **Bisous.**


	19. Proposition de partenariat

**Bonjour,**

Alors alors alors, comment allez-vous !? Moi, pas trop mal même si je suis déjà fatigué. La semaine a commencé fortement donc c'est peut-être pour ça, qui sait.  
Sinon, je suis contente que vous appréciez ce nouvel acte. ...Je crois n'avoir encore jamais vu le Sanji x Ban donc, j'espère que je vous le ferais apprécier à minimum !

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : Ban x Sanji

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Proposition de partenariat.**

* * *

Rangeant la dernière assiette, une porte de placard se ferme brusquement et grognant pour la forme, Sanji masse l'arête de son nez.  
Souriant de ses méfaits, Ban rit sous cape et s'approche de son ainé mais également de son supérieur en cuisine.

 **_ Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit, abruti.** Marmonne Sanji. **  
**

 **_ …Comme si ça ne t'arrivait jamais. Tu fais quelque chose maintenant, Blondi !?** Questionne Ban sans faire attention à la remarque du doré. **  
**

 **_ Bon sang, quand apprendras-tu le respect envers tes ainés !?**

Un rire se fait entendre et s'approchant de son « ainé », le blanc se colle à ce dos et apporte sa bouche jusqu'à cette oreille rougissante.  
Sortant sa langue de moitié, Ban attrape ce lobe et murmure peu de temps après quelques autres mots bien à lui.

 **_ Sanji-san~ as-tu un peu de temps libre~**

Fronçant les sourcils, le chef ne tente pas de se retourner mais essaie plutôt de calmer son palpitant dérangé et idiot pour ce genre de choses stupides.  
Ban – _lui_ -, continue ses méfaits et caresse du bout des doigts une hanche à sa merci.

 **_ Tu es arrogant. Éloigne-toi maintenant, s'il te plait.**

Un coup de coude est lancé/arrêté et dans le même temps, une porte s'ouvre et sépare les deux cuisiniers.  
Scrutant le nouveau venu, Ban accours vers celui-ci et attrapant Penguin par les épaules, les deux sortent de la pièce pour rejoindre l'extérieur et s'aventurer on ne sait où.  
Sanji – _lui_ -, lève les yeux au ciel et essaie de se reconcentrer. …Cet abruti de blanc lui fait toujours des choses comme ça et…, sa volonté n'est pas assez forte pour le repousser.

 **OoOoO**

 _ **_ Regarde ça, Penguin ! Tu as vu ça, je suis officiellement devenu 3**_ _ **ème**_ _ **grade !** S'excite le blanc. **  
**_

 _ **_ Félicitation !** Sourit alors le noiraud aussi heureux que son meilleur ami. **  
**_

 _ **_ Merci ! Allons en cuisine, on doit fêter ça correctement.**_

 _ **_ Sanji-kun ne va pas apprécier, s'il nous voit.**_

 _Faisant aller sa main de droit à gauche, Ban ne se préoccupe pas de cela et attrape l'avant-bras du noiraud pour traverser la cour et se rendre dans la pièce voulu_ –autrement dit : la cuisine-.  
 _Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et comme à leur habitude maintenant, ils se préparent tous deux un véritable festin avec au commande, le blanc.  
Attrapant une bouteille d'alcool fort, ils sont maintenant en âge de boire_ –même s'ils ne se sont jamais gênés pour en boire avant-, _et deux verres sont préparés et attrapés._

 _ **_ On le vide d'un trait !**_

 _Laissant l'alcool couler, leurs visages se crispent du gout amer qu'ils ont en bouche mais souriant par la suite, ils reprennent leur petit jeu et invite quelques nourritures à les suivre.  
Rapidement du bruit se fait et leurs voix portent loin.  
L'ébène et le blanc se plaisent de leur petite soirée improvisée et même si la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et qu'ils sont censés se reposer pour leur entrainement de demain, rien n'est fait !  
Au lieu de ça, deux/trois petites choses sont cuites, un autre verre est versé et ils n'entendent pas la porte intérieure claquer bruyamment. _

_**_ Vous deux, j'vais vous tuer ! Et toi, sale vermine je t'ai dit de ne plus utiliser ma cuisine !** Rugit férocement Sanji. **  
**_

 _Se moquant ouvertement, Ban fait aller et venir sa main devant lui alors que l'orage est sur le point de lui tomber dessus.  
Heureusement, il peut compter sur son très cher ami pour le sortir de là. Et pour s'interposer entre les coups._

 _ **_ Sanji-kun, on a une explication ! …Ban a obtenu un grade aujourd'hui et disons qu'on est venu ici par habitude.** Explique Penguin. **  
**_

 _ **_ J'vais vous en foutre moi, des habitudes ! …Qu'est-ce que tu as encore une fois fait, toi ! …J'vais vous massacrer un de ces jours.**_

 _Attrapant la poêle et des baguettes, une fois de plus, Sanji est étonné de la saveur des plats du plus jeune. …Il est doué certes mais, il ne veut pas lui avouer, il deviendrait bien trop arrogant après cela.  
Alors, se contentant de continuer son petit manège, Penguin_ –lui- _attend le verdict comme toujours.  
A dire vrai, ce noiraud est heureux de voir un chef s'intéresser à la cuisine de son meilleur ami.  
Heureux de voir que son travail peut être reconnu et apprécié.  
Quatre ans sont passés depuis leur arrivé et, absolument rien n'a changé. Les deux sont toujours autant énergiques et impétueux. _

_**_ Dit, l'affreux ça n'te dirait pas d'être mon assistant !?** Propose le chef cuisinier. **  
**_

 _ **_ Quoi !?** Voilà le seul mot cohérent que Ban et Penguin peuvent sortir à cet instant. **  
**_

 _ **_ M'obligez pas à répéter vous deux. Mais, si t'aime faire ce genre de chose alors, tu pourrais m'aider de temps en temps. En échange, je vous donne le droit de rester ici et d'y entrer quand vous le souhaitez.**_

 _ **_ Tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter de travailler pour toi ! Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis un guerrier moi e- !?**_

 _Attiré vers l'arrière et ayant eu la parole coupée, Ban ne comprend pas le noiraud.  
Laissant l'autre lui faire faire un demi-tour, ils se scrutent durant de longues secondes et, murmurant pour ne pas être entendu, Penguin chuchote quelques mots à ce blanc.  
Blanc qui fronce les sourcils et qui essaie de comprendre._

 _ **_ Tu devrais accepter. Je sais que tu adore cuisiner et apprendre de nouvelles choses. Sanji-kun pourrait d'apprendre tes tas de trucs, on le sait tous les deux.** Explique l'ébène. **  
**_

 _ **_ …T'es fou, ça va pas le faire, on va seulement se frapper.** S'offusque Ban mécontent. **  
**_

 _ **_ Tu pourrais au moins essayer et puis, on pourrait manger toutes les nuits sans devoir se sauver.**_

 _Campant sur leurs positions, les deux s'épient, soutiennent le regard de l'autre et si les prunelles vertes de Penguin sont déterminés, celles noires de Ban, le sont tout autant.  
Mais cette fois encore, ce sont les pupilles vertes qui gagnent la bataille !  
Soupirant de mauvaise grâce, Ban ébouriffe ses cheveux immaculés et scrutant longuement le blondin avec un léger sourire narquois sur son visage, une tête hoche fébrilement. _

_**_ C'est… …ok… .** Murmure Ban par dépit. **  
**_

 _ **_ Parfait ! Maintenant, déguerpissez d'ici et en vitesse !** Ordonne Sanji avant de les frapper. **  
**_

 **.**

 _Un plateau à la main, il traverse le vaste jardin. L'après-midi étant déjà bien entamé, il connait étrangement bien les « emploi du temps » de chacun de ceux qui peuplent cette immense propriété.  
Gravissant quelques marches, le coq ouvre habillement une porte coulissante et tombe en plein combat entre un capitaine et son élève.  
Restant à l'entrée du dojo, il suit les mouvements, les lames qui s'entrechoquent et trouvent le spectacle assez intéressant.  
Laissant ses iris vagabonder dans la pièce, il s'étonne tout de même d'apercevoir un Ban sérieux, concentré et réfléchit. _

_Lui, il ne connait que l'arrogant, le rieur, le boute-en-train. Jamais encore il n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir ainsi et Sanji le trouve étrangement mieux ainsi.  
Ce blanc parait plus vieux, plus mature et moins imbécile. A cet instant, il dégage une aura étrange, étrange et rassurante.  
Et continuant de suivre les échanges, il ne fait pas attention à l'ébène_ –là, lui aussi- _et se reposant de_ _sa confrontation passée avec le vert.  
…Imprimant quelque part dans sa tête, les nouvelles expressions qu'il aperçoit chez son cadet, il sursaute quelque peu quand une voix l'interpelle._

 _ **_ Oi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?** Demande Zoro. **  
**_

 _ **_ J'suis plus très sûr là. …Penguin, tu ne t'entraines pas avec eux !?** S'exclame Sanji en fixant ce noiraud se relever. **  
**_

 _ **_ Évidemment que si, sauf que c'est mon tour. Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté de bon, Sanji-san.** Répond Ban à la place du noiraud. **  
**_

 _Trottinant vers le doré, Ban attrape le « plateau-repas » et si on pense que cette tête rebelle va tout déguster en solitaire, il n'en n'est rien.  
Il l'apporte simplement au Roronoa pour que celui-ci se sustente et emplisse son estomac.  
A cette chose, des yeux sont levés au ciel et Sanji pense certainement trop fort puisqu'à ces côtés, le noiraud lui répond._

 _ **_ Ce n'est que de la gentillesse, rien d'autre.**_

 _Et comme pour donner raison à ce noiraud, Ban revient avec un plateau légèrement allégé_ –d'onigiri et d'un thé- _sert son meilleur ami et même ce blondin avant de prendre quoique ce soit.  
En réalité, Ban aime voir les autres mangers de bonne chose ou simplement faire plaisir aux autres sans autre arrière-pensée.  
La pause continue alors, les deux ainés ne se parlent pas réellement_ –ils se provoquent seulement- _tandis que les deux amis mangent avec envie et plaisir.  
De léger regard se montre de temps à autre puis, sans que cela ne soit prévu au programme, le Roronoa propose une sorte de combat par équipe.  
Penguin et Ban acceptent sans plus de question_ –se mettant naturellement ensemble- _tandis que le vert fait un compromis difficile avec le cook._

 _Et là, dans le dojo on peut apercevoir un vêtement tomber dans un coin de la pièce, un blond s'approcher de Zoro et ne choisir aucunes armes à sa disposition.  
Le vert sourit de voir ses élèves surpris d'une telle position et les autorisant à attaquer, les deux plus jeunes s'avancent et ouvre les hostilités.  
Pendant de longues minutes, le blanc et le noir ne savent comment faire. Voir Sanji se battre à main nue les rend nerveux tandis que leur capitaine les bloque dans leur avancée.  
A l'instant et même si la complicité n'est pas flagrante entre le vert et le blond, ils savent se battre ensemble, se comprendre et parer leurs arrières. _

_Un « Tsk » sort alors des lèvres de Ban et attrapant son meilleur ami, d'un signe il se fait comprendre. Eux aussi savent se battre, eux aussi se comprennent. Ils ont surement passé toute leur vie ensemble alors…, ils peuvent contrer se semblant de complicité.  
Intéressé par la nouvelle lueur qui brille dans les yeux noirs de son élève, Zoro se montre sérieux et demande à son coéquipier de faire de même.  
C'est à cet instant qu'on peut apercevoir à quel point, les deux élèves se complètent parfaitement.  
Ils n'ont besoin de rien. Connaissent l'autre par cœur et la façon dont ils ont de se protéger mutuellement est parfaite. _

_**_ …Vous êtes parfait comme ça ! …Continuez. …Essayez de nous battre !**_

 _Le combat dure encore et encore, ils n'entendent même pas l'arrivé de leur seigneur dans la pièce, n'y même ces encouragements.  
Puis, dans un œil, on peut apercevoir un peu d'envie, un peu de jalousie, un peu d'ombre sur cette pupille bleu, pourquoi !? Parce qu'à cet instant et inconsciemment, il envie cette complicité flagrante qu'il n'a jamais connu.  
Le Roronoa_ –lui- _se fiche de tout ça, il n'observe que la performance, les défauts et le futur potentiel de ses combattants. …Jusqu'à ce que…, tout prenne fin.  
Penguin est aux prises avec une lame sous son menton tandis que le blanc se retrouve désarmé et menacé de son propre katana !_

 _ **_ Ils ont progressé n'est-ce pas ! Zoro, t'es un excellent professeur.** Félicite Luffy. **  
**_

 _ **_ Shukun, que faites-vous ici !?** Surpris, Zoro s'incline légèrement. **  
**_

 _ **_ Je m'ennuyais et j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec vous. …Alors, est-ce qu'ils sont prêts pour une première mission !? …Tu n'as pas oublié que c'était toi qui décidé, n'est-ce pas !?**_

 _Retirant le bandana de ses cheveux, le vert s'approche du D et terminant de reprendre son souffle, il examine la situation et laisse une sorte de rictus se propager sur son visage neutre.  
« Prêt », il ne sait pas. Mais, ils ont le potentiel pour réussir alors…, alors ça ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose que de les laisser s'aventurer à l'extérieur._

 _ **_ Je pense que vous pouvez leur faire confiance, Luffy-sama. Ils en reviendront indemnes.**_

 _ **_ Très bien alors, vous partirez demain pour le sud tous les deux ! …Laisse-leur l'après-midi, Zoro.**_

 _Souriant, les deux sont heureux de voir ce jeune seigneur leur faire confiance et se félicitant, Ban attrape une serviette et sort à l'extérieur pour se rendre près du point d'eau et s'éponger légèrement.  
Dans le dojo, Penguin y reste pour poser des questions à Luffy et au Roronoa. Les interroge et note de précieusement information à l'intérieur de son intellect aux capacités parfois étonnante.  
A l'extérieur_ –et dans le dos du blanc-, _Sanji dévisage se corps à moitié nu. Il…, il aimerait le remercier pour ce combat fort agréable mais, lui parler gentiment n'est pas dans ses habitudes.  
En général, ils se disputent, se cherchent et ne se comprennent absolument pas._

 _ **_ Tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu en as l'air.** Débute Sanji... **  
**_

 _ **_ Toi non plus, Sanji ! …Qui t'as appris à te battre de la sorte !? Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant.** Sourit Ban de bonne humeur. **  
**_

 _ **_ Un cuisinier ne peut pas se permettre de se défendre avec ces mains. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour nous alors, il a fallu trouver une alternative.**_

 _S'approchant doucement de son ainé, Ban garde le sourire et maintenant aussi grand que le blondin, il se sent un tout petit peu plus fier. …Fier d'avoir réussi à le rattraper.  
Continuant de se fixer, le coq dérive légèrement sur le torse de son cadet et remarquant sa musculature développé, il espère néanmoins ne peut pas le voir aussi volumineux qu'un certain Marimo. Pourquoi !? Il ne sait pas. …Peut-être pour garder cette innocence feinte.  
En réalité, c'est la première fois qu'il le détail ainsi et s'il a une façon particulière d'être beau, il n'aimerait pas que tout ceux-ci soit gâché par des muscles sur-développer. _

_**_ Oi, Sanji ! …Ah j'ai cru te perdre, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça !?**_ _Questionne le blanc dans un sursaut pour le blond._

 _ **_ Rien. …Je m'en vais.**_

 _ **_ Attend, j'arrive. J'ai bien envie d'essayer quelque chose aujourd'hui et tu seras mon gouteur.** Propose Ban sans donner d'alternative à l'autre. **  
**_

 _ **_ Non, merci. Je n'ai pas envie d'être empoisonné.**_

 _ **_ Penguin est toujours d'accord, lui. Tu ne sais vraiment pas te détendre, t'es emmerdant.** Marmonne le blanc, légèrement déçu. **  
**_

 _Il n'a fallu que d'une phrase, d'un mot –_ un nom _\- pour que le blondinet change d'avis ce jour-là.  
Durant cette discussion, il a cru être en compétition avec un noiraud sans aucune justification possible. Il a cru…, être en concurrence avec une personne qui ne s'en doutait pas une seconde.  
Mais ce jour-là et pour la première fois, Ban a eu ce qu'il voulait.  
…C'est-à-dire, un blond pour taquiner, une cuisine qu'il a pu déranger et un peu de temps avec ce coq qu'il prenait plaisir à malmené pour une raison qu'il n'ignorait pas totalement. _

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Voilà ce qui se passe pour eux cette semaine! Un combat, une proposition pour Ban et un regard bienveillant de la part de Penguin - _ce personnage-là, je le vois foncièrement gentil_ -, j'espère que vous avez apprécié même si rien de très mouvementé ne s'est passé !

Je vous embrasse et à bientôt !


	20. Nouvelle vision

**Bonjour,**

Beaucoup de devoir a faire mais, je ne pouvais pas ne pas poster aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas!? ...Enfin, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir. Je ne parles pas plus et vous laisse lire.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : Ban x Sanji

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Nouvelle vision.**

* * *

 _Cela faisait près d'une semaine que sa cuisine était aussi propre qu'une neuve.  
Une semaine qu'il ne se levait plus la nuit pour taper sur les pattes des deux opportunistes sournois.  
Une semaine que sa cuisine était silencieuse et vivant au rythme des fringales de Luffy.  
Une semaine que Sanji s'ennuyait en réalité. …Finalement, il avait pris l'habitude de les croiser, de leur parler, de les taquiner, …de les observer.  
Et même si le reconnaitre l'emmerde, il ne peut s'empêcher d'attendre leur retour.  
…Inconsciemment, l'un plus que l'autre.  
Cependant, personne ne peut s'apercevoir qu'un cuisinier attend. Parce que personne ne sait ce que pense ce cook._

 _Ce blond est du genre à parler mais pour ne rien dire, pas pour tergiverser sur des propos sérieux.  
Il est du genre à gueuler pour rien, pas à étaler son ressenti sur quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur.  
Ce doré est plus secret qu'il n'y parait et jamais ça ne lui viendrait à l'idée de demander un quelconque renseignement sur les deux « disparus ».  
Il est plutôt du genre à conserver ce qui le tracasse au lieu d'emmerder les autres.  
Voilà comment est Sanji. Certes, c'est un beau-parleur, un bon combattant et un fabuleux cuisinier mais, entrer dans son jardin secret relève du miracle pur !  
Et qui peut se vanter d'y être entré au moins une fois !? Une seule personne, Zeff, son père adoptif._

 _Éteignant la dernière lumière restante, il prend la porte qui donne sur un escalier, il grimpe celui-ci pour se rendre dans une autre aile et pour investir sa chambre_.  
 _Investir sa chambre après avoir fait un détour dans une salle d'eau inoccupée et dépourvue de chaleur.  
En simple kimono beige et gris, il prend place sur son futon et chiffonne ses mèches d'ors qui sont naturellement disciplinées._  
 _Il fixe un instant par de-là la fenêtre et si la lune éclaire à grande étendue, un soupir l'accable et son corps s'allonge. …La journée a été longue mais, celle-ci particulièrement pour une raison qu'il ne s'explique qu'à moitié._

 _ **_ Vous avez fait du bon boulot.** Déclare le seigneur de North Blue. **  
**_

 _ **_ Merci, Luffy-sama. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous pouvez compter sur nous pour n'importe quelle mission. …Nous vous obéirons.** Discute Ban dans un large sourire. **  
**_

 _ **_ C'est bien. …Vous pouvez disposer et allez saluer votre capitaine, à la première heure demain matin.**_

 _S'inclinant pour saluer le maitre des lieux, les deux quittent la salle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et marchant jusqu'à l'extérieur, un blanc s'accroupit et rattrape une boule de poil aussi noir que les ténèbres.  
Caressant la bestiole, un bâillement se montre du côté de Penguin et incitant son meilleur ami à rentrer et dormir, Ban préfère s'occuper du petit chat ramené de leur voyage et souhaite une bonne nuit à l'ébène.  
S'aidant des pavés pour rejoindre la cuisine_ –comme toujours-, _il ouvre la porte sans bruit et dépose le chaton presque grand sur la table et lui apporte du lait._

 _Continuant de chouchouter son nouvel animal de compagnie, il ignore le bruit qu'il fait en cherchant quelque chose de comestible dans les réserves et ne prend pas la peine de gronder le chat qui fait dégringoler sa gamelle au sol.  
Évidemment_ –ou presque- _le bruit alerte un blond au sommeil léger trouvé récemment et d'humeur étrange, peut-être que la panique_ –ou quelque chose du même genre le gagne-. _…Il ne sait absolument pas qui peut se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée.  
Faisant son pas léger et d'un bruit muet, Sanji descend les marches avec prudence et essaie de distinguer une voix ou un indice qui pourrait l'aider.  
Mais comme rien ne se montre _–et il est sûr que personne n'attaque la villa-, _il préfère donc se fixer directement et ouvrir la porte pour frapper l'intrus._

 _ **_ Hé, non mais ça va pas !**_

 _Surpris de la voix et de son attaque raté et maintenu par une main froissée, le doré reste comme figé pendant de secondes entières.  
Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine qu'il n'a plus entendu cet air râleur_ –et railleur- _et le blond ne comprend pas ce qui se passe à l'instant. Ressent-il vraiment de la joie de revoir cet abruti !? …Non, impossible. …Tout au plus, ce n'est qu'un pincement d'incompréhension, rien de plus._

 _ **_ Lâche-moi ! Depuis quand êtes-vous rentré !? Et… …Penguin n'est pas là !?**_

 _ **_ Ah non, il était trop fatigué et je dois nourrir ce petit bout ! D'ailleurs, je viens de lui trouver un nom, ça sera Bushi.** S'exclame le blanc très naturellement. **  
**_

 _Attrapant le nouveau venu et le donnant au chef, Ban sourit légèrement et se pose sur la première chaise trouvée.  
Il fatigue c'est vrai mais, cette rencontre en pleine nuit est la bienvenue, pourquoi !? Parce que ça lui manquer de venir ici pour embêter ce blondinet.  
Caressant le pelage doux de l'animal, Sanji remet son regard sur le blanc et le fixant_ –le détaillant dans une légère mine satisfaite qu'il ne voit pas-, _il remarque des traces non-soignées._

 _ **_ Est-ce que tu es passé voir le médecin !?** Demande Sanji en s'approchant légèrement. **  
**_

 _ **_ Non, il était trop tard et puis, ce n'est que superficiel. …Ce n'est rien du tout.**_

 _Soupirant, le doré prépare deux tasse de thé –_ qu'il dépose sur la table _\- et attrapant une serviette, l'humidifiant aussi, il se pose près de Ban qui s'assoupit doucement et qui saisit de sentir quelque chose sur sa joue.  
Épiant Sanji sans comprendre, il le laisse soigner sa joue égratignée_ –ou du moins éponger le sang- _et s'appuie sur le dossier alors que ses prunelles se ferment.  
Il est éreinté de sa trop longue journée et sentir ces doigts qui le soignent _–le frôlent-, _le rende « mou ». Complètement amorphe._  
 _Laissant sa main aux prises avec le chaton récupéré, le blanc laisse un soupir lui échapper. Un soupir satisfait qui donne un sourire tendre au coq._

 _ **_ Est-ce que votre mission c'est bien déroulé !?** Débute le love-cook d'une voix paisible. **  
**_

 _ **_ Oui, rien de compliqué. Luffy-sama voulait qu'on fasse nos premières armes.**_

 _ **_ Des civils ont été blessés !?**_

 _ **_ Pas un, le capitaine a dit qu'on devait tous les protéger au péril de notre propre vie et on a suivi ses ordres à la lettre.** Raconte Ban, le sourire aux lèvres et fier de leurs actes. **  
**_

 _ **_ Il ne faut pas toujours écouter ce Marimo. Certes il faut protéger les villageois mais vous également.**_

 _ **_ Te serais-tu fait du souci pour nous !? …Pour moi ?!**_

 _Du bleu se lève au ciel de cette question et terminant de nettoyer la plaie, le blond ne voit pas l'intérêt de répondre à cette question.  
Rouvrant l'œil, Ban dévisage son ainé et s'étirant tout en faisant tomber le pauvre chat sans le vouloir, des prunelles noires déroutent légèrement._

 _ **_ Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ton futon.** Ordonne Sanji sans pour autant être autoritaire, plutôt protecteur. **  
**_

 _ **_ Je pense que tu as raison, je te laisse la garde de Bushi, prend-en soin d'accord.**_ _Annonce Ban._

 _ **_ Tu ne manques pas d'air.**_

 _ **_ …Oui, je sais. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué cette semaine.**_

 _Laissant une main saluer le doré blasé de la dernière phrase, Ban disparait derrière la porte et le cuisinier attrape une boule de poil noire auquel il sourit tendrement.  
Caressant l'animal, il éteint les quelques bougies allumées et grimpant de nouveau dans ses appartement, il ressent une étrange sérénité maintenant.  
Une quiétude étrange et il est sûr que ce blanc n'est pas étranger à son état. Il y a quelques heures encore il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil mais maintenant, …maintenant il n'a qu'une hâte, se reposer et profiter de ses draps._

 ** _OoOoO_**

 **_ Ban, tu sais quel seigneur doit venir prochainement !?** Dans le jardin, Penguin questionne son meilleur ami.

 **_ Aucune idée mais, je sais que Sanji et moi allons avoir du travail, parce que généralement, les seigneurs ne viennent pas seul.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas faux. …Tu auras moins de temps pour les entrainements.**

 **_ Je m'exercerais différemment avec Sanji, t'inquiète pas.**

Le noiraud n'essaie même pas de comprendre cette phrase que le commis se fait héler par le doré – _justement_ \- et s'excusant auprès de son meilleur ami, Ban gambade semblant de rien vers la demeure principale.  
S'arrêtant près du coq, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du blanc et attendant les consignes ou simplement une parole, il se fait attirer dans une petite pièce qui sert généralement de débarras.

 **_ …C'est d'accord mais à une condition.** Propose Sanji.

 **_ Laquelle !?**

 **_ Ne m'approche pas quand nous ne sommes pas seuls.**

 **_ Mais ! Je ne le fais pas exprès, je suis tactile, demande à Penguin, il te le dira.**

 **_ …Justement, ne soit pas si tactile.**

Souriant de cette phrase, Ban comprend un sens caché à celle-ci et accourant derrière le chef cuisinier, une taquinerie est lancée.  
Éloignant son cadet, Sanji essaie de rejoindre son seigneur et de ne pas répondre à ces « attaques » gratuites. …Pourquoi l'a-t-il invité à le rejoindre cette nuit !? …Sérieusement, il n'aurait pas dû !

 **OoOoO**

 _ **_ Tu en penses quoi du nouveau !?** Demande Penguin à son meilleur ami. **  
**_

 _ **_ De celui que Luffy-sama a trouvé en forêt !? Je ne sais pas mais j'ai envie de me mesurer à lui, ce matin il s'est battu contre notre capitaine et il était vraiment fort !**_ _Se remémore Ban._

 _ **_ Vraiment !?**_

 _ **_ Hum…, je suis sûr que son seigneur est une personne comme Luffy, quelqu'un d'important et de vraiment fort. J'aimerais bien qu'il m'enseigne quelques techniques avant qu'il ne parte. Tu penses qu'il le ferait !?**_

 _ **_ Eh bien, il n'a pas l'air méchant.**_

 _ **_ J'te fais confiance, tu sais juger les autres alors ce Law est forcément quelqu'un de bien. On devrait lui parler demain, t'en penses quoi, Penguin !?**_

 _ **_ Ce qu'il pense de quoi !?** Intervient le doré et cuisinier des lieux. **  
**_

 _Arrivant dans son antre, une fois de plus Sanji s'irrite de voir les deux_ –blanc et noir- _assis autour de sa table à discuter en plein milieu de la nuit.  
Éparpillant ses cheveux sur le haut de sa tête, cette même tête soupire et prend place aux côtés de ces deux intrus que sont Ban et Penguin.  
Puis attendant une réponse, il les fixe tour à tour en se servant un peu de thé, éclairé par la faible chandelle. _

_**_ On parlait de Law-kun, on se demandait s'il serait d'accord pour nous apprendre l'une de ces techniques au sabre.**_ _Annonce Penguin._

 _ **_ Oh lui…, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était un rônin. Vous devriez vous en méfier.**_

 _ **_ Il n'est pas amnésique alors !?**_ _Question l'ébène._

 _ **_ Je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai entendu. On devrait le garder à l'œil, il a peut-être été envoyé pour assassiner notre seigneur…, c'est déjà arrivé par le passé.** Énonce le blond tout en buvant sa tasse. **  
**_

 _ **_ Il n'a pas l'air d'être un assassin.**_

 _ **_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Ban. Restez sur vos gardes seulement. …Son visage ne m'inspire pas confiance.**_ _Renchérit Sanji._

 _ **_ Moi je trouve qu'il n'est pas laid du tout, au contraire. Oh, tu es jaloux c'est ça, Sanji-san~**_

 _Frappant l'arrière du crâne de ce blanc, Sanji les invite_ –les pousse- _à sortir de la pièce et les expulsant comme il se doit, ses sourcils se froncent.  
Jaloux, certainement pas. Il a juste appris à se méfier des étrangers qui arrivaient comme par enchantement dans cette villa. Le blond fait difficilement confiance aux personnes mais avec ou sans ça, il veut protéger ses proches et quoi qu'il dise, Penguin et Ban font partie de ses proches.  
Mettant la sorte de verrou à la porte, celle-ci coince et quelques secondes plus tard, le cook se retrouve nez à nez avec celui qu'il a renvoyé un instant plus tôt._

 _ **_ Quoi encore !?**_

 _ **_ Rien seulement…, j'voulais simplement te dire que je te préférais à Law alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'accord.** Marmonne Ban. **  
**_

 _ **_ Ferme-là et va-t'en !**_

 _Appuyant sur le visage de Ban, Sanji le précipite hors de la pièce et s'appuyant contre la porte définitivement fermé, des paupières se ferment et une main attrape le haut de son kimono.  
L'autre l'a surpris.  
Ça fait quelques semaines maintenant, quelques semaines que ce blanc lui fait des sortes d'avances et ça le rend étrange. …Ce doré ne sait pas comment parer ces attaques incessantes et en même temps furtives.  
Ban a commencé ce genre de chose peu après son retour de sa dernière mission et d'une certaine façon, il a l'impression que celui-ci lui fait la cour. _

_Il ne comprend pas, n'essaie pas non plus.  
Il s'est juste que la première fois, quand cet incolore lui a dit « tu es beau dans ce kimono blanc » alors qu'il descendait aux cuisines après avoir entendu du bruit, ce blond a… comme qui dirait –manqué un battement.  
C'était la première fois qu'il recevait un compliment et même si celui-ci venait d'un homme, il en a été heureux. …Extrêmement, même s'il a frappé celui-ci.  
Et depuis, ce genre de chose s'accumule encore et encore, sans savoir quoi répondre. En étant sûr que Ban se moque de lui, au même prix qu'il était flatté d'entendre ce genre de parole._

 **.**

 _Le scrutant par de-là la fenêtre, son regard le dépeint doucement.  
Fumant et laissant échapper de la fumée, il ne saurait dire ce qu'il voit exactement, ce que ses prunelles lui montrent, seulement…, seulement il est attaché à cette « vision ».  
C'est la première fois qu'il peut le voir s'exercer en dehors du dojo, la première fois également qu'il voit le nouveau venu concéder quelque chose à quelqu'un d'ici.  
Là, dans ce jardin où l'aube n'est pas tout à fait présente, un ballet d'épée se joue.  
Restant à observer, à admirer plus qu'autre chose, il se prête à dire que ce blanc est spécial_ –dans le bon sens du terme-.

 _L'un est torse nu, l'autre vêtu d'un hakama blanc et noir._  
 _Et continuant d'observer les gestes de son commis, Sanji savoure cette vue sans le dire. Il est vrai qu'il éprouve de la tendresse pour ce blanc et son ami arrivé il y a maintenant 5 ans mais, ce n'est pas la même forme de tendresse pour les deux.  
Penguin est assurément vu comme son petit-frère mais, ce blond ne comprend pas la tendresse qu'il éprouve pour Ban. Elle est différente de ce qu'il a connu jusqu'à présent…, différente mais pas mauvaise.  
Et tordant son torchon, son cœur cesse un instant de battre quand il le voit tomber à terre et une lame sous le menton._  
 _Il sent également son palpitant pincer étrangement quand un sourire apparait pour être récupéré par cet ébène toujours silencieux et secret._

 _Au loin, Ban plaisante avec Trafalgar tandis que les deux rangent leurs armes et cette chose ramène le blond à la réalité qui s'active à présent pour préparer le déjeuner de son seigneur et des autres.  
Attrapant les ustensiles nécessaire, le cook fait doucement bouillir de l'eau et alors qu'il pense être caché dans son antre, la porte s'ouvre et laisse passer les deux samouraïs légèrement mouillés de s'être débarbouillés à l'extérieur.  
Observant un instant les deux, Sanji à l'impression de voir un gamin trop attractif qui aime attirer les autres et…, peut-être que cela le chagrine légèrement_ –…sans comprendre-.

 _ **_ Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait manger ici, vas-y installe-toi.**_

 _Law s'avance vers la table, salut d'un mouvement de tête le cuisinier et ne faisant rien de plus, on peut facilement se rendre compte que des aciers mémorisent le moindre détail.  
Épiant le nouveau venu, Sanji ne fait pas attention à son cadet s'approchant à pas de loup…, c'est sans doute pour cette chose qu'il fronce les sourcils et reprend ses mixtures._

 _ **_ Tu manges avec nous, blondinet !? Penguin, ne devrait pas tarder. …Ah, bien le voilà !**_

 _ **_ B'jour.** Salut mollement ledit Penguin. **  
**_

 _Oui, le cuisinier en est sûr à présent, Penguin est le genre de petit-frère qu'il aurait voulu tandis que ce blanc à ces côtés est une énigme pour lui.  
Tous s'installent plus ou moins à table, seul Ban traine légèrement_ –doucement suivit par son meilleur ami- _puis, tranquillement, il en apprenne plus sur l'ébène au silence parfois dérangeant._

 _ **_ Tu t'es levé plus tôt que d'habitude, Ban. Pourquoi !?** Questionne le meilleur ami de celui-ci. **  
**_

 _ **_ Eh bien, j'ai entendu du bruit et ensuite, j'ai vu Trafalgar-kun s'entrainer ! Je me suis donc joint à lui et tu verrais ça, Penguin…, il est vraiment…, vraiment fort et doué.**_

 _ **_ Oh, …est-ce qu'il serait possible d'assister à l'un de tes entrainements, Trafalgar-kun !?**_ _Demande Penguin d'une voix claire._

 _ **_ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.**_

 **_ Et sinon, on m'a dit que ta mémoire ne t'était toujours pas revenue, est-ce vrai Law !?** _Parle Sanji d'un ton plus ferme qu'il n'y parait. **  
**_

 _Déposant sur la table quatre tasses, le chef sonde avec insistance l'amnésique et essaie de démêler le vrai du faux. …Il ne sait pourquoi, il n'aime pas le savoir proche de ces deux cadets.  
Peut-être est-il jaloux finalement, il ne sait pas. …Non, il a peur que l'autre tente de les assassiner. _

_**_ Malheureusement, cuisinier-ya~**_

 _ **_ Hn.** Laisse échapper le chef cuisinier. **  
**_

 _ **_ Ne l'embête pas et assis-toi pour manger.**_

 _Une frappe se montre derrière le crâne de Ban et si blond et blanc se jaugent méchamment, Penguin calme la situation et s'excuse auprès de l'autre noiraud qui ne dit rien.  
Sanji n'aime pas une chose, il n'aime pas que son commis prenne la défense de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il n'aime pas être traité comme le « méchant » de l'histoire. Il n'aime pas se battre avec Ban à cause d'une autre personne. …Il n'aime pas voir ce blanc lui jeter la faute alors…, alors qu'il ne fait que les protéger_ –le protéger- _maladroitement.  
A cet instant, le doré veut être sûr d'une chose, il ne veut pas être remplacé par ce nouveau venu sorti de nulle part. …Il va donc devoir se démener pour ne pas être invisible._

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Voilà comment est arrivé Bushi le chat (Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais, il apparait dans les autres actes) et aussi comment ces trois-là ont vécus l'arrivé de Law.  
J'espère que vous avez appréciez, n'hésitez pas à me dire. A la semaine prochaine.

Bisous.


	21. Prise de conscience et Agitation

**Bonjour,**

Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre, ça se passe comme ça ici et j'espère que ça vous! Moi, mon week-end a été chargé et mon début de semaine aussi mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas - _au moins je ne m'ennuie pas_ -!  
Pour ce chapitre, on voit une évolution de la relation Ban/Sanji de l'autre point de vue, c'est-à-dire pour Ban et j'espère que vous aimerez! Sinon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu entre le passé et le présent.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : Ban x Sanji

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 **Note 2** : Cet acte sera un peu plus court que les autres -d'après moi en tout cas-, ensuite si on compte en chapitre, peut-être pas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Prise de conscience et Agitation.**

* * *

 _Là, il essaie d'ignorer ce qu'il adore. Tout ce que l'autre peut faire, le fait sourire.  
Il déteste ça. Déteste être dans cet état à cause d'une personne qu'il a rencontré il y a quoi…, 5 ans maintenant !?  
Ouais et ça fait bien un an qu'il lutte sans relâche. Un an qu'il essaie de ne pas penser. D'oublier. D'ignorer tout ce qu'il adore chez l'autre.  
Il ne sait pas comment il en est venu à cela. Comment des petites taquineries ont pu devenir indispensables à son quotidien bien trop beau depuis ces 5 ans.  
Mais, il hait tout ce qu'il peut ressentir contre son gré._

 _Il n'a pas demandé…, il n'a rien demandé en vérité et pour ça, il se fait du mal. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il ne peut s'empêcher de frôler, de taquiner, d'approcher, de regarder ce cuisinier.  
C'est pas normal, il le sait bien. …Il sait bien qu'un truc ne tourne pas rond mais, il ne veut pas comprendre ce qui a dérapé chez lui.  
C'est pas comme si un jour il s'était réveillé en aimant ce blond, non ! …Non, ça a été progressif et sans le voir, son regard s'est mis à être différent.  
Il s'est même vu se diriger directement vers les cuisines après à ses retours de missions pour être soigné par ce doré alors que ces égratignures ne sont rien._

 _Massant ses tempes douloureuses de trop penser, il ne cherche même pas à savoir « quoi faire ». Il s'est simplement que… ces sentiments étranges le rendent heureux.  
Le seul truc qui l'embête réellement, c'est qu'il ne peut demander conseil à personne. Comment expliquer qu'un autre homme puisse nous faire sourire sans raison précise !?  
Comment expliquer ce sentiment de bien-être alors qu'un autre homme te fixe seulement !?  
S'appuyant vers l'arrière, il fixe le ciel d'un bleu translucide et laissant un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, il se demande ce qu'il peut avoir.  
Se demande si ce blond peut voir le trouble qu'il met dans son cœur._

 _ **_ Ban !? …Dé-désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**_ _S'excuse le noiraud._

 _ **_ C'est rien.**_

 _Souriant à son ami d'enfance penché au-dessus de lui, Ban récolte un sourire bienveillant et répondant à celui-ci, il lui propose de prendre place à ces côtés.  
Penguin accepte comme une habitude et si le blanc sent un regard sur lui, il détourne ses pensées et pose une question banale, idiote…, comme toujours._

 _ **_ Si tu as un problème, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas !? Tu as l'air préoccupé, non soucieux de quelque chose et je crois que ça à un rapport avec Sanji-kun.**_

 _Souriant dans un souffle et ébouriffant les mèches de jais de son ami, Ban se demande comment ce noiraud pour être aussi perspicace.  
Quand il s'agit des autres, il peut dire avec une facilité déconcertante ce qui va et ne va pas. Il est un petit prodige dans son genre quand il s'agit d'analyser les autres…, c'est peut-être pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il parait toujours aussi calme.  
Parce qu'il observe sans cesse les autres et essaie de les aider sans doute._

 _ **_ …Parfois j'te déteste, tu le sais ça. Ça t'est déjà arrivé de… …de trouver un autre homme beau !?**_

 _ **_ Oui mais, je ne vois pas ce qui est dérangeant. Reconnaitre la beauté de quelqu'un n'est pas une chose étrange, Ban.**_

 _ **_ Je sais mais…, rah comment dire ça sans que tu ne t'enfuis. J'ai envie de Sanji ! …J'ai envie de lui comme on aurait envie d'une femme, tu comprends !?**_

 _Un instant de silence agité se montre. Les deux meilleurs amis se jaugent sur ce banc à l'écart et passant sa langue entre ses lèvres, le noiraud continue de se taire.  
Attendant patiemment une réponse, un jugement ou juste un mot, Ban fronce les sourcils et enserre un morceau de son vêtement. …Peut-être…, peut-être aurait-il dû se taire. …Peut-être aurait-il dû garder ses sentiments pour lui, non !?_

 _ **_ Je comprends maintenant. …Que comptes-tu faire pour cela !?**_

 _ **_ J'en sais rien. Rien !? Tu crois que c'est normal !? Que je suis normal, Penguin.**_

 _ **_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit une question d'être normal ou non… . En vrai, je crois simplement que tu dois en parler avec Sanji-kun ou juste ne pas y faire attention. C'est peut-être passager… .**_

 _ **_ Je ne peux pas en parler avec lui…, il me frapperait et m'enterrerait surement quelque part.**_ _Se démoralise l'incolore._

 _ **_ Hn mais, c'est la première fois que tu me parles de l'un de tes coups de cœur, j'en suis heureux.**_

 _ **_ Ce- Mais…, non ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis, abruti ! N'importe quoi !**_

 _Souriant, Penguin se moque des rougeurs apparus sur le visage de son ami et taquinant les joues pourpres de Ban, une chamaillerie s'enclenche.  
Un cou est attrapé, des coups de coudes sont donnés et des rires s'intensifient à cause d'un énervement crétin et là, dans ce jardin, le spectacle se fait remarquer.  
S'approchant des deux avortons, un soupir se montre et Ban relâche la prise sur l'ébène._

 _ **_ Arrêtez de jouer, bande de gamin.**_ _Intervient le chef._

 _ **_ Qui te dit qu'on était occupé de jouer !?**_

 _Pour une raison inconnue, le blanc se braque et pose un regard noir sur ce blond surpris_ –tout comme le noiraud-.  
 _Continuant d'approcher, il vol le kiseru des mains du cook et aspirant un peu de cette drogue_ –habitude qu'il prend de plus en plus-, _Ban s'éloigne tandis que Penguin s'excuse à sa place.  
Au loin, le blanc passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et inconsciemment, il pense qu'un baiser indirect est la seule chose qu'il peut obtenir de ce doré.  
La seule chose acceptable pour deux hommes, pour un samouraï, pour lui qui est censé être d'une droiture sans égal._

 **.**

 _Terminant de nettoyer son arme, Ban dépose son katana sur la table et s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise sans mouvement brusque.  
Revenant de mission, il n'a aperçu personne si ce n'est les gens de son seigneur agités et aux visages soucieux. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe, n'a rien osé demander et il ne trouve nulle part son meilleur ami ou simplement ce blond qui est censé occupé les lieux.  
Passant un linge pour essuyer sa tempe encore tâché de rouge, un soupir lui échappe. …Il aimerait avoir des explications et comprendre pourquoi à son retour, personne n'est là pour l'accueillir.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte le fasse saisir.  
Se retournant, un sourire brode les lèvres du blanc et voulant parler, il se fait taire d'un regard étrangement soucieux…, voir carrément de mauvaise augure. _

_**_ Tu as encore réussit à éviter Chopper, redresse-toi.**_

 _S'éloignant de la porte sur laquelle il s'appuyait et attrapant une serviette propre, Sanji humidifie celle-ci et prenant le menton de son cadet, il commence à le soigner sans faire attention à ces iris noirs qui l'épient.  
Mordant sa lèvre, Ban ne souffre pas, non. Non, il aimerait simplement comprendre ce qui peut autant préoccuper ce blond._

 _ **_ Que se passe-t-il !?**_

 _ **_ Rien…, enfin si. Le seigneur Doflamingo est ici et il exige qu'on lui rende Law. Apparemment, il serait à son service ce que Trafalgar a apparemment démenti à Luffy-sama.**_ _Raconte Sanji._

 _ **_ Trafalgar-kun va partir !?**_

 _ **_ Luffy-sama ne veut pas et pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas vraiment acceptable. La réputation de ce seigneur n'est pas à faire et on se doute tous, plus ou moins pourquoi Law n'a plus voulu être à son service.**_

 _Observant les prunelles soucieuses de Sanji, Ban attrape ces mains qui le soignent et gardant le contact, il attend d'autres explications. Quelque chose… de plus concret, il ne sait pas.  
Mais, un truc le gêne…, il ne sait pas quoi mais…, ça l'embête vraiment et inconsciemment sa prise se resserre à ces poignets fins qu'il tient._

 _ **_ Alors…, que va-t-il se passer !?**_ _Demande Ban._

 _ **_ Luffy-sama a eu une ordonnance… …le seigneur Doflamingo lui donne une semaine pour lui remettre Law. …Personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le ferait pas, enfin c'était mon avis avant qu'on n'arrive face à lui-**_

 _ **_ Luffy-sama ne va pas accepter, n'est-ce pas !? Est-ce qu'on doit se préparer à combattre !?**_

 _ **_ Oui.**_

 _Et alors que rien ne donne lieu à ce genre de chose, Ban attrape son ainé et l'attire contre lui dans une étreinte nouvelle et non-commandé.  
Le doré ne comprend pas et s'il tente de s'échapper_ –de frapper par la même occasion-, _la prise qui se resserre autour de lui le dissuade de tout. …Comment dire, à l'instant son cœur lui donne un ressenti désagréable. Désagréable qu'il ne connait qu'avec ce blanc._

 _ **_ Alors tu as intérêt à rester en arrière, je n'aimerais pas te savoir blesser, Sanji-san. Je ne permettrais pas une telle chose.**_

 _Dérouté par les mots, le cuisinier se retire de ces bras et regarde sévèrement son cadet.  
Le croit-il faible !? Incapable de se battre !? De se défendre !? Ou veut-il juste se moquer !?  
Sincèrement, il n'aime pas ça. Il est loin d'être du genre à avoir besoin d'aide ou avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui s'inquiète_ –ou non- _pour lui._

 _ **_ Qui crois-tu être pour dire une chose comme celle-ci !? …Tu es un idiot alors ne te moque pas de moi. J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi pour les combats.**_ _Se défend le doré._

 _ **_ Je suis très sérieux.**_

 _ **_ Dans ce cas, inquiète-toi de ton propre sort.**_

 _Jetant le torchon au visage de Ban, Sanji se lève de cette chaise et attrape la porte pour se rendre dans ses appartements.  
Jamais personne n'avait encore osé se moquer de lui de cette façon. Et à cet instant, il déteste, haï vraiment les paroles que l'autre a eu à son encontre, jusqu'à ce que…_

 _ **_ Je ne permettrais à personne de te blesser… …c'est une promesse que je me suis faite, il y a longtemps.**_

 **OoOoO**

Embrassant du bout des lèvres ce visage qu'il tient entre ses mains, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de demander un peu plus…, juste un peu.  
Caressant cette bouche de sa langue taquine, Ban sait bien que l'autre n'est pas tout à fait consentant mais il s'en fiche. A l'instant, il veut juste se détendre et oublier.  
Puis s'éloignant de quelques centimètres, le blanc se fait jeter sans regret et fusillé d'un regard devenu orage alors qu'à l'ordinaire il tourne à l'éclaircit.

 **_ Ne t'ai-je pas dit de faire ce genre de chose quand nous sommes seuls !?** Grogne le blondin.

 **_ On l'est là ! …J'en avais juste besoin.** Boude Ban comme un enfant.

 **_ Pourquoi !?**

 **_ Parce qu'on ne sait pas vu de l'après-midi et les invités me tapent sur les nerfs.**

Fronçant les sourcils et gardant une distance raisonnable avec ce blanc, Sanji ne comprend pas bien.  
Est-ce juste une sorte de caprice !?  
Secouant son visage de droite à gauche, il reprend le repas sur le feu et tourne le dos à ce blanc. Il est décidément un grand enfant…, ça il ne peut pas le nier.

 **_ Et !?** Murmure le cook.

 **_ Tu es cruel avec moi, blondinet. Est-ce que tu ne t'ennuies pas quand je ne suis pas là !?**

 **_ Pas une seconde maintenant, va-t'en, le Marimo va te chercher.**

 **_ C'est bon, Law-kun a également été demandé. J'ai un peu de temps avant qu'on ne m'appelle.** Chantonne Ban retrouvant le sourire.

Puis attrapant l'avant-bras du coq, Ban ré-agrippe les lèvres tentantes du cuisinier pour danser avec elles et les aimer.  
Se débattant pour la forme, le blond attrape le tissu bleu de son cadet et avec préméditation il pousse ce blanc à s'assoir pour approfondir leur échange et profiter de ce petit moment privilégié.

 **… .**

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

 **Kiseru*** C'est une pipe traditionnelle japonaise, longue et fine, de bambou ou métallique. Elle servait à fumer un tabac en coupe très fine, de l'opium, de la marijuana ou d'autres choses encore.

J'espère que vous avez appréciez. Et oui, leur petit couple se passe en même temps que l'attaque de Doflamingo de l'acte 1. J'attends vos réactions.

En attendant, à la semaine prochaine et bisous.


	22. Baiser sur le champ de bataille

**Bonjour,**

Wouah, j'ai faillit oublier de poster mais heureusement, je m'en suis souvenu à temps ! Heureusement pas vrai..., enfin j'espère sinon ben, je trouverais ça vraiment triste!  
Sinon, effectivement cet acte sera plus court, pourquoi!? Eh bien parce que nous sommes déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre... . Incroyable, n'est-ce pas! En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite et fin de l'acte vous plaira.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : Ban x Sanji

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _ **Muwnder**_ : Bonjour la morte-vivant -ou bonsoir- ...ne me mange pas lol Alors, je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue et quand j'ai intégré le personnage de Ban, je savais bien que c'était risqué mais bon, je me suis pris d'affection pour lui. Tu as tout à fait raison aussi sur le fait qu'on ne connait rien de lui et qu'il est facile pour moi d'en faire ce que j'en veux -c'est en partie pour ça que je l'ai choisi- ! En tout cas, tu as lu et j'en suis ravie ! Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu vas apprendre grand chose avec les dialogues -je suis tellement avare la-dessus lol-. Quant à ta drogue, nous avons la même et je réserve d'ailleurs quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Zoro! Comment se passer d'un bon petit Zoro x Law, c'est impossible !  
En tout cas, merci pour ton avis, ça va énormément m'aider et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! Je t'embrasse.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Baiser sur le champ de bataille. _  
_**

* * *

 _Cogitant comme un pauvre malade d'une maladie incurable, Ban fait les cent pas.  
Il a besoin de parler. Besoin d'extériorisé quelques mots pour alléger son cœur qui devient de plus en plus lourd. Il ne comprend pas comment, n'y pourquoi mais…, il sait qu'il doit le faire.  
Il doit le faire sinon, il risque de perdre la tête. De devenir complètement dingue… .  
Au plus les jours passent, au plus la présence de Sanji l'insupporte. En vrai, ce blanc est occupé de se détester pour ce qu'il ressent. …C'est mal et en même temps…, en même temps ce blond devient de plus en plus tentant pour son pauvre cœur malade._

 _Dans la salle où toutes sortes d'armes sont entreposées, le cuisinier le rejoint sans savoir.  
Terminant de s'apprêter, de ranger une dague à sa ceinture, le blond observe une seconde ou deux ce blanc et s'approchant de lui –_pensant qu'il a peur de la nuit qu'ils s'apprêtent à vivre _-, il dépose une main qui se veut rassurante sur l'épaule de son cadet.  
Aussitôt, cette main se fait rejeter –_comme brûler _\- et passant une main sur son visage, Ban s'excuse de ses gestes trop brutaux.  
Mais Sanji n'est pas bête et il sait qu'une chose ne va pas. Néanmoins, ce qui le chagrine ce n'est pas que l'autre ne se confie pas à lui, non. Ce qui le rend maussade_ –et même plus-, _c'est le fait d'être rejeté et tenu éloigné de ce blanc qu'il affectionne._

 _ **_ J'aurais besoin de te parler après qu'on en aura terminé avec Doflamingo.** Marmonne l'incolore. **  
**_

 _Surpris de la phrase, surpris d'être hélé par son cadet, le cook sourit sans savoir. …Parce qu'il sent une pointe de bonheur se montrer à l'entente de ce timbre qui lui est adressé.  
Mais réécoutant les mots entendus…, des mots lui viennent simplement. Pourquoi attendre !? En général, quand on veut dire une chose, on le fait c'est tout. On n'attend pas.  
Il n'y a jamais rien à attendre de toute façon. _

_**_ Ne peux-tu pas le faire tout simplement !? Que veux-tu me dire !?** S'enquit alors le blond. **  
**_

 _ **_ Je…, …non.**_

 _ **_ Comment ça, non !? Dépêche-toi Ban, on doit se préparer. Dis-moi ce qui apparemment te tient à cœur et allons rejoindre Luffy-sama, par la suite.** Se vexe Sanji de cette non-réponse. **  
**_

 _ **_ Je-, …bien. Très bien. Je crois que je t'aime, Sanji-san alors prend tes responsabilités !**_

 _Surpris n'est pas le mot, le blond est juste…, devenu une sorte de coquille vide durant des secondes entières.  
Fixant son cadet au visage si sérieux, il ne peut pas se permettre de rire à cette blague de mauvais gout et il ne peut pas non plus prendre tout ceux-ci pour quelque chose de… de réellement sérieux.  
Et puis, pourquoi dire de telle chose maintenant !? …Il n'aurait pas dû, cet abruti de blanc n'aurait pas dû.  
Le silence les entourant, le regard perdus dans l'autre, les iris bleus ont l'impression de perdre pied tandis que des orbes onyx ont peur._

 _ **_ Ban ! Sanji-kun ! Luffy-sama nous attend, on doit y aller !** Intervient Penguin essoufflé de sa course. **  
**_

 _ **_ Hn. …On arrive.** Répond rapidement le blondin. **  
**_

 _ **_ Ban, le capitaine t'appelle.**_

 _Détournant son regard, le blanc quitte la pièce sans un mot tandis que Penguin essaie de comprendre ce qu'il a peut-être interrompu.  
Mordant sa lèvre de son geste impromptu, le noiraud s'excuse d'une chose qu'il ignore mais très vite emporté par le chef, tous se rejoignent près des chevaux scellés.  
Effaçant tout simplement les mots de son esprit pour l'instant, le coq préfère se concentrer sur sa mission présente. …Il ne peut pas se permettre d'être « ailleurs », il ne peut pas se permettre de décevoir son seigneur.  
Alors oubliant tout simplement les quelques mots échangés avec l'incolore, il grimpe sur sa monture et suit sans autre mot son seigneur._

 **.**

 _Aux prises avec un homme vêtu d'une sorte de cape rouge, Sanji fait force égal avec celui-ci.  
Protégeant la progression de son seigneur et de l'autre Marimo_ –comme il aime l'appeler-, _il occupe l'un des guerrier de Donquixote non sans fatiguer.  
L'objectif de son seigneur est simple, mettre ces fauteurs de troubles dehors et récupérer Trafalgar Law vivant.  
Échappant de justesse à un katana frôlant sa chevelure blonde, il jette au loin son tabac et devenant plus sérieux que jamais, il entend facilement au loin, une voix qu'il connait parfaitement._

 _Se permettant de détourner le regard une seconde ou deux, il aperçoit Ban et Penguin aux prises avec deux « monstres » énormes et sanglant.  
Mais son attention détourné, il voit trop tard la pointe de l'épée lui courir dessus. Éraflé et de mauvaise humeur, ce blond est sûr que ces cadets pourront gérer la situation.  
Il les a déjà vu à l'œuvre, certes cela été durant un entrainement mais qu'importe, ils sont fait pour se battre ensemble et réussir ensemble.  
S'indignant d'avoir son vêtement arraché, Sanji recoiffe l'une de ses mèches d'ors et de nouveau face à son adversaire, il lance l'offensive !_

 _Les coups se font, se répètent, s'accrochent et se multiplient.  
Des insultes se montrent et un sourire pointe le bout de son nez ! Là, sous les coups d'épées, le blond se sent étrangement bien et sur de sa force.  
Engageant un étrange rythme qui déroute son adversaire, une sorte de frénésie se crée dans le corps du cuisinier et projetant au loin sans savoir s'il lui a fait du mal ou non, sur cette personne qui se nomme elle-même Diamante, une pause se marque d'elle-même quand une partie du bâtiment s'écroule.  
Scrutant les environs, les deux « monstres » se retrouvent sous des décombres tandis que Penguin se retrouve à soutenir de peu ce blanc._

 _Avançant vers eux comme une sorte d'automatisme nouvellement créée, le cook surveille tout de même ses arrières et s'il rejoint les deux cadets assez vite, les blessures qu'il voit ne sont que superficielles.  
Frappant d'une main de fer les deux_ –noir et blanc-, _Sanji leur fait la morale alors que la raison voudrait que celle-ci soit faite une autrefois !  
Puis s'arrêtant après avoir entendu des débris s'écrouler, de nouvelles instructions sont données.  
Ils doivent à tout prix protéger la vie de leur seigneur.  
Et pour cela, ils doivent entraver la progression de tous leurs ennemis environnant._

 _ **_ On doit garder cette sortie sure, pour cela on va devoir travailler ensemble, compris.** Débute le doré en fixant ces deux cadets. **  
**_

 _ **_ On te suit ! Lequel doit-on tuer en premier !?**_ _Demande Ban._

 _ **_ Ça me parait évident, le plus proche et tous ceux qui vont venir à sa suite.**_ _Ordonne Sanji._

 _ **_ Je sais comment arrêter celui-là là-bas…, je vous laisse vous occuper des deux autres !**_

 _ **_ Penguin revient ici ! …Bordel, je déteste quand il fait ça. Sanji-san, on se les fait à deux ceux-là et ensuite j'irais botter le cul à cet enfoiré !**_

 _Un acquiescement se fait et arrêtant une lame de son pied, les combats reprennent.  
Blond et blanc apprennent à faire ensemble tandis que l'adversaire ne comprend pas cet enchainement de coups irréguliers et aux rythmes étranges.  
Une étrange danse se montre. Danse qui déboussole et qui réussit sans mal à dérouter.  
Plus loin, un ébène sourit de son combat et sans le savoir, il inscrit sur ses lèvres le même sourire que son ami et son capitaine mais pour différentes raisons. Des raisons aux tendances suicidaires… .  
Un sourire qui a soif de sang et de puissance. …Qui n'aime pas… ._

 **.**

 _Même s'il le couvre, son cœur bat encore la chamade. C'est un sentiment désagréable mais, il ne peut pas faire sans non plus.  
Il est de mauvaise humeur et l'autre ne le voit tout simplement pas, il continue de sourire –_de ses lèvres trop larges _\- alors pour atténuer cette douleur, il frappe l'autre sans même faire « mal ».  
Sanji ne comprend pas ce sentiment qui dépasse l'entendement. Il ne comprend pas son corps qui d'ordinaire ne réagit pas de façon si brusque et affirmé.  
Peut-être est-ce dû à l'adrénaline des combats, il ne sait pas. Le doré sait juste qu'à cet instant et s'il a eu peur de le perdre, il est là et bien en vie._

 _Alors même s'il l'insulte de tous les noms, même s'il lui pose férocement un morceau de son vêtement déchiré pour couvrir son avant-bras tranché, son cœur ne peut pas battre plus fortement qu'à cet instant.  
Parce que même si ce n'est pas le moment, n'y même le lieu pour ça, c'est bien lui qui enclenche ce geste et dépose ses lèvres une seconde ou deux sur celles de ce blanc immobile.  
Seulement un moment. Un moment sans bruit. Sans cri autour d'eux. Sans rien si ce n'est leurs deux corps proche l'un de l'autre._

 _Ce baiser n'est rien d'autres qu'une impulsion invisible pour les autres. Un caprice de passage. Un caprice de peur et d'incertitude. Un caprice d'une bouche à une autre.  
Puis fronçant les sourcils et terminant le bandage précaire sur le bras de son cadet, Sanji essaie de faire taire ses maux grandissant.  
…Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un large sourire l'enveloppe une fois de plus et l'emmène loin de ce massacre environnant pendant de longues secondes.  
Un sourire que Ban ne peut réprimer, heureux de ce fait…, jusqu'à ce que ce même blanc voit s'approcher son meilleur ami au loin. …Couvert de sang._

 _ **_ Penguin ! Qu'est-ce que…-**_

 _Arrivant près de ces compagnons, les prunelles vertes de celui-ci se mêlent au sang qui recouvre partiellement son visage et laissant un rictus se montrer, Ban et Sanji ne comprennent pas.  
Aucun des deux n'avaient jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de ce noiraud. …Jamais il n'était apparu aussi « fou ».  
Un brun s'approche alors du noiraud pour l'aider mais refusant poliment, l'ébène continue sa progression –_ses deux sabres le long de son corps, marquant le sol de leurs tranchants _\- et se stoppe doucement près de la maison tenant encore sur ces fondations._

 _ **_ Luffy-sama n'a plus rien à craindre de ce côté-là.** Susurre le noiraud... . **  
**_

 _Ce soir-là, le blond était passé de la confusion à une peur étrange et frissonnante tandis que le blanc était passé d'une joie pur à une crainte sans nom.  
Pour la première fois –_ou plus _-, il avait eu peur de son meilleur ami. Peur de cet étrange sourire qui ne lui allait pas. Peur de le voir changer à cause d'une nuit rouge._

 _ **_ Es-tu blessé !?**_ _Questionne le doré._

 _ **_ …Moi, …non.** Cette simple réponse sorti de la bouche de Penguin fait comprendre que ces adversaires ont vécus le pire. **  
**_

 _Puis précipitamment –_ quand ce noir est à portée _-, une main attrape un poignet et le forçant à venir_ –à approcher et lâcher les armes-, _Ban récupère la tête de jais contre son torse et étreint celle-ci de sa main.  
Sans la lâcher, en serrant ce noiraud fortement contre lui, il dépose son menton sur cette chevelure obscure et s'excuse à demi-mot d'un truc qu'il ignore. …Parce qu'il ne l'a pas suivi et qu'il regrette.  
Gardant Penguin ainsi, l'incolore continue de fortifier sa prise tandis qu'un imperceptible mouvement le soulage.  
Laissant ses doigts s'emmêler aux mèches sombres _–toujours un peu plus fort-, _des prunelles vertes deviennent moins vivaces et plus émotives. …Doucement, l'ébène reprend le contrôle._

 _Puis une explosion se fait entendre comme une sorte de montagne qui s'écroule.  
Scrutant les environs pour comprendre, Sanji repère immédiatement le mal survenu et voulant se lancer aux secours de ces amis, il se fait retenir par une poigne ferme.  
Comprenant rapidement et déchiffrant des iris onyx, une pression sur son poignet l'interdit de bouger ou de déguerpir.  
Et essayant d'approcher ce doré de lui, Ban sent rapidement des doigts s'emmêler dans ses mèches devenus grises sous la saleté ou rouges de sang.  
Assis sur des débris, ce blanc a besoin de les garder près de lui un moment. Un simple instant. …Toujours._

 _Mais combien de temps dure « toujours » !? Parfois, juste une seconde.  
Une seconde avant que tout s'écroule. Parce qu'une nouvelle fois, du bruit se fait entendre et la seconde partie de la maison s'effondre avec à l'intérieur, son seigneur et son capitaine.  
Resserrant sa prise sur cette tête et ce poignet, il ne peut pas retenir plus longtemps ce doré qui accourt vers les décombres.  
Alors se relevant et emportant avec lui ce noiraud, il suit la direction du chef cuisinier et essaie de trouver la moindre trace du D et/ou du Roronoa._

 **OoOoO**

Glissant son doigt sur le dos de cette main pour remonter sur l'avant-bras, l'épaule puis la mâchoire de ce blond, un corps en approche un autre.  
Sans mouvement brusque, avec toute la délicatesse qu'il peut puiser en lui et accrochant des lèvres qui se laissent enfin dévorer, ce blanc pourlèche cette bouche appétissante et accole ce corps contre cette armoire parfaitement placée.  
Laissant ses doigts caresser cette nuque blanche, deux bouches se parlent dans un baiser emporté mais calme.  
Puis déposant son front contre celui parsemé de mèches blondes, un sourire se montre sur les deux visages face à face.

 **_ Cette journée était longue.** Murmure Ban. **  
**

 **_ Aucunement.** Lui répond rapidement Sanji. **  
**

 **_ Alors, j'étais seulement impatient.** Se rattrape le blanc. **  
**

 **_ Comme toujours, abruti.**

Tirant sur le nœud qui enserre le kimono de son ainé, Ban continue de sourire malgré l'insulte et laissant son index écarter les pans du tissu gênant, les deux continuent de se dévisager.  
Un autre baiser apparait alors. Un baiser plus entreprenant. …Plus gênant.  
Mais c'est seulement quand il sent les mains de Sanji grimper jusqu'à ses épaules et sa nuque, que ce blanc se permet d'attirer un peu plus celui-ci à lui, pour le faire tomber sur le futon.  
…Cette proximité, il l'a recherché toute la journée. …Une éternité, en vrai !

* * *

 _ **A suivre... .**_

Alors alors?! J'ai un peu peur pour ce chapitre, j'avoue. Pourquoi !? Je ne sais pas vraiment, peut-être parce qu'il me tient particulièrement à cœur. Ou alors, parce que j'aime vraiment beaucoup Penguin.

Enfin bon, j'attends vos avis et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! La semaine prochaine, dernier chapitre de l'acte III.


	23. Place trouvée

**Bonjour !**

Aujourd'hui, je vous offre le dernier chapitre de l'acte III et il est sans doute un peu plus long que prévu mais, ça ne dérangera pas. Enfin je crois! Pour ce chapitre, il y a un lemon - _j'ai presque envie de dire évidemment_ \- et j'espère l'avoir réussit!  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis contente d'avoir pu écrire sur le couple Ban x Sanji, bien qu'on ne sache rien sur Ban et qu'on voit Sanji tout le temps avec le Marimo (moi, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne les vois plus ensemble c'est deux-là!) Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux que ce dernier chapitre vous plaise !

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Ban x Sanji

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Place trouvée. _  
_**

* * *

 _Sortant de l'infirmerie, Ban reste pensif tandis qu'il se retire du chevet de son ami.  
Penguin n'a rien, tout ce sang sur lui n'était pas le sien. Il appartenait à ces ennemis. Lui, il n'a que des égratignures imbéciles, des ecchymoses idiotes et bénignes.  
Longeant les longs couloirs, il traine plus qu'il ne marche vers un lieu précis.  
Frappant sa tempe comme si celle-ci était en faute, il se sent coupable et s'insulte tandis qu'il passe devant une pièce où les voix de son seigneur et de son capitaine se font entendre.  
Heureusement, ils n'ont rien eu ! Ils n'ont pas été blessés et on réussit à récupérer Trafalgar sans autre mauvaises surprises._

 _D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce noiraud, lui est mal en point. Il ne sait pas ce qui a pu se passer en seulement deux jours mais, il espère ne jamais revoir un membre du clan Doflamingo dans les parages.  
Serrant les poings et ne dérangeant pas le D, il n'écoute pas au porte_ –comme les autres fois- _non, il se contente de traverser et de rejoindre sa chambre.  
Il a besoin de se poser quelque part. De ne plus rien entendre et de desserrer ses poings qui ne veulent plus lui obéir.  
Cette nuit, la villa est étrangement calme, trop sereine et il n'aime pas. Il n'aime pas se diriger seul vers sa chambre._

 _ **_ Comment va-t-il !?**_

 _Laissant ses prunelles noires scruter la personne qui lui pose cette question, il se surprend à apprécier cette vision près de sa porte.  
Chiffonnant ses mèches de nouveaux incolores, un soupir lui échappe et faisant coulisser la toile pour pouvoir montrer sa chambre, il invite silencieusement ce blond à entrer.  
Maintenant isolé, Ban se laisse tomber sur sa couche et soufflant une seconde fois, il daigne répondre à ce chef qui épie la moindre chose de cette pièce._

 _ **_ Il n'a rien. Tout le sang n'était pas à lui et il dort à présent.**_ _Renseigne Ban._

 _ **_ Ça ne peut être qu'une bonne chose qu'il se repose. Et toi, …ça va !? J'veux dire, l'avais-tu déjà vu ainsi !?**_ _Essaie de comprendre Sanji._

 _ **_ Non, je…- . Peut-être une fois…, tout est flou, ça remonte à loin.**_

 _ **_ Tu devrais te reposer toi aussi. Demain, on ira le voir.**_

 _Offrant un sourire réconfortant_ –un sourire qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de faire-, _Sanji pense faire au mieux. …C'est la première fois, qu'il voit ce blanc aussi calme, aussi pensif.  
Alors s'agenouillant près de son cadet, il dépose sa main sur l'épaule de Ban en guise de soutien mais et par un hasard qu'il ne connait pas, il se retrouve emprisonner de bras et resserrer fortement.  
Enfouissant son nez dans le cou et la chevelure couleur soleil, le blanc respire ce parfum rassurant et ne lâchant pas sa prise, il peut sentir une réponse à son étreinte.  
Réponse qui lui donne un léger gémissement de bien-être, de soulagement._

 _Respirant à plein poumon ce parfum si particulier du doré, il peut sans problème reconnaitre le tabac, le miel et un truc qu'il ne saurait décrire. …Peut-être l'odeur naturelle de ce cuisinier.  
Gardant les yeux fermés et continuant de resserrer sa prise, il laisse sans le vouloir son nez chatouiller le cou de son ainé et progressivement sans rien commander, il goute du bout des lèvres l'épiderme laiteux et chaud sous sa bouche.  
Réprimant un frisson qui lui parcourt à reculons la colonne vertébrale, lentement des prunelles bleues observent et essaient de comprendre ou juste…, d'analyser.  
Les lèvres se prononcent alors un peu plus sur cette peau blanche et laissant sa langue et ses dents se montrer, Ban accroche un bout de cette chair et la marque _–l'embrasse-.

 _ **_ … …Ban !?**_

 _Personne ne répond à cette intonation. Le dénommé continue seulement ses gestes timides et inconvenants. Ses gestes qui chassent doucement les ténèbres de sa tête.  
Les doigts de ce blanc resserre le tissu, écarte un peu celui-ci sans le vouloir et mordant toujours plus ce cou qui se laisse faire, il grimpe progressivement jusqu'à la mâchoire du blondin pour finir par se poser devant lui.  
Frôle ce nez du sien. Epie l'orage qui se joue dans les iris bleutés. Et dévisage ces lèvres qui l'ont appelés, il y a de ça, quelques secondes seulement.  
Se mordant et laissant sa main grimper jusqu'au visage de Sanji, son regard onyx change_ –se voile- _et comblant la distance ridicule entre eux, il dévore ce repas qui deviendra son favori._

 _Mangeant, dévorant et pressant avec ardeur sa bouche contre l'autre, Ban parait possédé et prêt à rugir tandis que Sanji, suit sans savoir ce baiser qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre.  
Se faisant basculer vers l'arrière, des cheveux de blés se font éparpillés sur le drap et se décollant légèrement de cette bouche envieuse_ –de ce corps qui l'apaise-, _Ban sourit à la faible lueur de la bougie.  
Apercevant des petites taches rouges sur le visage du cuistot et des prunelles envoutantes bercées d'eau, il peut facilement sentir son palpitant sauter de joie et l'intérieur de son ventre faire des loopings !  
Mais, ce sont des doigts traitres qui ramènent à la réalité ce blondinet légèrement vaporeux._

 _ **_ Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Ban. Tu devrais arrêter ça… .**_

 _ **_ Je vais bien.**_

 _ **_ Bien sûr que non, tu ne vas pas bien sinon tu ne serais pas occupé de faire ce genre de chose. …Relève-toi s'il te plait.**_

 _ **_ … . J'en ai envie, ne… me fait pas arrêter Sanji. J'ai besoin de toi.**_

 _« Oui mais pas comme ça, abruti ». Les mots pensés ne sont pas dit. Le doré n'arrive tout simplement pas à prononcer ces mots. …C'est, comme impossible.  
Comment pourrait-il croire que ces prunelles sombres lui mentent à cet instant !? …Détournant un instant le regard, laissant sa main grimper sur le visage de cet incolore, Sanji retrace les contours fins de son homologues et mordant sa lèvre, une sorte de soupir se montre.  
Une sorte de…, d'improbable accord qui dit « seulement pour cette nuit ».  
Et agrippant la nuque encore légèrement humide de son cadet, Sanji embrasse_ –volontairement et pour la première fois- _ce blanc qui ne l'a jamais laissé indifférent._

 _Laissant leurs langues jouer entre elles, des doigts agrippent tandis que d'autres découvrent un épiderme un peu plus bronzé, un peu plus mate…, un peu plus rugueux.  
Leurs lèvres s'adoptent, s'apprivoisent et dessinant du bout des doigts ce torse qu'il découvre pour la première fois, Ban sourit dans ces baisers et s'en va à la découverte de ce corps méconnu de ses sens.  
Entouré de brume, de pensée perdues et d'ombres inconnues, le blanc ne veut plus s'arrêter et essaie de manger ce corps qu'il recherche depuis des tas de jours. …Inlassablement. Constamment. Sans se fatiguer une seconde.  
Et si un gémissement s'échappe des lèvres du blond, celui-ci même est surpris de sa voix. De sa réaction._

 _ **_ Que fais-tu, Ban !?**_

 _Des caresses lui répondent et un kimono se fait écarter d'un corps fins et pâle.  
Que fait-il !? Il n'en sait rien. Rien du tout ou si, il découvre en tremblant ce corps qui l'appelle et lui fait tourner la tête.  
Mordillant, laissant des traces bien visibles sur cette peau, le visage de ce blanc continue de descendre pour découvrir un torse. Pour caresser celui-ci_ –le faire frémir- _et pour oublier cette nuit aux nombreuses traces rougeâtres._

 _ **_ …Est-ce que je peux, Sanji-san !? …Est-ce que tu me fais confiance !?**_

 _Souriant pour ne pas frapper, le doré fixe ce visage qui se cache sur son ventre et passant ses doigts dans la chevelure douce de son adorable cadet, il acquiesce pour ne pas dire.  
Acquiesce pour que l'autre le regarde.  
Acquiesce parce que dire est trop embarrassant et étrange.  
Et sentant ce silence, cette caresse contre sa nuque et qui le rend tout chose, des prunelles charbons se lèvent à demi et récupère un visage qu'il aimerait graver dans son esprit.  
Souriant alors_ –d'un sourire rempli d'un tout-, _Ban marque une myriade de baiser sur l'abdomen du chef et donne un millier de frisson à celui-ci à l'aide de ses mains vagabondes._

 _Se cambrant alors que rien ne se passe véritablement, Sanji ne sait pas s'il veut réconforter son cadet ou s'il veut…, s'il veut répondre à son esprit perverti et égoïste.  
Ce n'est pas bien. Ce qu'ils font n'est pas « bien » et pourtant, …pourtant il ne laisserait personne d'autres profiter de sa place privilégier à cet instant.  
Il ne peut tout simplement pas envisager de céder sa place à une autre personne pour réconforter ce blanc à la bouche maligne et aux regards intenses.  
Il est sûr d'être le seul à pouvoir « supporter » cela. Le seul prêt à « supporter » cette souffrance que son cœur va éprouver si tout s'arrête._

 _Fermant les yeux, passant un bras sur ceux-ci pour cacher son visage, il sent_ –ressent- _chacun des_ _mouvements_ –des gestes- _que l'autre à sur son corps et mordant sa lèvre inférieure, ses doigts accrochent le drap qui l'accueille.  
Adroitement, presque avec savoir-faire, l'autre lui fait du bien. Caresse son entrejambe qui réagit sans doute un peu trop et laisse des traces de morsures sur ses cuisses qui n'ont jamais connu cela.  
Dans ce drôle d'instant, ils sont à égalité. Jamais, ils n'avaient connus une telle intimité avec une autre personne.  
Ils sont leur première expérience sans savoir, sans vouloir le savoir.  
Laissant son index traverser sa bouche pour étouffer ses soupirs, Sanji rouvre les yeux pour voir trouble et dans ce brouillard, il ne discerne qu'une seule personne. …Une personne qui creuse sa tombe s'il le laisse trop faire… ._

 _Laissant ces va-et-vient sur son membre en éveil, le blond agrippe des mèches blanchies tandis que son torse se soulève à rythme irrégulier et désordonné.  
Sentant la chaleur provenir du corps de son cadet, il ne comprend pas sa passivité, au même prix qu'il ne comprend pas sa trop grande envie d'aimer tous les gestes qu'il reçoit.  
Le traitement qu'il reçoit le rend simplement…, simplement trop rêveur, au point d'avoir mal au cœur. Au point que son cœur pourrait lâcher même s'il le pansait.  
Les mains de Ban paraissent expertes, ainsi que sa bouche, son souffle et ses caresses. Tout, tout est fait pour qu'il ne lutte pas. …Pour qu'il apprécie seulement._

 _ **_ Sanji-san, j'ai envie de toi… .**_

 _ **_ Fait ce que tu veux~**_

 _Des orteils se crispent. Une cambrure s'accentue et des lèvres sont de nouveau faites prisonnières.  
Un gémissement est étouffé entre des bouches et malignement, Ban prépare son cuistot en chef.  
Avec délicatesse_ –même s'il ne connait pas ce mot- _et en essayant d'oublier cette soirée, de rester réconforter dans ces bras qu'il l'accueille sans le repousser._  
 _Bougeant ses doigts dans une intimité serrée, il garde ses onyx rivaient sur son amant du soir et imprimant chaque expressions, chaque mouvements, Ban se sent incroyablement vivant.  
Caressant la moindre partie de cet épiderme découvert, ce blanc glisse entre les jambes de Sanji et gravent des mouvements de va-et-vient._

 _Leurs deux membres se gonflent, s'invitent et s'embrassent.  
Le blondinet mord alors un pouce jouant avec sa lèvre et transperçant de son regard son cadet, leurs corps s'enflamment et sans le dire, sans être prêt, Ban pénètre l'intimité étroite de son partenaire.  
Embrassant à en perdre haleine, le blanc ne bouge pas tandis que le cook accroche le dos de son partenaire et y laisse des griffes rougeâtres.  
Oubliant de respirer, le blondin écarte un peu plus les jambes et ondulant légèrement après des minutes et des minutes passées immobiles, un gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche désireuse.  
Un soupir mélangeant douleur nouvelle et plaisir serein._

 _ **_ ..B-bouge~ Ban…, fait quelque chose…**_

 _Obéissant à son ainé, un à-coup se montre et se cambrant dans le même temps, une larme s'échappe mais n'est pas vu. …ça ne sert à rien puisque le blanc recommence son action et dévore une jugulaire alléchante.  
Accrochant les mèches blanches de son amant, des soupirs et autres gémissements enveloppent la pièce petit-à-petit. …Mais comme pour ne rien montrer_ –pour ne pas être entendu-, _Sanji accroche ses dents à l'épaule offerte.  
Allant et venant à sa convenance, Ban oublie tout, même la douleur que ses entrailles lui faisaient ressentir un peu plus tôt. …Les ténèbres s'éloignent de son corps pour ne lui laisser que ce plaisir de la chair qu'il goûte pour la première fois.  
_–Première fois envoutante et non-prémédité-.

 _Des minutes durant, des heures entières peut-être, ils se complaisent dans cette façon de ne faire qu'un. …L'un comme l'autre semble satisfait et au bord du paradis.  
Continuant de crisper ses muscles, d'accrocher les draps de ses orteils, le doré chuchote des mots. Des mots qui affolent, qui effrayent au même titre qu'ils agitent._  
« Plus fort », « Plus vite », « …Hn, Ban~ », … « Continue, encore ».  
 _Des mots qui ne font pas tourner un rond un cerveau éteint. Des mots qui accélèrent une cadence déjà frénétique et saccadée. Des mots qui donnent agréablement mal._  
 _Des mots qui mordent à sang, qui donnent autorisation, qui concrétisent… ._

 _Frappant fortement l'antre chaude de Sanji, l'incolore obéit à ses pulsions, aux pulsions de son partenaire et ensemble, ils arrivent à faire de cette nuit, une belle nuit.  
Pendant un court instant, durant une éternité remplie de minutes, ils réussissent à oublier un tout pour parvenir à un plaisir mutuel, à un désir qui s'assouvit et qui grandit toujours plus.  
Puis s'éparpillant dans les entrailles de son ainé, Sanji_ –lui- _se déverse entre leurs deux corps dans un cri rauque enfermé dans une bouche doucereuse.  
Tombant sur le blond, enfouissant son nez dans ce cou transpirant de plaisir, ils ne bougent plus. Ils écoutent leurs cœurs reprendre un rythme régulier_ –ou presque- _et se réchauffent de bras qui enserrent._

 _Frappant par la suite sa couette froissée et tombée, Ban scrute alors un plafond sombre pour revenir par la suite sur un visage près du sien. Un visage parfaitement serein et peut-être comblé.  
Caressant de son doigt cette joue chaude et un peu rougit certainement…, un fin sourire se répand sur la face du blanc et celui-ci est aperçu._  
 _Remettant d'un geste imprécis son vêtement sur son corps, Sanji s'appuie sur son côté_ –pour finir sur le ventre- _et dominant son cadet, il se permet de l'embrasser gentiment et de se mettre en appuie sur ses coudes._  
 _Pas un mot n'est dit. Pas un son n'est entendu. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir et qu'une main ébouriffe des mèches blanches se bataillant entre elles._

 _ **_ On avait 9 ans, je crois. …On s'était fait attraper par des hommes auxquels ont avait dérobés leur or. J'étais en mauvaise posture et j'y serais passé si Penguin ne s'était pas interposé. …J'me rappelle qu'il n'était pas comme à son habitude, sa posture avait changée…, son expression aussi. J'avais beau l'appeler pour qu'il arrête mais c'était comme si…, comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas. Il avait tué les trois hommes et j'ai dû me faire violence pour me relever. C'est là, que je me suis promis de le protéger coûte que coûte. …C'est de ma faute si ça a recommencé.**_ _Se confie Ban, le regard légèrement lointain et restant allongé sur le dos… ._

 _ **_ Imbécile. Il a seulement protégé un ami ce jour-là et je crois que c'est cette même chose qui s'est produite. Quelque chose à dû le mettre dans un état second mais le principal c'est qu'il soit ici et qu'il ne soit pas blessé. …Tu ne crois pas !?**_ _Essaie de rassurer le blond._

 _ **_ Hum…, oui c'est vrai et il ne s'en souviendra pas.**_

 _Levant la main et caressant du bout des doigts l'épaule dénudé et pâle du blondin, Ban retombe dans ses pensées et laisse un sourire broder son visage calme.  
Fixant le visage de son ainé qui garde un œil sur ce geste, son regard reste tendre sans commander quoique ce soit. Sanji_ –lui-, _tend son bras pour attraper son tabac mais son geste se fait avorter. Par une poigne._

 _ **_ Sanji-san… ce-, ce n'était pas « rien » pour moi, tu sais.**_

 _ **_ Dort, tu dois certainement être fatigué.**_

 _ **_ Je ne plaisante pas, blondinet. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, jamais j'aurais pu faire un truc comme ça. Toi, tu me donnes mal au ventre tellement j'ai envie de te toucher.**_

 _ **_ Ne dit pas des choses comme celles-ci, si facilement.**_

 _Se relevant légèrement et embrassant l'épaule du doré, Ban laisse peu de temps après sa tête tomber sur celle-ci et s'y frotte comme un chat.  
Faisant sourire le cook sans savoir, une main passe dans des cheveux incolores et le rallongeant en toute tranquillité, les regards reprennent contacts._

 _ **_ On en reparlera plus tard si ça te convient, pour l'instant repose-toi. N'oublie que du travail nous attend demain.**_

 _ **_ Alors reste…, je ne veux pas rester seul ce soir.**_

 _Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Sanji retrouve le gamin qu'il côtoie depuis toujours et le poussant légèrement, il met enfin sa drogue en bouche et éjecte un nuage de fumée pour faire taire définitivement le blanc.  
Puis prenant place sur le futon trop petit pour deux personnes, ils se débrouillent et lentement, ils trouveront le sommeil. …Un sommeil mérité._

 **.**

 _Dans la cuisine, il s'occupe du repas du midi avec un flegme incroyable.  
Tournant dans l'une des marmites brulantes, il laisse son regard dériver vers l'extérieur –_vers les jardins _\- et pour une fois…, personne ne s'y trouve.  
Généralement, il y aurait vu un Marimo se perdre comme toujours, Law lire près du point d'eau depuis son arrivé ou des gens de la villa s'occuper des plantes.  
Mais là, rien. Absolument rien ne se distingue à l'extérieur. Ça semble vide et calme mais assurément pas, paisible.  
Ce jardin_ –pour la première fois- _fait frissonner d'effroi. C'est pas normal et en même temps, peut-être que si finalement._

 _S'éloignant de la fenêtre un instant, Sanji s'en va vers les réserves récupérer d'autres ingrédients et une fois cela fait, un nuage de fumée s'échappe de ses lèvres.  
Aujourd'hui, il n'a vu que son seigneur et la très belle Nami. …Voilà c'est ça, depuis ce matin il se sent seul. Il ressent une étrange solitude à cause d'une absence de bruit autour de lui.  
En même temps, cela faisait 5 ans que son quotidien avait été bouleversé par deux têtes trop souriantes, trop embêtantes, trop bruyantes et se retrouver sans rien après ces 5 années est terrifiant.  
Goûtant sa sauce en effaçant ses pensées farfelues, il rajoute un peu d'herbe à son mélange et saisit d'une porte qui claque trop fort._

 _Attrapant cette cuillère en bois comme une arme, il est prêt à frapper quiconque ose pénétrer ici sans autorisation mais rapidement, sa main s'abaisse.  
Il ne peut décemment pas frapper un convalescent, n'est-ce pas !? Ou bien même, un abruti, simplement parce qu'il est idiot !?  
…Non, il ne peut pas alors ce doré se contente d'attendre une explication non sans prendre une mine réjouit et tout à fait accueillante.  
A cela, les deux intrus se font de la place et accrochant avec vivacité les épaules de ce noiraud, Ban tourne autour de son meilleur ami comme s'il était un trophée ou une récompense.  
Les deux « gamins » sont heureux._

 _ **_ Tu as vu ce que je ramène !? Le docteur a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rester là-bas et qu'il allait parfaitement bien.**_ _Hurle presque Ban souriant à souhait._

 _ **_ Content de te voir, Penguin. L'autre ne t'embête pas trop !?**_ _Demande Sanji en désignant le blanc d'un coup de tête._

 _ **_ Si mais, je n'ose pas lui dire.**_

 _Massant ses mèches de jais, Penguin inscrit une mine ennuyée sur sa frimousse et s'offusquant de cela, le blanc s'injure et essaie de faire entendre raison à son meilleur ami.  
A l'instant, ce blond vient de retrouver ce qui lui manquer et même si cela lui déplait de penser une telle chose, il est bien obligé d'admettre une chose.  
Cette pièce est beaucoup mieux avec ces deux cadets énergiques._

 _ **_ Tu viens, je vais te montrer au capitaine ! Il sera content de te voir lui aussi !**_ _Se réjouit Ban en attrapant son meilleur ami et en le taquinant._

 _ **_ On ne sait même pas où il se trouve, Ban. Et puis, pour tout te dire, on devrait plutôt laisser Roronoa-san parler avec Luffy-sama, non !?**_ _Dit Penguin en essayant de calmer le blanc._

 _ **_ Oui, oui, on le fera après. Avant, on va l'assurer que tu n'as rien. …Et on espère que le repas sera prêt à notre retour, blondinet !**_

 _Le blanc reçoit une insulte et quelque chose de lourd sur le crâne.  
Grognant de cette maltraitance, il se fait tirer à l'extérieur par le noiraud et maintenant de mauvaise humeur, Sanji serait prêt à tuer quiconque passe cette porte dans la minute.  
Et comme une prière exaucée, un jeune homme pousse cette planche de bois. …Sauf que ce jeune homme ressemble plus à une tempête tant ces pas sont rapides.  
Puis ne frappant personne_ –n'ayant pas le temps-, _le blond reçoit des lèvres sur les siennes et un éclatant sourire._

 _ **_ Je ne pouvais pas devant Penguin, pas vrai ! …Je reviens vite !**_

 _Reprenant ses esprits, le coq ne peut répondre puisque son agresseur est déjà parti, en laissant derrière lui, qu'une simple brise fraiche et éclatante.  
C'est vrai, Ban ne pouvait décemment pas répondre à ses pulsions en présence de son meilleur ami, ça aurait été un coup à se faire tuer sur place et sans faux-semblant.  
Faisant aller sa tête de droite à gauche, le doré n'en revient pas de cette arrogance et de cette confiance en soi que ce blanc peut avoir et il se promet de le lui faire payer.  
Mordant sa lèvre qui a encore le gout de cette brise fugace, on peut facilement apercevoir un fin rictus se coincer sur le bord de cette bouche blonde.  
Il ne sait pas bien ce que représente ce baiser mais, ça ne l'ennuie pas. De toute façon…, ce n'est pas embêtant, n'est-ce pas ! …C'est tout sauf embêtant à dire vrai !_

 **OoOoO**

 **_ Que fais-tu ici, crétin de Marimo !?** Se méfie Sanji en suivant le vert du regard.

 **_ T'occupes pas de moi et continue de jouer à la femme.**

Un couteau est rattrapé et un sourire prétentieux se montre. Des regards noirs et emplis d'animosité se dévisagent et se traitent silencieusement.  
Le vert et le blond s'épient longuement ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le Roronoa ignore le cuisinier et s'avance vers une étagère pour attraper une bouteille d'alcool fort.

 **_ Tu ferais mieux de dégager d'ici, vite-fait !** Menace le cook.

 **_ Ai-je déjà suivit tes ordres auparavant, love-cook !? Je crois pas alors, laisse-moi donc.**

 **_ Un de ces jours, j'aurais ta tête sur une pique.**

 **_ Évidemment…, tu as de joli rêve, cuistot du dimanche.** Sourit narquoisement Zoro.

Une bagarre s'anime, des coups sont lancés et/ou réceptionnés et lentement, cette cuisine devient un champ de bataille.  
…Mais un champ de bataille contrôlé ou rien ne tombe ou se casse. Le vert et le blond adoptent une ancienne habitude – _pas si ancienne que ça_ \- et défende leur propre personne.

 **_ Ca-capitaine…, …que faites-vous !? Est-ce que je peux aider !?** Demande le blanc venant de franchir la porte.

 **_ Ban, ne t'occupes pas de ça. C'est entre ce Marimo et moi pis pourquoi t'es de son côté abruti !?** S'offusque Sanji.

 **_ Oui mais, Luffy-sama cherche le capitaine. Il l'attend dans la grande salle.**

Rangeant son épée à cette information, le vert pince fortement sa lèvre et menace le blond d'une prochaine rencontre – _d'une prochaine bagarre_ -.  
Attrapant ce pour quoi il était venu, Roronoa Zoro s'éloigne de la cuisine et s'il laisse la porte ouverte, c'est simplement pour embêter une dernière fois ce blondinet trop bruyant.  
Epiant la direction de son ainé, Ban se concentre peu de temps après sur le cuistot et s'approchant avec son large sourire, ce blanc se fait menacer à son tour.  
Menacé par un ustensile fait de bois.

 **_ Je n'ai encore rien fait !** Se justifie l'incolore.

 **_ Oui mais tu es tellement prévisible que ça en devient lassant, tu ne trouves pas !?**

 **_ Tu dis des choses horribles, blondinet.**

Laissant une moue boudeuse, Ban ressemble à un enfant prit en faute alors que sa « bêtise » n'a même pas été commise.  
Souriant de cela, Sanji s'approche et attrapant les joues de son cadet qu'il pince légèrement, il lui claque également un baiser sur le bord ces lèvres et s'éloigne.

 **_ Aide-moi avec la viande et ensuite coupe les légumes.** Ordonne Sanji.

 **_ Bien chef ! Et ensuite on-**

 **_ « On » rien du tout, obéis abruti de gamin.**

Soupirant mais obéissant aux ordres donnés, le blanc s'installe à la table et débute son travail. Satisfait de cela, Sanji reprend ses différents plats et si le silence s'installe, ce n'est pas pour déplaire.  
A présent, on entend plus que des couteaux et des frappes régulières sur le bois jusqu'à ce qu'un coq s'approche de la table et passe l'un de ses doigts dans la chevelure de l'autre.  
Doucement, un sourire tendre s'inscrit sur le visage du blondin et sentant une palpitation irrégulière venir de son torse, il se demande quand cela s'arrêtera… ou non.  
Il aimerait savoir si cela continuera de s'intensifier ou pas. Si cette chose qu'il expérimente depuis quelques temps évoluera encore ou non. Si…

 **_ Tu me dis de ne pas t'approcher mais toi, tu as le droit. Ce n'est pas juste, Sanji-san. …Moi aussi je veux te cajoler.**

 **_ Tu es né 100 ans trop tôt pour pouvoir prétendre à une telle chose.**

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Terminé.**

C'était un acte assez petit et fort sympathique à écrire pour moi et si vous l'avez à minimum apprécié, ça me va !  
Le prochain acte sera sur un couple que je n'ai encore jamais eu la possibilité d'exploité et sur lequel je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire -vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi- si vous restez jusqu'à la semaine prochaine évidemment !

Je vous embrasse et merci pour vos avis.


	24. Acte IV (LuNa)

**Bonjour !**

On est mercredi et le mercredi signifie un nouveau chapitre, enfin en l'occurrence ici le début d'un nouvel acte. On abandonne Sanji et Ban pour d'autres personnes et j'espère que vous les aimerais! C'est la première fois que je tente ces deux-là ! Enfin avant ça, vous devez deviner de qui il s'agit !

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : -

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Acte IV.**

* * *

Le problème avec lui, c'est que tout avait une forme de jeu. Rien n'était un problème, tout était fait pour être régler selon une sorte de règle, de loi qu'il avait lui-même inventé.  
Et les jeux, il adorait ça !  
La moindre occasion était bonne pour s'amuser, rire et courir un peu partout. Il restait insouciant malgré toutes les informations qu'il emmagasinait, traitait et mangeait en longueur de journée.  
Il avait beau savoir que des horreurs avaient été commises – _dans le passé ou le présent_ -, il préférait sourire, plaisanter et se distraire d'un tout qu'il créé.  
Oui, il était fait pour apporter la joie de vivre ! Pour faire rayonner le monde, ces alentours et sans doute même les endroits inconnus.

Mais il avait un autre talent caché. Aussi naïf qu'il était et en plus d'être porteur d'espoir et de joie, il avait cette capacité de se moquer de toutes les richesses qu'il pouvait posséder ou voir chez les autres.  
Il était du genre, peu commun. Pas commun du tout en réalité. Il était du genre à vous donner le sentiment qu'on comptait pour lui. Qu'on comptait vraiment pour lui.  
Il était du genre à nous faire croire qu'on était unique. Unique et irremplaçable. Et ça, ce genre de truc pouvait blesser maladroitement autant qu'il pouvait guérir.  
Son être chiant n'était pas commun. Il était hors du commun et ça, tous se sont accordés pour le penser, pour le dire…, pour l'aimer. Parce qu'une fois rencontré, on ne pouvait que l'aimer. …Il était du genre à nous faire tomber en amour pour une connerie. Un amour irréel.

Depuis petit pourtant, il est entrainé à se battre, à fortifier son corps et son esprit. Entrainé à son futur qui était de devenir quelqu'un de grand, de bon et de sévère.  
Et s'il a réussi à être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il a pu compter sur ses amis pour avoir une autre vision des choses. Ses amis et son frère.  
Il régissait sa vie en fonction de ses envies. En fonction de son humeur et personne n'a jamais pu canaliser son énergie débordante et ardente.  
Son monde était coloré, peint de couleur vive mais tâché d'ombre qu'il ne pouvait effacer. D'ombre qu'il s'efforçait de garder en mémoire pour ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Pour ne pas voir ceux qu'il aimait souffrir.

Il était également ce genre de personne. Celui qui garde cette douleur ancrée profondément en lui, qui ne l'oublie pas et qui essaie de ne rien reproduire de ce qu'il a vu ou vécu.  
Il est un genre d'idiot en réalité. Un idiot réaliste ou irréaliste. Un idiot fini, buté et insolant.  
Un idiot qu'on prend plaisir à suivre, à écouter et à surveiller.  
Un idiot qu'on aime apprécier avec ou sans autorisation de sa part.  
Mais un idiot qui peut parfois se montrer discipliné, calme, strict, sérieux, menaçant, …terrifiant.  
Il était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche mais il s'en fichait ! Lui, il voulait découvrir le monde, aider s'il le pouvait et remplir son cœur étonnement grand.  
…Et tout ça, avec le sourire.

 **… .**

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

Une idée!? Je crois que vous vous en doutez un peu non!? Non !? Oh eh bien, supposition alors. De qui peut-il s'agir!? Je vous dirais si vous êtes près du but ou non. Sinon, va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine pour le savoir si vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver !

Je vous embrasse !


	25. Connaissance

**Bonjour,**

J'espère que toutes et tous allaient bien, prenez soin de vous.  
Cette semaine je n'ai pas grand chose à dire mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre fraichement terminé.

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : -

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Noir Charbon versus Orange Mandarine.**

 **Connaissance.**

* * *

Les discussions terminées pour la journée, Luffy s'étire et s'échappe de cette salle où il est resté enfermé toute l'après-midi.  
Il sait que demain, la même chose se produira mais pour l'instant, il a le droit de se reposer. Ouvrant les portes extérieures, il respire l'air frais et sourit largement à son côté gauche.

 **_ Tu peux y aller, il n'y a plus rien à garder.** Dit-il à Trafalgar.

 **_ Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé !?**

 **_ Tout va bien se passer, compte sur moi.**

Tapotant l'épaule de l'ébène, le D voit Law s'en aller après un salut respectueux et souriant doucement, le maitre des lieux fait demi-tour et tombe nez à nez avec son bras droit.  
Laissant sa tête tomber sur le côté droit, Luffy laisse une moue ennuyée dévisager le vert et attend patiemment, une phrase ou un mot.  
Ou alors, il prend la parole parce qu'il a besoin de se changer les idées.

 **_ …Rayleigh-san est gentil mais, je crois qu'on arrivera à rien durant cette semaine, enfin bon. …Que vas-tu faire maintenant !?** Demande Luffy au Roronoa. **  
**

 **_ …Je vais rejoindre le dojo, j'ai quelques petites choses à aller voir. Vous n'avez besoin de rien, Shukun !?**

 **_ Non, tu peux disposer.**

Se pliant vers l'avant, le vert s'éloigne et laissant Luffy seul, celui-ci déambule dans les couloirs qu'il connait depuis toujours et rejoint une pièce cachée derrière la salle-à-manger.  
De là, il prend place sur le fauteuil et fermant les yeux un instant, il entend le bruit significatif d'une porte qui coulisse et cela le fait sourire.  
Restant immobile, son cœur ralenti la cadence et des mains viennent à la rencontre de ses tempes douloureuses.

 **_ Comment s'est passé votre journée, Luffy-sama !?** Murmure une voix douce. **  
**

 **_ J'ai mal aux crânes d'avoir entendu tous ces bavardages et comme je ne veux pas céder de terres, le vieux Rayleigh me demande des hommes en échange.**

 **_ Allez-vous céder !?** Questionne la jeune femme rousse. **  
**

 **_ Évidemment que non. Demain je lui dirais qu'au lieu des terres, des échanges commerciaux seront possibles.**

 **_ Croyez-vous que cela fonctionnera !?**

 **_ Arrête de me parler ainsi. …Tes mains sont douces, Nami.**

Attrapant les doigts de la jeune femme, il embrasse cette main et levant sa tête pour scruter le visage de la rousse au-dessus de lui, des tendres sourires s'échangent.  
Un baiser se pose alors sur le front du seigneur et pendant un instant, Luffy oublie tout et laisse ses pensées encombrantes disparaitre.

 **OoOoO**

 _Traversant à une vitesse affolante les différentes pièces, un coup de vent balai les couloirs et une ombre vive surgit au milieu d'un jardin inoccupé.  
Un rire s'échappe_ –franc et joyeux- _et se retournant, il tombe nez à nez avec son grand-frère.  
Lui sautant dessus, les deux enfants tombent à terre et continuant de s'amuser, ils se relèvent rapidement quand une voix les interpelle.  
Accourant dans un buisson touffu, les deux se cachent, étouffent leurs bouches souriantes et épient leur grand-père bougon.  
Une fois hors d'atteinte, les deux noirauds s'échappent dans la forêt qui entoure le domaine et grimpant à un arbre, les deux bambins continuent de propager leur bonne humeur._

 _ **_ On l'a bien eu cette fois ! …Grimpe encore Luffy, il va t'attraper les jambes.** Parle Ace. **  
**_

 _ **_ Ok !**_

 _Attrapant une branche au-dessus de sa tête, le « cascadeur » reprend son ascension et laissant l'une de ses jambes trainer dans les airs, celle-ci se fait agripper.  
Saisissant et laissant échapper un cri, le petit noiraud s'agite tandis qu'il reconnait sans mal la voix sous lui. Appelant à l'aide, son frère le tire par la main mais…, la manœuvre échoue._

 _ **_ Bande de petit….- ! Descendez maintenant ! Et toi, Ace tu devrais avoir honte d'entrainer ton frère.** Hurle Garp. **  
**_

 _ **_ Désolé, Oji-sama.**_ _Murmure tout bas, le jeune Ace._

 _Suspendu dans les airs, Luffy_ –du haut de ces deux ans- _gigote et se laisse porter par la cheville. Pas très lourd et pas très grand, le petit noiraud se plait_ –d'une certaine manière- _à être balancé de cette manière._  
 _Pourtant, il retrouve rapidement la terre ferme et accourant vers son ainé, il tient d'une main ferme la ceinture d'Ace._  
 _Ace, le frère ainé de Luffy. Tout aussi noir de cheveux que le premier, celui-ci à 4 ans et est un « emmerdeur né » d'après les propos de son grand-père._

 _ **_ Maintenant à l'entrainement et si je dois encore une fois vous courir après, votre punition sera sévère.**_

 _ **_ Oui, Oji-sama. …Allons-y, Luffy.**_

 _Marchant devant le vieil homme_ –Monkey D Garp-, _les deux enfants murmures tranquillement tandis qu'ils arrivent déjà devant le Dojo, là où Shanks les attend.  
Accueillit par un sourire, Ace et Luffy s'en vont saluer ce roux qu'ils considèrent comme leur oncle et attrapant tous deux, des armes en bois, le noiraud de deux ans tombe à la renverse.  
Un rire se montre _–celui d'Ace- _et gonflant ses joues, le cadet soupir et boude._

 _ **_ Ils vous ont encore une fois fait courir, Garp-dono.** Raille rouquin d'un sourire. **  
**_

 _ **_ Je ne préfère pas en parler. Maintenant occupe-toi d'eux jusqu'à avoir épuisé toute leur énergie.**_

 _ **_ A vos ordres. Luffy-san venez par ici et entrainez-vous là-dessus. Ace-san, que diriez-vous de me montrer vos progrès !?**_

 _ **_ Hn.**_

 _Les deux garnements obéissent sagement au roux et laissant ses deux petits-fils aux mains de son maitre d'arme, le seigneur des terres d'East Blue s'en va continuer son travail.  
Cela fait maintenant un an que la mère des petits a été emportée par la maladie et deux ans que leur père a été assassiné lors d'une guerre de clan.  
Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, celui qui devait passer des jours paisibles à reprit son statut de maitre pour ensuite, redonner le flambeau à Ace._  
 _Soupirant des méfaits de ces petits-fils, une fois de plus, une tempête à sévit dans la maison et regagnant la pièce principale, Garp reprend son siège et lit les dernières requêtes._

 _Les heures passent, la fatigue se fait sentir et après un entrainement rigoureux pour les deux enfants, leurs deux corps se retrouvent allongés au milieu de la salle du dojo.  
Reprenant de l'air, remplissant leurs poumons d'oxygène, Luffy ne sent plus ces petites mains échauffées et écorchées. Le même phénomène se montre chez Ace et se jaugeant tous les deux, un sourire né…, ils ont été récompensés de leur dur travail.  
Ils ont été récompensés puisqu'un immense plat de nourriture se montre à la porte._  
 _Se relevant difficilement, des prunelles se ferment de moitié mais pas question pour les deux de renoncer à la nourriture proposée !_

 _ **_ Hé là, vous êtes tout poisseux. Allez donc vous débarbouiller avant de toucher quoique ce soit.**_

 _Soupirant et se trainant vers l'extérieur à la recherche d'une source d'eau, les deux enfants trouvent rapidement une chose qui y ressemble.  
Se trempant plus qu'autre chose, ils sont rejoints par l'une des servantes de la villa et les aidants à se laver, la femme leur sourit tendrement et les cajole doucement._

 _ **_ Voilà qui est bien mieux. …Nous allons devoir vous soigner également, petits seigneurs.**_

 _Laissant des bandages sur leurs mains, les deux noirauds inspectent avec minutie les gestes de leur nourrice –_ du nom d'Alvida _\- et serrant les dents, de petites larmes se montrent tout de même sur la frimousse de Luffy.  
C'est à cet instant qu'une tête rousse sort de sa cachette et s'approche à peu feutré.  
Scrutant les deux ébènes, la petite fille continue son ascension et se poste à côté des deux garçons occupés de se faire soigner. _

_**_ T'as quoi !?** Se renseigne une petite voix de gamine. **  
**_

 _ **_ C'est rien. C'est à cause de l'entrainement à l'épée.** Annonce presque fièrement Ace. **  
**_

 _ **_ Ça fait mal !?**_

 _ **_ …Un peu. T'es qui !?**_

 _Ace et la jeune rousse se fixe et souriant doucement, la fillette daigne répondre. Le noiraud sait maintenant qui elle est. …Nami, deux ans comme son petit-frère et orpheline.  
Apprenant à se connaitre au travers d'une conversation d'enfant, la petite fille dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Ace ainsi qu'à Luffy et restant au milieu des deux, elle explique la raison.  
Raison éphémère et dénué de sens. _

_**_ Pour pas pleurer… .**_

 _Des rougissements se montrent sur les joues du plus grand et laissant l'innocence des enfants parler, la nourrice des deux héritiers, ne dit rien. Au contraire, les voir se mêler à d'autres enfants la rassure.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse entendre. …Jusqu'à ce que la rouquine se fasse attraper le bras par une femme brune à l'air sévère._

 _ **_ Nami !? …Nami où es-tu !? …Nami, tu n'as pas le droit. Reviens ici immédiatement, je suis désolé petits seigneurs, excusez-là.**_

 _ **_ A bientôt, Nami !**_

 _D'un signe de la main, Ace invite la plus petite à revenir et souriant largement, elle accepte silencieusement la requête.  
Maintenant comme neuf, Luffy frotte dans ses prunelles fatiguées et se tournant vers son grand-frère, il lui demande d'un geste de rentrer diner.  
Attrapant la main de Luffy, les deux frères s'éloignent et si la marche se fait dure, ce soir-là, on peut apercevoir les deux héritiers à moitié endormit sur la table avec leur repas en bouche. _

**.**

 _Caché derrière leur ainé, Luffy et Nami s'accrochent au vêtement d'Ace. Légèrement peureux des étrangers, les deux plus jeunes scrutent pourtant avec minutie, l'enfant face à eux.  
Agé de 5 ans -_6 ans au plus _-, les trois restent devant le petit homme peint d'une mine sombre et entrouvrant ses lèvres, Ace prend la parole._

 _ **_ Comment tu t'appelles !?**_

 _Deux prunelles vertes scrutent avec minutie le noiraud et se jaugeant l'un et l'autre, la réponse ne se montre pas.  
Gardant ses lèvres scellées, le nouveau venu n'est pas prompt à la parole. Il préfère ne rien dire, ne pas se mêler et faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.  
Plissant légèrement les yeux, Ace de son côté n'aime pas ce silence et croisant les bras en signe de protestation, une autre réplique se montre, un peu plus froide…, un peu moins amicale.  
Mais…, il se confronte à ce même mur froid et impassible. _

_**_ Comment t'es rentré ici !? Réponds !** S'énerve maintenant Ace. **  
**_

 _ **_ A-ace…, laisse-le.**_

 _ **_ Pas moyen Luffy. Il est chez nous alors il doit répondre.**_

 _ **_ Hé là, que faites-vous !? …Oh, vous avez fait la connaissance du petit nouveau à ce que je vois.**_

 _Ace, Luffy et Nami se tournent vers la voix et reconnaissent sans problème, Garp.  
Le vieil homme s'approche de tous ces enfants et portant sa main sur l'épaule du « muet », il fait les présentations.  
Le gamin laisse un œil noir se poser sur l'homme qui le touche jusqu'à s'adoucir et prendre place à ces côtés. Droit et fier, peut-être un peu trop pour un enfant de son âge._

 _ **_ Voici, Roronoa Zoro. A partir d'aujourd'hui il fait partis des nôtres, je les trouvais à l'Ouest dans tes conditions chaotiques alors entendez-vous bien. Plus tard, il sera un grand guerrier sur lequel vous pourrez compter tous les deux.**_

 _Les enfants jaugent le nommé avec d'étrange cheveux verts et étant moins timide que précédemment, Luffy s'approche et tend une main amicale.  
Main qui n'est pas accepté mais pas refusé non plus. Boudant pour la forme, le petit noiraud gonfle ses joues et s'accroche au bras de son frère._

 _ **_ …Garp-dono !?**_ _Apostrophe Zoro._

 _ **_ Oui, oui, vas-y.**_

 _Se pliant en signe de respect, le vert s'éloigne du vieil homme et des autres enfants pour rejoindre un bâtiment plus loin.  
Garp donne des dernières précisions à ses petits-fils et à la jeune fille qui reste avec eux_ –la plupart du temps- _puis s'éloignant, un sourire rend la bonne humeur au dernier des D.  
Un sourire fait par la jeune rousse mignonne et douce, puis quelques minutes tard, ils s'en vont tous les trois vers la forêt pour jouer à des jeux d'enfants.  
Et aujourd'hui, Luffy a décidé de jouer aux pirates ! Parce que c'est « cool » d'être un pirate !  
Grimpant à leur arbre « fétiche »_ -arbre dans lequel ils ont construit une petite cabane bancale _-, les trois bambins y grimpent, s'amusent et marmonnent leurs rêves fantaisistes_.

 **.**

 _Agrippé à la fenêtre qui donne vers l'intérieur du dojo, Luffy scrute sur la pointe des pieds.  
Le nez dépassant à peine de la vitre, il pourrait attendrir les dames de cette villa mais ce n'est pas le cas puisque personne ne peut le voir._  
 _Continuant de s'accrocher, cela fait un peu moins d'une heure qu'il tient cette position sans fatiguer, Luffy garde ses grands yeux rivés sur une silhouette qu'il aimerait connaitre.  
Regardant le vert à l'œuvre, le noiraud est sûr d'être moins habile que lui à l'épée et boudant presque de cela, son pied dérape et l'ébène tombe à terre._

 _Cognant le sol dur_ –Luffy à l'habitude de cette chose- _mais, il ne s'attendait pas à faire autant de bruit. A faire tomber « le décor », briser un pot de fleur et alarmé les protagonistes du dojo.  
Se massant encore l'arrière du crâne, le D ne remarque pas tout de suite les spectateurs mais quand cela est fait, il se remet rapidement sur les pieds et s'excuse auprès de Shanks.  
Légèrement courbé et la tête basse, une main passe dans les mèches de jais et souriant à l'adulte, la parole survient._

 _ **_ Que faites-vous ici, Luffy-san !?** Demande le roux. **  
**_

 _ **_ J'voulais voir ce que faisait, Zoro-chin. Est-ce qu'il peut jouer !?** Tente de savoir Luffy. **  
**_

 _ **_ On est en pleine apprentissage là, ça ne va pas être possible mais comme on a une pause de cinq minutes, vous pourriez peut-être lui faire la conversation.**_

 _Souriant largement, le D accourt rapidement vers l'intérieur du bâtiment et cherchant du regard son « nouvel ami », il se stop au milieu de sa course.  
Pas qu'il a peur seulement…, seulement l'autre ne lui a encore jamais parlé. Mordant sa lèvre et du haut de ces 4 ans, Luffy reprend son avancé et s'assoit près du Roronoa tout en le fixant.  
Laissant ses yeux trainer sur le visage concentré de Zoro, le petit noiraud gêne sans savoir et deux émeraudes se posent méchamment sur le petit._

 _ **_ Quoi !?**_

 _ **_Ah euh tu…, je m'appelle Luffy.**_

 _ **_ Je sais.** Grogne le vert. **  
**_

 _Se relevant et attrapant son arme, le Roronoa revient vers le centre de la pièce sans se soucier du petit « insecte » qui le suit.  
Insecte qui gonfle les joues et boude fortement de la réponse et de l'ignorance reçue. Alors continuant de gambader jusqu'à cette algue, il se stoppe in-extrémis pour ne pas percuter son futur ami._

 _ **_ Pourquoi tu t'entraines !?** Questionne l'ébène. **  
**_

 _ **_ Laisse-moi. Je n'ai pas de temps pour toi.**_

 _ **_ On a toujours le temps pour jouer, c'est Ace-niichan qui dit ça.**_

 _ **_ Eh bien va jouer, minus.** Ordonne Zoro sans regarder le D. **  
**_

 _Les deux se confrontent et les yeux dans les yeux, ils veulent gagner cette bataille idiote et sans sens.  
Quoiqu'il en soit et avant même qu'un gagnant soit désigné, ils se font séparer par le roux qui reprend sa fonction de maitre d'arme.  
Une main sur chacune des épaules des enfants, il leur sourit chaleureusement et les éloigne doucement._

 _ **_ Allons, allons. …Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à Luffy-san, Roronoa. Montre-lui un peu plus de respect et vous, vous devriez rejoindre votre frère, non!?  
**_

 _ **_ Hm. On jouera ensemble la prochaine fois, Zoro !**_

 _Souriant largement de sa phrase lancée, le D court rapidement vers l'extérieur et obéissant à Shanks, le noiraud disparait pour laisser un endroit calme et serein. Un endroit de nouveau sérieux.  
Tapant dans ses mains, le roux se remet face au petit vert et se mettant en position d'attaque, les épées_ –bien qu'en bois- _se frappent de nouveau !_

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

On commence doucement avec le passé de notre petit Luffy préféré ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez ce nouvel acte!

Je vous embrasse, à bientôt !


	26. Mensonge et vérité

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

Une petite semaine dans les normes je dirais, avec du temps libre et du travail -évidemment-. Pis, j'ai aussi réalisé que Noël arrivait à grand pas et que je n'avais toujours aucunes idées cadeaux..., et Dieu seul sait que je dois en acheter des cadeaux!  
Donc si je dois vous donner un conseil, commencez maintenant, vous ne serez pas sur le fil le moment venu - _comme moi, l'année dernière... hum hum_ \- Enfin bref passons et débutons le nouveau chapitre !

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : LuNa

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Mensonge et vérité.**

* * *

 _ **_ Nami est ma future femme, crétin !**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi ça serait la tienne, d'abord. J'suis pas d'accord.**_

 _ **_ D'accord ou pas, elle n'aime pas les petits dans ton genre, Luffy.**_

 _ **_ Tu mens, Nii-chan.**_

 _Du haut de ces 8 ans, Luffy essaie de paraitre grand mais, il n'en n'est rien.  
Face à face avec Ace_ –de deux ans son ainé-, _les deux se jaugent et se défient du regard. L'un comme l'autre sont tombé amoureux de la petite rousse.  
C'est un amour innocent _–le tout premier qui nous tient à cœur- _et qui marque nos esprits d'enfant.  
Continuant l'affrontement, les D inventent de nouvelle réplique mais en une fraction de seconde, ils se font éloigner l'un de l'autre par une bourrasque orange.  
Bourrasque qui est le fruit de leur dispute secrète._

 _ **_ Ace, Luffy ! …Vous saviez que Zoro partait aujourd'hui !?**_

 _Les deux noirauds examinent la rouquine et clignant plusieurs fois des paupières c'est Luffy qui répond en premier d'un sourire imbécile.  
Il trouve la plaisanterie de Nami vraiment idiote et presque trop « bonne ». …Pourquoi Zoro partirait, c'est insensé et puis, leur grand-père n'a rien dit à ce propos._

 _ **_ Venez, ils sont au portail !**_ _Presse Nami._

 _Attrapant les mains d'Ace et de Luffy, la rousse les tire derrière elle et les amène au lieu voulu.  
Leurs pas se font rapides, une course prend forme et oubliant de respirer, les enfants font le tour de la villa en un temps record.  
Cependant et dans un coin de leurs têtes, les deux ébènes sont bien heureux d'être accrochés de la sorte par la jeune fille énergique et souriante devant eux.  
Puis une fois arrivé vers l'avant, les deux D sont bien obligés de reconnaitre les faits. …Et cela chagrine l'un plus que l'autre._

 _ **_ Attendez ! Oji-san, où est-ce que tu emmènes, Zoro !?**_ _Hurle le plus petit des deux noirauds._

 _ **_ Oh vous êtes là vous aussi, vous venez dire au revoir à Zoro, Luffy-san !? Ace-san !?**_ _Questionne Shanks._

 _Continuant d'avancer vers les grandes personnes, Luffy ne répond pas à son maitre d'arme, il se contente simplement de fixer ce vert.  
Il ne comprend pas ce départ soudain. Cette envie de disparaitre. …Il ne veut pas voir le Roronoa partir en réalité, pourquoi !? …Parce que celui-ci ne l'a pas encore accepté comme un ami.  
Et parce qu'il ne veut pas, ne plus jamais le revoir._

 _ **_ Pourquoi tu t'en vas !?**_ _Questionne Luffy en s'approchant rapidement du Roronoa._

 _ **_ Je vais recevoir l'enseignement de Dracule Mihawk.**_ _Répond simplement le vert._

 _ **_ Quoi !? Mais… ! Shanks est le meilleur maitre d'arme et puis j-**_

 _ **_ Ça suffit, Luffy ! Ne commence pas tes caprices, montre-toi un peu adulte. Shanks, je compte sur toi pour revenir rapidement ici. Ces gamins ont besoins d'entrainement.**_

 _ **_ A vos ordres, Garp-dono.**_

 _Soupirant longuement, Luffy boude tandis que deux chevaux se montrent à l'entrée du domaine.  
Serrant les poings et passant outre l'autorité de son grand-père, le noiraud enclenche un pas_ –puis un autre- _jusqu'à agripper de ses doigts, l'habit du Roronoa.  
Lui demandant de se retourner, Zoro s'exécute bon gré mal gré et attendant les sourcils froncés, celui-ci se fait surprendre d'une chose qui se pavane sous son nez._

 _ **_ C'est ma dague, rend-la-moi quand tu reviendras d'accord. Elle te portera chance et vie.**_ _Récite amicalement le petit D._

 _ **_ Je n'en veux pas.**_ _Rejette aussitôt Zoro._

 _ **_ Accepte, j'aimerais…, …j'aimerais vraiment te revoir Zoro et devenir ton ami.**_

 _Souriant et laissant cette dague en suspens dans les airs, Luffy espère que celle-ci soit prise et acceptée. …Durant de nombreuses secondes de flottement, le silence se fait et d'une main hésitante, le vert récupère l'objet.  
Rangeant celle-ci dans son sac de fortune, Zoro fait alors demi-tour et grimpe sur le cheval attelé _–ainsi, il ne montre pas ses joues légèrement rougissante d'une gêne incomprise-.  
 _Ne donnant aucuns regards au D, Luffy s'en fiche, voir son cadeau accepté est amplement suffisant.  
Puis un « revient vite » est lancé_ –énergique et rempli d'entrain, à l'image du jeune D-.  
 _Agitant longuement sa main, des ordres sont donnés derrière Luffy et voyant la porte se fermer sur son futur ami, il se fait rejoindre par Ace et Nami._

 _ **_ Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te l'a rendre !? Si papa avait vu ça, il t'aurait puni.**_ _Marmonne Ace._

 _ **_ Oto-san est mort…, pis je fais ce que je veux ! Zoro est quelqu'un de bien, je le sais !**_

 _ **_ Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose, Luffy !? Des biscuits ou un thé !?**_ _Propose la petite rousse entendant l'émotion dans la voix du noiraud._

 _ **_ Des biscuits, j'ai faim !**_

 _ **_ Bien, allons-y alors. Nora est encore dans la cuisine. …Tiens en parlant de ça, il paraitrait que Garp-dono aurait l'intention de faire venir un nouveau cuisinier d'ici quelques semaines pour remplacer Kosuke-san.**_ _Attrapant la main de Luffy, la petite fille continue son explication tandis qu'un autre ébène se sent exclu._

 _ **_ Et moi alors, tu m'oublies !**_

 _Souriant d'excuse, Nami dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Ace et attrapant également sa main, elle les amène tous deux dans l'antre sans secret pour les deux frères.  
Les deux D sont habitués à cette pièce. Pour eux, la cuisine est un véritable sanctuaire de plaisir et de délice. Un sanctuaire qu'il ne faut pas souiller et dont on doit prendre bien soin.  
Deux ventre sur pattes qui aiment la bonne nourriture, la viande mais et aussi LA VIANDE !_

 **OoOoO**

Ayant terminé sa journée, son bain et sa lecture, Luffy prend place dans son futon et ressassant ses pensées, une particulièrement tenace lui revient.  
Une pensée qu'il n'a jamais pu faire disparaitre et qu'il n'a jamais révélé à personne – _si ce n'est peut-être à une tombe…-._  
Laissant ses prunelles contempler le plafond d'un beige cassé, étonnement il ne remarque pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer.  
Il ne remarque pas la personne s'avancer vers lui, il remarque simplement un parfum différent du sien et qu'il aime certainement depuis toujours.

 **_ Encore une dure journée, Luffy-sama !?**

 **_ Je n'ai pas envie de jouer ce soir, Nami alors s'il te plait appelle-moi comme d'habitude. … …Pourquoi es-tu ici !? Généralement, tu n'aimes pas venir dans ma chambre la nuit.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, c'est que si on m'aperçoit me glisser dans vos appartements des messes-basses vont se répandre et je n'en n'ai pas envie.**

 **_ Si tu acceptais que j'officialise notre couple, personne ne parlerait.**

Rangeant une mèche derrière son oreille tandis que le reste de sa longue chevelure pend négligemment derrière ses épaules, Nami soupir silencieusement.  
Elle sait que ce noiraud à raison mais, elle ne peut pas. Elle a dû mal à accepter parce que si elle le faisait, elle-. …Elle ne se sent tout simplement pas encore le courage.

 **_ On est bien comme ça, non !?**

 **_ J'ai encore une fois dû refuser l'une de mes promises aujourd'hui et quand Oji-san m'a demandé pourquoi, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Je sais plus quoi lui dire quand je refuse parce que j'aimerais lui dire que j'ai déjà trouvé celle que je veux.** Se confie le seigneur des lieux.

 **_ …Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.**

Baissant les yeux un instant, Luffy laisse son corps immobile tandis que ces mots le peine.  
La rouquine fuit toujours quand il lui demande une chose sur eux ou quand il fait référence à cette chose. …En vrai, Luffy sait qu'il ne peut pas la rendre heureuse malgré tous les efforts qu'il fournit.  
…Il sait que quoi qu'il fasse, elle n'acceptera jamais d'être sa femme.

 **_ Dit Nami, si ça avait été Ace à ma place, tu serais déjà marié pas vrai !?**

Soufflant cette phrase, elle lui fait un mal de chien parce qu'elle est vrai.  
Nami – _elle_ \- ne préfère rien dire, ne pas répondre et partir. Derrière la porte et la tête basse, la rousse essuie ses quelques larmes montées et reniflant légèrement, elle parcourt ce couloir sombre.  
Et au plus ses pas se font, au plus la réponse se fait – _comme une évidence_ -.

 **OoOoO**

 _ **_ Dit Nami, quand je serais devenu le nouveau successeur, tu accepteras d'être à mes côtés !? Je veux que tu sois ma femme, Nami !**_ _Demande Ace._

 _ **_ Tu sais bien qu'une personne comme moi, ne peut pas être la femme d'un chef de clan. Tu vas devoir te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.**_

 _ **_ Je ne veux personne d'autre. Je t'aime alors accepte de devenir ma femme Nami et j'te promets que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse.**_

 _Les joues rougissantes comme jamais et les prunelles embuées d'émotions, la rousse laisse trainer un sourire touché et émue de cette déclaration improviste et assurée.  
Continuant de fixer le garçon face à elle, elle resserre ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine et continuant de barrer son visage de ce large sourire lumineux, on peut y distinguer une réponse silencieuse qui bientôt se fera entendre.  
Du haut de ces 11 ans, c'est la première déclaration qu'elle entend et elle est sûre aussi qu'il s'agit de son premier amour pur, platonique et sincère. _

_**_ Si tu arrives à faire accepter ça à ton grand-père alors…, je… …j'accepte Ace-kun.**_

 _Souriant largement à son tour, Ace_ –13 ans- _bombe le torse et s'approchant de la petite rouquine, il lui vole son premier baiser. Chastement, timidement et avec beaucoup de tendresse maladroite.  
Par la suite, leurs prunelles reprennent le contact et si le noir et la noisette semblent complices, rien d'autres ne se montrent.  
Rien d'autre ne se montre mais à l'abri dans les fourrés _–caché par d'épais branchages-, _Luffy fait l'expérience de son premier cœur brisé._  
 _Il voulait simplement leur faire peur. Il voulait simplement s'excuser de son retard par la suite mais là, il essaie simplement de récupérer son cœur en lambeaux._

 _Il ne savait pas_ –il se doutait grandement- _mais ne savait pas que cette jolie rousse était amoureuse de son frère._  
 _Mais maintenant qu'il les voit, maintenant qu'il y repense, il se dit que cette chose à une logique. Ace est bien mieux que lui_ –il en a conscience-, _ne serait-ce que pour manier les armes ou faire preuve d'intelligence lors de certains tests.  
Ce noiraud sait qu'il n'arrive pas à la hauteur de son grand-frère dans bien des domaines mais, il ne se doutait pas être aussi en compétition pour le cœur des filles.  
Là, il doit se rendre à l'évidence, il perdra toujours face à Ace et il ne lui en veut même pas. Même pour lui, son grand-frère est parfait !_

 _ **_ Quand je dirais ça à Luffy, il ne voudra pas me croire ! Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi, lui aussi !?**_

 _Serrant ses maigres poings, Luffy à l'impression qu'Ace piétine ses sentiments à l'instant. Il n'avait pas le droit de le dire à cette rousse.  
Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire et…- . Pourquoi se moque-t-il de lui !? Essuyant ses prunelles de rage et de tristesse, il a envie de se battre avec lui, même s'il ne gagnerait pas.  
Il ne pensait pas que ses sentiments auraient été pris avec aussi peu de sérieux_ –de considération-.

 _ **_ … …. . N-non. N'en parle pas à Luffy, je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal et puis, c'est ton frère.**_

 _ **_ A vos ordres, future madame D.**_

 _ **_ Imbécile, arrête ça. D'ailleurs en parlant de Luffy, il n'est pas encore là ! Tu lui as bien dit qu'on devait se rejoindre ici, non !?**_

 _ **_ Tu me prends pour qui, évidemment ! Il ne devrait plus tarder. On grimpe à la cabane en attendant !?**_

 _ **_ Ok.**_

 _Nami et Ace s'aventurent donc dans le grand arbre derrière eux et grimpant agilement, Luffy les suit du regard.  
Même si les paroles de cette rousse étaient gentilles, il ne peut pas se montrer maintenant. Il ne veut pas voir des regards de pitié ou des regards au contraire trop heureux.  
Laissant sa manche de kimono essuyer ses paupières trempées, il décide de retourner vers les habitations. …Aujourd'hui, il n'a pas envie de jouer. Pour une fois, il a envie de s'entrainer avec Shanks ou non, il a juste envie de frapper à l'aide de ce bout de bois et d'oublier cette douleur dans sa poitrine trop petite pour contenir toutes ses émotions. _

**.**

 _Attendant devant les grandes portes, Luffy a eu vent d'une nouvelle qu'il le réjouit partiellement ou complètement.  
Guettant les environs, il voit son frère et la jeune rousse le rejoindre au loin mais s'il a décidé d'oublier ce qu'il a entendu quelques mois plus tôt, ça l'embête toujours autant de les voir arriver ensemble.  
Ne leur prêtant pas attention, des bruits de galops se font entendre et apercevant enfin des points à l'horizon, Luffy décide de s'avancer et de courir vers les nouveaux arrivants.  
De là et après quelques minutes, un large sourire se répand sur la frimousse du noiraud et saluant chaleureusement les deux revenants, les chevaux s'arrêtent devant lui et leurs propriétaires en descendent. _

_**_ Cela ne fait que quatre jours Luffy-san, est-ce que je vous ai manqué tant que ça !?**_ _Se moque doucement Shanks._

 _ **_ Zoro, je t'attends depuis ce matin ! Comment c'était là-bas !? Comment est Mihawk-san !? Est-ce vrai toutes les rumeurs sur lui !? Il vit seul !? Tu as appris de nouvelle chose !? Tu me montres !?**_

 _Continuant avec ces questions en tout genre, Luffy se fait arrêter faussement vexé par Shanks d'une main sur son épaule.  
De son côté, le Roronoa fixe ce noiraud qui n'a pas changé en deux ans et s'approchant de celui-ci, un « bonjour » solennel est lancé._

 _ **_ Et si on allait saluer, Garp-sama !?**_ _Propose Shanks._

 _ **_ Il n'est pas encore de retour. Oji-san est parti tôt ce matin au village voisin. Viens avec moi Zoro et dis-moi tout ! Sensei, tu peux t'occuper de son cheval !?**_ _Luffy –_ enjoué _\- attrape le bras du vert et l'attire vers lui._

 _ **_ Tu n'as pas changé, minus !**_ _Voilà les premier mot du revenant vert._

 _ **_ Hé, arrête ça, j'ai grandi, regarde et puis, j'ai 11 ans maintenant, bientôt 12.**_

 _ **_ Tu ne me dépasses toujours pas et puis, j'en ai 14, moi.**_

 _Boudant pour la forme, Le dernier des D ne se démonte pas pour autant et continuant de tirer ce vert un peu plus social que dans son souvenir, ils se font intercepter par Ace et Nami.  
Les deux souhaite un bon retour au Roronoa et le questionnant aussi ardemment que Luffy a pu le faire, la réponse est la même, à savoir le silence.  
Essayant de dérider Zoro, Ace emploi sans doute un peu la force et en tant que spectateur, Luffy et Nami se moquent de la non-réussite du noiraud._

 _ **_ Bon allez petits seigneurs, laissez Zoro maintenant. Il a besoin de se reposer. La route a été longue donc si vous voulez des réponses, attendez le diner de ce soir, compris !?**_

 _Demandant au Roronoa de le suivre, celui-ci s'exécute et sur les pas de Shanks, les deux se font accueillir peu de temps après par les autres gens de la villa.  
Rapidement, Zoro retrouvera sa chambre intacte et s'il n'a pas réellement montré sa joie d'être de retour, il l'est réellement puisqu'ici, il se sent chez lui. Véritablement.  
Dans la cour par contre, Luffy boude. Il aurait aimé discuter plus amplement avec celui qu'il considère comme son ami et là…, il s'est simplement fait écarter. _

_**_ Allez Luffy, y s'passe quoi !? T'sais bien qu'il n'a jamais été très bavard et puis on le harcèlera ce soir !**_

 _ **_ Mh. …Je vais aller nourrir les chevaux.**_

 _ **_ Attend Luffy, je t'accompagne.**_ _Propose la jeune rousse._

 _Haussant simplement les épaules pour réponse, le dernier D s'avance vers les écuries et à ses côtés on peut facilement voir la rouquine et non loin de là, Ace les poursuivre.  
Inventant par la suite une nouvelle conversation, le trio reprend de son dynamisme et oubliant son cœur cicatriciel, Luffy fait comme s'il ignorait.  
Peut-être que sa bêtise est devenu son moyen de défense. Peut-être que son air idiot est un moyen comme un autre de se protéger de chose douloureuse.  
…Peut-être que son sourire crétin l'a protégé plus d'une fois sans qu'il ne le sache._

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Oui pauvre Luffy, ils sont tous méchants avec lui mais ne vous inquiétez pas, un jour il aura sa revanche... ou pas -je l'espère en tout cas-!  
Si vous avez aimé, j'en suis ravie sinon j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois! Pis si vous voulez améliorer quelque chose dite-le.

Je vous embrasse et à la semaine prochaine.


	27. La fin d'un cycle

**Bonjour,**

Je ne pensais plus qu'on était mercredi, c'est quand j'ai regardé mon agenda que j'me suis dit "ah oui, je dois poster quelque chose!" lol Sinon comment s'est passé votre semaine!? Moi très bien, je ne me souviens de rien de contraignant en tout cas.  
Je vous mets les petites recommandations habituelles et ensuite, vous pourrez lire!

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : LuNa

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 _ **La fin d'un cycle.**  
_

* * *

 _ **_ Pourquoi t'es toujours là !? Tu ne t'entraines plus avec ton frère !?** Rechigne a dire Zoro. **  
**_

 _ **_ Pas envie et puis… il est toujours occupé.**_ _Répond Luffy en haussant les épaules._

 _ **_ T'as un problème, minus !?**_

 _ **_ Si tu ne veux pas de moi, tu peux le dire je ne me vexerais pas.**_

 _Assis l'un à côté de l'autre et s'appuyant sur le mur, ils récupèrent tous deux, de l'entrainement terminé avec le roux.  
Fixant le plus jeune des D, Zoro hausse un sourcil de cette réponse non-habituel. Généralement, le Luffy qu'il connait aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour crier haut et fort qu'il n'est pas un « minus ».  
Déposant son verre près de lui et s'appuyant sur son genou, le vert se remet sur ses pieds et tend une main amicale à ce futur petit seigneur ou un truc du genre._

 _ **_ Si quelque chose t'emmerde, il faut évacuer tout ça alors j'te propose de me frapper mais attention, je ne me laisserais pas faire.**_

 _Relevant un peu plus son visage, Luffy scrute la tête de son ainé et apercevant cette main, il hésite un instant à la prendre.  
C'est la première fois que ce vert lui propose son aide et n'étant pas habitué, le noiraud essaie de comprendre pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour lui ou alors non, …peut-être est-il juste heureux de voir cette main tendue vers lui, aujourd'hui._

 _ **_ Et si Shanks nous voit !?** Marmonne le noiraud à voix basse. **  
**_

 _ **_ On s'entraine non !? Alors, il n'y a pas de problème.**_

 _Pensant comme un enfant, Luffy laisse un large sourire se dessiner sur sa frimousse et suivant rapidement le Roronoa, ils reprennent tous deux leurs armes en mains.  
Se mettant en position, l'ébène sait que son adversaire a gagné en puissance et dextérité durant ces deux dernières années mais, cela lui donne la détermination nécessaire pour s'améliorer à son tour et devenir plus résistant.  
Quoiqu'à cet instant, il fonce seulement tête baissée et évacue colère et frustration trop longtemps retenu.  
Interceptant l'attaque, Zoro se défend et souriant dans la bataille, il se dit que son idée n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise que cela._

 _ **_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux !? Luffy-san, je venais t'apporter une collation. Je pensais que ton entrainement était terminé puisque j'ai vu Shanks-san rejoindre les cuisines.**_

 _A la porte du dojo se trouve un blond du même âge que Zoro et presque aussi grand que celui-ci.  
Un plateau à la main, il attend une réponse et fixant de ses prunelles bleutées la bataille devant lui et la distraction qu'il est, l'un des deux combattants tombent à terre.  
Se relevant précipitamment, Luffy accours vers le doré et attrapant le plateau des mains, un remerciement pimpant se fait. _

_**_ Sanji t'es le meilleur ! Zoro, vient on mange avant !**_

 _ **_ …Tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur apparemment. …Qu'attends-tu pour partir, apprenti cuistot !?**_

 _Prenant appui sur son arme, le Roronoa guette la disparition du blondin mais celle-ci se fait longue.  
Le doré est arrivé avec le nouveau chef Zef, il y a quelques temps maintenant. Il est affecté aux cuisines dans l'espoir de devenir à son tour -_un jour _\- un grand cuisinier pour le seigneur qu'il aura choisit mais en attendant, il fait ses expérimentations sur ceux de son âge. En l'occurrence ici, Zoro et Luffy -_ et de temps à autre Ace _-.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, Sanji met longtemps à disparaitre de la vue d'un vert puisqu'il n'a pas l'intention de quitter ce dojo,, pourquoi !? Simplement pour faire enrager ce « Marimo » comme il aime l'appeler. _

_**_ Luffy-san, ne donne rien à ce Marimo.** Gronde le doré. **  
**_

 _ **_ Mais, je suis sûr qu'il aime aussi ta cuisine. …Tiens, prends-en toi aussi, Zef ne t'attend pas tout de suite, non !? On peut manger ensemble.**_

 _Attrapant ces deux amis pour les faire assoir sur les marches extérieures du dojo, les trois camarades se retrouvent là, à contempler le jardin spacieux et à se faire plus ou moins la tête_ –pour un blond et un vert-.  
 _Tandis que dans un coin de ses pensées, Sanji essaie de comprendre comment ce noiraud a deviné qu'il s'agissait de sa cuisine et non de celle de son maitre.  
Distribuant les onigiris, tous trois inventent une discussion, une bagarre ou juste une conversation agitée. _

_De l'autre côté de la villa, Ace sort de son entrevu avec son grand-père_ –et accessoirement chef de clan-. _Soupirant et passant une main dans ses cheveux, il s'aventure dans les couloirs lumineux jusqu'à retrouver l'extérieur et s'étirer.  
Observant un instant les lieux et laissant ses prunelles vers l'entrée principale, il suit sans mal le bras droit de Garp.  
Celui-ci étant recouvert partiellement de sang et crispé_ –comme porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle-.  
 _Continuant de suivre ce trajet, Ace finit par croiser cet homme et faisant un demi-tour pour voir le chemin emprunté, un rire le sort de sa torpeur_ –celui qu'on surnomme Barbe Blanche est terrifiant-.

 _Préférant suivre les rires entendu au loin, Ace reprend sa marche et essaie de démasqué les idiots_ –même si…, même s'il reconnait parfaitement ce rire-.  
 _Il n'y a personne d'autre que Luffy pour rire ainsi, il le sait et quelque part, entendre cela lui fait toujours chaud au cœur même si ces derniers temps, un froid subsiste entre eux._  
 _Comment !? Pourquoi !? Il ne préfère pas le dire, il sait juste que…, qu'il est en tort et qu'il va devoir réparer son erreur.  
Arrivant sur les « lieux du crime », le D soupir et comprend maintenant pourquoi cette si bonne humeur se répand un peu partout sur le domaine. …Parce que Luffy à cette faculté à se faire des amis d'un claquement de doigt._

 _ **_ Oh Ace-san, tu te joins à nous !? …Il reste encore un peu de nourriture.**_ _Sanji étant le premier à s'apercevoir de sa présence, il l'invite et chasse d'un coup de main cette algue avec lequel il se battait._

 _ **_ Non, merci. Luffy, je peux te parler !?**_

 _Détournant le regard et ne répondant pas, le noiraud se fait tout de même pousser par le Roronoa et maintenant sur ses pieds, il n'a plus réellement le choix.  
Maudissant le vert, Luffy n'a pas l'intention d'écouter son grand-frère_ –du moins, c'est ce qu'il prétend- _parce qu'une fois s'être suffisamment éloigné des deux autres, ce noiraud ne peut s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille._

 _ **_ …Je suis désolé, ça te va.** Marmonne Ace. **  
**_

 _ **_ J'voulais juste être gentil avec Nami pour son anniversaire et toi, tu as écrasé les fleurs que j'avais cueillit avec Dadan.** Boude Luffy les lèvres tremblantes. **  
**_

 _ **_ J'voulais pas, c'est juste que…, je suis désolé d'accord Luffy !**_

 _ **_ Je m'en fiche des fleurs tu sais, c'est juste que...- pourquoi tu m'as frappé !? J'avais rien fait et pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul dans la forêt !?**_

 _Frottant dans ses prunelles, Luffy mord sa lèvre et continue de faire face à son ainé. Soupirant et serrant les poings, Ace s'en veut de son comportement alors pour se faire pardonner, il fait un pas_ –puis un deuxième- _jusqu'à pouvoir toucher son cadet et le prendre dans ses bras.  
Le serrant fort, il s'excuse correctement cette fois et sentant les mains de son petit-frère enserré son dos, un sentiment de soulagement se dégage du noiraud aux tâches de rousseur._

 _ **_ …Je t'aime Luffy, j'recommencerais plus.** Promet Ace. **  
**_

 _ **_ Moi aussi Oni-chan et tu sais, j'te laisse Nami et tout ce que tu veux alors me rejette plus d'accord.**_

 _ **_ ..Promis. Tu sais, je viens de voir le bras droit d'Oji-san arriver. …Je crois que c'est un mauvais présage.** Raconte l'ainé comme une confidence. **  
**_

 _ **_ T'inquiète pas, j'te protégerais et Zoro et Sanji aussi !** Sourit Luffy. **  
**_

 _ **_ Imbécile, je n'en n'ai pas besoin. …Bon et si on allait fouiller dans les cuisines !?**_

 **.**

 _Serrant fortement la fine main qu'il tient dans la sienne, Luffy attend.  
Le centre s'est levé contre East Blue, il y a de cela quelques mois maintenant et si la bataille continue de perdurer, ce n'est pas pareil.  
Après des mois et des mois d'opposition, cette dernière bataille décidera de tout et de tout le monde.  
Mais cela mise à part, Luffy pense à Ace. Pour cet affrontement décisif, l'ainé des D a été envoyé sur le front au côté de leur grand-père et si cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que les nouvelles sont absentes, ils ont également eu vent d'un éventuel retour.  
Les gagnants n'ont pas été annoncé_ –n'y même les perdants- _alors continuant de serrer cette main_ –celle de Nami- _dans la sienne, son cœur manque un battement quand il entend des portes grincer._

 _Les yeux rivés sur le son, l'ébène remarque facilement ce portail s'ouvrir et le bruit significatif des chevaux en arrière-plan.  
Gardant ses prunelles noires sur les mouvements, son grand-père se montre alors. Taché de sang et fatigué, il tient tout de même debout et sur son animal. A ces côtés, Barbe blanche se montre mais celui-ci n'a pas été épargné. Un bras lui manque, des pansements le recouvrent et sa mine souffre.  
Un peu plus loin, le noiraud remarque cette touffe verte et ce visage qu'il reconnait sans mal, cependant…, Zoro à l'air mal en point, abîmé par un truc qu'il ignore.  
Continuant de naviguer entre les visages, il cherche son frère dans un fin sourire…, jusqu'à ce que- jusqu'à qu'une main –_celle de cette rousse _\- le resserre fortement._

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ –perdant son maigre sourire-, _un air inquiet_ –non, terrifié- _se dessine sur la frimousse de Luffy quand Ace se montre absent.  
Son grand-père arrive alors à leur hauteur et si doucement il suit sa direction, sa voix essaie de se faire entendre.  
Courageusement, il essaie de poser une question, de savoir alors que ses larmes le tentent.  
La rouquine lui tire le bras, faiblement elle pointe une direction et les yeux dans l'eau, Luffy fixe ce visage qu'il n'a jamais vu pleurer.  
La poitrine et la mâchoire serrée _–le cœur contracté-, _il tourne lentement sa frimousse vers les autres combattants qui se montrent et là, la monture d'Ace apparait.  
…Mais, elle ne transporte qu'un corps sans vie recouvert d'une épaisse cape blanche._

 _ **_ Ace~**_

 _La voix n'est qu'un murmure. Un truc pas entendu. Un son volé par les feuilles bruyantes.  
Respirant difficilement et essuyant son œil_ –qui lui a déjà comprit-, _Luffy se détache de la jeune fille à ses côtés et s'avance d'un pas chancelant. D'un pas qui ne le supporte même pas.  
Un bout de chemin se fait, un bout de chemin même pas qualifiable qu'une brise soulève cette cape trop blanche, trop paisible, trop silencieuse et ce qu'elle montre n'est pas acceptable.  
Serrant fortement les poings à la vue de son frère inconscient _–ne respirant plus-, _un reniflement se fait entendre alors que derrière lui, la jeune rousse est à terre, en pleure.  
Ce n'est pas vrai. Ace est fort, il le sait alors, ça ne peut pas être vrai._

 _Reprenant sa marche, cet ébène arrive trop vite à ce cheval étrangement triste. Le ventre noué, les mains tremblantes et la lèvre frissonnante, Luffy ferme les yeux et tend la main.  
Touchant ce tissu qui recouvre son frère, il tire l'étoffe avec fragilité tandis que quelques minutes plus tard, ce noiraud contemple le corps d'Ace.  
Relâchant la cape à terre, une unique larme traverse la joue de Luffy. Une larme qui sait, une larme qui comprend tandis que les pensées_ –elles- _n'acceptent pas.  
Mordant fortement sa lèvre, un demi-tour s'effectue et si tous s'étaient arrêtés maintenant, ils attendent la réaction d'un Luffy perdu._

 _ **_ Oji-san~ …Ace va se réveiller, pas vrai !? Pourquoi…, pourquoi personne ne vient le soigner !? Pourquoi personne ne l'emmène voir le médecin !? ….Oji-san~**_

 _ **_ Luffy, écoute. ….Luffy, ça ne dev-** Essaie de dire Garp. **  
**_

 _ **_ POURQUOI VOUS N'AIDEZ PAS MON FRÈRE !? Aidez-le, s'il vous plait ! Que quelqu'un l'aide…, il…, Ace… ! …Ace, me laisse pas…~**_

 _Marchant silencieusement vers son petit-fils, Garp dépose une main sur les frêles épaules de Luffy et lui faisant lâcher prise, il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.  
Observant cette larme continuer son chemin sur la joue du noiraud, le vieil homme cherche ses mots, s'en veut, se sent coupable et en prend la responsabilité._

 _ **_ Ace nous a quittés, Luffy. Il est mort en héros, tu m'entends alors ne pleure pas et soit digne de ton rang.**_

 _Serrant ses maigres points, les mots font mal. Luffy se fait doucement picorer par la douleur, dévoré par la tristesse et capturé par celle-ci.  
Mais n'acceptant pas, il repousse son grand-père_ –fortement et avec haine- _puis le fixant avec vengeance et colère, Luffy essuie son visage, renifle et s'enfuit.  
Quittant le domaine, il disparait rapidement de la vue de tous ses gens qui ne comprennent rien et ne donnant pas l'ordre de le rattraper, Garp emporte délicatement le corps de son petit-fils.  
Assistant à cela, Zoro resserre le manche de son katana et se déteste. Il se déteste de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour sauver Ace. Se déteste d'avoir été affecté à un autre groupe. Se déteste d'avoir vu ce « minus » si triste, si désemparé. _

_Non loin de là, Nami se fait consoler par l'un des soldats mais n'arrivant pas à arrêter ses pleurs, elle se noie dans ceux-ci et respire mal.  
S'approchant de là, le vert éloigne l'épéiste et tapotant maladroitement l'épaule de la rouquine, celle-ci relève la tête dévastée par le chagrin et apercevant à demi ce vert, elle se jette dans ses bras et le resserre fortement.  
Pleurant sur cette épaule, elle essaie de contenir son cœur sans vie mais, c'est trop dur. Sa fait trop mal et de voir Ace sans sourire, sans aucun souffle la tue certainement intérieurement.  
Cherchant son air_ –ou pas-, _Nami voit le corps de son…, de son premier amour se faire emporter et à cet instant, elle maudit tous les seigneurs, samouraïs et autres combattants qui ont pris la vie d'Ace._

 _Continuant de courir à travers champs, la blessure que Luffy a au cœur s'agrandit, s'écorche et s'étale.  
Perdant son souffle, ses esprits et ses mots, il bute dans une chose invisible et tombe à la renverse. Au pied d'un arbre_ –levant son regard vers celui-ci-, _Luffy gonfle ses poumons d'air pour ne pas que ses larmes débordent.  
Mais ne réussissant pas, une larme puis deux se montrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se transforment en torrent silencieux et calme.  
Le visage à terre _–caché dans ses bras-, _il tremble de tout son être tandis qu'il mange cette eau salée.  
Essayant vainement de résister, ses pleurs ne font que s'accentuer et ayant l'impression d'un trou béant dans la poitrine, tout son être lui fait mal. …Il ne veut pas. Ne voulait ça pour rien au monde !  
Il ne veut pas…, vivre sans son frère. …Sans Ace. _

**OoOoO**

Observant l'un des portraits d'Ace dans la salle des prières, Nami sourit doucement à cette image.  
Ace n'aimait pas poser. Il n'aimait pas rester immobile pendant des heures – _tout comme Luffy_ -.  
Touchant du bout des doigts ce visage peint, elle termine sa prière et reste immobile.  
Immobile dans cette pièce trop grande.  
Au début, elle se détestait de se sentir heureuse près de Luffy. Elle se détestait de ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour le petit-frère d'Ace mais aujourd'hui, elle comprend que cela n'est pas mauvais.  
Après la mort d'Ace, Luffy l'a soutenue, protégée, consolée et fait sourire.  
Il lui donnait tout sans penser à son cœur brisé et sans réparation prévue.

Quand a-t-elle commencé à l'aimer !? A l'aimer d'amour !? Elle ne sait plus bien. …Peut-être quand il s'est confessé à elle dans ce sourire qui n'attendait rien en retour.  
Ou alors, quand il lui a offert une fleur et qu'il lui a promis de la rendre heureuse. Elle ne sait plus et sincèrement, elle s'en moque.  
Peu importe quand, sa vision de ce noiraud a changé. Le fait est que…, qu'elle a toujours cru être responsable de la perte de l'ainé des D.  
Avant son départ pour le front, Elle et lui – _alors âgé de 13 et 15 ans_ \- avaient eu une entrevue avec Garp. Ace avait avoué qu'il voulait épouser Nami et cette chose – _bien qu'insensé_ \- avait été accepté.  
Quelques jours plus tard, Ace trouvait la mort.

Laissant son cœur se serré de cette pensée, depuis ce jour, elle sait qu'elle ne peut être heureuse.  
Du moins, elle le pensait fortement jusqu'à ce que le sourire de Luffy l'a fasse changé d'avis.  
Avec lui à ses côtés, elle se sent toujours étrangement bien, calme et emplie d'un sentiment de plénitude. …Oui, avec Luffy à ses côtés, le mot « bonheur » retrouve tout son sens seulement, elle a peur.  
Peur de le perdre lui aussi, si elle accepte ce noiraud à ses côtés.  
Elle pensait ne plus tomber amoureuse après Ace et pourtant, un autre D a réussi à la faire tomber.  
Gardant les mains jointes et fixant de nouveau ce portrait, elle humidifie ses lèvres et conjure sa peur.

 **_ Ace…, j'aime sincèrement ton frère. Luffy est quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentionné, bête c'est vrai mais tellement…, tellement lui. J'aimerais que tu veilles sur lui, que tu continues de veiller sur lui quand j'accepterais sa demande. Tu sais, il dit qu'il veut me voir heureuse –toi aussi tu me le disais mais, j'aimerais lui dire que je le suis déjà quand il est à mes côtés. J'aimerais lui dire que je n'ai rien besoin d'autres mais ça serait égoïste. …Aujourd'hui je veux rendre Luffy heureux comme il le fait avec moi alors, je vais accepter sa demande. …Je veux le voir heureux, moi aussi.**

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette partie. Elle était assez délicate à écrire et je crois avoir fait de mon mieux. Maintenant, vous êtes seul juge. Quoiqu'il en soit et comme toutes les semaines maintenant, je croise les doigts et attend votre avis.

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine.


	28. Résolution et avancée

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

Je viens seulement de terminer le chapitre, j'avais des choses à changer à l'intérieur et maintenant qu'il me plait plus - _ou qu'il me plait tout court_ -, je vous permet de le lire lol. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez! Pendant ce temps, moi je vais me mettre à écrire le prochain chapitre.  
Maintenant et comme d'habitude, les petites recommandations !

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : LuNa

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Résolution et avancée.** _  
_

* * *

 _Sortant du dojo sans un sourire, Luffy n'est plus le même depuis quelques mois.  
Rangeant ses affaires comme par automatisme et s'avançant vers un point d'eau pour rafraichir son visage, il ne dit aucuns mots.  
A dire vrai, la villa est bien calme depuis le décès d'Ace. Plus rien ne semble pareil et même les jeux d'enfants sont devenus silencieux.  
Essuyant son visage et examinant les environs, le noiraud aperçoit au loin une chevelure claire et brillante. Amorçant son premier pas, il s'en va vers cette jeune fille de son âge_ –13 ans bientôt 14- _et se posant près de celle-ci, il chasse le silence d'un revers de main._

 _ **_ Est-ce que tu vas mieux !? Vivi a dit que tu étais malade !? Tu veux que Sanji te prépare quelque chose !?** Se renseigne Luffy le plus gentiment du monde. **  
**_

 _ **_ …Non, merci Luffy.**_

 _La rousse est la seule à avoir ce traitement de faveur. A récupérer les sourires rares de Luffy. Sa parole précieuse. Et son esprit concentré.  
Laissant un maigre sourire triste sur ses lèvres, Nami scrute de nouveau les environs et passant l'une de ses mèches échappées de son chignon derrière son oreille, une voix l'embête de nouveau._

 _ **_ Dit, ça te dirait de partir avec moi !?** Marmonne alors le jeune D. **  
**_

 _ **_ Désolé Luffy je, …tu devrais le demander à quelqu'un d'autre.** Répond Nami en toute honnêteté. **  
**_

 _ **_ On part ce soir, d'accord. Il faut que tu te changes les idées et j'te promets que j'arriverais à te refaire sourire. Attend-moi devant ta porte, je viendrais te chercher.**_

 _ **_ Luffy-**_

 _ **_ S'il te plait Nami, fais-moi confiance pour une fois. Tu n'le regretteras pas.**_

 _Attrapant la main de la jeune fille dans un geste amical, le noiraud offre un sourire sincère à la rouquine et s'échappant peu de temps après sans entendre les protestations, il contourne le bâtiment puis…, ses pas ralentissent au fur et à mesure._  
 _Touchant son cœur du bout de ses doigts, il lui fait mal comme à l'ordinaire mais ne voulant pas l'écouter, ne voulant pas lui céder, il resserre son vêtement et ferme les yeux.  
Faisant le vide dans sa tête, il se promet de guérir son amie et sur cette bonne résolution, il reprend sa route vers les cuisines.  
Cependant, il ne réussit pas à les rejoindre. Devant lui se tient ce vert à l'allure droite, sérieuse et étrange._

 _Pendant un instant, le D scrute le Roronoa et voulant parler, il se fait taire d'un geste.  
Levant la main pour ne pas entendre la voix du noiraud, Zoro reprend son avancé et maintenant à quelques pas de Luffy, ses émeraudes épient intensément.  
Les prunelles vertes sont indéchiffrables_ –elles pourraient faire peur- _mais n'interrompant pas le moment, le noiraud attend et aperçoit des poings se serrer._  
 _Des poings se serrer et un genou se mettre à terre.  
Fronçant les sourcils, le dernier des D essaie de comprendre le « jeu » de Zoro mais, il est forcé de constater qu'il ne comprend rien à rien.  
Jamais Zoro ne s'était agenouillé devant lui alors pourquoi le faire maintenant !?_

 _ **_ Luffy, j'aimerais que tu fasses de moi ton bras armé. Je jure de te protéger de tous ceux qui voudraient attenter à ta vie. Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger ton frère mais je te promets que je ne ferais pas la même erreur avec toi. Je ne laisserais personne t'approcher alors s'il te plait, accepte de faire de moi ton arme humaine. …Je veux faire de toi mon seigneur, est-ce que tu acceptes !?**_

 _Surpris des mots, de cette dévotion qu'il ne connaissait pas, Luffy cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant de comprendre les mots entendus.  
Zoro n'a-t-il pas fait allégeances à son grand-père !? Pourquoi faire une telle chose !?  
Reprenant de l'air, le petit ébène ne sait pas quoi faire. Regardant aux alentours, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, il retombe inévitablement sur ce corps agenouillé face à lui._

 _ **_ Zoro, je…- qu'est-ce qui te prend !?**_

 _ **_ Je souhaite te servir, Luffy. Je me détesterais si quelque chose d'autre devait arriver à cette famille qui a tant fait pour moi. Fait de moi ton premier serviteur.**_

 _Approchant du vert et se mettant à sa hauteur, Luffy dépose sa main sur l'épaule forte et solide du Roronoa et relevant la tête, ce vert peu apercevoir un sourire sincère, tendre et amicale.  
Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.  
Un sourire qui lui réchauffe le cœur, il en est certain._

 _ **_ Je…, si c'est ce que tu veux alors, tu seras mon bras droit mais n'es-tu pas sous les ordres d'Oji-san !?**_

 _ **_ Non, Garp-sama m'a dit que je devais trouver par moi-même un maitre digne à servir et je viens de décider que ça serait toi, Luffy.**_

 _ **_ Hn. …D'accord de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais accepté de te voir partir.**_

 _Souriant largement et sincèrement, Zoro donne à cet ébène une chose rare et précieuse_. –Les sourires sincère et radieux de ce vert sont peu connus du commun des mortels-.  
 _Puis se remettant sur ses jambes, Luffy a l'idée de sceller cela à l'aide d'une coupe de saké.  
Proposant au Roronoa de le suivre, celui s'exécute et dans l'ombre du bâtiment on peut entendre un _« Luffy-sama » _et non plus un_ « minus » _comme à son arrivé. Un_ « Luffy-sama » _qui ne quittera plus les habitudes du jeune vert et qui se transformera avec le temps en «_ Shukun _»._

 **.**

 _Le rire raisonnant à travers l'épaisse forêt, Nami a retrouvé le sourire.  
Observant cette chose avec émerveillement, Luffy est bien heureux de l'avoir forcé à le suivre dans leur ancienne cabane.  
Continuant d'inventer toujours plus d'ânerie pour entendre encore et encore ce rire cristallin, le D semble également heureux à l'extérieur de la villa et coupé du monde.  
Donnant peu de temps après, une assiette remplie à la rousse, celle-ci l'accepte avec plaisir et débutant son repas, le silence revient.  
Silence qui se fait cependant interrompre par une voix claire et douce._

 _ **_ Merci Luffy.**_

 _ **_ Hum !? De quoi !? Je n'ai fait que pêcher. C'est les poissons que tu devrais remercier.**_

 _Agitant sa tête de droite à gauche, la jeune fille laisse un soupir lui échapper avant de reprendre un bout de cette cuisine faite maladroitement.  
Épiant le noiraud manger de bon cœur, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu agir ainsi. Manger avec appétit et gourmandise.  
Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle plus regardé !? Une éternité il lui semble mais, maintenant qu'elle le fait, elle se sent chanceuse de l'avoir à ces côtés._

 _ **_ Non, merci de m'avoir forcé à te suivre. …Et ces poissons sont délicieux seulement parce que tu t'es donné la peine de les faire cuire. Je ne pensais pas qu'un futur seigneur pouvait avoir des aptitudes pour ce genre de chose.**_

 _ **_ J'te préfère quand tu souris Nami alors, j'étais bien obligé de te forcer la main. Et évidemment ! C'est tellement bon de manger !**_

 _Souriant tendrement à l'ébène qui termine son assiette, Nami sent son cœur se réchauffer de ces mots.  
Combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti cela !? Des mois… .  
Déposant son assiette dans un geste irréfléchi, elle prend appuie sur le plancher précaire qui les supporte tous les deux et se penchant vers son ami, la rousse dépose un baiser sur les joues rougissantes d'un Luffy surpris et mal à l'aise.  
Riant de la réaction du noiraud, le D n'aime pas être moqué alors se renfrognant et essayant de faire taire la jeune fille, ils tombent tous deux au sol._

 _L'un à côté de l'autre, leurs cheveux s'emmêlent tranquillement et reprenant un peu de leur air, une bonne humeur flotte autour des deux protagonistes.  
Peu de temps après, des orbes noires se tournent vers le fin visage de cette amie précieuse et l'épiant, il se fait surprendre par deux prunelles noisettes ayant retrouvées de leur lumière.  
Se fixant ainsi durant un moment_ –un simple instant-, _les deux jeunes de 13 ans s'apaisent et se sourient._  
 _De là, une main peureuse tente d'en attraper une autre mais trop hésitant, c'est la jeune fille qui rattrape cette main et la resserre entre ses doigts._

 _ **_ …Merci.**_ _Chuchotant ce mot, deux sourires complices se montrent et la rouquine semble rassurée._

 _Après cela plus un mot, plus un bruit_ –si ce n'est peut-être celui d'une bouche qui termine son assiette-.  
 _Tous deux allongés, ils se complaisent dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les sortes de leur petite bulle nouvellement créer._  
 _Les deux reconnaissent sans mal ce timbre qui appelle le noiraud alors bougeant et se penchant à la fenêtre quelques minutes plus tard, Luffy fait de grand signe à Zoro._

 _ **_ Luffy-sama, il faut rentrer. Garp-sama est vraiment en colère et il ne veut pas croire mon mensonge plus longtemps.**_

 _Mordant sa lèvre à cette information, Luffy se tourne légèrement vers sa « coéquipière » de fuite et si un acquiescement se montre, le D n'en n'est pas très sûr.  
Alors disparaissant de la vue du vert, il s'approche de nouveau de son amie et pose une question silencieuse parfaitement comprise._

 _ **_ Rentrons Luffy. Tout ira bien maintenant et puis Garp-sama va nous punir sévèrement si cette fois encore, cette algue rentre seul.**_

 _ **_ Oh, tu l'appelles comme Sanji maintenant !**_

 _ **_ Il me traite bien de sorcière… .**_

 _Souriant l'un et l'autre des surnoms de chacun, ils se décident tous deux à descendre de leur cabane dans les arbres et arrivant rapidement aux pieds du Roronoa, les deux le scrutent plus qu'ils ne le devraient.  
Évidemment, cela pose problème à l'ainé qui -pour une raison qu'il ignore déteste être le centre d'attention alors les bousculant légèrement_ –d'une légère frappe sur l'épaule-, _Zoro leur montre le chemin à emprunter –_ ou presque _-.  
Devant ces deux cadets, la marche du vert est accentuée de son sabre à la taille mais se fichant de cela, les deux _–noir et rousse- _se sourient complices._

 _ **_ Comment est-il en colère !?**_ _Demande Luffy._

 _ **_ Garp-sama est en colère du genre à vouloir te pendre au milieu de la cour pour que tu serves de cible aux archers.**_

 _ **_ Argh…, il pourrait être capable de faire une chose pareille mais tu m'protégeras, pas vrai Zoro !**_

 _Attrapant la main de Nami alors qu'il amorce une accélération, Luffy dépasse le vert en trottinant tandis que la rousse le suit sans pouvoir faire autrement.  
Aujourd'hui, Luffy s'est promis de ne plus jamais lâcher cette main. Quoiqu'il se passe. Quoi qu'il puisse penser. Il se promet de protéger cette rouquine et de la rendre heureuse coûte que coûte.  
Lançant un large sourire à Zoro, une course poursuite s'enclenche et resserrant un peu plus ces doigts entre sa paume, Luffy se sent léger.  
Pour la première fois depuis des mois, son cœur ne lui fait pas mal. Pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Ace, il se sent enfin apaisé d'une chose qu'il ignore et il espère que Nami ressent la même chose !_

 **.**

 _ **_ Je compte sur vous en autre absence.**_

 _Donnant le dernier ordre, Garp s'éloigne à l'aide de son cheval et si tous le suivent, une personne se fait retarder par une prise ferme.  
Se retournant rapidement pour voir ce qui l'encombre, le Roronoa tombe nez à nez avec une sorcière rousse. Se renfrognant et attrapant déjà des idées noires, le vert s'échappe de cette prise et grogne un mot à l'encontre de l'adolescente._

 _ **_ Reste près de Luffy et protège-le. T'as intérêt d'le faire, stupide algue.**_

 _ **_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre.** Grogne le bretteur. **  
**_

 _Se tuant tous les deux du regard, Nami serre les poings tandis que Zoro garde les sourcils froncés.  
La sorte d'affrontement continue et enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, la rousse reprend.  
Elle ne peut pas, ne veut pas perdre une autre personne qui lui est cher. Elle ne veut pas revivre ça. Jamais._

 _ **_ Tu n'es qu-**_

 _ **_ Ferme-là ! J'ai promis à Luffy de le protéger au péril de ma vie et je mis tiendrais. Il ne lui arrivera rien, compris. J'le permettrais pas. Maintenant laisse-moi partir.**_

 _Surprise des propos tenus, imperceptiblement le cœur de la jeune rousse retrouve un rythme normal_ –comme heureux des mots entendus-.  
 _Acquiesçant imperceptiblement, elle relâche la manche de ce vert et le laissant se mettre en route, elle range une mèche derrière son oreille.  
La rousse est souvent en conflit avec le Roronoa mais elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance. Qu'il fera tout pour que Luffy reste en vie.  
Frappant ses joues pour se remettre d'aplomb, elle reprend donc sa marche_ –plus rapidement- _et avant que les hommes ne partent, elle réussit à rattraper ce noiraud._

 _ **_ Luffy ! Luffy attend. …Je… …Gagne cette bataille d'accord.**_

 _ **_ Et comment !**_

 _Et là, un large sourire suffit à Nami pour avoir confiance.  
Luffy part pour sa première bataille alors âgé de 15 ans_ –comme Ace- _mais un sentiment différent l'habite. Bien sûr elle a peur pour lui. Il est son ami depuis qu'ils sont enfants mais et pour la première fois, elle a la conviction de revoir ce noiraud.  
Puis recevant un chapeau sur sa tête, elle l'attrape comme par réflexe et relève rapidement sa frimousse pour épier le sourire de Luffy._

 _ **_ Tu m'le rendra quand j'rentrerais, d'accord. En attendant, j'te le confie !**_

 _A l'intérieur de cette phrase une déclaration peut être entendue mais, Nami l'ignore. Acceptant d'un signe de tête, la rousse voit maintenant son ami disparaitre et accrochant ce chapeau de paille de toutes ces forces, elle le laisse partir, confiante.  
Ce que représente ce chapeau pour Luffy ?! Tout. Un cadeau, une promesse… . Et il ne le confierait jamais à n'importe qui, sauf que, bien évidemment, Nami n'est pas « n'importe qui » pour cet ébène.  
Elle est tout…, sauf n'importe quoi pour lui._

 **… .**

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

Leur passé avance petit à petit et ils se reconstruisent à leurs rythmes. Sinon, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment avec ce petit chapitre -j'avoue, il est court par rapport aux autres mais bon...-

A la semaine prochaine, je vous embrasse!


	29. Confession et confession

**Hello, Hello !**

Comment allez-vous !? Moi, bien dans l'ensemble. J'ai seulement remarqué que pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais régulière dans mes posts lol sinon, à part cette petite remarque, je n'ai rien à dire. ...Eh bien oui, y'a des jours comme ça où je ne préfère pas vous embêter!  
Les petites recommandations maintenant...:

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : Luffy x Nami

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Confession et confession.** _  
_

* * *

Traversant la ville en compagnie de Rayleigh, Luffy se fait souriant et rayonnant.  
Adressant un signe de salut aux habitants au même titre qu'il tient cette conversation avec le vieil ami de la famille, l'ébène se prête à l'exercice à merveille.  
Les mains cachées dans son haori et observant parfois derrière lui ce vert qui les accompagne, Luffy se sent à l'aise et n'a pas réellement envie de rentrer.  
Le soleil ne dort pas encore alors pourquoi devrait-il revenir immédiatement ? Il n'en voit pas l'utilité.

 **_ Je crois qu'Oji-san aurait immédiatement accepté, cependant je ne comprends pas ce soudain intérêt pour cette alliance. Pourquoi devrions-nous signer quoique ce soit, si la bonne entente est déjà là !?** Demande Luffy sereinement.

 **_ Tu n'aimes pas dépendre des autres, n'est-ce pas !?** Sourit doucement Rayleigh.

 **_ Exact mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, Rayleigh-san.**

 **_ Je te prends donc au mot. Sinon, Zoro-kun est-ce que mes deux psychopathes s'intègrent mieux !? Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de leur demander.**

Levant son regard émeraude pour scruter ce vieux seigneur, le Roronoa ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un tic nerveux sur le bord de ses lèvres.  
Cette question sent le piège, il en est sûr. Et puis, que peut-il répondre !?

 **_ Tsk. …Je n'ai rien à dire, je préfère les ignorer.** Répond le Roronoa.

 **_ Ha toujours aussi franc toi mais, je crois bien qu'ils se plaisent ici. Du moins, ils râlent moins qu'à l'accoutumé.** Dit l'argenté.

Essayant d'imaginer ce que peut être le quotidien des deux autres, le vert et le noir ont certainement la même pensée à cet instant.  
Poursuivant leur voyage entre les étals, les trois hommes continuent de discuter et Silvers argumente – _et d'une certaine façon, défend_ \- sur ce rouge et lui trouve des excuses sur son comportement parfois « désagréable ».  
Bientôt ils vont devoir rentrer mais, le D et Zoro sont presque sur de devoir faire une escale chez Garp !

 **OoOoO**

 _ **_ Finalement, cette cicatrice te donne un petit côté hors-la-loi.**_

 _ **_ Je trouve aussi.**_

 _Souriant largement à la rousse, Luffy ébouriffe l'arrière de ses cheveux et se remettant sur ses jambes, il sort de la pièce mais attend à la porte.  
Une chose l'intrigue, pourquoi Nami ne le suit-elle pas !?  
Pinçant sa lèvre et essayant de comprendre, le noiraud reste à la dévisager et rapidement à court de patience, il l'embarque de lui-même par le poignet._

 _ **_ Viens, tu attends quoi !?**_

 _ **_ Ou veux-tu que j'aille !? Je vais devoir aider Vivi et les autres.**_

 _ **_ Hein mais non. Ce soir, on dine ensemble. …Allez suis-moi, on va être en retard et la viande va refroidir.**_

 _Restant surprise mais se laissant « trainer » par cet ébène, elle essaie au mieux de courir dans son kimono et tout en croisant certaines personnes qui saluent bien bas le futur chef de clan, le D_ –du haut de ces 16 ans-, _continue son avancé jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la salle recherchée.  
De là, une splendide table se dresse devant eux et heureux de ce qu'il voit, Luffy propose à son amie de prendre place et de commencer le diner._

 _ **_ On n'attend pas Garp-sama et les autres !?**_ _Murmure Nami._

 _ **_ Non, ce soir j'voulais partager ce repas avec toi. …Est-ce que ça t'embête, Nami !?**_

 _Observant le noiraud, son sourire et ses prunelles charbon d'une gentillesse sans nom, la rousse acquiesce sans un mot et débute ce repas fait pour eux.  
L'ambiance est bonne enfant comme toujours avec eux et si la conversation se fait d'un tout et d'un rien pendant près d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme n'oublie jamais de prendre soin de l'ébène en lui apportant ou en essuyant elle-même la sauce ou les grains de riz sur le visage du D.  
N'étant dérangé de personne, le duo s'amuse de rien et si les éclats de rires percent au travers des panneaux, ce n'est rien d'autres qu'une bonne chose à prendre.  
Buvant à volonté et mangeant encore et encore, Luffy oublie doucement pourquoi ce diner à lieu jusqu'à ce que…, qu'un mot soit prononcé._

 _De là, le noiraud ralenti la cadence et devenant plus pensif –chose encore extrêmement rare pour lui-, il inquiète sans savoir.  
Deux prunelles noisette scrutent alors le visage devenu plus viril de Luffy et déposant ses mains sur ses cuisses, Nami cherche ses mots. …Elle sent bien que l'ambiance est maintenant différente. Plus chargé, moins enclin à la plaisanterie facile.  
Quant au noiraud_ –lui-, _dépose ses baguettes et prenant un air déterminé, il coupe la parole sans le faire exprès. Parce que si ne le fait pas maintenant, il ne le fera jamais.  
S'il ne le fait pas là, tout son courage disparaitra comme une illusion passée._

 _ **_ Nami, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**_

 _ **_ Évidemment, je t'écoute. …Tu as l'air préoccupé, est-ce quelque chose de grave !?**_

 _ **_ Non. …Non mais s'il te plait ne dit rien d'accord, écoute-moi seulement.**_

 _D'un signe de tête la rousse consent puis, laissant son regard prendre celui du D, elle l'encourage d'un sourire, d'une moue presque enfantine et avenante.  
Soupirant et se grattant l'arrière de la tête comme mal-assuré, le noiraud resserre ses poings et plongeant dans les orbes chocolats de cette fille_ –non de cette femme qui maintenant porte des formes généreuses et parfaites-, _le D fait entendre le son de sa voix._

 _ **_ Je ne sais pas si c'est bien de te le dire ou non mais, j'en ai besoin avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre quoique ce soit, seulement de l'entendre. Je… je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Nami. C'est pas un coup de foudre amical ou fraternel, je…, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, comme un homme aime une femme. Je ne sais pas si c'est correct ou non mais, tu sais quand j'étais sur le champ de bataille avec Oji-san, j'me suis dit que si je sortais de là vivant, j'te le dirais parce que je ne voulais pas partir avec ça sur le cœur. …Je sais que t'aimais mon frère et que je ne pourrais jamais le remplacer mais, tu sais, je pourrais te rendre heureuse si tu le souhaitais. …Je veux vraiment te rendre heureuse alors, je me fiche de ce que tu ressens pour moi, dis-moi seulement qu'ici ça te va. Que tu peux vivre ici toute ta vie.**_

 _Sentant son cœur se rompre alors que le silence vient de se faire, Luffy perd son courage de minute en minute tandis que la rouquine se remet doucement de cette déclaration maladroite mais attendrissante.  
Elle mentirait si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait mais, l'entendre donne une autre impression. Une impression d'importance et de sincérité jamais vu.  
Resserrant sa prise sur son kimono, Nami laisse trainer un sourire mi attendrit, mi désolé. …Parce qu'elle ne sait pas. Elle n'a jamais su mettre de mots sur les sentiments qu'elle porte à ce noiraud._

 _ **_ …Luffy, je…, je ne-**_

 _ **_ Je comprends que tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est même normal mais, dis-moi que tu resteras quand même ici. Je voulais simplement te le dire et en aucun cas de mettre mal à l'aise, d'accord. Tu veux bien rester à mes côtés en tant qu'amie !?**_

 _Ne trouvant pas ses mots, ne sachant même pas quoi dire, la rousse reste muette. Son cœur bat pour la première fois depuis des années et c'est étrange à ressentir.  
Mais concentré sur ses battements de cœur, elle ne voit pas la peine qu'elle fait au jeune noiraud. Elle ne voit pas ce courage disparaitre de plus en plus vite.  
Et quand elle relève sa frimousse pour acquiescer, le « reste ici », elle récupère un sourire soulagé mais triste. Peiné mais rassuré de pouvoir la compter près de lui._

 _ **_ Bien, je… …il faut que…, je dois aller voir Oji-san maintenant. Termine de manger d'accord.**_

 _Se levant prestement, il ne prend pas la peine de lisser son vêtement qu'il se retrouve déjà sur pied et près de la porte qui le fera disparaitre.  
Se ressaisissant alors, Nami attrape un pan de ce vêtement noir et accrochant cette manche, elle demande à ce noiraud d'attendre un peu. …Le temps que ces mots lui viennent. …Temps que Luffy ne peut pas prendre puisque son cœur se fissure pour la seconde fois._

 _ **_ Luffy est-ce que…, hn est-ce-**_

 _ **_ Ne t'inquiète pas Nami, tout va bien d'accord. Rien de grave n'est arrivé et puis, on se voit tout à l'heure.**_

 _Laissant apparaitre un dernier sourire pour la route, l'ébène quitte la pièce –_ abandonne son repas pourtant toujours chérit- _et marchant rapidement le long de ces couloirs, il a besoin d'air. Besoin de remplir ses poumons d'autres choses que de regrets et de regards désolés.  
Il savait que ces mots n'atteindraient jamais cette jeune femme mais, il a quand même tenté en dépit de ses avertissements et malheureusement…, il vient de se brûler._

 **.**

 _Cela fait quelques jours que Luffy se sent mal sans le montrer, qu'il sourit parce qu'il s'en sent obligé et il n'aime pas ça. Il se déteste même de jouer un jeu mais il n'a pas le choix…, il doit le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse surmonter son échec et son amour perdu.  
Extérieurement, rien ne se voit. Il parle à cette rousse comme toujours, lui sourit, lui offre des choses et reste à ces côtés mais intérieurement, c'est le chaos_ –ni plus ni moins-.  
 _Alors le soir, quand personne ne peut le voir, il prend l'air et sort de la propriété marcher entre les champs. Marcher et vider son esprit._

 _Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception.  
Allongé dans son lit, il ne trouve pas le sommeil et se contente de tapoter son torse de ces doigts en rythme. S'efforçant de ne rien ressasser_ –de penser au sourire doux de Nami-, _immanquablement son cœur se serre de nouveau et son corps lui fait mal._  
 _Frappant fortement ses joues, il retire la couverture qui le couvre et épiant le couloir silencieux, il se glisse hors de sa chambre et faisant attention à ne croiser personne, il arrive au dehors sans encombre.  
Continuant son avancé discrète, il se fait cependant intercepté par un vert trainant encore dans les environs._

 _ **_ Luffy-sama !?**_ _Marmonne étonné le Roronoa._

 _ **_ Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dehors !? J'pensais tout le monde couché.**_ _Affirme Luffy en dévisageant son ami._

 _ **_ Désolé de vous décevoir, j'étais au dojo. Où allez-vous à cette heure-ci de la nuit !?**_

 _ **_ Me promener...**_

 _Fronçant les sourcils, le vert n'y croit pas une seconde et s'approche donc de son futur seigneur.  
Inspectant sans vergogne le visage menteur du noiraud, le Roronoa se met à sa hauteur et attend une explication.  
Devant ce regard insistant, le D détourne rapidement le sien et mordant sa lèvre comme un enfant prit en faute, il repousse son ainé de ses deux mains plaquées sur ce torse déjà bien développé_ –trop développé- _pour un jeune homme de 18 ans._

 _ **_ Dit Zoro…, est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux, toi !?**_

 _Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, l'émeraude ne comprend pas cette question. Elle n'a aucun sens dans cette situation et puis jamais ce noiraud ne lui a parlé de ce genre de chose.  
Mais devant le sérieux de cette question, Zoro est mal à l'aise. Doit-il répondre à ce genre de question !? En même temps, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver !? Rien, n'est-ce pas.  
Et puis, c'est Luffy alors…, il peut lui dire. _

_**_ Oui.**_

 _ **_ Vraiment ?! Qui c'est !? Est-ce que tu lui as dit !? Où est-elle !? Je l'a connais !?**_

 _Sautant sur son ainé, Luffy agrippe le vêtement avec fermeté et attend des réponses à ses questions.  
Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un dans sa situation alors…, peut-être qu'il y a une solution dans ces réponses qu'il attend.  
Essayant d'arrêter ce petit fléau ambulant, le vert lui attrape les poignets, l'éloigne de sa personne et le fait assoir sur une petite montagne de bûche.  
Faisant de même après avoir calmer le petit turbulent, Zoro passe une main dans ses cheveux et soupirant, il ressasse son petit bout de vie en avance rapide.  
L'ambiance change alors, Luffy se fait patient et si ses prunelles dévisagent son ami, il voit bien le sérieux de ce vert assis à ces côtés._

 _ **_ Elle s'appelait Kuina et c'était ma meilleure amie. On sait connu dès notre naissance pour ainsi dire et on adorait s'entrainer ensemble. Elle était douée avec les sabres et même si ça me mettait en colère de l'admettre, elle était plus forte que moi. Elle était belle mais je n'y faisais pas attention. …On faisait tout ensemble même si elle criait souvent, je… je l'aimais ouais et si cette nuit-là notre village n'aurait pas fini en feu, vous auriez certainement pu la rencontrer. Vous vous rappelez du jour où Garp-sama m'a ramené ici !? …C'est le jour où j'ai perdu Kuina. Je lui dois la vie et je lui ai promis de vivre pour elle et de réaliser notre rêve à savoir : Que le seigneur qu'on servirait serait bon et juste.**_

 _ **_ Oh…, je suis désolé. Alors tu n'as jamais pu lui dire !?**_ _Demande posément le noiraud._

 _Terminant de se confesser, le Roronoa se donne un peu de répit avant de continuer.  
Sous ce clair de lune, l'un et l'autre se comprenne mieux ou du moins, se connaissent mieux._

 _ **_ Non mais elle le savait. Elle savait ce que mes silences voulaient dire.**_ _Se confesse le bretteur._

 _ **_ On dit que le premier amour ne fonctionne jamais de toute façon. Dit Zoro, c'est possible de tomber amoureux deux fois de la même personne !?**_

 _ **_ Je ne sais pas Luffy-sama. Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience dans ce domaine.**_

 _ **_ Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais -à Nami, je lui ai dit et même si ce n'est pas réciproque…, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. De lui avoir dit.**_

 _Regardant en coin cet ébène à la voix triste, le Roronoa ne peut que compatir à sa douleur.  
Il sait à quel point il faut être courageux pour avouer ce genre de chose mais, il faut l'être encore plus pour essuyer un rejet.  
Déposant sa main qui se veut amicale sur l'épaule du plus petit, il essaie de trouver une chose intelligente à dire mais…, il n'est pas doué avec les mots et il ne le sera certainement jamais._

 _ **_ Luffy-sama ne dite pas ça alors que vous êtes sur le point de pleurer.**_

 _ **_ N'importe quoi et arrête avec tes « vous », je t'ai dit qu'on était ami alors parle-moi normalement.**_ _Se défend le D comme il peut._

 _ **_ Ce n'est pas fait exprès.**_ _ **…Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement !?**_ _S'intéresse maintenant le vert._

 _ **_ Rien. Je veux dire, je ne l'ai pas écouté puisqu'elle ne trouvait même pas les mots. Elle a dû être surprise, c'est sûr mais, j'ai bien compris que je n'étais qu'un ami pour elle.**_

 _ **_ Tu devrais peut-être persévérer alors, si elle ne t'a pas donné de réponse ferme c'est surement qu'il y a encore de l'espoir même pour une sorcière comme elle.**_

 _Laissant une moue broder sa frimousse, le D redresse la tête et scrute son ami_ –même son meilleur ami, il en est sur-.  
 _Réfléchissant légèrement aux mots entendus, le noiraud ressasse sa conversation passée avec la rousse et, quelque part elle ne l'a pas rejetée avec des mots. Elle ne lui a pas lancé un « non » ferme et définitif, seul son visage parlé et son visage était…, au-delà d'être beau, il était désolé, non !?  
Il ne sait plus bien. …Mais peut-être que Zoro a raison._

 _ **_ Tu crois que c'est possible !?**_ _Questionne Luffy en fixant son ainé._

 _ **_ Je dis seulement que même un minus comme toi peu avoir ce qu'il veut s'il y met un peu de bonne volonté ! Maintenant, au lit. Il se fait tard et vous n'avez pas à être dehors.**_

 _ **_ Tu as recommencé ! Tu m'as appelé Minus ! …Merci, Zoro.**_

 _Envoyant un large sourire à son compagnon de nuit, le Roronoa acquiesce puis poussant le futur seigneur à regagner sa chambre, celui-ci obtempère.  
Souhaitant une bonne nuit à son ami, Luffy s'éloigne le cœur un peu plus léger_ –un peu moins cassé- _et longeant de nouveau les couloirs sans bruit, il regagne ses appartements sans éveiller personne.  
Puis avant de dormir, avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, il espère dans un coin de sa tête que ce vert a raison. …Il veut croire qu'il y a encore un petit espoir pour lui et Nami sinon, il se contentera de cette amitié_ –il en sera bien obligé-.

 **_ Bien alors la prochaine fois, c'est vous qui viendrait chez moi, Luffy-san.** Affirme Rayliegh.

 **_ Avec plaisir, je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de voyager jusqu'à là. J'en serais ravi.**

 **_ Dans ce cas, prend soin de toi jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre et salut Garp-san de m'a part.**

 **_ Faite bon voyage.** Sourit Luffy.

Laissant les chevaux partir avec pour cavalier, un gris, un blond et un rouge, la propriété des D se déleste de trois personnes.  
Faisant un dernier signe de la main, Luffy fini par donner l'ordre de fermer les portes et soupirant d'aise, tous autour de lui on l'air heureux de les voir disparaitre.  
Se frottant la nuque, le noiraud s'étire et essayant de comprendre cette ambiance devenue plus paisible et une explication survient – _explication faite par son meilleur ami-._

 **_ C'est que Kidd et Killer sont plus appréciés quand ils partent.** Marmonne Zoro.

 **_ Pourtant, ils avaient l'air calme cette fois. Enfin bon, ça n'a plus grande importance. Dit à tout le monde de ne pas me déranger jusqu'au repas.** Informe le D.

 **_ A vos ordres.**

Laissant son seigneur partir, le Roronoa laisse un sourire se montrer sur son visage et repartant à ses activités, tout ce petit monde reprend une routine bien mérité.  
A l'intérieur et regagnant une grande salle, Luffy se pose derrière son bureau et attrapant quelques traités ici et là disposé, un soupir se montre. …Il n'a vraiment pas envie de travailler mais il le doit.  
Passant ses mains sur son visage, il prend son courage à deux mains et attrape une plume.  
Cependant, sa porte coulisse et laisse passer une jeune femme plantureuse et tout à fait divine.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Oui Luffy s'est déclaré et non, il n'a pas attendu la réponse..., il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça. Et oui, mon Zoro est tout gentil et tout mignon! Pourquoi je dis ça!? Parce que j'en ai envie, évidemment! ^-^

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine... ou pas, ça dépendra de beaucoup de chose en réalité. Hé oui, les fêtes approchent! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

 **Bisous.**


	30. Départ à la suite

**Bonjour,**

Un petit jour de retard, j'en suis désolé mais fallait bien que je le poste même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps! Mais bon, c'est pour vous donc, je suis là ! Sinon je peux au moins vous dire **Bonnes fêtes** et **Joyeux Noël** !  
Les petites recommandations et nous pouvons lire ! Prêt ?! Partez !

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : Luffy x Nami

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Départ à la suite.** _  
_

* * *

 _Courant dans toute la propriété, Luffy est rapidement à bout de souffle mais ne lâchant rien, il essaie d'attraper au plus vite le dojo.  
Contournant le chêne et dérapant sur les gravillons, il ouvre les portes à la volée et laisse ses yeux espionner toute la salle. Mordant sa lèvre et fronçant les sourcils, un soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et frottant ses mèches de jais, il fait marche arrière et essaie de trouver son grand-père. _

_**_ Oji-san ! Oji-san !**_

 _ **_ Luffy, qu'est-ce qui te fait courir ainsi !? Calme-toi et reprend ton souffle.**_

 _Obéissant sagement à son parent, Luffy s'appuie sur ses genoux et recherchant de l'air, il en trouve sans mal.  
Puis se redressant rapidement, il fait tomber ses prunelles dans celles charbons de son grand-père et déterminé, sa voix se fait de nouveau entendre._

 _ **_ Où est Shanks !? Zoro m'a dit qu'il était parti, est-ce que c'est vrai !? Pourquoi !? Où !? …Pourquoi !?** S'affole le noiraud **.  
**_

 _ **_ Luffy, une question à la fois s'il te plait. …Oui, Shanks a dû partir.** Confirme Garp. **  
**_

 _ **_ … ! Non, pourquoi !? Qui va m'enseigner maintenant !? Que s'est-il passé !? Pourquoi est-il parti !?**_

 _Attrapant le bras de son petit-fils qu'il fait assoir, un regard noir fait taire le surexcité et une fois le silence apparu, il prend la peine de répondre à toutes ces questions.  
En prenant un ton assez solennel, Garp commence l'explication_ –qu'il n'a pas forcément- _et allumant son kiseru, une sorte de soupir se fait entendre._

 _ **_ Shanks a dû partir pour des raisons personnelles. Tu n'as rien besoin de savoir d'autres pour le moment et en ce qui concerne ton éducation, c'est moi qui prendrais la relève. Quant au nouveau maitre de dojo, il m'a donné des instructions et je suis d'accord avec son avis. Roronoa reprendra son poste.**_

 _ **_ Zoro !? Il le sait !? …Je… …j'aurais aimé lui dire au revoir.** Marmonne à voix basse Luffy, déçu. **  
**_

 _ **_ Tu es beaucoup trop attaché à ce genre de chose et non, je dois d'ailleurs le convoqué à ce propos.**_

 _Au même instant, une voix se fait entendre de l'autre côté du panneau et reconnaissant sans mal son ami, le noiraud acquiesce les dires de son grand-père non sans aborder une mine triste et désemparé.  
Croisant le vert et saluant celui-ci, le D a perdu de son entrain habituel et si Zoro l'aperçoit, il ne dit rien et salut le maitre des lieux._  
 _Pendant ce temps, Luffy déambule_ –perturbé parce qu'il vient t'entendre- _et prenant place sur les marches extérieur, sa moue s'obscurcit légèrement._

 _ **_ Luffy, tu n'as de leçon aujourd'hui !?** Questionne Nami passant par là. **  
**_

 _ **_ ...Shanks est parti.**_

 _Légèrement surprise des mots entendus, la rousse se souvient alors d'une chose. Attrapant le revers de son kimono et cherchant une chose précise, elle sort un bout de parchemin noircit.  
Le fixant une seconde ou deux, Nami tend alors cette sorte de lettre et attendant sagement, elle argumente son geste._

 _ **_ Hier soir, Shanks-san est passé par les cuisines en pensant que j'y serais encore et une fois m'avoir trouvé, il m'a donné ceux-ci. Il a dit que je devais te le remettre quand le moment serait approprié.**_

 _Déroulant le parchemin, Luffy le parcours des yeux et mordant sa lèvre, son cœur se serre doucement.  
A l'intérieur de l'écrit, le roux s'excuse de partir soudainement, de ne pas lui dire au revoir et des tas de choses encore. Il ne donne aucune explication mais laisse une impression de prochaine fois.  
Frottant ses paupières lourdes, un large sourire se répand alors sur sa frimousse de 17 ans et se remettant sur ses pieds, un « Yosh » se fait entendre distinctement.  
Shanks est peut-être parti mais, il va tout faire pour qu'il soit fier de lui ! Fier et heureux de ce qu'il sera devenu._

 **.**

 _ **_ Toi aussi, tu pars !?** Observe le D d'une mine dépité. **  
**_

 _ **_ Seulement pour un an, Luffy-sama. Je dois parfaire mon maniement à l'épée. Je reviendrais avant que vous ne deveniez seigneur.** Affirme le vert. **  
**_

 _ **_ J'espère pour toi.**_

 _A seulement quelques semaines d'intervalles, c'est au tour du Roronoa de quitter les lieux.  
Dépité de cela, Luffy ne montre rien d'autres qu'une moue légèrement colérique mais au fond, ça le touche plus que ça.  
Il a l'impression que tous le laisse petit à petit et il n'aime pas. Il n'aime vraiment pas.  
Suivant les pas de son ainé, ils arrivent rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée_ –ou là, la sortie- _et observant ce cheval, le D soupir une dernière fois._

 _ **_ Pourquoi t'es encore là, Marimo !? J'pensais que tu devais partir très loin et ne plus revenir !?** S'approche Sanji en minaudant autour des deux acolytes. **  
**_

 _ **_ Tu viens me dire au revoir, Love-cook !?** Se moque Zoro. **  
**_

 _ **_ Rêve pas. Zef m'a dit de te donner ça pour ton voyage.**_

 _Approchant sur la pointe des pieds, le D scrute le bento et avec un sourire jovial, une remarque est faite.  
Regardant le noiraud, Zoro sourit à son tour tandis que le blondinet boude et fait sa tête des mauvais jours. Croisant les bras après avoir poussé sa sorte de rival, Sanji répond._

 _ **_ Ce n'est absolument pas, vrai ! Pourquoi je l'aurais préparé spécialement pour lui !? …C'est n'importe quoi.**_ _Se justifie le blondin._

 _ **_ On sait tous que tu es gentil, Sanji ! T'inquiète pas.**_

 _ **_ Oui, tu feras une parfaite épouse.**_ _Surenchérit le Roronoa._

 _Une attaque se montre_ –surement la dernière avant une année- _et si vert et jaune se provoquent en duel, l'ébène encourage ces deux ainés et les suit du regard.  
Des éclats de rires sont alors entendus, Luffy se tient le ventre tandis qu'un sabre arrête un pied.  
Des regards noirs prennent formes, des insultes volent ici et là puis, plus un mot ne se fait.  
Le silence apparait quand la réalité des choses refait surfaces. Quand Garp se montre._

 _ **_ Alors Roronoa, toujours là !? Je te pensais impatient.** Intervient le maitre des lieux non sans laisser passer un regard sévère sur toute la joyeuse troupe. **  
**_

 _ **_ Garp-dono, j'y allais justement.** S'incline légèrement le vert en redevenant sérieux. **  
**_

 _ **_ Bien dans ce cas fait bonne route mon garçon et salut Mihawk pour moi.**_

 _ **_ Très bien. … …Je serais rapidement de retour, Luffy-sama. …Love-cook tâche de t'améliorer en mon absence.**_

 _Grimpant par la suite sur le cheval équipé, le Roronoa lance l'un de ces sourires uniques à son futur seigneur et frappant de ses talons, il débute une course qui durera plusieurs jours.  
A l'entrée, Sanji demande au noiraud de le suivre avec comme appât un gouter et cela ne manque pas, puisque le petit le suit sans broncher.  
Jusqu'à la cuisine, le blond parle encore et encore mais une fois dans les environs de la table, Luffy n'écoute plus rien et s'abat tel un fléau.  
Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère une rousse dans les environs._

 _ **_ Nami, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? Toi aussi, tu as faim !?**_

 _ **_ Non…, je prépare simplement un plateau pour Garp-sama.** Explique la jeune femme dans un sourire gentillet. **  
**_

 _ **_ Sérieux, Oji-san a d'la chance. Moi quand je demande quelque chose, tous m'ignorent et m'disent que je devrais arrêter de manger. …Comme si je ne faisais que ça de la journée… .**_

 _La jeune femme et Sanji se lance un regard de connivence puis, s'appuyant s'accoudant à la table et se penchant vers le noiraud, Nami lui sourit joyeusement.  
Lui sourit et lui pince la joue comme souvent_ –habitude qu'elle a prise depuis petite-.

 _ **_ Eh bien quand tu deviendras seigneur, je t'apporterais tout ce que tu veux d'accord !?** Demande la rouquine. **  
**_

 _ **_ Pour de vrai !? Tu ferais ça pour moi !?** S'excite Luffy en prenant appuie sur la table et laissant son sourire s'agrandir au fur et à mesure de ses mots. **  
**_

 _ **_ …Évidemment.**_

 _Souriant largement, dans l'impulsion de l'instant Luffy embrasse la joue de la jeune femme qui grandit de jour en jour et attrapant par la suite différemment mets, il s'échappe de la pièce.  
S'échappe et ne remarque donc pas, les tâches carmin dessinées sur la joue de Nami. Il ne sera jamais à quel point il a pu réchauffer ce visage d'un simple baiser posé.  
Trottinant vers la sortie, il s'échappe de la propriété et voulant trouver son « endroit », il regagne rapidement le coin qu'il avait l'habitude d'investir avec Ace.  
Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps à lui. D'être un peu seul et de parler à son frère décédé.  
D'oublier que son monde s'écroule petit à petit et que finalement, il n'intéresse pas grand monde... .  
_

 **.**

 _ **_ Hé Nami, quelque chose ne va pas !?**_

 _Saisissant de la voix derrière elle, la rouquine sourit gentiment et suit des yeux la bleutée qui se pose à ses côtés.  
Pendant un temps, le silence s'installe.  
Aucunes des deux jeunes femmes ne se parlent _–elles se contentent d'observer le paysage- _puis mordant sa lèvre inférieure, la nouvelle venue s'impatiente.  
Laissant son talon frapper le sol dans une musique régulière, cette chose fait froncer les sourcils à l'orangée qui laisse entendre son timbre._

 _ **_ Tu veux me demander quelque chose, Vivi-chan !?** Questionne Nami en fixant son ami. **  
**_

 _ **_ Hein ?! Ah non, ou peut-être mais…, c'est indiscret je crois.** Marmonne Vivi dans un ton incertain **.  
**_

 _ **_ Pas du tout. On est amie depuis que nous sommes petites alors vas-y, ne te gêne pas.**_

 _Encourageant son amie, Nami attend sagement tandis que Vivi se triture les doigts et recherchent des mots appropriés.  
Jouant avec sa langue et laissant ses joues s'empourpraient, la bleutée prend son courage et si elle bégaie, elle ne le fait pas exprès. _

_**_ Je…, avec les autres filles on se demandait si tu ne saurais pas quelque chose à propos de Luffy-sama. Sais-tu, s'il a déjà une promise !?**_

 _S'étranglant presque de la question, la rousse tousse et essaie de se reprendre. Pourquoi lui demander une telle chose !? …Pis pourquoi avoir ce genre de conversation de couloir !?  
Rangeant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, Nami mordille sa lèvre et évitant le regard inquisiteur de son amie, elle essaie de répondre ou alors de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire._

 _ **_ S'il a déjà…, pourquoi vouloir savoir ce genre de chose !? Est-ce que vous avez entendus des bruits de couloir !?** Essaie de savoir la rouquine. **  
**_

 _ **_ Eh bien, on se disait que Luffy-sama était devenu drôlement beau et puisqu'il sera bientôt en âge de prendre le pouvoir, on espère que sa jeune épouse sera aussi bonne que lui.** Avoue la bleutée. **  
**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi me le demander !?**_

 _Tout ce que Nami entend, ne lui plait pas. Savoir que d'autres ont vu la beauté de cet ébène ou même sa gentillesse –_ et parfois sa naïveté _\- la rend nerveuse.  
Elle sait que Luffy est une personne magnifique mais jusqu'à lors, elle croyait être la seule à le penser. …Elle pensait aussi n'être jamais en compétition avec qui que ce soit._

 _ **_ Eh bien, tu es toujours avec Luffy-sama et tu le connais depuis toujours il me semble donc s'il était amoureux de quelqu'un, il te l'aurait forcément dit.**_

 _Détournant son regard à cette exclamation, la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu rougit légèrement et se rappelle de la confession de ce noiraud.  
Laissant un sourire trainer à ce souvenir, elle ne voit pas deux prunelles bleues la scruter et essayer de comprendre ce sourire rêveur qu'elle aborde sans savoir._

 _ **_ Nami ?!** Essaie d'interpeler la jeune femme. **  
**_

 _ **_ Hm !? … …Ah non, je ne sais rien de cela mais, il n'est pas du genre à s'intéresser à ce genre de chose, du moins, il préfère se bagarrer et s'amuser comme un enfant.**_

 _ **_ Tu le penses vraiment !? …Tu sais que la fille du clan Akira à des vues sur Luffy-sama !? Enfin bon, elle veut simplement de lui parce que c'est un descendant des D.**_

 _ **_ Elles sont toutes comme ça, elles ne l'aiment pas pour ce qu'il est. …Heureusement, Luffy voit ce genre de chose et ne se laisse pas berner.** Essaie de se convaincre la rousse. **  
**_

 _ **_ Tu es très protectrice envers lui, n'est-ce pas !? Ne serais-tu pas tomber amoureuse de lui, toi aussi !?** Taquine à présent Vivi. **  
**_

 _Rougissant fortement à ces mots, Nami se lève promptement et se met dos à Vivi.  
Rangeant nerveusement ses cheveux_ –les lissant à l'aide de ses mains-, la rouquine tente de reprendre contenance et mangeant sa lèvre pour ne rien dire d'étrange, elle essaie de calmer son cœur surpris de ces mots qu'elle essaie tant bien que mal d'ignorer.

 _ **_ Tu te fais des idées, Vivi-chan. Luffy est pratiquement comme mon frère. …Tu m'excuse, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai promis à Usopp de passer chez Robin-san prendre sa commande.**_

 _ **_ Ne t'inquiète pas vas-y mais tu sais, quand tu me dis « pratiquement », moi j'entends « Tu as surement raison, Vivi-chan » ! …Tu passeras le bonjour à Robin-san de ma part !?** Se moque gentiment la bleutée dans un sourire. **  
**_

 _ **_ Tais-toi un peu, espèce de mauvaise longue.**_

 _Un rire se fait alors entendre et taquinant la rouquine jusqu'à la disparition de celle-ci, Vivi se remet à son tour sur pied et s'en va reprendre son travail.  
Massant sa nuque légèrement douloureuse, Nami traverse la grande cour et saluant sur son passage un Sanji se disputant avec un Zef fatigué, elle n'y prend pas garde et continue son chemin.  
A dire vrai, la conversation récente tourne en boucle dans sa tête et elle ne sait pas. …Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit en penser. …Elle ne sait pas si elle doit exprimer ce qu'elle ressent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou juste, avant que Luffy n'ait complètement renoncé à elle._

 _ **_ Hé Nami, où est-ce que tu vas !?**_

 _D'ailleurs en pensant au loup, le voici qu'il l'appelle d'une fenêtre avec de grand signe et un large sourire.  
Elle aime voir ça chez lui. Voir son sourire resplendissant et sans aucune égratignure. Répondant d'un geste de la main et d'un signe de tête, la jeune rousse continue sa route et parle silencieusement à ce noiraud avant de disparaitre des lieux.  
Vivi a surement raison, elle éprouve des sentiments pour Luffy mais peu importe ceux qu'ils sont, elle se sait heureuse pour la première fois depuis très longtemps et cela la comble déjà, elle en est sûre. _

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais ne vous inquiétez pas l'histoire avance! Il se trouve que parfois, le départ de quelqu'un est emmerdant et même s'il ne veut pas le montrer et le dire à personne, Luffy voit son monde changer et ne supporte pas l'idée de devoir rester seul!

Je vous embrasse et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Bisous.


	31. De moitié et même plus

**Bonjour,**

Vous avez passé une bonne semaine!? Moi oui et le papa noel m'a gâté, j'espère que vous aussi. Pis demain la nouvelle année débute et je crois que vous avez préparé une party énorme comme tous, non! En tout cas, je le crois.  
Sur ceux, je vous donne un nouveau chapitre concernant le petit couple et les choses changent!

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : Luffy x Nami

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **De moitié et même plus... .** _  
_

* * *

Marchant d'un pas déterminé vers les appartements de jeune seigneur, la rouquine est sûre et déterminée.  
Plus un bruit ne se fait dans les alentours. Il n'y a plus âmes qui vivent en cette heure de la nuit – _du moins elle le croit_ \- et frappant une seule fois cette porte, elle attend d'entendre cette voix qu'elle connait sur le bout des doigts.  
Autorisé à entrer, elle ne se fait pas prier même si…, même si la voix de Luffy n'est pas habituel.  
Nami sait qu'il ne veut plus la voir parce qu'il a mal et parce qu'elle lui rappelle tous ces sentiments qu'il éprouve mais…, ce soir, elle ne peut faire autrement.

Elle doit lui dire. Elle doit lui parler. Elle doit ouvrir son cœur parce qu'elle a décidée.  
Prenant place au milieu de la pièce et s'asseyant sur ses genoux, elle scrute ce noiraud qui a toujours tout fait pour elle et sourit.  
Elle sourit parce qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix que celui-là. Parce que…, parce qu'elle aimerait le réconforter – _l'aimer_ \- autant que lui puisse l'aimer.  
Déposant le parchemin près de lui, Luffy examine sa meilleure amie et prenant sur lui – _comme souvent à présent_ -, il hausse la voix et lui demande d'expliquer sa venue.  
Lui, il aimerait dormir à cet instant. Se reposer et ne pas la voir. Dormir pour ne pas penser à des choses qui le font souffrir.

 **_ As-tu besoin de quelque chose, Nami !?**

 **_ Pas vraiment, non. J'aimerais juste…- J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose, Luffy.**

Légèrement surpris de ne pas entendre un « sama » ou un « san » derrière son prénom, l'ébène se reprend et se dit qu'avec ou sans motivation, il ne peut rien lui refuser.  
Il ferait tout pour elle mais l'entendre dire qu'elle en aime un autre. Alors l'écouter parler en pleine nuit n'est pas dérangeant. …Sa pique simplement son cœur…, rien de plus.

 **_ Eh bien, vas-y je t'écoute. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**

Agrippant sans réellement le vouloir son vêtement, la jeune femme garde son visage égaillé bien que caché par ses cheveux détachées et humidifie ses lèvres.  
Elle ne sait pas comment le dire. Elle ne sait pas comment commencer. …Et elle ne savait pas que les prunelles onyx du D pouvait être aussi intimidante. …Aussi belles qu'elles rendent tristes mais serein.

 **_ Si je n'accepte pas ta demande en mariage ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas, c'est parce que si je le fais, j'ai peur de te perdre toi aussi ! Un an avant qu'Ace ne meurt, il s'était déclaré et je lui avais répondu à l'affirmatif. Je l'aimais tu sais et il a été tué. Puis, tu as pris soin de moi alors que tu devais sans doute être encore plus triste que moi. Durant des années entières, tu as été là pour moi et…, comme une suite logique, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Luffy ! Tu as toujours été si gentil, si prévenant et… tu es si beau. Je suis heureuse de ses sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi et je n'ai pas envie de les perdre. Je veux que tu restes près de moi Luffy mais, si j'accepte ta demande en mariage, j'ai peur que tu meurs, toi aussi. Est-ce que tu comprends !? …Et puis, je crois que je n'étais pas prête…, que la peur me paralysé.**

Essuyant ses prunelles embuées de ses mots, Nami essaie de ré-oxygéné ses poumons et de ne pas montrer sa peur du rejet.  
Maintenant qu'elle a parlé, elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière mais, la peur est toujours bien présente.  
Ses mots sont sortis seuls. Elle ne les a pas cherchés, elle ne s'est pas entrainée. Elle est simplement venue là avec des mots pleins la tête et elle les a balancés.

Fronçant quelque peu les sourcils et essayant de comprendre la situation, Luffy a peur de se réjouir. A peur de mal comprendre. A peur d'être aimé en retour.  
S'approchant doucement de celle aux cheveux de feu, il n'ose pas la touché de peur qu'elle disparaisse et si sa main se tend, c'est simplement pour redessiner les contours d'un visage parfait.  
Et si son cœur s'arrête, c'est surement parce qu'il a trop battu… .

 **_ Je pensais que…, tu ne voulais pas de moi parce que j'étais qu'un simple remplaçant. Je ne mourrais pas et tu ne me perdras pas. …Je t'aime Nami. Je t'aime…, surement depuis la première fois.**

 **_ Tu ne seras jamais un remplaçant Luffy. …Comment pourrais-tu l'être, …je t'aime.**

Mordant sa lèvre de joie, Luffy ne peut résister à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer comme une âme perdue – _ou retrouvée_ -.  
Respirant ce parfum doux et cotonneux, le noiraud se perd dans le cou de la jeune femme pendant un long moment. Un très long moment qui les fait sourire tous les deux.  
Puis refaisant surface, attrapant les contours de ce visage fin et sans imperfection, le D scrute, épie et mémorise. …Il l'aime tellement que ça lui fait mal. Il l'aime tellement qu'il était prêt à renoncé.  
Comblant la distance qui les sépare, leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accélèrent et se touchant du bout du nez avant d'arriver à ces lèvres pleines, le noiraud embrasse pour la première fois cette rouquine.

C'est un baiser chaste et sincère. Un baiser enfantin et naïf. …Leur meilleur baiser à eux – _officiel_ -.  
Et si Luffy est inexpérimenté, il s'en moque. Il veut encore sentir cette chaleur, cette douceur et cette fraicheur sur les lèvres de son amie – _qui est maintenant plus_ \- alors reprenant le baiser mais ajoutant sa langue, il goute sans se priver.  
Pour lui, c'est comme un délicieux repas. Le meilleur. Celui qu'on goute qu'une fois dans sa vie et qu'on recherche pour toujours.  
A l'instant, Nami est devenue la meilleure cuisine du monde !

 **OoOoO**

 _Apercevant les chevaux quitter les écuries, Luffy serre les poings et essaie de trouver une respiration régulière. …Il y a deux jours, il a pris la succession de son grand-père.  
Maintenant chef de clan à seulement 18 ans, il ne sait rien. Il ne sait pas s'il doit prendre de nouvelles habitudes. S'il peut continuer de parler à tout le monde. S'il peut marcher hors des murs. S'il peut continuer d'être lui-même en réalité.  
Garp ne lui a rien dit. Seulement ceux-ci « Tu as entre tes mains la vie de tout le monde à présent. Prend-en soin et veille sur eux ».  
Soupirant et chiffonnant ses cheveux avec vigueur, le D cri silencieusement jusqu'à ce que son moyen de locomotion apparait ainsi que son meilleur ami._

 _Donnant les rênes au noiraud, Zoro redemande les ordres et l'itinéraire à suivre_ –même si cela sera rapidement oublier-.  
 _Les deux regardent la carte, cherche un chemin pas trop long n'y trop embêtant et chargeant leur animal, une jeune fille et un chef cuisinier nouvellement promu font leur entrée.  
Des salutations se font entendre et des petites remontrances apparaissent entre un blond et un vert. Comme toujours. Un instinct qu'ils ont depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés.  
A côté d'eux pourtant, une conversation plus timide s'effectue alors qu'il ne sait rien passé. Le noiraud ne comprend pas les mimiques de la rousse mais, il la trouve attendrissante donc, il ne fait aucune remarque._

 _ **_ Vous revenez dans combien de temps !? Pourquoi vous ne partez qu'à deux !? C'est insensé.**_ _Essaie de comprendre Nami._

 _ **_ On ne fait que le tour du pays pour me présenter. Normalement ce sont eux qui doivent venir mais j'ai envie de voir et de découvrir le monde. …On reviendra vite pas vrai, Zoro !?**_ _S'enquit de savoir Luffy._

 _ **_ …Luffy-sama, tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à Zoro pour l'orientation, on te l'a déjà dit, non !? Tu devrais aussi garder la carte.**_ _Assure Sanji tout en frappant l'épaule du bretteur de mauvaise humeur._

 _ **_ Mh, tu as raison ! On reviendra quand j'en aurais terminé donc ! Tu prendras soin de tout le monde pour moi, d'accord Nami !? J'te fais confiance même si Oji-san sera là pour veiller.**_

 _ **_ Tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi, Luffy.**_

 _Attrapant le bras du Roronoa, le blondin tire celui-ci à l'écart et laissant seul l'ébène et la rouquine, le cook sourit finement.  
Les voir se tourner autour, l'a toujours fait sourire. Sanji les a toujours regardé de loin et s'est toujours demandé pourquoi ce noiraud et pas lui. Non, il n'est pas comme ça tout de même… ._

 _ **_ Normalement t'es censé me montrer du respect quand tu me parles. …Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas sur toi… .**_ _Boude le D plus pour la forme que le fond._

 _ **_ Peut-être parce que je te connais depuis longtemps et parce que je sais que tu détesterais ça.**_ _Avoue la rouquine dans un sourire assuré._

 _ **_ …Je détesterais pas. Enfin, on va devoir y aller. J'espère que j'te manquerais un peu.**_

 _Souriant des mots de ce nouveau seigneur, la jeune femme s'attendrit de son ami et s'approchant de lui, elle accroche doucement le vêtement porté.  
Puis, sur la pointe des pieds, Nami s'avance vers ce visage_ –surpris et dans l'attente- _et scellant ses lèvres à celle de Luffy_ –dans un baiser chaste-, _un moment de silence s'installe.  
Le temps s'arrête et le D ne réalise pas ce qui lui arrive. Il sent juste quelque chose de chaud, d'humide et de doux sur sa bouche._  
 _Gardant les prunelles ouvertes et clignant des paupières, le noiraud rougit tandis que Nami s'éloigne._

 _ **_ Pour te porter chance.**_ _Se trouve comme excuse la rousse._

 _ **_ Po- …hn…, Nami, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !**_ _S'éloigne Luffy en fixant son ami d'un œil suspicieux._

 _ **_ Je viens de te le dire Luffy-sama, c'est pour te porter chance et pour que tu reviennes en un seul morceau. Tu devrais y aller maintenant, le Marimo t'attend.**_

 _Poussant le noiraud en arrière et le ramenant à la réalité des choses, la rousse continue de sourire divinement jusqu'à ce que Zoro fasse saisir le petit seigneur_ –là, des éclats de rires se montrent et Luffy se vexe pour la forme-.  
 _Grimpant par la suite sur leurs chevaux, les deux compères saluent une dernière fois leurs amis et passant les grandes portes, ils s'éloignent pour un temps indéfini.  
Sur le chemin, le D reste troublé de cet échange mais ne préfère pas en parler et le garder pour lui, bien que son cœur tambourine allégrement contre sa cage thoracique._

 _Doucement, ils quittent tous deux les terres qu'ils ont l'habitude de parcourir et à la frontière entre « deux mondes », un soupir las se fait entendre.  
Fixant le plus jeune, le Roronoa n'essaie pas de comprendre. Il se dit que si ce noiraud veut parler, il le fera_ –comme toujours- _alors continuant de se concentrer sur la route, ils s'avancent tous deux vers l'inconnu._  
 _Épiant son ami, Luffy mord sa lèvre et regardant en arrière peu de temps après, il se demande si quitter les lieux est une bonne idée. …En vérité, seule l'action de Nami entre en considération dans ce choix_ –rien de plus-.

 _ **_ Zoro, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer.**_ _Marmonne le D._

 _ **_ Tu n'as plus envie de découvrir tes terres !? Pourtant, tu étais enthousiaste.**_

 _ **_ Je l'étais et je crois l'être encore mais…, je ne sais pas quand nous rentrerons.**_ _Ronchonne l'ébène._

 _ **_ Moi, j'en suis plutôt heureux. Ne plus voir ce cuistot pendant un temps indéfini reste une bonne nouvelle, Shukun.**_

 _ **_ Mh, je comprends mais finalement vous vous entendez assez bien n'est-ce pas ! Sinon, pourquoi s'entrainerait-il avec toi de temps à autre… .**_

 _ **_ Impossible. On ne s'entraine pas ensemble, il vient me provoquer et on en vient généralement aux mains.**_ _Justifie l'émeraude._

 _ **_ Si tu le dis. …Enfin, j'espère qu'on rencontrera des tas de gens bien ! Et si jamais, j'te redemande de rentrer, force-moi à continuer, d'accord !**_

 _ **_ Compris, Shukun.**_

 _Faisant aller son cheval au trot, le petit seigneur retrouve le sourire et rangeant de côté son petit moment avec son amie, il reprend une discussion sans sens et bruyante.  
Il se dit, qu'il aura bien le temps d'en parler avec Nami à son retour. Qu'elle n'a pas fait ce genre de chose au hasard et que…, peut-être, sa déclaration a été entendue ce jour-là._

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

La semaine prochaine, des personnages que j'ai déjà traitée -de moitié- réapparaitront et je n'en dis pas plus! Oui, Nami s'est déclaré dans le présent et oui, Nami laisse des indices de sa future réponse dans le passé. Comment ça c'est compliqué !? Pas du tout.

Je vous embrasse et j'espère que vous passerez une bonne semaine ! Bisous.


	32. Nouvelle rencontre, nouveau nakama

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

La nouvelle année est là et donc, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une BONNE ANNÉE 2016 ! Des tas de bonnes choses pour vous et si vous avez prit des résolutions j'espère que vous réussirez à les tenir.  
Sinon, l'acte se termine bientôt eh oui, et d'après mes calculs le prochain sera le dernier. Sur ceux, je vous laisse avec les quelques recommandations habituelles.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : Luffy x Nami

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Nouvelle rencontre, nouveau nakama.** _  
_

* * *

 _Frappant encore et encore, le corps du jeune homme ne peut plus encaissé mais il continue tant bien que mal. Il le doit parce qu'il doit sauver son ami. Prendre soin de lui et lui épargner tout ça.  
Alors continuant de recevoir les coups de ces abrutis, il serre les dents et fixe son meilleur ami à terre, inconscient.  
Il a toujours été celui qui était protégé, celui qui regardé mais là, à cet instant ce n'est plus possible. Il doit protéger et il doit sauver. …. Puis comme un second souffle, ses prunelles se voilent. L'un de ces adversaires a une arme braqué sur son ami, il le menace, veut le tuer…, ce n'est pas normal. Ça n'a pas de sens. Ce n'est pas juste et il ne veut pas voir ça._

 _Doucement son rythme cardiaque diminue, ses muscles se relâchent et les coups de poings qu'il reçoit ne sont plus que des piqûres sans importance.  
Perdant conscience, il attrape la main de celui qui le pend et le poignardant à l'aide de cette barre de fer -_taillé pour _\- non loin de là, il touche de nouveau terre.  
Son second assaillant connait le même sort. Un bras se casse et une lame récupérée transperce l'homme. …Le troisième essaie de s'enfuir mais ne fait que retarder sa mort tandis que le quatrième et le cinquième abandonne tout simplement et détale rapidement.  
Bientôt, il se retrouve seul et examinant les lieux, épiant les alentours comme s'il s'agissait de sa première fois dans les lieux, il tombe sur un corps à terre. …Un corps qu'il reconnait._

 _Clignant des paupières, il essuie son visage ensanglanté sans le savoir et s'accroupissant_ –ne sentant même pas ses blessures-, _il prend le pouls de ce jeune homme allongé.  
Un battement se fait sentir, lent et régulier puis laissant tomber son front sur ce torse, il est certain que celui-ci ne lui a rien fait de mal. Pourquoi ne reconnait-il pas son meilleur ami !? Aucune idée mais, il sait que ce n'est pas un ennemi pour lui.  
Ouvrant la porte_ –ou du moins ce qu'il en reste de cette maison en ruine sans toit-, _il attrape les épaules de l'inconscient et commençant à le tirer vers l'extérieur, il se rend compte que la nuit est tombée._

 _Dans ce dépotoir qui sert sans doute de décharge, il laisse une trainer de sang sur son passage mais, on ne sait pas à qui est ce sang. De lui !? Ou bien de celui qu'il traine !?  
En réalité, on se fout de la réponse puisqu'à les voir, ils saignent tout autant.  
Continuant de tirer ce corps, il tombe au sol l'instant d'après, quand une chose tombe au loin et fait un bruit assourdissant.  
Percutant celui qu'il est occupé d'aider, sa tête sombre une nouvelle fois et son cerveau s'éteint de nouveau –_le danger est passé _-.  
Lentement ce noiraud revient à lui. Aperçoit tout ce sang. La panique monte. Mais il n'a le temps de rien qu'une voix l'appelle._

 _ **_ Oi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici !?** Demande un ébène nouvellement apparu. **  
**_

 _Levant ses yeux vers cet interlocuteur, il ne le connait pas mais n'a pas l'air méchant.  
Oubliant de parler pendant un moment_ –ne sachant plus comment faire-, _ses prunelles s'humidifient à la vue du jeune homme dans ses bras.  
Approchant un peu plus, les deux inconnus lui secouent légèrement l'épaule puis apercevant des pupilles noirs, son timbre renait._

 _ **_ Aidez-moi ! Ils l'ont frappé, ils…, ils disaient que c'était leur territoire mais Ban ne voulait rien savoir ! Il disait qu'on était chez nous et qu'on n'avait pas à partir. …Aidez-le, s'il vous plait ! … …S'il vous plait.**_

 _La dernière chose que l'on voit de ce gamin, ce sont ses yeux baignant dans l'eau puisque la seconde d'après, il s'évanouit pour ne plus se réveiller.  
Secouant vivement le plus jeune, Luffy_ –car il s'agit de lui-, _commande Zoro de porter celui aux cheveux blancs tandis que lui s'occupe de celui aux cheveux noirs.  
Fronçant les sourcils, le Roronoa accepte la besogne sans rechigner et mettant son « paquet » sur son épaule gauche, ils reprennent tous deux le chemin de la ville.  
Ce qu'ils venaient perdre là !? Au milieu de nulle part !? Rien. Simplement vérifier si les chuchotements étaient vrais et une fois encore, ils le sont bel et bien. …Luffy devra donc punir le chef du village pour cela._

 _Deux jours plus tard, le blanc dénommé Ban s'est réveillé et si ses blessures lui tiraient ici et là, il n'avait fait qu'accourir vers une autre couche pour apercevoir son meilleur ami.  
De là, il lui avait pris la main, l'avait appelé et il lui avait demandé qu'il se réveille le plus tôt possible.  
Le cœur battant à cent et les larmes menaçantes, l'incolore s'en veut de tout. D'avoir voulu provoqué ces bandits, de les avoir amenés sans savoir dans leur « chez eux » et de l'avoir mis dans cet état.  
A même le sol et ne lâchant pas cette main tiède, il n'entend pas la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir et ne voit pas le sourire rayonnant qu'il donne à Luffy.  
Il ne voit rien et saisit d'entendre ces voix qu'il ne connait pas et se méfie._

 _ **_ T'es enfin réveillé ! C'est nous qui t'avons amené ici. Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et lui c'est Roronoa Zoro. …Est-ce que tu peux m'dire ce qui vous est arrivé !?**_

 _ **_ Ce que…-**_

 _Essuyant ses prunelles humides, Ban ne comprend pas et instinctivement, il protège le noiraud de son corps. Ils ont beau s'être présenté, il ne sait pas qui ils sont et préférerait les voir partir.  
Cependant, quand il voit ce vert s'installer sur l'une des chaises, il comprend que le choix ne se fait pas.  
C'est coopéré ou mourir, apparemment._

 _ **_ Alors, on vous a trouvé en piteuse état. …S'est passé quoi !?**_ _Demande le Roronoa, cette fois._

 _ **_ Il voulait prendre notre argent et notre maison.** Avoue le blanc avec empressement pour en terminer rapidement. **  
**_

 _ **_ Me dit pas que là où on vous a trouvé été votre « maison » !? C'est impossible. Personne ne peut vivre là-dedans, pas vrai Zoro !?**_ _Prenant ce vert pour témoin, Luffy ne trouve aucun soutien à son exclamation._

 _ **_ Et alors !? …Cet endroit est à nous mais, ils ont essayé de nous le prendre. J'leur pardonnerais pas ce qu'ils ont fait à Penguin. Ils vont me le payer.**_

 _ **_ Tu comptes les retrouver et te faire justice, toi-même !? Tu as quel âge !?**_ _Provoque le vert._

 _ **_ J'ai 16 ans, monsieur et j'ai déjà tué.**_

 _Scrutant les prunelles onyx de son jeune interlocuteur, Zoro le détaille et comprend. Il comprend sans savoir parce qu'un truc l'interpelle.  
Cette lueur dans ce regard ou cette détermination, il ne sait pas. …Ou si, ces enfants ont déjà vécus plus de choses qu'ils n'auraient dues et le Roronoa n'a pas besoin de plus pour prendre une décision. _

_**_ Très bien, je t'accompagnerais alors.**_

 _ **_ Zoro, pourquoi !? Tu as dit tout à l'heure, que tu n'en n'avais rien à faire d'eux.**_ _Argumente le D tandis que Ban se méfie de cet intérêt soudain._

 _ **_ J'ai envie de voir ce qu'il vaut et puis, tu as bien dit qu'on devait les retrouver coûte que coûte, n'est-ce pas Shukun !?** Argumente Zoro l'air sérieux. **  
**_

 _ **_ J'ai dit ça oui mais, il est blessé.**_

 _ **_ Attendons demain dans ce cas. T'en pense quoi, Ban !? Est-ce qu'attraper ces moins que rien demain te va !?**_ _Propose le Roronoa._

 _ **_ …Je viens aussi.**_

 _Regardant tous trois dans la direction du lit, on peut apercevoir Penguin faire ces premiers pas dans la réalité.  
Passant une main sur ses différents bandages, il sourit largement en apercevant son meilleur ami –_un sourire grand comme le monde pour Ban _\- et le touchant pour être sûr que celui-ci soit en vie, ce noiraud se redresse doucement et réitère sa phrase. …Sauf que cette fois, elle s'adresse à Ban._

 _ **_ On y va ensemble d'accord. Tu peux rien faire sans moi, idiot.**_

 _Passant une main dans ses cheveux et souriant des mots prononcés, le blanc acquiesce sans mal et revient vers les invités.  
Se mettant debout, Ban s'avance vers le vert et le noiraud et les épiant_ –non les sondant scrupuleusement-, il revient quelques minutes plus tard vers son meilleur ami et attend une réponse à sa question muette. Réponse qui est « tu peux leur faire confiance, ils ont l'air bien ».

 _ **_ Très bien, on y va à quatre mais avant, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Pourquoi l'avez-vous appelé, « Shukun » !?** Demande Ban à Zoro. **  
**_

 _ **_ Oh ça, c'est parce qu'il est le seigneur d'East Blue alors peut-être que tu devrais commencer à lui parler plus respectueusement.** Grogne le bras armé de Luffy à l'intention de l'incolore. **  
**_

 _ **_ Et vous, vous êtes quoi !?**_

 _ **_ Un samouraï qui a promis de donner sa vie pour le protéger.**_

 _Sentant son cœur bondir de ces nouvelles, Ban semble émerveillé de savoir cela –_ même si personne ne le sait sauf peut-être Penguin-. _  
Se levant alors de son lit et rejoignant la petite assemblée non loin de là, l'ébène arrive sans bruit et remercie tout en s'inclinant lentement_ –du mieux qu'il peut-.

 _ **_ Merci de nous avoir aidés, Luffy-sama.** Annonce clairement Penguin dans un léger sourire réconfortant. **  
**_

 **.**

 _Ayant épié le combat de ces cadets, Zoro garde sa tête penchée sur le côté comme pour réfléchir et continue son observation.  
De son côté, Luffy se trouve dans la même position que ce vert et regardant dans la même direction que celui-ci, ils ont l'air étranges et hypnotisés. Ils font presque peur à leurs cadets qui maintenant récupèrent et n'osent pas approcher.  
Le blanc et le noir restent côte à côte, ne pipent mots et inconsciemment se reculent d'un pas ou deux. …Ils ne comprennent pas cette fixation que les deux autres ont sur eux jusqu'à ce que…, qu'ils entendent des brides de mots entre Luffy et Zoro_.

 _ **_ Ils sont bon non !?** Marmonne le D. **  
**_

 _ **_ Ouais, ils ont du potentiel.**_

 _ **_ C'est que j'me disais aussi**_ **.** _Rapporte Luffy toujours aussi pensif et concentré._

 _ **_ Luffy-sama avec de l'entrainement ils pourraient vraiment se démarquer pis ils sont un bon duo.** Rapporte le vert en continuant de scruter ces deux cadets. **  
**_

 _ **_ Tu veux que je-** Débute le seigneur d'East Blue. **  
**_

 _ **_ Luffy-sama, Zoro-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Vous semblez étrange depuis un moment !?**_ _Ayant osé élever la voix, Penguin attend une réponse à son interrogation._

 _Se tournant vers le noiraud à la question facile, le D et le Roronoa se redressent convenablement et d'un commun d'accord, ils acceptent de répondre.  
Du moins, Luffy le fait_ –Zoro se contente d'écouter-.  
 _De leur côté, Ban et Penguin attendent patiemment même si le blanc prend l'initiative de nettoyer sa lame à l'aide d'un bout de tissu qui lui sert de vêtement._

 _ **_ On se demandait seulement…, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire maintenant !? Pis où allez-vous habiter !?**_ _Demande Luffy._

 _ **_ Ce qu'on va faire !? On ne sait pas pis, on va bien trouver où habiter, pas vrai Penguin !**_

 _Prenant pour témoin son ami, Ban lance un large sourire au seigneur et samouraï et attend bien sagement la suite de la discussion.  
Zoro et Luffy_ –eux- _froncent légèrement les sourcils puis frappant sa paume de son poing, une sorte d'idée lumineuse arrive au D_ –grâce aux réflexions précédentes de son bras-droit-.

 _ **_ Si vous voulez, j'ai de la place chez moi…, vous pourriez me servir. Ça serait mieux que de rester ici, n'est-ce pas !? Enfin, c'est à vous de décider.**_

 _ **_ Luffy-sama, ce n'est pas..., nous ne pouvons pas- …Pourquoi, nous !? Nous n'avons rien de spécial et puis, personne ne nous a jamais donné notre chance.**_ _Essaie de justifier Penguin prit au dépourvu et complètement surpris de la question._

 _ **_ Je pourrais vous former. Je vous ai observé durant le combat et vous avez de bonnes capacités. Si vous prêtez allégeance à Luffy-sama, je pourrais vous enseigner.**_

 _Ouvrant grand les yeux, les deux plus jeunes_ –Ban et Penguin- _semblent heureux de cette nouvelle_ –ravie même-.  
 _La proposition du Roronoa était alléchante, plus que ça même, elle était séduisante, attirante… . Personne encore ne leur avait fait une telle proposition. Personne ne leur avait dit qu'il avait des capacités ou quoique ce soit d'autre.  
C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient quelqu'un leur dire qu'ils étaient doués, qu'ils pouvaient l'être du moins et ça les rend fou de joie. …Ils sont vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis des années._

 _ **_ Vraiment !? Vous êtes sérieux, Zoro-san !? Luffy-sama !? Vous pourriez nous apprendre à nous battre !? Vous voulez bien de nous à vos côtés alors que nous ne sommes que des paysans !?**_

 _Excité comme un enfant de 5 ans, le blanc garde un large sourire et continuant de s'approcher de Luffy et de Zoro, il pourrait presque les attraper et les étreindre tellement cette proposition lui semble irréel et impossible.  
Tout aussi heureux mais le montrant moins, Penguin s'approche également et essayant d'arrêter son meilleur ami en le happant par le bras, il essaie de le maintenir en place et de le contenir._

 _ **_ Quand Zoro dit quelque chose, il le pense alors tu peux le croire. Quant à moi, je suis tout à fait sérieux peu importe ce que vous êtes, on s'entend bien non alors c'est suffisant.**_

 _Un large sourire se répand sur le visage du noiraud et tapotant l'épaule de ces futurs compagnons, le D attend une réponse positive.  
Derrière lui, le Roronoa fait un signe de tête_ –un genre d'acquiescement- _à l'encontre de Penguin et essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance, il réussit sa mission.  
Mais pendant ce laps de temps, l'incolore continue de questionner, de parler et d'occuper le temps de parole de tout le monde._

 _ **_ Tais-toi un peu, Ban. Luffy-sama, on serait honoré de pouvoir vous servir…, vous et Zoro-san nous avez sauvé la vie après tout, ça serait un privilège d'avoir vos enseignements.**_

 _Attrapant la tête blanche et s'inclinant en même temps que celle-ci, les deux cadets de 16 ans attendent dans un sourire non-refoulé et sincère.  
Relevant les deux d'une main sur un vêtement, le nouveau seigneur d'East Blue et son bras-droit sont heureux de voir leur proposition accepté avec autant d'énergie.  
Pour les deux, c'est une sorte de victoire puisque pour la première fois depuis que Luffy occupe ce poste, il recrute des personnes enthousiastes, qui ont soif de savoir et qui ont l'air peut-être aussi simple d'esprit qu'eux_ –sans vouloir être péjoratif-.

 _ **_ Alors c'est décidé ! Vous rentrez avec nous mais avant ça, vous allez devoir nous suivre dans notre voyage. Nous n'avons pas fini notre quête.** Annonce joyeusement Luffy dans un large sourire resplendissant. **  
**_

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Et voilà comment, Luffy a recruté Ban et Penguin ! Je tenais énormément à ça donc j'espère que cela vous aura plus. La semaine prochaine, il s'agit peut-être du dernier ou de l'avant dernier chapitre de cet acte en espérant que le suivant vous comblera tout autant.

Je vous saluts pis je vous souhaite encore une bonne nouvelle année 2016 ! Bisous.


	33. Avenir certain

**Bonjour !**

Alors j'ai cru que je ne posterais jamais ce chapitre, pourquoi!? Parce que je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à terminer un lemon. Ils étaient dur pour moi et pas parce que je n'en n'ai jamais écrit mais parce que, c'est la première fois que j'écrivais une première fois lol Je sais pas si vous allez bien comprendre ça mais bon.  
Sinon pour ce dernier chapitre, je dois absolument remercier Peacecraft31! Elle m'a été d'un grand secours et grâce à elle, j'ai pu terminer dans les temps!

Maintenant, les dernières recommandations de ce dernier chapitre !

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Luffy x Nami

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Avenir certain.** _  
_

* * *

Depuis un moment, le silence règne entre les deux. …Ce n'est pas gênant ou peut-être que si mais juste un peu. …Légèrement gênant.  
Assis près de cette petite table de bois – _là où son thé l'attend patiemment_ -, Luffy le fixe plus qu'il n'essaie de réellement le boire. Dans ses appartements, il est libre de tout et pourtant, il n'ose regarder son côté gauche.  
Cette fille, non cette femme à ces côtés le considère enfin comme son fiancé depuis près de 48H et présentement, il ne sait pas comment se comporter – _ne sait plus_ -.

 **_ Ton thé va se refroidir. …Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Luffy !?**

Saisissant légèrement, le noiraud met un peu de temps avant de fixer son interlocutrice puis essayant de trouver une réponse adéquate, le D balbutie quelques mots.  
Des mots qui donnent le sourire à Nami qui montre même quelques éclats.

 **_ Je ne…- … …rien. Je vais le boire.**

 **_ Tu as l'air ailleurs ce soir. Tu es sur que tout va bien !?** S'enquit la rouquine.

 **_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Attrapant sa tasse et la portant à sa bouche, l'ébène met fin à la discussion ainsi. …Ce qu'il ne voit pas par contre, c'est cette main qui se pose sur la sienne pour attirer l'attention.  
Pour dire « je n'ai pas terminé ».  
Tranquillement, la tasse revient sur la table et accrochant le regard charbon, la rousse sourit doucement et portant ses doigts au visage – _toujours enfantin_ \- de Luffy, un moment de calme se fait.  
Le D affaissent ses épaules, Nami penche légèrement son visage sur le côté et laissant ses lèvres s'élargir, elle embrasse la commissure de cette bouche parfois – _souvent-_ idiote.

Devant le noiraud, Nami prend place et fixant son seigneur avec tendresse, un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.  
Il est doux, joli et avec une pointe d'amour. Ce sourire est parfait selon Luffy même s'il ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il a fait pour mériter un tel traitement.  
Laissant la jeune femme approcher, laissant la jeune femme lui voler un autre baiser, l'ébène rougit légèrement de cet acte anodin.  
Ce n'est pas nouveau – _ou presque_ \- mais, c'est intimidant quand il s'agit de la personne qu'on aime.

 **_ N-Nami !?**

Attrapant le visage du D entre ses paumes chaudes, le cœur de la rouquine bat rapidement et ses pensées afflues mais, ce n'est pas le plus important.  
Non, ce qui est important c'est le fait qu'elle aime Monkey D Luffy et qu'elle veut le montrer à sa manière. En lui offrant la seule chose qu'elle a et qui lui appartient.  
Parce qu'elle en a envie, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sait avec exactitude ce qu'elle veut faire, ce qu'elle peut faire et avec qui elle veut perdre sa virginité.  
Et puis cette nuit est magnifique. Elle est douce, calme et avenante. C'est le moment qu'elle attendait pour se déclarer, pour se donner entièrement – _sans faux-semblants_ -.

 **_ Luffy-sama…, …Luffy puis-je rester ici cette nuit !?**

Scrutant les prunelles noisette de son amie avant d'être sa compagne, le D se retrouve indécis.  
Généralement, elle ne demande pas. Généralement, elle ne préfère pas et là, il peut facilement voir une attente derrière cette demande.  
Un frisson lui mange l'échine, il peut bien battre n'importe quel adversaire ça ne lui pose pas de problème mais là, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. La rousse est trop forte pour lui et quoiqu'il dise, elle gagnera toujours. …Peut-elle rester !? Évidemment.

 **_ Bien sûr.**

Remerciant son seigneur d'un baiser, elle s'appuie sur les épaules de celui-ci et le faisant basculer vers l'arrière, elle le surplombe avec une douceur qui lui est propre.  
Seulement, la seule chose que voit Luffy à cet instant, c'est cette mèche orange sortie de ce chignon parfait et qui nargue une joue carmin.  
Il se retrouve envoûté par cette simple vision et s'il la range derrière cette oreille, c'est également pour attraper cette fine nuque et pour la première fois suivre le baiser donné.  
Tranquillement, le noiraud caresse de sa langue les lèvres sucrées de sa jeune amie et les mains de la rousse s'accrochent au kimono de l'ébène.

Sur les genoux et prenant appui sur les épaules du jeune homme, le baiser devient un peu plus intense et une main remonte doucement dans les cheveux épais de la rouquine.  
Lentement, les mèches se détachent et tombent graduellement sur les épaules de Nami qui casse le baiser sans brusquerie et avec le sourire.  
L'un en face de l'autre, un voile carmin est présent et se faisant sensuel sans le vouloir – _sans savoir_ -, la rouquine laisse tomber un pan de son vêtement qui découvre à présent son épaule.  
Le cœur battant et l'appréhension se jouant dans ses tempes, la jeune femme ne se décourage pas pour autant et reprenant l'initiative, elle s'installe entre les jambes du D et se permet d'ouvrir un peu son décolleté.

 **_ N-Nami, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?**

 **_ C'est assez embarrassant à dire ainsi mais, j'aimerais que tu me touches Luffy. …J'aimerais que tu me fasses tienne… .**

Bouche-bée, le dernier des D ne sait pas quoi répondre.  
Il voit bien son amie avec le visage échauffé et gêné – _il la trouve même adorable et désirable_ \- mais, pense-t-elle ces mots ou pas !?  
Il ne voudrait pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit même si tout cela vient de cette rousse. Il ne voudrait surtout pas la bousculer, lui faire du mal et ensuite la perdre à cause de chose qu'il aurait faite – _ou cru entendre-._

 **_ Tu…, normalement ne devrait-on pas faire ce genre de chose durant nos noces !?**

 **_ C'est vrai mais doit-on réellement attendre !?** Demande alors la rouquine innocemment.

 **_ Je, ça serait peut-être mieux et puis tu es sûre d'être dans ton état normal !? Si tu as un problème, tu peux me le dire, tu sais.**

Laissant sa frimousse bouder, Nami se trouve légèrement vexée. Pourquoi demander une chose comme celle-ci relève du problème !?  
N'a-t-il pas envie d'elle !? N'est-elle pas assez désirable !? S'examinant avec minutie, son vêtement descend un peu plus et voyant le noiraud se cacher les yeux dans un geste enfantin, elle sourit doucement et s'épluche doucement.

 **_ N-Nami, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?** Redemande Luffy avec plus d'insistance. **  
**

 **_ J'essaie de me rendre désirable à tes yeux, Luffy. Je…, je t'aime et s'il te plait ne m'oblige pas à me répéter une seconde fois.**

Murmurant la fin de sa phrase, elle retire ce bandage qui cache sa poitrine et se libérant petit à petit de cette « cage », elle dévoile – _intimidé_ \- sa poitrine généreuse.  
Mordant sa lèvre, le D essaie de ne pas regarder mais malgré-lui ses doigts s'écartent pour lui montrer son amie avec un kimono sur le bas du dos et une main cachant ses seins tandis que l'autre termine de retirer la bande blanche.  
La température monte d'un cran et déglutissant maladroitement, le noiraud se mord la lèvre et essaie de ne pas rougir davantage. …Jamais encore il n'avait vu les courbes d'une femme d'aussi près.

Tout aussi mal à l'aise mais déterminée, Nami accroche le poignet du noiraud et amenant cette main sur son sein, un frémissement se montre des deux côtés – _fort et intense_ -.  
La paume de Luffy est rugueuse – _on sent que ces mains ont fait la guerre_ \- et pourtant, le toucher se fait aussi délicatement que possible. Comme si elle était une chose fragile.  
Découvrant petit à petit le corps de la rouquine, le D ose enfin poser ses iris sur sa partenaire et mordant sa lèvre, il se permet d'approcher et de voler un baiser.  
Il marque les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme de son nom et bien qu'ils soient l'un en face de l'autre – _sans plus de proximité que cela_ -, l'ébène commence à prendre de l'assurance.

 **_ Je… ne te fais pas mal, Nami !?**

 **_ Imbécile, bien sûr que non.**

 **_ Tu es doute douce, Nami-chan. C'est moelleux et énorme, je pourrais m'endormir facilement dessus.**

Gênée de ce qu'elle entend et en même temps légèrement colérique des mots prononcés avec honnêtetés, la rouquine serre les poings et fixe son futur amant – _celui qu'elle a choisit_ -.  
Certes, il parle trop, est trop honnête et ne se soucie pas des conditions qui l'entoure mais, il est également attentif, beau, gentil et attentionné.  
Faisant taire son imbécile d'un baiser, elle reprend la main et si maintenant le D prend plaisir à jouer avec la poitrine de sa partenaire, il se fait remettre sur les « rails ».  
Des langues se rencontrent – _plus à l'aise avec ce baiser entreprenant_ \- et crapahutant jusqu'à pouvoir faire plier Luffy, la rousse se retrouve maintenant au-dessus de celui-ci.

Dominant son seigneur, elle se pose sur ce bassin et caressant le vêtement de Luffy de sa peau nue, elle donne des frissons au corps finement musclé.  
Posant ses mains sur les hanches étroites de sa vis-à-vis, un étrange sourire marque le visage du noiraud et n'écoutant que son cœur, le D renverse la situation.  
Scrutant de ses onyx la plantureuse jeune femme, il dégage une mèche de cheveux orange et souriant, il laisse glisser ses lèvres sur la mâchoire, le cou et timidement d'abord, sur la poitrine pour ensuite devenir plus entreprenant.  
Oubliant de respirer pendant des secondes entières, Nami se mord l'index et laisse échapper malgré-elle un soupir de plaisir.

Suçotant généreusement les mamelons, Luffy se régale. Il déguste un plat qu'il goute pour la première fois – _un plat qu'il adore déjà et qu'il est sûr de toujours adorer-._  
Plongeant sa tête dans ce « repas », il lèche, suçote, malaxe, mordille et fait couiner la jeune femme sous lui.  
Luffy s'amuse, s'active et profite. Il laisse des traces sur cette peau blanche qu'il maltraite et descend doucement sur le ventre plat et sans défaut de son amie de toujours.  
Se cambrant légèrement, Nami se laisse faire, observe aussi ce noiraud et caressant les mèches de jais, d'autres soupirs se montrent.  
De légers gémissements cachés et rattrapés par une main.

 **_ Tu goutes la mandarine. Je crois que c'est le seul fruit que je pourrais dévorer indéfiniment.**

 **_ Tu… dis n'importe quoi, Luffy~**

 **_ Je t'assure, je pourrais te manger. Est-ce que tu m'autorises à te manger, Nami-chan !?**

Un voile rougeâtre se dépose sur la frimousse de la jeune femme et soupirant des mots incompréhensibles, elle fait sourire l'ébène.  
Ébène qui continue de manger la peau de pêche de sa partenaire et qui descend au fur et à mesure ce kimono blanc aux motifs fleurit.  
Lentement Nami est effeuillée et si elle se fait sonder par un regard rempli de désir et d'envie, elle saisit quand une bouche embrasse sa hanche et que des mains caresses ses cuisses légèrement relevées.  
Gourmand, Luffy se fait féroce et s'il débute son plat principal, il réussit à faire gémir la rouquine pas habituée à ce genre de sensation nouvelle et frissonnante d'amour.  
Laissant ses pouces trainer à l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune femme, Luffy profite au même titre qu'il découvre pour la première fois le corps d'une femme.

 **_ Nami~ je…, tu es sur !? Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça avec moi !?** Marmonne alors le noiraud, tout en remontant sur la poitrine de son amante et en y prenant place.

 **_ Ne me pose plus cette question. …Je t'aime Luffy alors oui, je n'veux faire l'amour qu'avec toi… .** Dit-elle en passant une main dans les mèches de jais.

Souriant et appréciant les marques d'affection de la rouquine, le D reprend ses caresses – _un peu plus affirmées-_ et titillant les mamelons durcis et sensibles, Luffy ne remarque pas cette main qui lui déshabille l'épaule.  
Maladroit dans ses gestes, il n'en n'est pour autant pas mauvais. Au contraire, il fait même couiner son amie plus qu'il n'y parait et il aime cette mélodie – _il aime ça plus que toute chose_ -.  
Puis retirant de lui-même le haut de son kimono, il dévoile aux iris noisette une musculature étroite et pourtant parfaite. Une musculature qui nous dit « tu seras protégée ».

Des baisers reviennent, se montrent de plus en plus entreprenant et embrassant – _suçotant_ \- la poitrine généreuse de Nami, il descend aussi lentement sur le ventre plat de celle-ci, jusqu'à titiller un nombril se trouvant là.  
Se cambrant un peu plus, la rouquine essaie de garder l'œil ouvert mais rien n'est facile pour elle – _elle qui sent son cœur jouer une cadence inconnue_ -.  
Son seigneur continu sa progression - _lentement_ \- et les doigts font frissonner des milliers de fois cette peau blanche. Des hanches sont découvertes du bout des lèvres puis ne préférant pas continuer plus bas malgré sa curiosité grandissante, Luffy trouve cette situation inégale.

 **_ L-Luffy quelque chose ne va pas !? ...Je ne suis pas-** Débute inquiète la rouquine tout en cachant sa poitrine de l'un de ses bras et en se relevant.

 **_ Non, c'est juste que… je veux qu'on soit à égalité.**

Ne comprenant pas vraiment, Nami se mordille la lèvre mais quand elle voit ce noiraud se déshabiller complètement, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir violemment.  
Les deux sont embarrassés, gênés et mal à l'aise cependant, ils sont également curieux, impatients et à leurs places.  
Revenant donc vers le corps de son futur amant, elle étudie ce torse qu'elle a déjà vue à de nombreuses reprises, touche du bout des doigts ces abdominaux dessinés à la perfection et quand ses prunelles dérivent un peu plus, elle tombe inévitablement sur un pénis fier et droit.  
Rougissant un peu plus, elle est tout de même heureuse de provoquer cette réaction mais intimidé - _puisqu'elle découvre pour la première fois le corps d'un homme_ -, la rousse relève son visage et tombe dans deux orbes onyx tout aussi embarrassés qu'elle.

Souriante, Nami s'approche de l'ébène et l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, le baiser est rapidement suivit et approuvé.  
Pour la première fois, aucuns des deux ne trouvent les mots. Ils préfèrent les gestes. Des gestes tendres, doux et tremblants.  
Donc c'est peut-être naturellement que leurs mains reviennent sur le corps de l'autre. Naturellement que leurs doigts découvrent le corps de l'autre et tout aussi naturellement qu'un tressautement se fait quand - _trop curieux_ \- Luffy frôle le pubis de la jeune femme.  
Continuant de s'embrasser, ils s'allongent tous deux sur ce futon et l'un en face de l'autre, ils se touchent, se caressent et se sourient pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps.

 **_ Tu es tellement jolie Nami~**

La jeune femme répond d'un sourire et d'un baiser puis continuant d'attraper les lèvres de son seigneur sans pouvoir s'arrêter - _avec douceur_ -, elle descend un peu plus sa main et appuie sur la hanche de Luffy. Elle veut le sentir à défaut de réellement pouvoir le regarder. Elle veut continuer de sentir cet amour que Luffy a pour elle depuis…, depuis toujours.  
Les deux frissonnent, la rouquine ose frôler l'érection de son amant et faisant quelques gestes sur celle-ci, un soupir lui vient à l'oreille.  
Interprétant la réaction du D, elle continue ses caresses sur la verge entre ses mains et heureuse des autres gémissements entendus, elle aussi soupirs de sentir les doigts de son seigneur la titiller.

Avec douceur et comme pour voir d'autres expressions sur le visage de la rousse, Luffy insère délicatement son index à l'intérieur de sa future amante.  
Bougeant doucement, il caresse le pubis de la jeune femme et gémissant de cela, Nami se mord la lèvre tout en laissant son seigneur continuer.  
S'appuyant sur son avant-bras – _pour une meilleure vue_ -, Luffy continue ses mouvements de va-et-vient et embrasse de nouveau son amie.  
Écartant légèrement les jambes sans s'en rendre compte, la rousse soupire un peu plus quand un autre intrus la fouille et ondulant pour la première fois du bassin, elle incite inconsciemment ce noiraud à poursuivre son acte.

 **_ Luffy-sama~ …hm… c'est trop…~**

Cachant son visage de ses deux mains, Nami se mord la lèvre, continue de bouger sur les doigts de son amant – _qui sont maintenant aux nombres de trois_ -, elle ne se contrôle plus.  
Les sensations qu'elle ressent sont trop nombreuses et elle n'arrive plus à comprendre d'où peut bien provenir ce plaisir.  
Croquant fortement sa lèvre et crispant ses orteils, un orgasme lui vient sauf qu'elle n'en n'a pas la moindre idée, Nami s'est juste que pendant quelques instants, Luffy lui a fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire – _juste en l'a frôlant, en caressant ses lèvres inférieures ou son clitoris_ -.  
Se cambrant, un gémissement plus fort que les autres traverse la pièce et agrippant l'avant-bras du noiraud, Nami se colle au corps de son seigneur.

Essayant de retrouver un peu de son souffle, la rouquine se cramponne à la nuque de l'ébène et pressant sans le faire exprès le sexe de Luffy contre elle, deux soupirs se montrent.  
Grognant légèrement le D bouge inconsciemment son bassin et si d'aventure son membre caresse l'intimité de la rousse, les deux apprécient ce contact intense et merveilleux.  
Continuant de bouger lascivement, le noiraud embrasse la jeune femme tout en découvrant encore et encore ce corps de ses mains.  
Les minutes défilent tranquillement puis de la frustration se montre du côté de l'ébène qui se redresse et qui épie longuement la jeune rousse pour trouver un accord silencieux.  
Caressant du bout des doigts les hanches de sa future femme, Luffy dirige son sexe vers l'intimité de Nami et doucement – _dans une lenteur contrôlée_ -, il commence à pousser et à faire de Nami une femme. ...Des doigts se crispent à cette intrusion mais contrôlant ses gémissements, la rousse accueille son seigneur avec plaisir et désir – _même si cela brûle et s'en trouve douloureux puisque son hymen vient de disparaitre_ -.

 **_ C'est… hn~ Luffy… …tu es trop gros… mh…** Soupir la belle en sentant ses lèvres inférieures s'écarter mais en aidant tout de même celui-ci à l'aide de ses jambes.

 **_ Désolé…, attends j'vais m'relever !** A cette affirmation, un éclat de rire résonne dans la pièce et secoué de légers spasmes, la rousse oublie tout. Elle est seulement bien et est heureuse d'être avec Luffy. Ce noiraud qui d'ailleurs à cesser de bouger et qui se retrouve inerte à l'intérieur de Nami et aussi déboussolé par ce rire.

 **_ Je ne parlais pas de toi mais de… …eumh… en bas Luffy. Ton sexe.** Sourit la rouquine non sans fortement rougir et en approchant une main sur la joue du D. **…Tu es bête Luffy… je t'aime.**

Les mots sont dit avec tellement de bienveillance et de douceur, que cela ne pas être dit en mal ou pour vexer. Ils sont simplement vrais et sincères.  
L'ébène sourit alors, embrasse sa dulcinée d'un baiser rempli d'entrain et amorçant un premier sans le faire exprès, un soupir traverse leurs lèvres.  
Demandant la permission silencieuse de continuer, Luffy l'a reçoit sans mal puis et pendant de longues minutes, Nami se battra avec la douleur et les sensations de brûlures que lui procure cet acte.  
Tout changera cependant quand, inexplicablement une chose sera frôlée – _touchée ou effleurée_ -. Une chose qui donnera du plaisir à la demoiselle, déjà heureuse néanmoins de ne faire plus qu'un avec celui qu'elle a choisi.

 **_ En-core Luffy… tu peux- plus vite si tu veux~** Se voit demander la rouquine dans un état second.

Pour la première fois, la cadence change – _accélère légèrement_ \- et voulant une nouvelle fois explorer ce corps sous le sien, l'une des mains du seigneur revient vers la poitrine généreuse de Nami.  
Jouant avec et titillant inconsciemment l'un des tétons durcit de la jeune femme, un gémissement de plaisir éveil la pièce et la rend encore plus chaleureuse.  
De léger aller et venu se montrent, le bassin de Luffy danse tandis que les hanches de la rousse suivent le mouvement et sur le futon, les deux sont en parfaite harmonie.  
Ils ne finissent plus de s'embrasser, de se frôler, de se caresser et relevant un peu plus les jambes, Nami prend maintenant un véritable plaisir non feint.

Se cambrant, le D en profite pour passer l'une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et la pressant contre lui – _toujours plus_ -, une symphonie de baiser s'installe dans le cou fruité de la rousse.  
Ils s'aiment de la meilleure des façons à présent et accrochant la nuque du seigneur, Nami embrasse amoureusement celui-ci pour l'inciter à continuer.  
La chambre n'est plus que soupirs, gémissements et amours et alors que Luffy accélère un peu plus la cadence, l'expression mignonne que la rousse affiche fait fondre le noiraud.  
Les larmes aux yeux, les joues rougies, la bouche entrouverte et les mèches éparpillées autour d'elle est incroyablement envoûtant. Envoûtant et exquis.  
Des orteils se crispent, des griffes se montrent sur le dos de l'ébène et tous ces petits gestes font accélérer les mouvements de Luffy dans l'intimité chaude et serrée de la rousse.

Les minutes passent, les heures mêmes et rien n'a plus d'importance pour eux deux sauf peut-être le fait que la fin se montre et qu'ils sont tous les deux aux bords du précipice.  
S'embrassant à ne plus en pouvoir, les respirations sont irrégulières et ne pouvant plus se retenir, Luffy à juste le temps de se retirer, qu'il jaillit sur le ventre de son amante.  
Resserrant le noiraud, Nami aussi atteint ses limites et gémissant plus fortement, tout son corps se détend après s'être raidit au maximum.  
Le silence s'installe alors petit à petit et enserrant sa compagne dans ses bras une fois s'être mit sur le côté, Luffy se cache dans la nuque de celle-ci et resserre sa prise.  
En cuillère dans les bras du D, la rousse attrape une chose pour se couvrir légèrement et laissant cette main sur son cœur, le sourire qu'elle porte continue de fleurir.

 **_ Nami… tu resteras avec moi pour toujours maintenant.** Veut s'assurer l'ébène avant de voir cette nuit s'évanouir.

 **_ Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir où que ce soit, Luffy-sama.** Murmure la rousse de sa voix douce et en resserrant la main du D contre sa peau.

 **_ Plus de –sama, je t'ai dit.**

 **_ Ça te va bien, j'aime… t'appeler ainsi.** Fini par dire Nami en sentant la fatigue l'a rattrapé.

Se relevant pour apercevoir le visage de sa dulcinée, Luffy sourit et les couvrant tous deux de cette couette, il éteint la faible lumière qui les éclairée.  
Entrelacé et enveloppé d'une chaleur réconfortante et rassurante, ils s'endorment comme des bienheureux, avec des promesses plein la tête et une déclaration plus qu'explicite.  
Plus rien n'est un problème dorénavant. Ils savent ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre, ce qu'ils étaient et ce qu'ils seront alors les non-dits non plus lieu d'être.

 **OoOoO**

 _Après plus de six mois de voyage et de découverte, Luffy et Zoro approche de leur demeure.  
Accompagné de leurs nouveaux amis, ils apprennent à se connaitre et à comprendre ce petit seigneur énergique et rempli de curiosité.  
Ban et Penguin, les accompagnent maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines_ –qu'on peut compter en mois- _et s'ils se sont tous arrêté dans une petite auberge de famille sans pour autant révéler le nom du D, la tranquillité est incroyable._

 _ **_ Shukun, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de notre retour.**_ _Se confie Zoro en se posant près du noiraud qui boit un thé chaud._

 _ **_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ici. ...Sinon, pourquoi !?**_

 _ **_ Désolé, Shu- Luffy-san. J'ai une mauvaise impression au plus on approche de notre demeure.**_

 _ **_ Oh !? Tu es peut-être fatigué ou alors, tu as peur que Sanji t'ai rattrapé niveau force.**_ _Sourit le petit seigneur à son bras droit._

 _ **_ Ne me parlez pas de ce cuistot du dimanche. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sûr qu'une chose se prépare et qu'on devrait être sur nos gardes en rentrant.**_

 _ **_ Mais oui, mais oui… tu te soucis toujours beaucoup trop ! …J'ai rien dit, je ferais attention**_ _. Se reprend rapidement le D en voyant le regard noir de son bretteur._

 _S'avançant vers leurs ainés, Ban et Penguin arrivent avec un plat rempli de mets succulents et s'installant à même le sol_ –sur une pelouse verte pomme-.  
 _Le plateau entre eux, ils servent généreusement le D ainsi que celui qu'ils nomment déjà capitaine et une fois fait, ils en profitent pour s'empiffrer et pour s'extasier sur la nourriture._

 _ **_ La dame qui tient l'auberge a dit qu'on pouvait prendre ce qui nous faisait plaisir !**_ _S'exclame joyeusement Ban qui croit avoir interrompu quelque chose l'instant d'après._ _ **…Est-ce qu'on vous a dérangé !?**_

 _ **_ Non, c'est bon. Zoro disait simplement qu'il ne voulait pas revoir Sanji ! Donne-moi plus de ça là, qu'est-ce que c'est !?**_ _Questionne Luffy en attrapant cette sorte de pain garnit de chose et d'autre._

 _ **_ J'sais pas mais c'est super bon.**_ _Surenchérit le blanc en souriant largement et qui reçoit un poing sur le haut de son crâne._

 _ **_ Parle autrement à Luffy-sama !**_ _Ordonne Penguin à ces côtés avec un regard de reproche._

 _ **_ Oui, 'scuse moi.**_ _Marmonne penaud l'incolore._

 _ **_ Ce n'est pas grave Penguin, ici je suis simplement Luffy de toute façon sinon, j'aimerais que vous vous leviez tôt demain, la route sera longue et j'aimerais arriver assez tôt.**_ _Ordonne le D tout en continuer de déguster les différents mets apportés._

 _ **_ On pourra faire la connaissance de votre femme ! Capitaine, vous en avez une vous aussi ?!**_ _Demande toujours le blanc à la recherche de plus de réponse._

 _ **_ Je…, je n'ai pas de femme et Zoro non plus !**_ _Bégaie le seigneur en rougissant légèrement de cette question innocente._

 _ **_ Ban, tu devrais te taire de temps en temps. Tu es beaucoup trop indiscret et puis, on ne dit pas ce genre de chose à un seigneur.**_ _Soupir Penguin comme une évidence._

 _ **_ Qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans ce cas !? Pis je voulais simplement savoir si on aurait eu une maitresse aussi. T'es pas curieux de savoir qui on va rencontrer !? Et s'ils sont aussi gentils que Luffy-sama et Zoro-san !?**_ _Se plaint ou boude carrément Ban devant ces ainés qui rient sous cape de cette chamaillerie enfantine._

 _ **_ Tu le sauras bien le jour venu et non, je ne suis pas si curieux. Et puis, pourquoi les personnes proches de Luffy-sama seraient des personnes horribles !? Tu as des idées bizarres Ban, je te le dis.**_ _Continue de sermonner Penguin._

 _ **_ Eh bien, il y a quand même une sorcière et un empoisonneur.**_ _Dit Zoro en s'invitant dans cette dispute étrange. Et puis, il ne ment pas. Nami n'est autre qu'une sorcière_ –il n'y a qu'à voir comme elle le traite- _et Sanji est un cook qui essaie de le tuer en toute occasion._

 _ **_ Une sorcière !?**_ _Hurle presque d'une même voix les deux plus jeune en croyant les dires de leur capitaine._

 _ **_ Nami n'en n'est pas une ! Ils vous accueilleront tous gentiment ne vous inquiétez pas. Sur ceux, moi je vais chercher un autre repas.**_

 _Se levant, Luffy se dirige vers l'intérieur de l'auberge et demandant de plus information sur la « sorcière » et « l'empoisonneur », Ban et Penguin se font berner par le vert qui y prend du plaisir.  
La fin de la journée se passe dans la bonne humeur et oubliant tous les 4 le long chemin qui leur reste à parcourir, la nuit sera bonne et réparatrice.  
Quant au lendemain, il sera plus chahuteur et désordonner que les autres fois !_

 **OoOoO**

Ce matin quand ils se sont éveillés, la gêne était de mise mais également une pincée d'amour et de bonheur qu'ils ne pouvaient pas renier.  
Luffy a frôlé l'épaule dénudée de la rouquine de son index et ce simple geste à fait sourire et à détendu l'atmosphère puisqu'ils se sont enlacés sans un mot et ont profité de cette intimité qui n'a duré que quelques minutes.

 _ **_ Luffy-sama, êtes-vous réveillé !?**_

En un quart de seconde, Nami s'est relevé de cette voix entendu de l'autre côté de la porte– _a frappé le menton de Luffy sans le faire exprès_ \- et recherché ses vêtements désespéramment. …Avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.  
Avant que quelqu'un ne les aperçoit. …Avant qu'elle ne fasse de l'ombre au seigneur des lieux.

 **_ Nami qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Calme-toi.** S'entend dire le D.

 **_ Mais, si quelqu'un me voit ici et dans cette tenue, tous vont se méprendre.**

 **_ Nami-chan qu'ils se méprennent dans ce cas, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, tu es bien devenue ma fiancée non !? Tu as dit que j'pourrais l'dire à tout le monde.**

 **_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Luffy.** Sermonne la rousse en fermant son kimono.

 **_ Oui mais ça revient au même avec ce qu'on a fait hier soir, non !** Marmonne Luffy en gonflant ses joues comme un enfant et en croisant les bras sur son torse dénudé.

 _ **_ Luffy-sama, est-ce que tout va bien !?**_ Dit une voix paniquée derrière les portes coulissantes.

 **_ Oui, ça va. Vous pouvez y aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.** Grogne Luffy à sa suivante qui s'éloigne de la porte. **Nami…, tu ne veux pas que notre relation se sache !?** Reprend alors le noiraud en fixant la rouquine qui s'installe devant lui – _à même le sol_ -. **Tu me-**

 **_ Je pense qu'il faut d'abord en parler à Garp-sama et avoir son consentement.**

 **_ …D'accord.** S'avoue vaincu l'ébène légèrement dépité. En vrai, il est sûr que son amie cherche tout un tas d'excuses pour continuer à le repousser encore et encore.

 **_ Luffy. …Luffy regarde-moi…, je t'aime et je veux être avec toi. Je veux simplement qu'on fasse ça bien et que ton grand-père nous soutienne. Est-ce trop te demander !?**

 **_ Non, je suis d'accord.** Sourit légèrement Luffy.

 **_ Alors pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir Garp-sama dans la journée !? …Si tu le veux, évidemment.** Propose Nami en laissant un sourire trainer sur son visage magnifique – _oui pour Luffy, sa Nami est magnifique au réveil et plus encore-._

 **_ Hé comment ! Je me prépare et on y va.** Dit maintenant le noiraud en attrapant les premiers vêtements venus.

 **_ Luffy, tu n'as pas le temps ce matin. Tu as une réunion et tu dois signer certains papiers. …Donc, nous irons dans l'après-midi.**

 **_ …Moui. Ça va être long !** Soupir le noiraud en faisant rire la jeune rousse qui l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

Continuant de se cajoler durant un long moment, les deux tourtereaux oublient le monde autour d'eux et même s'ils sont rapidement ramenés à la réalité, ça leur va.  
Ils sortent doucement de leur cocon, se réhabitue au monde extérieur et si Nami quitte la chambre avant son seigneur, c'est simplement pour préserver les apparences.  
Bien que Luffy trop heureux en informera Zoro dans la matinée et lui donnera chacun des détails – _ce que le vert ne voulait pas forcément entendre-._  
Et puis la journée passera et à cause des fonctions de Luffy, ils n'auront pas la possibilité de voir le grand-père D. Cette chose, sera d'ailleurs reporté à de nombreuses reprises ce qui fera bouder Luffy et le rendra ronchon.

[…]

* * *

 **Terminé**.

Il était plus long que les autres et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu!  
Ensuite, que dire d'autre, ah oui. Je ne sais pas si vous avez fait le rapprochement mais le "mauvaise intuition" de Zoro fait référence au tout début de l'histoire. Quand Luffy trouve Law et que Doflamingo se montre.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, cet acte est maintenant terminé et la semaine prochaine nous entamerons le dernier ! ...Avec un couple peu commun dirons-nous. Maintenant, vous allez devoir attendre le prologue pour connaitre les heureux élus !

Je vous embrasse et je vous dis, à la semaine prochaine !


	34. Acte V (KiddPenguin)

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

Nous voici finalement là pour l'acte 5 et le dernier.  
Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser, je ne sais pas si vous allez reconnaitre immédiatement les personnages mais, je peux vous dire, que j'attendais d'écrire celui-ci avec impatience donc, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Maintenant, je vous laisse avec le prologue et les petites recommandations habituelles.

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : -

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Rouge Sang versus Noir Charbon.**

* * *

Il déteste voyager, bouger ou ne serait-ce que regarder ailleurs qu'aux alentours de sa propre demeure. …Il n'aime tout simplement pas ça : voguer.  
Pourtant – _d'une certaine manière_ -, il a appris à apprécier une chose. Il a appris à apprécier ces voyages vers le Nord.  
Étant la main armée de son seigneur, il est dans l'obligation de lui obéir et de le protéger au péril de sa vie mais, il est également dans l'obligation de le suivre sans un mot.  
Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à obéir. Il était du genre vil, cruel et sadique. Il était du genre à aimer le sang pour le sang et la bagarre pour la bagarre.  
Rien de plus, rien de moins… . Alors qu'à de plus ce seigneur qu'il sert aujourd'hui !? Pas grand-chose.  
Rien si ce n'est, qu'il a su trouver les mots et canaliser son énergie meurtrière – _à le mettre à terre_ -.

Seul son maitre pouvait se vanter de cette chose. Calmer ces pulsions destructrices n'était à la portée de personne. …Jusqu'à ce qu'il grimpe à l'Est pour une simple affaire de reconnaissance.  
Il devait simplement surveiller les arrières, se taire et attendre quelques jours que les mots « des gens riches se comprennent ». …Attendre, juste ça.  
Mais dans l'attente, il a découvert un « insecte » qui ne répondait pas à ses mains tâchées de sang.  
Il a découvert, un genre de personne du même calibre que son seigneur.  
…C'est peut-être pour cela que grimper quelques collines et autres chemins boueux ne le dérange pas. …Parce que là-bas, y'a un autre genre de « silence » qui le calme.

C'est bête. Complètement ridicule et ses pulsions meurtrières se sont faites contre lui-même mais, même ça c'était ridicule !  
Alors, il a simplement accepté – _ou non_ -, cherché à comprendre. A comprendre pour ensuite ce l'accaparé. Ce l'accaparé parce que cet « insecte-là » ne lui donnait pas d'ordre – _ou pas directement_ -, non, il ne faisait que l'écouter, se jouer de lui et le faire tourner en rond.  
Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il est heureux de cette nouvelle sans le montrer. De l'arrivée des gens d'East Blue sous trois jours.  
Il sait que dans près de trois jours, il va pouvoir retrouver l'un de ses jeux favoris – _il en est certain_ -!  
Un jeu qui nécessite ni sang, ni arme – _ou alors, seulement celle de l'intelligence…-._

 **[…]**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Alors, qui est-ce !? Qui va devenir le jouer de mon imagination !? Si vous voulez connaitre la réponse, il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine et si vous voulez émettre vos propositions, vous le pouvez également.

Bisous.


	35. Des visiteurs aux portes

**Bonjour,**

Alors la semaine est passé rapidement et pour tout vous dire, le week-end également ! J'ai peu de travaux en ce moment, donc je peux continuer tranquillement cette fiction -quand je ne suis pas prise par quelque chose- et ça me va ! Au moins, je peux bosser dessus et ça me ravie !  
Autre chose !? Pas vraiment ah si, il y aura nettement plus de rating M dans cet acte, pourquoi !? Parce que pour moi ça semble être une évidence. Je n'ai que ça à répondre lol Je vous laisse avec les dernières recommandations et ensuite, à vous le chapitre !

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Des visiteurs aux portes.**

* * *

Si tu dois le harceler, c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi, non !  
De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, harceler !? Être harceler, c'est le fait d'être poursuivit, de se sentir observer, être victimes d'attaques répétées sans pour autant que celle-ci soit « agressives » ou « directes ».  
Mais, le harcèlement n'a pas forcément que des aspects négatifs n'est-ce pas !?  
Il peut montrer à certaines personnes qu'elles sont vues malgré leur apparence timide. Qu'elles peuvent être appréciées à cause d'un simple sourire donné à un inconnu.  
Mais, on n'a pas besoin d'harceler la personne qu'on aime ou qu'on croit aimer. …Si ça doit se faire, ça se fait, c'est tout. …Point à la ligne.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'on est tous censés croire, …sauf lui.  
Lui, il est fatigué de ne pas être compris, d'être incompris. Fatigué de ne pas avoir d'amis mais des ennemis en pagaille.  
Fatigué de parler pour ne rien dire et d'entendre des choses stupides. De voir les même personnes en longueur de temps, de se demander où il va et pourquoi… .  
Éreinté de toutes ces choses qu'il voit depuis pas mal de temps mais, il fait avec. Même s'il est vanné, il continue d'avancer et d'obéir sagement aux consignes données.

Fatigué de ne pas l'attraper malgré son harcèlement, d'être ce genre de monstre qui a besoin d'obtenir au lieu de se contenter de pouvoir voir.  
Fatigué d'entendre ses méninges travailler pour deux choses précises : La conquête et le sang.  
Fatigué de son corps massif bien trop rude et rugueux.  
C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il aimerait se reposer, se poser plus d'une seconde et arrêter de ressasser sa fatigue accumulée.  
Mais, comment faire !? Comment évacuer ce trop-plein « d'il ne sait quoi » !? C'est un mystère et il ne veut peut-être même pas de réponse à tout ça. …Juste, vivre avec.  
Vivre avec et continuer son harcèlement jusqu'à ce que ce lapin cède. …Jusqu'à ce que le pauvre animal aveugle tombe dans ses filets.

Parce que c'est un fait, sa proie – _même si elle comprend_ \- ne fait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche.  
Au contraire, elle se joue de ce monstre qui lui court après et s'amuse de paraitre vulnérable pour le repousser bien sèchement.  
Il ne faut pas croire, les plus petites créatures sont parfois les plus terrifiantes.  
Souvent, ce sont celles qui ont un cœur de monstre, un cœur recouvert d'une armure si épaisse que c'est parfois impossible d'y pénétrer.  
Mais…, si une personne arrive à creuser, à détruire cette carapace opaque alors, il a bien intérêt à prendre soin de tout ceux-ci.  
Parce que le lapin est fragile mais à la moindre fausse note, il peut mordre.

L'un comme l'autre n'ont rien contre le harcèlement. Ils n'ont aucune définition exacte de ce mot.  
Ils savent juste que si une personne les dérange, ils frappent.  
C'est surement vrai, si on doit harceler une personne, c'est que celle-ci n'est certainement pas faite pour nous mais…, une question se pose.  
Peut-on prendre gout à cela !? Apprendre à aimer être « dérangé » !? Apprécier ces regards insistants !?  
Peut-on devenir « accros » à ce genre de chose !? Conquit !?  
La petite créature ne peut pas répondre mais son subconscient penche vers le « oui » tandis que l'homme fatigué « aimerait bien ».

 **OoOoO**

 _Frappant toujours plus fort l'antre dans laquelle il entre et sort à sa convenance, des soupirs sont étouffés par une large main qui ne veut rien entendre.  
Allant et venant toujours plus fortement, le sexe avec ce rouge est brutal, un pique de bestialité se montre à chaque fois comme s'il essayait de détruire son ou sa partenaire.  
Et il adore ça ! L'entendre gémir de souffrance plus que de plaisir ! Alors, s'il invite sa main_ –quelqu'un de ces doigts- _à élargir l'orifice que son membre occupe déjà, c'est simplement pour son propre plaisir.  
Parce qu'il aime être le maitre du jeu et de tout ce qu'il touche._

 _Sous lui, l'autre ne peut même pas se débattre, il subit simplement parce qu'il a été payé. Parce qu'il est le seul à satisfaire au mieux ce carmin trop violent pour tous les autres.  
Parce qu'il est le seul à encore accepter l'argent qui vient de cette bête. Ondulant du bassin, mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, il essaie de donner un maximum de plaisir et de faire son « travail ».  
Eustass frappe alors plus fort encore, pénètre fortement et prend plaisir à voir le corps de l'autre se crisper de douleur ou de désir, il ne sait pas ! Il ne sait pas et il s'en fout !  
Les à-coups sont brutaux et maltraitant encore un peu ce corps bleuté de légers coups donnés auparavant, il se déverse dans cette intimité souillée depuis longtemps. _

_**_ Nettoie.**_

 _L'ordre donné, le brun se met à genoux et attrape du bout de ces doigts cette verge encore tendu et y passe la langue.  
Fermant les yeux et restant assis sur cette sorte de fauteuil, le vermeil reprend son souffle et garde un sourire arrogant sur sa face jusqu'à ce qu'il rejette sa « bonne affaire » loin de lui.  
Se rhabillant nonchalamment, la chambre parait bien froide alors qu'il jette quelque pièce sur le tapis et fixe avec dédain le jeune homme encore à terre.  
Pas un seul autre mot n'est lancé, Kidd s'en va ainsi et rejoignant les rues peuplées de monde, une main passe dans ses cheveux et son air insolant revient tranquillement sur son visage._

 _Son arme à la taille, sa tête reflète un mélange d'arrogance et de mépris, pourtant il est respecté.  
Même si, respecté ne veut pas dire aimé.  
Traversant les rues, les unes après les autres, il vol_ –ou plutôt- _se sert près des marchand en sachant pertinemment que son seigneur reviendra payer les quelques paysans.  
Et ne se souciant de rien, il laisse ses pieds entrainer de la poussière sur son passage et grimpe par la suite des marches pour se retrouver face à sa « maison ».  
L'endroit qu'il considère comme tel en tout cas.  
Jetant le reste d'une pomme, Eustass laisse ses prunelles sangs jauger les environs et se faisant héler, il frotte son visage pour effacer l'ennuie._

 _ **_ Rayleigh-dono veut te voir.** Annonce un Killer nonchalant. **  
**_

 _ **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, le vieux ! …Fait chier.**_

 _Soupirant longuement et remerciant le blond d'un air renfrogné, il se dirige vers l'intérieur de l'immense demeure et s'en va à la recherche de son seigneur.  
…Du moins, seigneur qu'il doit servir depuis qu'il a perdu à la loyale. …Le jour où il s'est juré d'être au service d'un seigneur qui aurait le cran de le défier et de le battre.  
Seul ce vieux a réussi. Personne d'autre n'était jamais parvenu à le faire plier avant. Cela était il y a six ans.  
Ouvrant la porte comme une sale habitude, il met l'homme âgé de mauvaise humeur et prenant place face à lui, il attend simplement un mot. …Un ordre._

 _ **_ Trouve-moi deux hommes pour m'accompagner vers l'Est.** Ordonne Rayleigh de sa voix ferme. **  
**_

 _ **_ Beaucoup sont en mission ça va être chiant et Killer doit rester ici si vous comptez partir. …C'est emmerdant.** Ronchonne Kidd. **  
**_

 _ **_ Alors tu m'accompagneras avec Crocodile.**_

 _ **_ Y'a pas moyen que je prenne la route, t'sais que j'aime pas ça, Silvers-dono.**_

 _ **_ Certes mais tu n'as pas réellement le choix. Je dois discuter de certaines choses avec Monkey-san et cela prendra plus d'un jour ou deux.** Soupir le seigneur du Sud. **  
**_

 _Mordant sa lèvre férocement, Kidd n'aime pas ça.  
Détournant le regard et cherchant une solution appropriée, il ne voit personne dans l'immédiat qui pourrait le remplacer ou juste assurer la sécurité de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.  
Laissant échapper un soupir_ –ou un grognement-, _sa tête des mauvais jours se fait un peu plus présente et touchant ses cheveux, il s'en va imposer ses conditions._

 _ **_ Si tu m'obliges, je veux que Killer nous accompagne, personne d'autres.**_

 _ **_ Je me doutais bien et puis, Crocodile sera parfait pour garder nos terres. Dit-lui, que nous partons dans deux jours. Tu peux disposer et apprend à frapper aux portes !**_

 _Continuant de grogner, le rouge s'échappe de la pièce et ne souriant pas_ –comme toujours-, _il essaie de retrouver celui qui peut s'apparenter à son meilleur ami –_ puisqu'il l'a suivi jusqu'ici _-, l'informer des futurs projets de leur seigneur.  
Il n'aime vraiment pas ça… voyager mais, si c'est pour aller chez le D, ça va. C'est le mieux qu'il puisse penser de toute façon._

 **.**

 _Déposant le mouchoir, Penguin termine de nettoyer ses sabres.  
Scrutant son reflet dans la lame, il l'examine avec minutie, attention et douceur puis satisfait du résultat, il les range toutes deux dans leurs fourreaux et soupir, ravi.  
Rangeant également le matériel utilisé, il est entouré de la nature et d'un chat. Le calme est prédominant autour de lui et il trouve ce silence reposant après avoir passé sa journée avec Ban, Sanji et le Roronoa.  
Ils sont tous bruyants à leur façon et reposer son ouïe lui fait un bien fou. Il a toujours besoin de ce petit temps pour reposer son esprit et relâcher la tension qu'il pourrait accumuler._

 _ **_ Penguin, j'te cherchais !**_

 _Ou alors, se trouver un coin tranquille jusqu'à ce que Ban pense qu'il ne fait que jouer à « cache-cache ».  
Souriant de sa pensée, l'appelé relève la tête et caressant la peluche noire à ses côtés, il attend les « nouvelles » que son meilleur ami lui apporte surement.  
Le blanc prend place à ses côtés, s'amuse également avec le chat qu'ils ont trouvé il y a quelques années maintenant et relevant son regard, Ban reprend la parole._

 _ **_ Luffy-sama a dit que quelqu'un allait venir. Bon d'accord, il se pourrait que j'ai écouté aux portes mais attend, apparemment ça serait un seigneur du sud qui viendrait nous rendre visite !** S'enthousiasme le blanc. **  
**_

 _ **_ Ban, ça ne nous concerne pas et tu devrais arrêter d'espionner Luffy-dono.**_

 _ **_ J'te dis que je suis tombé sur cette conversation par hasard ! Je cherchais notre capitaine. Tu penses qu'il est comment ce seigneur !? Moi j'dis que c'est forcément quelqu'un de bien puisque sinon Luffy-sama ne l'inviterait pas.**_

 _ **_ Ça pourrait très bien être aussi l'un de nos ennemis à qui il aimerait proposer une trêve ou autre.** Soupir Penguin dans sa réflexion. **  
**_

 _ **_ On a des ennemis dans le sud !?**_

 _Frappant le front du blanc, Penguin soupir et oublie de répondre à cette question idiote.  
Tôt ou tard, les alliés peuvent devenir nos ennemis et nos ennemis des alliés, tous sont censés le savoir mais apparemment, Ban fait exception à tout cela !  
Attrapant Bushi, l'ébène se remet sur ses jambes et débutant sa marche vers le bâtiment principal pour rejoindre la grande salle à manger, il se fait poursuivre par l'opalin._

 _ **_ Quoiqu'il en soit, on devrait les voir la semaine prochaine. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemblent les gens du sud.**_

 _ **_ Ils sont très certainement semblables à nous, tu sais. Tu n'aides pas Sanji-san, aujourd'hui !?**_

 _ **_ Rah non, il ne veut pas de moi !**_

 _Se moquant du blanc, Penguin critique celui-ci et sa façon de dire des mots blessants au cuisinier quand l'occasion se présente.  
De là, une sorte de bagarre se montre mais ne dure pas longtemps. Elle dure le temps d'une brise puisqu'ensuite, ils doivent garder le silence et saluer leur seigneur déjà dans la grande salle.  
Pour l'instant, Penguin veut oublier cette conversation inutile et se concentrer sur son entrainement de demain !  
Puisque demain, Lui et Ban se font évaluer par Zoro. Il veut estimer leur progression sur les trois années qu'ils ont passés ici à s'entrainer et à se battre !_

 **.**

 _Le premier : Eustass Kidd_ –23 ans-.  
 _Il a les cheveux mi-longs, d'un rouge flamboyant et soutenu par un large ruban noir qui laisse tomber quelques mèches de parts et d'autres de sa tête.  
Un regard rouge sang qui s'infiltre dans les moindres failles. Des prunelles lumineuses et remplies d'arrogances et de jugement.  
Un corps grand, musclé, taillé en « v ». Un corps qui respire l'entrainement et la cruauté sans doute.  
Qui inspire la méfiance et la suspicion.  
Puis pour marquer sa personnalité, des cicatrices ici et là disposées. L'une sur son visage, deux griffes qui mordent son œil du côté gauche et une seconde qui court le long de son pectoral gauche.  
Vêtu de rouge et de noir, toute sa personne cri la violence, la brutalité et l'énervement._

 _Le second : Killer_ –23 ans-.  
 _Des cheveux onduleux d'un blond aussi clair que le soleil lui arrivant au milieu du dos et couvrant son front et la moitié de son regard.  
Regard qu'il a d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel mais aussi expressif qu'un orage dangereux et malveillant. Un regard cisaillé d'une cicatrice en forme de croix grimpant sur son nez et montant sur son œil gauche.  
Un corps longiligne, musclé et grand. Un corps que beaucoup doivent regarder ou envier. Mais un corps qui donne une certaine appréhension et une approche difficile.  
Une aura aussi puissante que son compagnon. Une aura malveillante, féroce et dure. Une aura qu'il a cultivé année après année.  
Enfin, pour le démarquer, une écharpe blanche et bleue qu'il traine avec lui depuis toujours_ –en guise de souvenir, d'affection-. _Une écharpe qui s'accorde avec son vêtement d'un bleu roi parfait._

 _Le troisième : Silvers Rayleigh_ –57 ans-  
 _Seigneur des deux individus qui l'accompagne, il est plus âgé et a accumulé plus de sagesse aussi. Les cheveux d'un argenté presque blanc, peigné en arrière en harmonie avec sa barbe.  
Des prunelles d'un noir d'encre caché par des lunettes rondes. Des iris qui montrent gentillesse, bienveillance et joie.  
Un corps moins musclé avec les années mais qui a gardé toute sa force d'antan. Plus grand que Luffy mais plus petit que Kidd par exemple.  
Il ressemble à un homme qui a vécu une vie bien remplie, une vie mouvementée et qui a aimé ça_ –qui aime ça-. _Un homme qui ne peut plus être surpris mais qui aime donner des leçons.  
Et pour preuve de tous ses combats et de tout son vécu, d'innombrables cicatrices qui prouvent sa bravoure, son endurance et son courage._

 _Voilà qui se trouve sur les terres d'East Blue à cet instant. Voilà, qui vient de mettre les pieds dans la villa de Monkey D Luffy.  
Tous appelés pour l'occasion, Luffy se retrouve entouré de tous ceux qu'il a pris pour guerrier_ –garde personnel ou bien encore défenseur-.  
 _Aligné derrière le D, ils scrutent les nouveaux arrivant, les examinent, portent un jugement sur les trois étrangers et d'un côté comme de l'autre, la sentence tombe très vite. …Ils ne sont pas faits pour s'apprécier.  
Du moins, pas fait pour se côtoyer tous les jours et partager des choses.  
Ils sont fait pour être ennemi ou juste en désaccord permanent._

 _ **_ Rayleigh-san, votre voyage s'est bien passé !?** Demande avec le sourire, Luffy. **  
**_

 _ **_ Très bien, Luffy malgré ces deux-là. …Ton territoire s'est encore agrandit n'est-ce pas !?** Constate Rayleigh. **  
**_

 _ **_ Oui ! Bon, eh bien installez-vous et ce soir, nous dinerons tous ensembles.**_

 _Tandis que le seigneur Silvers acquiesce les dires de son jeune ami, ces deux garde-du-corps derrière lui, épient ceux avec qui ils vont devoir composer.  
Ils repèrent sans mal le Roronoa_ –cheveux vert oblige certainement-, _ensuite Ban_ –et ces cheveux trop blanc pour le coup-, _pis un autre avec un trop long nez et le dernier qui attire son œil n'a pas le temps d'être vu puisque Kidd et Killer se font appeler._

 _ **_ Vous suivrez, Vivi. Elle vous montrera les chambres que vous occuperez durant votre séjour. Rayleigh-san, suivez-moi, je vais moi-même vous accompagner.**_ _Déclare Luffy dans un sourire enjoué._

 _Acquiesçant les mots à l'aide d'un regard, les deux guerriers quittent l'entrée pour déambuler au travers de la villa et les suivant du regard, on peut entendre un mot ou deux.  
Tandis que Luffy s'éloigne avec Rayleigh et Zoro _–car celui-ci protège le D d'une éventuelle attaque surprise-.

 _ **_ Semblable à nous !? J'espère pour toi que tu plaisantais. Tu les as vus, ils ressemblent à des sortes de psychopathes.**_ _Chuchote Ban encore au portail._

 _ **_ Ils sont peut-être juste dépaysé.** Se défend l'ébène. _

_**_ Te fous pas de moi, Penguin. Ils nous regardaient comme s'ils voulaient se battre. Enfin bon, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de leur parler !**_

 _ **_ Dès ce soir, Ban. As-tu oublié qu'il allait manger à ta table.**_

 _ **_ Hn.**_

 _Soupirant du fait que ce noiraud le reprenne toujours ou lui indique des choses qu'il est censé savoir l'énerve autant qu'il apprécie parce que depuis toujours ce noiraud est sa tête pensante.  
Si Penguin n'était pas avec lui, il y aurait longtemps qu'il serait perdu et complètement idiot !_

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Alors peut-être un peu d'explication pour ce chapitre. La première fois que Rayleigh se montre chez Luffy, Law n'y se trouve pas encore. Cela se passe exactement deux ans avant que Law ne pointe le bout de son nez. Donc, il faudra encore un peu de patience avant l'apercevoir dans les souvenirs de cette histoire, par contre il n'est pas exclu dans ceux présents. Ensuite second point, Ban, Zoro, Luffy et Nami sont présent, ainsi que Sanji.  
Troisième point, je ne sais pas encore si je vais jongler entre les deux nations -celles de Luffy et Rayleigh- pour les lieux. ...Bien, je crois que c'est tout!

Sur ceux, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous et merci de continuer de me suivre !


	36. Première impression

**Bonjour,**

Comment allez-vous !? Moi, je crois que ça sera une semaine chargée mais, je n'allais pas louper mon jour de post. Sinon, j'espère que vous aimerais cet acte, j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et parler d'eux. Donc, si vous aimez ça serait encore mieux !  
Les recommandations habituelles et on débute le chapitre, comprit! Allons-y.

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Première impression.** _  
_

* * *

Apercevant au loin cet ébène, Penguin l'observe sans rien dire. Sans rien faire. Il épie simplement cet endroit parce que regarder Trafalgar l'apaise en quelque sorte.  
Il est le seul homme qu'il connaisse qui à cette aura de tranquillité, d'apaisement c'est le mot qui revient sans cesse dans la tête de Penguin.  
Puis, souriant doucement, il aperçoit son capitaine s'approcher du noiraud qu'il épie souvent.  
Il ne les entend pas mais, il n'en n'a pas besoin…, les observer lui suffit largement.  
C'est là qu'il remarque toujours un geste que son capitaine n'a pas l'habitude de faire. Une main qui passe dans tes mèches ébène avec tendresse, il en est sûr.

Trafalgar ne l'éloigne jamais, en réalité Penguin à l'impression de ne pas être invité à ce « rendez-vous » hebdomadaire mais, il s'en fiche un peu.  
Aujourd'hui, il attend simplement que cette rencontre se termine pour demander conseil. Pour poser des questions et avoir des réponses.  
Pour demander à Law, comment il a pu trouver un terrain d'entente avec le Roronoa !? Une façon de communiquer avec lui alors qu'ils ne faisaient que se disputer – _alors qu'ils se disputent encore_ -.  
Et bientôt, le moment se montre. …Zoro s'éloigne lentement et Penguin s'avance non sans craindre ce qu'il va découvrir.

 **_ Law-kun… .**

Proposant une place alors même qu'il n'a pas vu l'arrivant, Trafalgar dépose son parchemin et tourne quelque peu son visage vers Penguin.  
Regardant vers l'avant, le plus petit des deux ne sait pas comment débuter la conversation alors fronçant les sourcils et jouant avec ses doigts comme un enfant, il murmure des mots incertains et surement pas les bons quelque part.

 **_ Dans tous ce que tu as déjà lus, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui explique pourquoi on a parfois mal au cœur !?**

 **_ Oui, certains.**

 **_ Pourquoi parfois…, on a l'impression qu'il se craquelle !? Qu'il se brise. Non, qu'il pique. Qu'il nous dévore.**

Épiant sur son côté droit, Penguin attend d'autres réponses et il sait que Trafalgar va les lui donner.  
Cependant, il ne sait pas pourquoi son visage se réchauffe ou si, parce qu'une personne s'immisce dans ses pensées au plus ses mots arrivent.  
Et saisissant quelque peu de la voix à ces côtés, il tend l'oreille au maximum.

 **_ Généralement, c'est lié à la souffrance. Il ne se brise pas comme un vase ou un cadre. L'expression est simplement métaphorique puisque le cœur ne peut pas ressentir de peine. C'est ton cerveau qui fait ressentir ce genre de chose à ton organe même si on dit que le cœur peut avoir un petit cerveau qui fonctionne indépendamment de notre cerveau principal.**

 **_ Oui mais, pourquoi !? …Pourquoi a-t-on mal !?**

Oui, il ne peut pas laisser Law s'éterniser sur les explications étranges et/ou informations qu'il a recueilli ici et là.  
Alors s'il peut paraitre impoli, ce n'est pas voulu et l'autre noiraud le voit bien.

 **_ Les causes sont multiples, peine, tristesse, trop grande joie ou au contraire trop grande tristesse, la colère également, on dit que le sentiment d'amour peut aussi faire ressentir ce genre de chose. …As-tu trouvé, ton trouble !?**

 **_ Je- …finalement oublie, je ne préfère pas savoir. Merci quand même, Law-kun !**

Pourquoi s'éloigne-t-il si rapidement !? Il ne sait pas trop. Parce qu'il ne veut pas entendre les réponses qu'il a reçues. Parce que… seule la colère est une réponse correcte.  
Il n'y a que cette solution possible à son problème, il en est sûr. …Penguin en était sûr, il y a encore quelques minutes de cela.

 **OoOoO**

 _Ce soir, les tables sont remplies.  
Les conversations des seigneurs bruyantes dans la salle adjacente tandis que de l'autre, un étrange malaise s'abat tranquillement et silencieusement.  
Le repas abondant et les couverts utilisés, la boisson est également de la partie et si normalement elle doit apporter joie_ –et bonne humeur-, _ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut observer._

 _ **_ Depuis quand êtes-vous au service de Rayleigh-dono !?**_ _Demande curieusement Ban._

 _ **_ Pas loin de 6 ans maintenant.**_ _Répond Killer._

 _ **_ Et vous savez pourquoi votre seigneur est ici !?**_

 _ **_ Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, Ban-kun. Nous, on ne fait que les protéger, n'est-ce pas !?**_ _Répond du tac-o-tac Killer pour faire taire cet incolore._

 _Fronçant les sourcils, le blanc n'aime pas cette réponse même si celle-ci est juste. Acquiesçant par principe plus que par réel accord, Ban reprend une bouchée et n'interroge plus.  
A ses côtés, son capitaine ne fait que manger_ –et surtout boire- _en lançant certains regards détestable vis-à-vis de ce rouge tout aussi bavard que lui.  
A dire vrai, le diner est étrange. Étrangement malsain et si personne d'autres ne parlent, Ban essaie d'attraper une autre discussion, d'apprendre d'autres choses sur ces personnes qu'il voit pour la première fois.  
Ou pas…, puisque d'autres voix s'élèvent_ –moins amicale, moins cordiale-.

 _ **_ Un truc t'emmerde, Roronoa !?**_ _Grogne le rouge au nom de Kidd._

 _ **_ Rien si ce n'est ta tête, peut-être.**_

 _ **_ …Moi aussi ta tête me revient pas. Un combat te conviendrait !?**_ _Questionne Eustass._

 _ **_ Si tu n'as pas peur de perdre alors… .**_

 _ **_ Tu v-**_

 _ **_ Roronoa-san un peu de saké !?**_ _Intervenant dans la discussion avant que celle-ci s'envenime, Penguin resserre son capitaine et essaie de le faire penser à autre chose._

 _Pendant ce temps, Killer tempère le rouge qui goute de nouveau aux différents plats et scrute celui au côté du « crétin vert »._  
 _Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, ce noiraud s'est se faire discret apparemment et le détaillant, il remarque ce sourire qu'il aimerait bien briser. …Pourquoi !? Simplement par envie, parce qu'il aime casser les choses._  
 _Continuant de le détailler, il critique les mèches trop noires de Penguin par rapport à ces yeux trop verts. Se moque de son allure fine et « pas capable ».  
Et sourit sournoisement sans le voir de trop scruter cet ébène qui reprend son diner. _

_**_ Est-ce qu'il y a des endroits ici pour se détendre !? J'veux dire…, vous comprenez quoi !**_ _Recherchant des informations, Kidd attend une réponse._

 _ **_ Eh bien, vous pouvez visiter la ville ou-**_ _…Commence Penguin._

 _ **_ Non gamin, j'veux savoir s'il y a des femmes à baiser ici !**_

 _ **_ Oh…Hn…, je ne sais pas… … .**_

 _Gêné de la question, Penguin n'était pas préparer à cela. Baissant la tête pour cacher les quelques rougeurs sur son visage, Kidd rit ouvertement. Se moque de la naïveté du noiraud –_ alors âgé de 19 ans-. _  
Posant une main sur les mèches noires_ –comme pour le consoler _-, le Roronoa dépose de nouveau son regard émeraude sur le vermeil et soupir.  
Soupir et mord sa lèvre pour ne pas être trop « violent »._

 _ **_ Y'a pas ce genre de truc pour toi ici et puis, aucunes ne voudraient de toi !**_

 _Fronçant les sourcils inexistants sur son visage doucement colérique, une main frappe la table de bois et si les couverts tremblent, l'ambiance se réchauffe.  
La mâchoire serrée, imperceptiblement le blond_ –et ami de Kidd- _se recule mais rien ne se fait. La bagarre va devoir attendre pour ce rouge._

 _ **_ Kidd je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour te battre ! Tiens-toi tranquille et termine ce repas.**_

 _Serrant les poings pour ne pas répondre à Silvers, Eustass prend sur lui et cultive sa mauvaise humeur pour la soirée.  
De là, Sanji tente bien d'égailler un peu la pièce mais rien à faire, Le Roronoa jubile de voir son potentiel adversaire « soumis », Kidd invente une vengeance proche et Penguin essaie d'oublier la conversation et le fait de s'être montré si prude. _

**.**

 _Dans le dojo, l'entrainement se termine.  
Prenant une serviette pour essuyer son visage, Penguin sourit aux paroles de son meilleur ami et s'approchant de la sortie, les deux se dirigent vers le point d'eau pour se refroidir et retirer un peu de leurs sueurs avant de se laver.  
Mouillant son visage et laissant les gouttes d'eaux le manger, le noiraud continue d'alimenter la conversation qu'il entretient avec Ban et laissant un rire égayer le tableau, ils se font déranger.  
Déranger par les invités qu'ils doivent supporter durant une longue semaine._

 _ **_ Hey vous deux, quel genre de chose peut-on faire ici !?**_

 _Levant ses prunelles vertes vers Kidd, il resserre machinalement son essuie entre ses mains et posant des questions muettes au blanc, c'est celui-ci qui répond.  
Étrangement. Avec un timbre légèrement hargneux. Légèrement revêche. _

_**_ Tu peux t'entrainer par là-bas ou juste t'éloigner d'ici et trouver par toi-même.**_

 _ **_ T'as un problème l'albinos !?**_

 _S'approchant vivement, le rouge fonce vers sa prochaine cible mais, il se fait également rapidement arrêter par une main qui s'oppose.  
Éloignant son meilleur ami du danger_ –comme souvent-, _Penguin se retrouve au milieu des problèmes et posant sa main sur le torse imposant et large de son peut-être futur ennemi, il essaie de l'éloigner et d'attraper des distances de sécurité._

 _ **_ Si vous voulez, le village n'est pas très loin d'ici et il est toujours grandement animé.**_

 _Les prunelles sangs de Kidd se baissent alors vers cette voix et examinant avec insistance l'ébène, un souvenir de la veille lui revient.  
Un souvenir qui le fait largement sourire._

 _ **_ Oh, tu es celui qui ne sait pas ce que s'est d'une femme !**_ _Tonne Eustass machiavéliquement._

 _ **_ Laisse-le tranquille.**_

 _ **_ Regardez-moi ça, l'albinos qui défend sa promise. Vous m'emmerdez tous les deux !**_

 _Apposant sa main sur son arme, Eustass aimerait voir un peu de sang. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il les provoque et attise leurs haines.  
Malheureusement, aucune bagarre ne verra le jour puisque Kidd se fait interpeler par un blond.  
Se posant au côté du rouge, Killer examine rapidement la situation, les regards enflammés et cette tension particulière qu'il peut y avoir durant une querelle._

 _ **_ Que se passe-t-il, Kidd !?**_ _Demande Killer._

 _ **_ On va faire un tour en ville et faire de lui un homme.**_

 _Attrapant le poignet du noiraud, Eustass le traine à sa suite tandis que Killer et Ban observe la scène insolite.  
Se reprenant rapidement, Penguin_ –lui- _essaie de s'extirper de cette prise féroce sur son maigre poignet fatigué et se libérant avec du mal, il fait faire volte-face à ce vermillon arrogant._

 _ **_ Je n'ai pas le temps de vous suivre dans vos aberrations, Eustass-san. Laissez-moi tranquille maintenant.**_

 _Faisant le chemin inverse, Penguin rattrape sa serviette et s'éloignant de ces personnages détestables, d'un simple signe il demande à Ban de le suivre.  
Ça ne sert à rien de créer des conflits, c'est ce qu'il se dit seulement, seulement il aurait bien aimé frapper ce rouge !  
Lui donner une bonne correction même s'il est sûr que son niveau n'est pas assez élevé pour cela.  
Penguin pensait que les gens du Sud étaient plus gentil, plus respectueux, plus calme qu'eux.  
Il pensait, que les gens du Sud étaient des personnes appréciables et qui méritaient d'être connu et à l'instant, il se rend compte de son erreur._

 _ **_ Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ici, Killer !**_

 _ **_ Tu dis toujours ça à chaque fois que tu daignes suivre Rayleigh-dono et au final, il doit toujours réparer tes erreurs.**_

 _ **_ Faut bien que je trouve des passe-temps, non !**_ _Souriant de ses mots, Kidd s'avance vers la sortie du domaine._

 _ **_ Tu devrais donner moins de travail à ton seigneur parce qu'un jour, il va vraiment finir par d'exclure !**_ _Soupir Killer qui lève les yeux au ciel._

 _ **_ Eh bien qu'il le fasse !**_

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

On ne peut pas dire qu'il se passe énormément de chose mais, on voit maintenant leur première rencontre et avec Kidd, ça ne pouvait pas "bien se passer" ! Il est comme il est et très honnêtement, je l'adore! Je crois bien que je vais encore m'amuser avec lui des tas de fois !

Sur ceux, je vous embrasse et merci pour vos avis! A la semaine prochaine.


	37. Chien et chat

_**Bonjour !**_

Une nouvelle semaine se montre et comme toujours je réponds présente. Je n'ai pas encore manqué à mon engagement et j'espère que je ne le ferais jamais.  
Sinon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire comme souvent, non! Je ne suis pas très bavarde en réalité, c'est étrange... .  
Bon eh bien c'est sur cette vérité que je vous laisse avec les quelques consignes habituelles:

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Chien et chat.** _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **_ Je peux t'aider !?**_

 _Se retournant, Penguin observe le nouveau venu et d'un œil critique, il essaie de comprendre ce blond qui propose ses services.  
Mordant sa lèvre, il refuse poliment et essaie de nouveau d'attraper cette boite trop haute pour ses mains trop petites.  
Sur la pointe des pieds, le noiraud ne veut pas se rendre à l'évidence et soupirant, il cherche des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à grimper et à attraper cette satanée boite que Sanji lui a demandé de récupérer.  
Mais tout ce qu'il récupère, ce sont deux bras au-dessus de sa tête, qui lui choppe l'objet convoité et le lui tend.  
Restant de dos, Penguin n'a pas envie de remercier ce blond à qui il n'a rien demandé mais soupirant de mauvaise grâce, il se dit qu'il peut bien concéder un remerciement ou deux._

 _ **_ Tu fais quoi, Killer !**_

 _ **_ J'aidais seulement le petit à prendre ce qu'il avait besoin. Tu as besoin de moi !?** Demande Killer. **  
**_

 _Le « petit » en question arrache la boite des mains du blond et passant devant les deux individus, il se fait happer le bras pour un rouge à l'allure méchante et détestable.  
Essayant de retirer cette attache du mieux qu'il le peut_ –c'est-à-dire avec les bras chargés-, _Penguin n'arrive à rien et élève la voix._

 _ **_ J'apprécierais assez que vous me lâchiez.** Marmonne Penguin. **  
**_

 _ **_ Tais-toi, tu vas venir avec nous, on a envie de sortir d'ici.** Grogne Kidd tout en trainant l'autre derrière lui. _

_**_ Parce qu'évidemment, je suis à votre service. Eh bien désolé mais ce n'est pas le cas, si vous voulez sortir, allez-y, la sortie est de ce côté.**_

 _Arrachant le bras de Penguin d'un coup sec, Kidd fronce les sourcils inexistants sur son visage et amène ce noiraud énervant à sa suite.  
Suivant de force son agresseur, une langue est mordue pour ne pas être peste et à leur suite, on peut facilement apercevoir le grand blond les suivre et attendre les prochains mots de son ami.  
Seulement, tout s'arrête là. …ça s'arrête là quand Ban arrive à la rescousse de son meilleur ami. Personne n'a le droit de poser les mains sur lui !_

 _ **_ Oi, lâche-le !**_

 _ **_ Tu m'veux quoi toi !? Tu m'cherches !?**_

 _S'approchant du rouge, une main se pose sur l'épaule de celui-ci et essayant d'apaiser le rouquin et la situation en général, Killer reprend la parole.  
De son côté, l'ébène réussit à se dégager de la prise de l'autre imbécile et déposant son bagage à même le sol, il fixe l'invité encombrant et dérangeant._

 _ **_ Kidd on y va, c'est pas comme si on avait besoin du petit après tout.**_

 _Une paume est lancée dans un menton et recevant le coup de plein fouet, le doré_ –qui voulait se montrer adulte et responsable- _recule légèrement._

 _ **_ Je ne suis pas un « petit » alors ferme-là et toi, si t'as peur de te perdre et bien soit, perds-toi et retourne chez toi tant que t'y est ! On y va, Ban !**_

 _Reprenant la caisse et poussant le blanc par la même occasion à suivre la direction choisie, les deux meilleurs amis s'éloignent en laissant éberluer les deux autres.  
Jamais personne n'avait osé parler à Kidd de cette façon, si ce n'est Killer est encore, ces paroles seraient tournés différemment.  
Alors si pendant un temps il essaie de comprendre, quand Eustass revient à lui sa cible à disparue ainsi que toutes autres personnes qui habitent cette résidence._

 _ **_ Celui-là, j'vais m'le faire ! Il va me le payer, soit-en sur.**_

 _ **_ Je te crois et j'ai bien envie de t'aider sur ce coup-là.**_ _Propose Killer._

 _ **_ Non, il est à moi.**_

 _Un peu plus loin –_ près du dojo en réalité _-, Penguin tourne en rond tandis que Ban observe ce noiraud.  
Il est sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu en colère, du moins pas de la sorte et pas pour « rien ».  
Continuant de suivre les pas de l'ébène, Ban reste sur les marches à sa disposition et élevant la voix, il essaie de comprendre le pourquoi de cet énervement._

 _ **_ Je n'aime pas ces personnes, Ban. Ils pensent que tout leur est dû alors que c'est faux. Et puis, pourquoi m'affabuler d'un surnom idiot !? Et l'autre, pourquoi m'embarque-t-il dans son périple !?** S'énerve méchamment Penguin. **  
**_

 _ **_ …Je ne sais pas mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il ne m'inspire pas confiance non plus. Enfin bon, tu l'as bien cogné l'autre.**_

 _ **_Mh…, c'est pas faux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire par ce prétentieux de Kidd !**_

 **OoOoO**

 **_ Law, Penguin, Luffy-sama vous fait demander. Il vous attend dans la salle principale.**

Les deux appelés acquiescent d'un signe de tête et suivent la jeune femme sans un mot.  
Passant les larges portes, ils se retrouvent tous deux très vite à l'intérieur du bâtiment et s'arrêtant devant un panneau, ils attendent de recevoir un ordre précis.  
Jusqu'à ce que les deux noirauds se retrouvent face au D toujours aussi souriant.

 **_ Je sais que depuis quelques jours certains bruits cours et comme rien n'était sûr, je ne pouvais rien décider. Enfin voilà, je vais devoir quitter les terres pendants un certain temps et après en avoir discuté avec Zoro, je vous amène avec moi.** Sourit Luffy confiant et super-actif. **  
**

 **_ Luffy-sama, où allons-nous !?** Demande rapidement Penguin respectueusement. **  
**

 **_ Je dois me rendre au sud, Rayleigh-san à une proposition à me faire. Au début, je ne voulais pas accepter mais Oji-san a insisté et…, comme il l'a dit, je ne peux pas refuser une requête d'un vieil ami de la famille.**

Fixant son seigneur durant de longues secondes, Penguin essaie de voir s'il peut refuser ou non. Il n'a pas envie de faire ce voyage. Ne veut pas faire ce voyage-là !  
De son côté, Trafalgar s'en moque légèrement. Il aimerait simplement connaitre une chose et il n'est pas sûr que celle-ci soit en rapport avec la mission.

 **_ D'autres questions !?** Questionne le seigneur en regardant à tour de rôle ses amis. **  
**

 **_ Qu'a dit, Roronoa-ya~ !? Ne pouvait-il pas vous accompagner sans paraitre impoli… .**

 **_ Ah ne t'inquiète pas Law. Non, il doit garder les terres durant mon absence, je sais que je peux compter sur lui et puis, tout le monde lui obéira. Quant à ce qu'il a dit, j'ai simplement demandé qui serait le plus à même de m'accompagner et de protéger. Au début, il pensait à toi et Ban mais, ensuite, il a avoué que Penguin correspondait aussi et que ça serait un bon exercice pour lui. Tu es d'accord avec ça, n'est-ce pas Penguin !?**

Laissant ses prunelles dériver sur le côté alors qu'il fixait son seigneur d'un air absent à la question de Law, le noiraud aux yeux verts réfléchit.  
Il est assez flatté d'entendre cela de la bouche de son capitaine mais en même temps, comment accepter d'aller là-bas de son plein gré !? Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il relève la tête et si ses iris croisent des prunelles grises avant celle de son seigneur, un soupir lui échappe.

 **_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur, Luffy-sama. Vous devriez peut-être p-**

 **_ Je fais confiance à Zoro et s'il dit que tu es fait pour ça alors je le pense aussi. Alors c'est réglé, nous partirons dans deux jours, quant au retour, je ne peux rien vous dire à l'heure actuelle. Vous pouvez disposer.**

Saluant leur seigneur, les deux disparaissent des lieux et dans le couloir, une personne les attend. Une personne aux cheveux verts attend les deux noirauds.  
Faisant signe à Law de le suivre – _et à Penguin de l'attendre là_ -, celui-ci soupir silencieusement et suit les pas du Roronoa.  
Dans une des pièces vides de tout – _sauf de meuble_ \- on retrouve l'émeraude et l'ombre.

 **_ J'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur Penguin lors de votre mission.** Commence Zoro. **  
**

 **_ Très bien.** Soupir Law. **  
**

 **_ Autre chose. Protège Luffy-sama quoiqu'il tant coute.**

 **_ A vos ordres, Taichô.**

 **_ Et…, …fait attention à toi. Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal.**

 **_ Tu te contredis de nouveau, Roronoa-ya~**

Un « ferme-là » est lancée puis, des lèvres mesquines sont attrapées au vol. Le baiser se montre durant quelques secondes et ensuite, Trafalgar rappelle à ce vert qu'une autre personne l'attend.  
Gardant les mèches de jais entre ses mains, Zoro consent à laisser partir cette tête arrogante quelques minutes tard…, quand il aperçoit la silhouette de Penguin au travers du papier de riz.  
Trafalgar s'échappe alors, s'éloigne dans un long couloir et laisse ces deux-là seul non sans porter un fin sourire étrange.

 **_ Capitaine, que se passe-t-il !? Pourquoi lui avoir parlé en privé !?** Marmonne Penguin sans vouloir réellement s'immiscer dans quoi que ce soit. **  
**

 **_ Aucune importance. …J'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur Trafalgar lors de ta mission.**

 **_ Je le ferais, vous pouvez compter sur moi.**

 **_ Bien. Et si Luffy-sama demande un peu d'espace, ne le laisse pas faire, tu sais comme il est…, il pourrait se mettre dans des problèmes qui ne lui irait pas du tout.**

 **_ Très bien. Est-ce tout !?** Essaie de savoir Penguin. **  
**

 **_ Oui, j'te fais confiance pour le reste. C'est l'occasion pour toi de montrer ce que tu vaux si jamais un imprévu devait survenir.**

 **OoOoO**

 _ **_ Depuis quand sont-ils là !?**_

 _Regardant au loin ces tâches de couleur, Penguin laisse un tic nerveux lui prendre la lèvre.  
Attendant la réponse du blanc, le noiraud continue d'épier l'horizon désagréable tandis que Ban comprend doucement l'agacement de l'ébène.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, Ban masse doucement l'épaule de son ami et laisse entendre le timbre de sa voix._

 _ **_ Près de deux jours. Officiellement Rayleigh-san est venu rendre visite au grand-père de Luffy-sama et il a ordonné à Luffy-sama de les loger ici mais, j'ai des doutes.**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi ça !? …Ban, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose !?**_

 _ **_ Eh bien, Rayleigh-san et Luffy-sama restent souvent seul dans ces appartements privées et à chaque fois qu'ils en ressortent, des tensions se montrent et Luffy-sama ne sourit plus.**_

 _Retirant la main de son épaule, le noiraud acquiesce et attrapant un biscuit dans le mouchoir que porte Ban, un sourire se montre. Fin et discret sur le visage de Penguin.  
Restant dans le jardin à parler et à partager leur point de vue, rapidement une voix se fait entendre_ –voix qui n'est autre que celle de Sanji-.  
 _Abandonnant son meilleur ami, Penguin se retrouve seul… ou presque. Derrière lui, il entend des pas et un timbre de voix dangereux.  
Aux aguets_ –comme un animal en proie-, _un volteface se fait et apercevant ce rouge s'avancer, un pas de recule s'amorce. …La dernière fois qu'ils se sont parlé…, il l'a traité_ –il s'en souvient parfaitement-.

 _ **_ Hé, t'as l'intention de t'enfuir !? Je te fais peur !?**_

 _ **_ Que faites-vous ici !?** Panique Penguin. **  
**_

 _Laissant un sourire supérieur sur ses lèvres, Kidd fait un autre pas dans la direction du noiraud qui l'imite en contre-sens.  
Continuant de se méfier, de se protéger d'une menace environnante, Penguin ne lâche pas son interlocuteur du regard sauf quand ses prunelles dérivent sur le côté à la recherche d'une quelconque arme ou aide. _

_**_ Tu ressembles à une sorte de petit animal prit au piège, c'est amusant.**_

 _ **_ Répond, Eustass-san.**_

 _ **_ J'vais t'appeler Usagi-chan à partir de maintenant. Et pour information, j'aurais préféré ne pas être là mais, on mit à forcer et je ne le regrette pas. …En te voyant, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais une revanche à prendre sur toi. …J'espère que tu as changé en un an, Usagi-chan sinon, je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi !**_

 _ **_ Si tu veux m'affronter, il n'y a aucun problème. Pour ma part, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.** Menace Penguin sans pour autant être sur de lui. **  
**_

 _ **_ Je vais lentement te faire souffrir, toi.**_

 _Laissant ses iris exprimer de la cruauté, un frémissement parcours le dos du noiraud rentré de mission mais il ne laisse rien paraitre.  
Il connait maintenant la réputation de ce rouge et il sait, …il sait que sa façon de combattre n'est pas habituel. Il aime faire mal, détruire ses ennemis et leur procurer une douce agonie.  
Ne se défilant pas pour autant, Penguin décide de continuer cette provocation alors qu'au loin une silhouette verte se distingue._

 _ **_ Tu devrais dire à ton seigneur qu'il s'agit de ton dernier séjour ici, une fois que je t'aurais battu tu préfèreras n-**_

 _Attrapant le haut du kimono du noiraud, Kidd l'agrippe fortement et le fait reculer jusqu'à cette palissade bienvenu.  
Resserrant sa prise et surélevant quelque peu ce noiraud plus petit que lui, des menaces silencieuses se font entendre. …Sur la pointe des pieds, Penguin attrape ces mains sur son vêtement et essayant de lui faire lâcher prise, il ne réussit qu'à écouter cette voix trainante, inquiétante et sinistre._

 _ **_ Je vais t'arracher la langue, te découper morceau par morceau et jusqu'à ton dernier souffle tu me supplieras d'arrêter. De t'épargner, crois-moi Usagi-chan…, tu vas amèrement regretter de me parler comme tu le fait.**_

 _Continuant de serrer cette prise, le carmin amène sa main à ce cou à l'apparence fragile et l'enveloppant de ses doigts, un sourire fou se montre.  
Un sourire qui ne présage que souffrance, sadisme et férocité.  
Néanmoins, ce sourire est stoppé par une main non-amicale sur l'épaule de ce vermeil._

 _ **_ Lâche-le !**_

 _Se dégageant de la prise du rouge grâce à cette diversion, Penguin se masse le cou et fixe le nouvel arrivant qui n'est autre que son capitaine.  
Dérangé et n'aimant pas cela, un nouveau duel se montre et celui-ci est beaucoup plus bestial qu'il n'y parait. Se fixant tous deux du regard, le Roronoa n'a pas l'intention de céder avec ses émeraudes arrogantes tandis que Kidd veut tout simplement gagner grâce à ses orbes mordants._

 _ **_ Tu ferais mieux de ne pas porter la main sur mes subalternes, Kidd.**_ _Menace le vert._

 _ **_ Alors tient-les mieux et fait en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas sur mon chemin.**_

 _ **_ Ils sont chez eux, contrairement à toi.**_

 _ **_ Oh alors, peut-être que je devrais moi-même les éduquer. Tu d-**_

 _ **_ Kidd, Rayleigh-dono nous fait demander. …Que fais-tu encore !?**_ _Apparaissant, Killer ne fait pas attention à l'aura meurtrière des deux hommes face à face._

 _ **_ T'as entendu, va rejoindre ton maitre.**_

 _Armant son poing, Eustass s'apprête à frapper Zoro mais cette chose ne voit jamais le jour. Pour deux raisons. La première, parce que Kidd se fait harponner par son meilleur ami. La seconde, parce que Zoro s'apprêtait à réceptionner ce poing de sa lame et par réceptionner, il pensait « découper ».  
Tiré dans une direction inconnue, le carmin se promet de se venger et d'en finir avec le noiraud plus tard et s'il rumine vengeance, une autre discussion voit le jour._

 _ **_ Tu devrais rester éloigner de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir. Que te voulait-il !?**_

 _ **_ Oui. Apparemment, il n'aime pas la franchise mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'insulter.**_ _Argumente le noiraud._

 _ **_ Je comprends. …Quoiqu'il en soit fait en sorte d'être toujours accompagné tant qu'il est là. Tu as un bon niveau mais tu ne ferais pas le poids contre lui, crois-moi.**_

 _Tapotant maladroitement l'épaule de son cadet, le Roronoa s'éloigne alors et serrant les poings de cette remarque vraie, Penguin décide de suivre les traces de son capitaine.  
Tous deux se dirigent alors vers les cuisines. Le silence pour discussion, aucuns des deux ne revient sur cette altercation puis poussant la porte qui les laisse apercevoir Sanji et Ban, des « mots doux » se font entendre à l'adresse du Roronoa tels que « Marimo », « Algue séchée » ou bien encore « tête d'algue »._

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Je trouve ce chapitre plus long que les autres, il ne se passe pas des choses exceptionnelles mais, on comprend très vite la relation que les protagonistes principaux auront - _du moins, si vous non c'est que j'ai loupé un truc_ \- !

La semaine prochaine ça continue et peut-être même que ça pourrait être un peu plus épicé si je mis prend bien. On verra ça la semaine prochaine!

 **Je vous embrasse. A bientôt.**


	38. Le grand méchant Loup

**Bonjour,**

Alors cette semaine, je suis quand même légèrement colérique. Pourquoi !? Simplement à cause du dernier chapitre de SNK, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez lu ou si vous lisez SNK mais, j'aimerais tellement que Berthold et Reiner réussissent à s'en sortir et réussissent à tuer tous ces c******* ! Voilà, c'est l'état dans lequel je me trouve depuis hier soir et j'embête tout le monde avec ça !

Sinon, à part ça et pour parler un peu d'OP -ben oui quand même- je ne sais pas si vous avez vu le dernier épisode mais, je trouve qu'ils sont quand même un peu long. L'arc Dressrosa d'après-moi dure depuis trop longtemps. Non!? Enfin bon, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire! Sur ceux, les recommandations.

 **Rating** : M - _avec violence_ -

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Le grand méchant Loup.** _  
_

* * *

 _Reculant d'un pas puis d'un second, l'ébène reste un instant à fixer la scène, il ne sait pas s'il a été vu ou non_ –bien que la seconde option l'arrangerait-.  
 _Continuant de scruter de ses prunelles nuancées de différentes pointes de vert, il essaie de savoir si c'est une bonne chose pour lui de traverser le couloir à sa gauche alors qu'il pourrait être repérer.  
…Mais dans le même temps, ce noiraud se trouve chez lui alors, il ne devrait pas avoir peur n'est-ce pas !? …Il ne sait pas.  
Osant un pas, il épie ce que le rouge peut faire et le découvrant avec ce blond, il espère que ces deux-là ne complotent pas. Il n'aimerait pas être porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle à son seigneur._

 _ **_ Qui est là !?**_

 _Saisissant de la voix, Penguin regarde ses alentours et comprenant sa faute, il s'efface de l'ombre du couloir pour commencer une course qui ne devrait même pas avoir lieu.  
Pourquoi fuit-il exactement !? Il s'est se défendre si vraiment ces deux-là voudraient en découdre avec lui alors pourquoi éviter le face à face !?  
Peut-être parce qu'il se souvient des mots de son capitaine. Peut-être pour ne pas poser de problème aux négociations de son seigneur.  
Oui, c'est exactement pour ça qu'il veut éviter la confrontation directe, pour ne causer de tort à personne._

 _ **_ Reviens ici ! Putain, t'es un homme mort si je t'attrape.**_

 _Tournant à un angle et arrivant à l'extérieur, il sait parfaitement où aller pour ne pas se faire prendre.  
Agrippant un mur pour réduire son virage _–le bruit que cette course fait ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu même si la nuit est tombée _-, Penguin se retrouve dans le haut jardin et rapidement, il est sûr de pouvoir atteindre le dojo et attendre que la situation se calme.  
Reprenant sa respiration alors qu'il pose une main sur le mur de la bâtisse, les voix derrière lui ne sont plus et rouvrant les yeux, il soupir d'avoir pu éviter le conflit… ou pas_.

 _ **_ Encore toi…, tu pensais m'échapper !? Pourquoi tu nous espionnais !? Ton seigneur n'est-il pas censé nous faire confiance !?**_ _Questionne Eustass._

 _ **_ Je n'espionnais pas.**_

 _ **_ Alors pourquoi tu as détalé comme un lapin !? …Cette fois, personne ne va venir te sauver crois-moi.**_

 _Approchant dangereusement et sortant son arme de son fourreau, rapidement Penguin fait de même ou presque…, il a abandonné son arme quelques minutes plus tôt dans sa chambre.  
Se méprisant de sa propre maladresse, il ne peut qu'éviter la première attaque lancée et esquiver la seconde.  
Épiant le visage souriant de son adversaire, Penguin essaie vite de trouver une stratégie adéquate à sa situation mais il ne peut que voir son désavantage certain._

 _ **_ Alors Usagi-chan, on est pris au piège !? …Explique-toi avant que je ne te découpe en pièce.** Siffle Kidd. **  
**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi je me justifierais, …je n'ai rien à me reprocher.**_

 _Une tempe frémit des mots entendus et faisant un croque-en-jambe au désarmé, celui-ci tombe à la renverse sur la pelouse légèrement humide dû à la nuit.  
Une lame sous la gorge, Penguin pourrait facilement riposter d'un coup de pied bien placé mais, cela compliquerait encore plus la situation du D, alors faisant mine d'être « battu », il capitule.  
Ainsi…, il est sûr que l'autre partira sans répandre aucunes rumeurs._

 _ **_ Pourquoi m'espionnais-tu, enfoiré !?**_

 _Détournant légèrement le visage et laissant ses prunelles scruter l'horizon obscur, Penguin semble désintéressé de cette conversation. …Il ne veut aucun problème et en une seconde il y a été plongé tête la première sans le vouloir.  
Comment dire à cette tête idiote, qu'il n'espionnait pas et qu'il espérait simplement rejoindre un autre bâtiment._

 _ **_ Je ne faisais rien de ce genre sinon j'aurais été plus discret. J'ai seulement été surpris de voir deux abrutis dans votre genre encore éveillé.**_

 _Lui-même surpris de ses propos, Penguin ne se comprend pas.  
Il n'est pas du genre à être si franc avec des personnes qu'il ne connait pas. …Normalement, il est réservé, prévoyant et plus observateur qu'autre chose. …Il n'est pas du genre à provoquer intentionnellement des conflits inutiles.  
Mordant sa lèvre inférieure de ses mots, il peut facilement sentir la pointe de ce katana mordre sa peau et sentant un pied écraser son torse, son souffle se coupe légèrement et son corps commence à craindre le froid qui s'insinue doucement en lui. _

_**_ Le dernier qui m'a traité d'abruti n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir, toi par contre, j'vais te faire souffrir comme jamais, espèce d-**_

 _ **_ Putain Kidd, arrête ça. On n'est pas chez nous ici, relâche-le, s'il te plait.** S'écrie Killer apercevant la scène et rattrapant enfin son ami. **  
**_

 _ **_ Pas moyen, c'est la troisième fois qu'il me prend pour un con !** Grogne Kidd. **  
**_

 _S'approchant de son ami et du noiraud encore à terre, Killer est sûr de devoir camoufler un meurtre dans les prochaines minutes s'il ne trouve rien.  
Se triturant les méninges, ce blond épie le sourire fou que porte Eustass sur son visage puis et avant même qu'une idée lui passe par la tête, un renversement de situation s'effectue.  
Ce noiraud faisait-il semblant d'être faible !? …Impossible.  
Le rouge se tenant l'entrejambe et Penguin essuyant sa gorge ayant une pointe de sang, un regard mauvais se porte sur son adversaire et crachant de dernier mot, cet ébène lui-même ne se reconnait pas._

 _ **_ Tu devrais l'écouter et retourner gentiment avec lui dans cette chambre qu'on vous a aimablement prêtée. Je ne vous ai rien fait alors, je vous prierais de bien vouloir me laisser avant qu'un affrontement soit nécessaire…, je n'aimerais pas devoir expliquer à mon seigneur ton malheureux accident, Eustass-san.**_

 _Tournant le dos à ses « ennemis » un frisson parcours l'échine de Penguin dans le même temps. Serrant les poings, il ne respire qu'une fois avoir attrapé sa chambre et s'y être enfermé.  
Sincèrement à cet instant, il espère ne plus jamais tomber sur cet énergumène et il espère également ne plus perdre son sang-froid.  
Frottant dans ses mèches volages et brouillonnes, Penguin glisse le long du mur et soupirant fortement, il ferme les yeux et essaie d'oublier. …Il n'a rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement n'est-ce pas !?_

 _De son côté et après la réplique, Kidd a été retenu par le blond. Serrant la mâchoire à s'en faire grincer les dents, un arbre ses fait abattre non loin de là.  
Rugissant intérieurement, le carmin est sur de vouloir le tuer. …Il est sur depuis qu'il a vu cette lueur dans les prunelles vertes de sa proie !  
Se retournant vers Killer _–qu'il prend pour un traitre-, _une aura déterminée entoure le vermillon et s'avançant vers la villa principale_ –certainement en quête de son futur « diner »-, _une voix l'arrête.  
Apparemment, il ne tuera pas ce soir._

 _ **_ On ne doit pas créer de problème ici, Kidd. Rayleigh-dono sera furieux s'il l'apprend.**_

 _ **_ C'est de sa faute, il m'a obligé à venir ici et puis cet Usagi va m'le payer.**_

 _ **_ Dans ce cas, demande une audience avec Luffy-sama demain et demande-lui réparation. Il sera obligé de te l'accorder.**_ _Propose Killer à son ami._

 _ **_ Tu m'emmerdes, j'règle mes problèmes moi-même, tu le sais ! …J'ai une bien meilleure idée.**_

 **.**

 _Frappant de toutes ses forces, le poing rencontre avec précipitation une mâchoire qui s'engourdit et qui fait renverser son propriétaire.  
Récupéré par un mur et sentant sa tête tournée, il essaie rapidement de se ressaisir mais voilà que l'un de ces bras se fait bloquer dans son dos.  
Avalant un peu de son sang et restant plaqué à ce mur qui le soutien plus qu'autre chose, la souffrance se marque sur le visage de Penguin.  
Accolé comme un vulgaire voleur, un autre coup se montre au travers de ses côtes et gémissant de douleur, un souffle se montre près de son oreille. …Un souffle qui le fait désagréablement frémir._

 _ **_ Tiens donc…, tu sais aussi pousser ce genre de cri… .**_

 _Se débattant comme il le peut, ce noiraud est de nouveau aux prises avec ce mur et discernant une autre douleur fulgurante à son épaule, sa respiration se saccade davantage.  
Et alors qu'il pense avoir subi le plus « douloureux », il sent une chose inhabituelle : cette main étrangère glisser sous le haut de son kimono.  
Fronçant les sourcils et essayant de comprendre_ –rapidement-, _sa façon de se libérer s'accentue tandis qu'il se fait arracher son vêtement._

 _ **_ …Continue de te débattre, j'adore ça, Usagi~**_

 _Agrippant les mèches de jais de sa victime, Kidd mord alors férocement cette épaule dénudée et retenant un cri plus qu'autre chose, il ne sent pas l'autre emprisonner ses bras dans son propre vêtement.  
Toute fuite disparait pour Penguin tandis que les mains étrangères continuent leur œuvre.  
Retirant le nœud de l'hakama, Eustass se fait pressant et tortionnaire. Continuant toujours plus sa pression sur ce corps sans défense maintenant, il ne fait aucun état d'âme et dénude ce noiraud qui s'est tant de fois moqué de lui !_

 _ **_ On va jouer mais j'te garantis pas que tu vas adorer ça.**_

 _La phrase arrivant à l'ouïe désordonnée de l'ébène, il n'a pas le temps d'assimiler les mots qu'une chose le déchire littéralement.  
Étouffant un cri à l'aide de sa main, Kidd sourit de bonheur tandis qu'il pénètre avec force ce « lapin » prit dans ses filets.  
De nombreux à-coups se montrent déjà tandis que les jambes de Penguin ne le tiennent plus et que des larmes sortent de ses prunelles d'ordinaires joyeuses et pétillantes.  
Oubliant de respirer, il ne peut que supporter la douleur et laisser ses doigts accrocher ce tissu dans lequel il est pris au piège._  
 _Sentant une main sur ce qu'il croit être sa hanche, celle-ci le marque avec trop de force tandis que l'autre l'oblige à mordre sa langue pour ne laisser aucuns sons sortir de sa bouche meurtrie._

 _Poussant plus profondément encore, Kidd sent l'autre se contracter un peu plus et resserrer son membre, l'aspirer, le manger et il adore ça !  
Donnant des va-et-vient puissant, il aime avoir le dessus et la maitrise de la situation mais ce qu'il aimerait par-dessus tout, c'est l'entendre crier. L'entendre crier mais il ne peut pas sous peine d'ameuter des crétins qui l'obligerait à arrêter.  
Alors enfonçant ses doigts dans la bouche de cet ébène fort bon et fort serré, Eustass continue de le prendre avec force et vivacité_ –voracité-.  
 _Là, avec sa victime contre ce mur, Kidd est excité comme jamais !_

 _ **_ T'aime ça, pas vrai… …Putain, j'suis sûr que…, t'adore ça Usagi~**_

 _Laissant sa tête s'appuyer contre le mur, des larmes continuent de dévaler les joues de Penguin mais se privant de montrer toute autre forme de douleur, il s'interdit d'émettre le moindre son !  
Se faisant cambrer par son bourreau, ce noiraud ne serait dire s'il est encore debout grâce à sa seule force ou si c'est parce que ce connard le soutient.  
Sa langue se fait alors maltraiter à son tour par un index et un majeur et laissant sa respiration devenir un brouillon indescriptible, ses prunelles se ré-ouvrent instantanément ! _

_Son cœur oublie de battre pendant des minutes entières et si son instinct de survie revient c'est qu'il est sûr de ne pas pouvoir supporter une autre douleur.  
Se débattant de nouveau et laissant des soupirs lui échapper, un cri mordu lui échappe tandis que ses iris vertes sont de nouveaux cachés sous des paupières humides de larmes.  
Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses paumes, son corps brûlant lui fait plus mal qu'une centaine d'épée et oubliant de remplir ses poumons, sa tête perd conscience une seconde ou deux_ –une minute ou deux-.

 _ **_ Encore !? …C'est ça que t'essaie de dire Usagi !?**_

 _Enfonçant un quatrième doigt dans l'intimité de Penguin en plus de son sexe gonflé à son extrême, Eustass frémit d'excitation, d'envie et de désir.  
Voir l'autre se contenir, le stimule encore plus. Il est sûr que ce noiraud le provoque intentionnellement et il a l'intention de gagner et de prendre son pied par la même occasion. _

_**_ Argh~ ah…ha~**_

 _ **_ Quoi !? …J'entends pas bien !? …Plus, c'est ça !? Putain ton cul est si serré, c'est pas permit…**_

 _Donnant des à-coups en plus des allers-et-venus de ses doigts dans l'intimité de Penguin, Kidd se plait à faire souffrir ce noiraud qui n'a plus rien d'arrogant à l'instant.  
Supportant seulement, Penguin glisse doucement contre ce mur et entendant parfaitement cette respiration contre son oreille et cette voix, il…, il essaie une dernière fois de se libérer de ses liens de misère.  
Les joues rougies, les yeux dans l'eau et la bouche entrouverte, Penguin se fait incroyablement appétissant pour l'œil rouge.  
C'est sans doute pour cette seule chose que la cadence s'accélère un peu plus et que des soupirs s'échappent de la bouche du rouquin. _

_**_ Pu-tain~ t'es super bon… hum~**_

 _Frissonnant de ce gémissement, le bras du noiraud réussi à se libérer et tombant le long de son corps, il essaie d'arrêter son assaillant.  
Mais à court de force, il ne fait que tapoter une hanche et repousser un vêtement qui ne lui appartient pas.  
Mordant sa lèvre, Penguin préfère alors aider son corps à se soutenir et ramenant son bras près de son visage, il se cache dans celui-ci, en même temps qu'une main attrape ses cheveux pour le tirer en arrière.  
Gémissant comme il le peut, son cou se fait mordre peu de temps après et sentant un à-coup plus fort que les autres_ –si cela est possible-, _une chose chaude et liquide rempli ses entrailles._

 _Accrochant le mur de ses doigts presque inconscient, Eustass soupir à son oreille et une fois s'être déversé dans l'antre visité pour la première fois, il laisse ce noiraud tomber au sol.  
Reprenant son souffle et découvrant son œuvre, un sourire empli de fierté et d'arrogance se dessine sur son visage. …Il aime ça, voir ces partenaires presque anéanti après son passage.  
S'essuyant avec l'aide des vêtements de ce noiraud, Kidd se revête peu de temps après et lissant ses vêtements, il s'accroupit et observe, le magnifique tableau qu'il vient de créer.  
Son palpitant bondit tant son œuvre est une réussite et heureux de cela, il se permet de rectifier celui-ci, en ajustant une mèche de jais sur un front humide._

 _ **_ La prochaine fois, attaque-toi à quelqu'un de ta taille, Usagi-chan~**_

 _Le silence répond aux mots du rouge et continuant de sourire de ce spectacle, une envie irrépressible de continuer le prend. …Ou non, il aurait aimé voir ce noiraud plus combatif encore.  
Il aurait aimé entendre une réplique et non pas constaté que tous sont pareils_ –c'est-à-dire incapable de supporter et de s'amuser-.

 _ **_ Je… …je te tuerais…~**_

 _Et alors que Kidd s'apprêtait à quitter cette pièce bien sombre, son œil revient sur Penguin. A-t-il bien entendu !? L'autre est donc encore conscient, …intéressant.  
Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, Penguin réussit trop tard à se défaire de ses derniers liens et s'aidant de ses avant-bras, il y prend appuie pour se relever et faire face à son ennemi_ –ou presque-.

 _ **_ Je demande à voir ça, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi fragile que t'en a l'air.**_

 _ **_ Enfoiré-**_

 _Attrapant les cheveux charbon, Kidd relève ce visage bien pitoyable et l'attrapant entre ses doigts, un genre de smack se fait sur les lèvres de Penguin.  
N'ayant même pas la force de se retirer, ce noiraud se sent affreusement minable et sentant un pouce sur ses joues trempées, il laisse ses prunelles smaragdines épier à demi son agresseur._

 _ **_ Rejouons, une prochaine fois.** Sourit Eustass. **  
**_

 _De nouveau debout, Kidd disparait de la pièce tandis que Penguin retombe lourdement au sol.  
Reprenant des respirations convenables au bout de longues minutes interminables, ce noiraud se hisse jusqu'au mur et ressentant une douleur aiguë au niveau de son fessier, il essaie de se tenir sur ses pieds le plus rapidement possible.  
Rafistolant son habit et essuyant son visage, il veut rejoindre une salle d'eau. Il veut nettoyer sa peau, ses vêtements et arrêter ses tremblements qui donnent à ses mains d'étranges manies.  
Et une fois atteint les lieux voulu à l'abri des regards, il fera tout pour retirer ce sang découvert peu de temps après._

* * *

 _ **A suivre... .**  
_

Voilà, je m'arrêterais là pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous serez là pour la suite. _Il va encore se passer deux/trois petites choses entre les deux, ça je peux vous le garantir._

 _A la semaine prochaine, je vous embrasse._


	39. Nouvelle contrée

**Bonjour,**

Encore une semaine de passé vraiment trop rapidement, en plus à part dépenser mon argent je n'ai rien fait d'autre et ça m'a fait mal au cœur lol mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause, va-t-on dire. Bien et sinon, comment ça avance ici..., bien je dirais, même si je ne sais pas encore comment tout va se terminer.

Sinon, en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, les choses avances diront-nous et ce n'est pas pour un mal. Je vous laisse ici et on se retrouve plus bas, ok !

 **Rating** : M - _avec violence_ -

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Nouvelle contrée. _  
_**

* * *

_Posé dans le jardin, il a les yeux dans le vague depuis un moment déjà.  
Il a évité pendant deux jours son meilleur ami pour ne pas se sentir inférieur, pour ne pas qu'il le voit salit et parce qu'il ne voulait subir aucun jugement.  
Personne n'a vu les bleus sur son corps ou bien les différentes morsures que l'autre lui a faites et à l'instant, il vient de se jurer de devenir plus fort.  
Il s'est promis de se venger et il se promet de ne plus laisser qui que ce soit le toucher, plus jamais.  
Alors c'est peut-être normal s'il saisit, non !?_

 _ **_ Oh… . Es-tu prêt à reprendre l'entrainement !? Ta fièvre a baissé m'a-t-on dit.**_

 _Relevant la tête pour apercevoir le Roronoa, il s'excuse de son léger rebond et acquiesce les dires de son ainé.  
Acquiesce non sans s'excuser. _

_**_ Je vais très bien, capitaine, désolé d'avoir manqué.**_

 _ **_ On ne s'excuse pas pour une chose comme celle-là, tu devrais le savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu es en forme, c'est dans le dojo que tu devrais trainer et non pas devant l'étang.**_ _Ordonne gentiment Zoro._

 _ **_ Oui. J'y vais immédiatement.**_

 _Oui, il a évité confrontation et meilleur ami en faisant semblant de dormir quand des pas se faisait entendre dans sa chambre parce que peu après son agression, une forte fièvre s'est montrée pour ne repartir que très tard.  
Et durant sa forte fièvre, les invités ont disparus. Rayleigh avait fini de négocier avec le D et ces deux « gardes du corps » l'ont suivi avec ravissement.  
Marchant d'un pas sûr vers le bâtiment, son assurance revient petit à petit et une petite lueur brille de nouveau dans ses prunelles vertes pommes._

 _ **_ Penguin ! Le docteur a dit que tu devais encore te reposer une journée au moins.**_ _S'écrit bruyamment Ban._

 _ **_ Il a dû se tromper, je vais bien.**_ _Répond Penguin en réceptionnant son ami._

 _ **_ Ouais, c'est ce que je vois. Alors aujourd'hui on fait équipe, le blondinet sera notre adversaire également, génial non !**_

 _ **_ Oui. …Oui, c'est très bien.**_

 _Souriant à son ami d'un léger sourire brodé de sincérité, les deux grimpent les quelques marches et se préparent à affronter leur adversaire tenace et encore invaincu.  
Déposant son haori dans un coin de la pièce et s'échauffant au combat à venir, une promesse voit le jour.  
Une promesse demandée par ce blanc inquiet de ne pas avoir remarqué l'état de son meilleur ami. De ne pas avoir descellé les symptômes d'une quelconque fatigue. _

_**_ Allez vous deux, mettez-vous en position. Aujourd'hui, on améliore votre endurance.**_

 _Une frappe se montre dans le dos du noiraud_ –frappe amicale donné par Ban- _et effectuant un mouvement de tête à son encontre, des armes sont sortis de leurs étuis et rapidement, les lames s'entrechoquent.  
Penguin se promet d'augmenter sa force, coûte que coûte. Pour lui et pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement son meilleur ami _–sa famille-.

 **_ Law-kun, pourquoi nous a-t-on regardé de cette façon !?** Marmonne Penguin.

 **_ Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des étrangers ou peut-être les dérange-t-on tout simplement. N'y fait pas attention et va déposer tes affaires, ensuite nous rejoindrons Luffy-dono.**

 **_ D'accord.**

Souriant à Trafalgar, Penguin s'échappe de cette chambre prêtée et rejoint la sienne pour exécuter « l'ordre » ou le conseil donné.  
Déposant sa sorte de sac et son arme pour un temps, il scrute les alentours et ses épaules s'affaissent légèrement de ce silence trouvé et de cette ambiance reposante.  
Fermant les yeux et laissant trainer sur sa frimousse cette sorte de sourire, il n'entend pas ce panneau coulisser derrière lui et cette aura le menacer.

 **_ J'pensais pas que tu viendrais ici de ton plein gré, Usagi-chan~**

Vivement, Penguin se retourne de cette voix trop reconnaissable et fixant deux orbes rouges, sa main se tend instinctivement vers son arme.  
L'attrapant mais ne la sortant pas de son étui, il se vexe de ce sourire vicieux et supérieur de ce carmin maintenant appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte.

 **_ Qui te dit que je suis ici de mon plein gré ! …J'aimerais rester seul, Eustass-san.**

 **_ Toujours aussi poli. …Tu vois, c'est ce qui m'emmerde chez toi. Peu importe ce qu'on te fait, tu redeviens toujours ce petit bonhomme docile, poli et avec de bonne manière. …ça me dégoute ce genre de truc.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! …Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser de moi.**

Les prunelles vertes sont déterminés tandis que celles sangs se réjouissent silencieusement.  
Kidd ne croit pas une seconde que ce noiraud se moque de ce qu'on peut penser de lui.  
Tout le monde à un côté narcissique.

 **_ Vraiment. Et ce que les autres pensent de toi, ça ne te dérange pas !? Par exemple, cet albinos avec lequel tu traines toujours, ne t'a-t-il jamais dit que ce côté de toi, était chiant !?**

Clignant des paupières à plusieurs reprises, Penguin ne comprend pas vraiment ce que Ban vient faire dans cette discussion.  
Mordant le coin de sa lèvre, l'ébène réfléchit à la question posée et peut-être…, peut-être que oui Ban a déjà eu ce genre de réflexion mais, ce n'était pas sérieux. Ce n'était une chose à prendre sérieusement, n'est-ce pas !?

 **_ …Alors, j'ai réussi à te clouer le bec, Usagi-chan !?**

Détournant le regard à cette question, Penguin sent son cœur se serrer légèrement. Est-il du genre à gêner par son côté « correct » !?  
Laissant le silence persister, Kidd continue d'agrandir son sourire tandis que le noiraud dépose son arme et entreprend de ranger les quelques affaires apportées pour son séjour.

 **_ Eustass-ya~ te serais-tu perdu dans ta propre demeure !? N'as-tu pas reçu l'ordre d'inspecter les environs !?**

 **_ …Law…, que veux-tu !?** Grogne Kidd en faisant demi-tour.

 **_ Te faire partir d'ici, évidemment. …Excuse-nous maintenant mais, nous avons des choses à faire contrairement à toi. …Penguin, allons-y.**

Relevant la tête à l'entente de son prénom, l'appelé relâche son vêtement et s'avance vers Trafalgar sans rien demander. Sans savoir ce qui l'attend.  
Passant devant le carmin, il n'y fait pas attention et derrière lui, sa porte se ferme – _Law ayant pris l'initiative_ \- et poussant Penguin à prendre le couloir, les deux invités s'éloignent laissant Kidd seul.

 **_ Que te voulait-il !?**

 **_ Rien, il me déteste seulement.** Soupir l'animal.

 **_ Quoiqu'il ait pu dire, ne l'écoute pas. Il est le genre de personne qui ne fait que du mal autour de lui par simple plaisir.**

 **.**

La ville est remplie de sable.  
La couleur est la même partout et il n'aime pas réellement. Le « jaune » _-ou ces nuances-_ n'est pas sa couleur préféré alors essayant de passer outre, il continue de déambuler dans cette nouvelle ville.  
Luffy, lui a accordé une sorte de « temps libre » tandis que Law s'occupe de la protection de leur seigneur et lui…, lui fait certainement du repérage.  
Observant les rues parfois étroites à certain endroit, il laisse ses doigts frapper le manche de ses katanas quand il entend et voit une porte cédée sous le poids d'un homme.

Tombant aux pieds de Penguin, un homme bourru et apriori ivre essaie de se relever mais n'ayant pas le temps, il se fait frapper par trois autres personnes sortant de l'établissement.  
Essayant de reculer – _de ne pas être impliqué_ -, il évite un coup qui ne lui était sans doute pas destiné et protège sans le vouloir celui qui se trouve seul face aux adversaires du moment.  
C'est sans doute une « déformation professionnelle » mais, il ne peut pas laisser un homme seul se faire lyncher, n'est-ce pas !? Non, il ne peut pas.

 **_ T'es qui toi !? Est-ce que tu veux aussi qu'on s'occupe de ton cas !?**

Pointant sa lame vers le visage du noiraud, celui-ci ne voit aucunes autres solutions que celle de combattre et de gagner la partie.  
Il n'a rien fait mais se faire menacer ne l'arrange pas non plus. Alors laissant son épée dans son fourreau, il la pointe devant son ennemi avec un léger sourire satisfait.  
La bataille commence tandis que derrière Penguin, l'homme éméché se défend – _enfin_ \- même s'il n'est pas très adroit de ce bout de bois qu'il tient en main.  
Avec aisance, Penguin bat son premier adversaire puis et attaqué par un second, il ne voit pas la foule qui les entoure doucement.

Arrêtant la lame de son fourreau, un air fatigué se montre sur le visage du noiraud et arrêtant son second assaillant, un soupir se montre tandis qu'il fixe les deux énergumènes à terre.  
Rangeant son katana de nouveau à sa ceinture, il tend l'une de ses mains vers l'homme qu'il a aidé sans le vouloir – _encore à terre_ \- et attendant que celle-ci soit prise, il ne prend pas garde à son dos à découvert.  
Laissant son visage sourire invisiblement à l'homme plus âgé que lui, il attrape cette main et dans le même temps, une sorte de vent froid se montre dans le dos du noiraud – _un vent froid qui contraste agréablement avec la chaleur environnante_ \- qui le sauve.

 **_ C'est quoi cette merde, ici !?**

La voix fait fuir instantanément les petites frappes – _et même l'agressé_ -.  
Détalant de peur, de crainte et d'effroi, seul reste Penguin qui laisse un frisson manger sa colonne vertébrale.  
Étrangement, il n'a pas envie de se retourner. Étrangement, il a l'impression d'être redevable et ça, il ne le veut pas.

 **_ Tu fous quoi dans ce coin, toi !?** Bougonne Kidd.

Maintenant face à face, Penguin lève la tête pour apercevoir ce rouge et mordant sa lèvre, ce noiraud se demande comment l'autre a pu le retrouver ou simplement lui tomber dessus.  
Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il n'a pas envie de répondre à Kidd mais, quoiqu'il puisse penser – _faire ou dire_ -, il se fait tirer à l'extérieur de la ruelle pour rejoindre la rue principale.  
Ce qui l'étonne cependant, c'est cette sorte de « haie d'honneur » qui se dessine pour laisser le passage à ce carmin menaçant.

 **_ Est-ce que tu m'as suivi !?** Demande Penguin méfiant.

 **_ Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ! Même un demeuré sait qu'il ne faut pas passer par ici quand on ne connait pas.**

 **_ …En tout cas, ils ont tous l'air de te connaitre, toi. …Laisse-moi tranquille.**

Retirant son poignet de droit et reculant vivement quand il aperçoit Eustass revenir à la charge, Penguin préfère ne pas faire d'esclandre et disparaitre de la vue de ce rouge.  
Marchant hâtivement et semant rapidement son ainé psychopathe, l'ébène se retrouve de nouveau seul et expirant l'air accumulé, il se décide d'oublier– _d'effacer_ \- cette scène de son esprit.  
Absolument rien ne s'est passé et il ne doit aucun remerciement à personne puisque, puisqu'il n'a aucune idée du pourquoi ce rouge est apparu.  
Il ne sait pas ce que ce carmin a fait dans son dos et aucunes idées ne germent dans son esprit.

… .

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

Je l'avoue, ce chapitre est bien calme comparé au précédent mais je l'avoue aussi, le chapitre suivant sera nettement plus mouvementé. Sinon, Penguin se retrouve maintenant chez Kidd -dans le présent du moins- et que va-t-il se passer selon-vous !? Je vous laisse faire des hypothèses.

Sur ceux, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Bisous.


	40. Jour de pluie

**Bonjour,**

Je reviens cette semaine avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et à le faire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. Sinon, j'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Sinon j'ai débuté le prochain chapitre et je me suis rendu compte que je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais terminer cette fiction. Sur ceux, je vous laisse avec les recommandations habituelles.

 **Rating** : M - _avec légèrement moins de violence ou pas_ -

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Jour de pluie.** _  
_

* * *

 _Une pluie diluvienne s'abat sur le petit hameau qui abrite ce noiraud.  
Une pluie si dense et si forte, qu'elle ne permet pas de voir à plus d'un mètre devant soi. Elle est froide_ –glaciale- _et frappée de vent violent.  
Soupirant longuement, il reste à l'entrée de cette auberge_ –toute porte ouverte- _et constatant les dégâts que l'eau peut causer, il se fait amener à l'intérieur._

 _ **_ Vous devriez rester ici pour ce soir, monsieur. Il ne serait pas prudent de prendre la route par un temps pareil.** Assure le jeune aubergiste. **  
**_

 _ **_ …C'est bien gentil à vous mais, mon seigneur m'attend.** Dit Penguin en se courbant légèrement. **  
**_

 _ **_ Je suis certain que votre seigneur comprendra, Monsieur. Je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas que vous risquiez votre vie pour une chose comme celle-ci. Il nous reste encore des chambres de libre à l'étage, s'il vous plait, acceptez-en une.**_

 _Se mordant la lèvre de tant de gentillesse, Penguin –_ du haut de ces 22 ans _\- ne peut qu'accepter au bout d'un long moment ce qui soulage le propriétaire de l'auberge.  
Retirant sa cape et suivant d'un pas plus léger l'homme, il reçoit des clefs et est informé qu'un repas chaud lui sera apporté d'ici quelques minutes seulement.  
Remerciant une fois de plus la bonté de ces habitants, le noiraud grimpe le petit escalier de bois et déverrouille ce qui sera « sa chambre pour la nuit »._

 _La pièce est petite, sombre et surement vieille mais, une fois les bougies allumées, elle a un côté cozy et douillet qu'on retrouve rarement dans ce genre d'endroit.  
Loin des siens, le noiraud continue d'examiner la pièce qui n'est composé que d'un large lit accolé au mur, d'une fenêtre bruyante au-dessus de cette couche et de deux meubles de chaque côté des murs adjacents à la porte.  
Déposant son arme près du lit_ –et contre le bois grinçant _-, il dépose également sa cape sur le meuble et saisissant de moitié, une chose frappe cette planche de bois.  
L'endroit fait peur. …Les bruits sont terrifiants et l'extérieur n'est pas rassurant._

 _ **_ Je vous apporte votre diner, monsieur.**_

 _ **_ Oh merci, vous pouvez le déposer ici. Je vous rapporterais le plateau ensuite.** S'exclame l'ébène dans un sourire. **  
**_

 _ **_ Non, ça ira ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Bon repas, monsieur.**_

 _Quittant les lieux en se courbant légèrement, la femme referme derrière elle en laissant trainer un léger sourire et regardant son repas, le noiraud s'y approche.  
Sur le plateau, un bol de riz, une soupe et des accompagnements qui donnent envies. Alors s'y posant, il se réchauffe grâce à cette nourriture et durant des minutes durant, il laisse le bois parler et la météo se déchainer à l'extérieur.  
Sa mission était terminée, le message avait bien été transmis au chef du village et s'il avait reçu pour ordre de revenir rapidement, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que ce soir, il ne ferait que ce perdre… et rien d'autre._

 _La fatigue le prenant et le plateau terminé, Penguin se décide à descendre celui-ci et si tout se passe sans problème, il ne peut pas dire la même chose quand –dans le couloir de l'étage, il tombe nez à nez avec une personne qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir.  
Détournant rapidement le regard et examinant son dos_ –comme par réflexe-, _l'ébène croit rêver_ –ou cauchemarder-, _il ne sait plus bien.  
Un pas vers l'arrière se fait tandis qu'un sourire se montre et examinant l'environnement, Penguin cherche une arme_ –seulement au cas où…-.

 _ **_ Usagi-chan~, tu es bien loin de chez toi, comment as-tu fait pour te perdre ici !?**_

 _Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, ignorant carrément le personnage, Penguin le double rapidement et attrapant au plus vite sa chambre, il essaie de s'y enfermer.  
…Essaie simplement parce qu'un pied empêche la bonne fermeture de la planche de bois fragile _–ainsi qu'une main-.

 _ **_ Retire ton pied.** Grogne Penguin. **  
**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi !? Ne sais-tu pas comment traiter un allié quand tu en croises un.** Marmonne Eustass Kidd dans tout sa splendeur. **  
**_

 _ **_ Je n'en vois aucun ! Dégage d'ici.**_

 _Cette seule phrase énerve le rouge et agrippant plus fermement la porte, Kidd laisse son aura menaçante transparaitre. Comme pour intimidé, comme pour montrer sa force.  
Force qui ne lui sert à rien face à l'intelligence du noiraud.  
Intelligence qui le tire de ce mauvais pas et qui lui permet de se barricader dans cette petite chambre aucunement solide._  
 _Soupirant contre le bois, Penguin resserre les poings et s'approchant de ses armes qu'il touche toujours avec une grande précaution, il plonge dans ses pensées et essaie de respirer normalement._

 _Il essaie de trouver une explication convenable à la présence de Kidd mais, la seule chose qui lui vient se sont des sortes de tremblement de ses souvenirs qui l'attaquent.  
Assis sur ce lit et chiffonnant ses mèches de jais, il se promet de partir dès que la pluie aura cessée et de coincé cette porte avec le plus de force possible.  
Il ne sait pas ce dont ce rouge est capable pour lui pourrir la vie ou juste le menacer.  
De toute façon, il ne comprend pas cette animosité qui anime ce vermeil. Il ne lui a pourtant rien fait. …Rien qui mérite une telle hargne à son encontre.  
A chacune de leur rencontre, il sait juste… …juste défendu._

 **.**

 _Traversant la pièce silencieusement malgré les bruits du vieux plancher, il épie sa future victime. Epie le jeune homme endormi bien innocemment.  
Laissant ses prunelles rouges briller dans les ténèbres et son sourire monstrueux éclairer la pièce, Kidd sent ses mains agitées et impatientes.  
Jamais il n'aurait cru voir cet insecte dans ce genre d'endroit et seul. Pour lui, c'est une sorte d'opportunité à ne pas rater, à saisir. …Depuis la dernière fois, il a imaginé toutes sortes de tortures, de positions humiliantes et à chaque fois, le visage de ce petit animal lui donnait envie.  
Continuant de propager son sourire féroce, bientôt il percute un lit. …Un lit armé cependant._

 _ **_ Dégage d'ici ! Éloigne-toi.**_

 _Son katana sous le menton d'Eustass, Penguin est maintenant assis sur le lit.  
Il ne dormait pas _–comment aurait-il pu-, _il attendait juste le bon moment pour frapper son ennemi. Pour se venger de ce que l'autre lui avait fait._

 _ **_ Tu m'attendais, Usagi.**_

 _ **_ Sort de cette chambre, Eustass-san. Je ne me répéterais pas.**_

 _Continuant de sourire et de jouer avec son doigt sur cette lame pointée vers lui, Kidd scrute ce noiraud qui n'a pas froid aux yeux.  
Avoir quelqu'un qui lui tient tête est plaisant_ –plaisant jusqu'à un certain point du moins-. _Éloignant le katana de sa gorge, celui-ci revient pourtant vite le menacer et tout aussi rapidement, un affrontement survient.  
N'ayant pas l'intention de blesser sa victime _–du moins avec des armes blanches-, _le vermeil se contente de ses mains pour se défendre tandis que le noiraud joue de son habilité à l'épée._

 _La chambre devient un champ de bataille minuscule et trop petit.  
Frappant dans l'intention de blesser, Penguin réussit à toucher une joue, un bras et un torse découvert.  
Leurs souffles s'accentuent mais n'ayant plus l'envie de jouer_ –du moins à « ce jeu »-, _Eustass désarme avec une étrange facilité un noiraud déconcerté_ –à l'aide de son propre katana- _et le pointe de son arme à feu.  
Faisant reculer le noiraud qui est loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot, de sa main il trouve une chose susceptible de l'aider et jetant celui-ci au travers de la pièce, ce moment permet à Penguin de traverser la chambre et de toucher la porte.  
…Seulement de la toucher cependant… ._

 _ **_ Où crois-tu aller comme ça, Usagi-chan ! J'en ai marre de jouer là !**_

 _Attrapant l'ébène par le bras qu'il jette peu de temps après sur le lit, Penguin percute le mur dur de sa tête et ne voulant pas devenir prisonnier d'un rouge, il se relève. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'est pas montré assez rapide.  
Une arme pointée sur son front, ses iris vertes deviennent inquiètent tandis que ses doigts accrochent le tissu sous lui._

 _ **_ Voilà qui est mieux, maintenant tu vas me faire plaisir.** Rugit Eustass. **  
**_

 _ **_ Tu as gagné alors, dégage !**_

 _ **_ Je dois bien prendre ma récompense, tu ne crois pas !? Et je sais exactement, ce qu'elle sera.**_

 _Retirant à l'aide de sa seconde main un nœud parfaitement fait, le noiraud comprend bien vite où l'autre veut en venir alors reculant, il cherche du regard quelque chose.  
Un objet qui pourrait avec un peu de chance, assommer ce rouge terrifiant et à l'allure lugubre.  
Puis avant même d'avoir pu bouger, sa tête se fait harponner_ –ses cheveux agrippés avec vivacité- _et là, devant son visage, un sexe se dresse._

 _ **_ Avale-la et suce bien.**_

 _Le ventre de Penguin se noue et repoussant Kidd de toutes ces forces, ses mèches se font malmener avec plus de vigueur et sa joue se cogne à la verge pulsante.  
Frappant les hanches ou autres de ce carmin, le noiraud essaie de trouver une dernière échappatoire avant de sentir tout contre sa tempe le canon froid de l'arme à feu.  
Des menaces silencieuses et à voix haute se font entendre puis cognant son membre contre la bouche de l'ébène, celui-ci s'exécute bien malgré-lui et le cœur malade.  
Donnant la cadence à suivre, Kidd se fait violent et brusque alors qu'il fixe avec gourmandise sa victime._

 _ **_ Utilise ta langue. …Bien, comme ça…, applique-toi.**_

 _Appuyant lui-même les va-et-vient à suivre, Kidd enfonce profondément son sexe dans la gorge de l'ébène. Des larmes se montrent, Penguin à l'impression d'étouffer et essayant de repousser son assaillant, il appuie sur les hanches et aspire à grande bouffée l'air environnant._  
 _Haletant, les pommettes en feu et les yeux dans l'eau, le noiraud essaie d'oxygéner son cerveau sans succès puisqu'il est de nouveau harponner.  
Avalant le membre en érection, l'ébène fait de son mieux pour suivre la cadence et mettre fin à son calvaire.  
Il a mal au ventre, sa poitrine se serre lourdement et le sexe de ce rouge est trop gros._

 _ **_ C'est ta première fellation !? … …Fait ça bien…, mieux que ça, hn~ ouais…, comme ça.**_

 _Appuyant de nouveau sur les hanches de Kidd, Penguin reprend une nouvelle fois de l'air et laissant ses larmes couler le long de son visage, il laisse sa main s'activer sur le sexe du rouge.  
Comme un instinct de survie, il essaie de contenter son agresseur pour ne pas subir durant quelques minutes.  
Des minutes bienfaitrices qui permettent au noiraud une respiration plus convenable bien que le traitement reprend peu de temps après._

 _Avalant et faisant de nouveau va-et-vient sur le sexe dur du carmin, la main de Kidd accentue les mouvements encore et encore…, jusqu'à se déverser sur cette langue aguicheuse.  
Laissant un soupir s'échapper, Eustass s'enfonce une dernière fois profondément dans la bouche du prisonnier et gémissant de nouveau, un sourire se dessine sur son visage.  
Il sourit de voir ce noiraud avec cette tête parfaitement salie et excitante.  
Il sourit de ce chef d'œuvre qu'il débute à peine._

 _ **_ Non, non, non…, ne crache pas. Avale tout, Usagi. …Bien, t'es mignon comme ça, continuons~**_

 _A genoux a même le sol, il se fait prestement relevé et jeté sur le lit.  
A plat ventre et relevant la tête pour comprendre ce qui se passe, Penguin se débat de nouveau quand il sent ses poignets prit en otage par une prise puissante.  
Un corps s'abat alors sur lui, la seconde main s'active sur son postérieur et sentant le souffle de Kidd près de son oreille, un sentiment de peur s'installe bien profondément en lui._

 _ **_ Est-ce que ton petit cul se souvient de moi !? … …Je pense que oui, regarde comme il m'aspire.**_

 _Deux doigts se trouvent déjà dans l'intimité de Penguin.  
Se crispant et bougeant lascivement, il incite inconsciemment le rouge à progresser. Invite d'autres doigts_ –humidifiés au préalable- _malgré-lui dans son intimité et laisse un gémissement de douleur gagner ses lèvres.  
Adorant ce son, Eustass épie longuement le visage de sa proie et laissant son nez trainer dans la chevelure de jais, une oreille se fait mordre._

 _ **_ Eustass-san… …arrête…**_

 _ **_ Tu veux que j'arrête alors que t'en demande encore. Défends-toi, Usagi !**_

 _Mordant sa lèvre et serrant les poings, le dit « Usagi » se rebelle plus ardemment encore_ –essaie- _et si l'une de ses mains se libère enfin, il le regrette sans doute aussitôt.  
Pourquoi !? Parce le membre de nouveau gonflé et dur d'Eustass le pénètre vivement et avec force.  
Cachant son visage dans le tissu pour ne pas crier, il encaisse les à-coups donnés et à l'aide de sa main libre, il essaie d'attraper une chose_ –n'importe quoi- _qui pourrait l'aider.  
Ne se préoccupant pas de ces doigts vagabonds, le vermillon dénude un peu plus le noiraud et accrochant fermement la hanche du plus jeune, Kidd y va en force mais et aussi avec plaisir et envie.  
Envie jusqu'à ce que son sang s'échappe de son torse et que son cadet s'éloigne de lui comme par magie._

 _Mécontent de cela, une lueur vengeresse s'inscrit dans l'iris sang et jetant au loin l'arme blanche, il agrippe avec autorité les mèches sombres.  
Un nouveau gémissement se fait entendre, une autre bagarre se montre et jetant son poing dans la figure du rouge, Penguin s'accole au mur froid et ses pupilles se font meurtrières ou essaient_ –avec une lueur assassine et inquiète-.  
 _A moitié nu_ –ou complètement-, _il n'écoute pas son corps qui essaie de lui dire des choses insensées et incompréhensibles._

 _ **_ Tu vas m'le payer, Usagi-chan~**_

 _Le trainant sur le lit, Penguin tente de nouveau de se libérer mais de nouveau surplomber par ce carmin, il tente. …Il tente une chose qui pourrait sans doute lui épargner la douleur de ce fou sanguinaire !  
L'autre essaie de le mettre sur le ventre_ –encore- _mais agrippant l'avant-bras de Kidd avec la force dont il dispose encore, il s'y attache comme si sa vie en dépendait._

 _ **_ At-attend ! Je… s'il te plait… je…, je veux te voir.**_

 _Son visage faisant à présent face à celui marqué de Kidd, leurs prunelles se scrutent et souriant des mots du noiraud, le vermeil consent.  
Ses longues mèches tombant vers l'avant et son corps imposant surplombant massivement celui du plus jeune, un battement rate la cage thoracique de Penguin.  
Et il espère, il espère que son agresseur accepte sa maigre requête. _

_**_ Essaie encore de m'échapper et j'te découpe !**_

 _Un acquiescement se fait_ –discret et simple- _et souriant de cette belle obéissance, Eustass se permet de reprendre de droit ce corps qu'il a déjà marqué et donne de nouveau coup de reins.  
Tenant fermement le bras au côté de son visage, le noiraud mord sa lèvre et laisse ses prunelles à demie ouvertes pour scruter celui au-dessus de lui.  
Cette vision –_purement érotique _\- donne au rouquin des pensées folles et pinçant l'un des tétons de l'ébène, une sorte de gémissement se fait entendre_ –en même temps qu'un bassin ondule sous l'effet de surprise-.

 _Recommençant plusieurs fois son acte, Kidd prend plaisir à entendre ces couinement et délaissant doucement ses à-coups, son index retrace une ligne parfaitement droite le long d'un torse et d'un ventre blanc.  
Examinant le corps sous lui, le plus vieux relâche également la pression sur le poignet qu'il tenait encore et en possession de tous ses moyens, il inspecte avec minutie ce corps bien fait.  
Laissant son pouce ouvrir cette bouche habile, Eustass contemple ce tableau qu'il façonne et donne un frisson à Penguin en effleurant son membre.  
Puis, redonnant un à-coup féroce, la voix du noiraud s'échappe enfin !_

 _ **_ Si tu cris trop fort on pourrait t'entendre~**_

 _Levant sa main pour frapper le torse à demi-couvert de Kidd_ –le repousser-, _ses cuisses se font harponner et ce rouge se permet d'aller plus profondément encore dans l'intimité du noiraud.  
Souriant de cette soumission, il débute un léger va-et-vient sur une verge délaissée et observant le spectacle que l'autre lui offre, Eustass apprécie.  
Les mèches emmêlées sur la couverture, les prunelles vertes sur son être et ce corps respirant par intermittence le ravi. Ce petit lapin attrapé lui donne l'eau à la bouche… .  
Les orteils de Penguin se crispent, sa lèvre inférieure se fait mordre et soupirant intérieurement_ –du mieux qu'il le peut-, _c'est la première fois qu'il ne ressent pas cette douleur cuisante.  
Il pourrait même penser que l'autre lui fait du bien s'il ne s'agissait pas de cette brute !  
Dans un mouvement irréfléchi, le plus petit ondule son bassin et échappant un gémissement dans le même temps, Kidd en profite pour augmenter la cadence._

 _ **_ Hn… …Eus-tass-san~**_

 _ **_ Quoi, t'aime ça !?**_

 _Chuchotant à l'oreille de Penguin, une sorte de frémissement s'immisce le long de la colonne du noiraud et n'arrivant pas à répondre, il croit suivre les à-coups qu'il reçoit.  
S'agrippant alors à l'épaule de Kidd, il se fait relever_ –amener- _à ce tas de muscle et maintenant à califourchon sur celui-ci, il peut facilement sentir le sexe de ce rouge entrer en lui avec une facilité déconcertante.  
Accrochant les quelques mèches semblables à du feu, l'ébène bouge_ –suit les mouvements inscrits- _et resserre sa prise quand il sent cette main s'approcher de son intimité._  
 _Mordant l'épaule à sa portée, le rouquin n'introduit que son index dans cet antre bouillant et attendant les réactions de son animal, il se décide à le faire jouir._

 _Souriant de ses futurs projets, il trouve une certaine fascination à cette frimousse qu'il revoit après des mois d'oublis.  
Allant et venant à sa guise, il éloigne ce corps du sien et scrutant le noiraud, il se permet de laisser sa seconde main parcourir ce visage, cette joue maltraitée encore il y a peu.  
Puis récupérant un gémissement de son pouce, il voit son cadet fermer les paupières_ –se perdre dans son cou- _et se déverser entre eux.  
Sentant la respiration saccadée, chaude et tremblante de Penguin, Eustass lui laisse un petit moment de répit avant de le refaire tomber sur le matelas._

 _ **_ Jouons encore, Usagi~**_

 _Murmurant près des lèvres de sa proie, les prunelles fraises se plissent, épient et s'éprennent d'une envie gourmande.  
Alors après une autre minute d'observation, le rouquin s'empare pour la premières des lèvres bombées et rosées de Penguin pour lui voler un baiser entreprenant et étonnement doux_ –moins brutal qu'à l'ordinaire-.  
 _Dehors, la pluie tombe toujours abondamment et frappe continuellement l'auberge._

… .

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

Vraiment, je prie pour que vous aimez parce que moi, je crois que c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais bon. Je leur réserve encore bien des surprises à ces deux-là et va falloir que vous aimiez !

A la semaine prochaine, bisous.


	41. Confusion d'une nuit ou d'une vie

**Bonjour,**

Alors alors cette semaine comment était-elle !? Moi je suis légèrement fatigué, je me lève trop tôt et me couche trop tard..., c'est pas vraiment voulu mais bon.  
Sinon je tenais à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favori ou dans leur suivi, je n'avais pas encore jamais eu l'occasion de le faire alors voilà! Du fond du cœur, merci.  
Maintenant, on continue l'acte V et on avance avec Kidd et Penguin ok !

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Confusion d'une nuit ou d'une vie.** _  
_

* * *

 _Passant une main dans ses cheveux et gardant les yeux fermés, il n'a pas réellement envie de se lever. …Il est sans doute un peu fatigué.  
Tournant son visage sur le côté, il frotte énergiquement ses paupières et papillonne des yeux pour commencer cette nouvelle journée.  
Reconnaissant les lieux, il éparpille un peu plus ses cheveux écarlates et remonte la couverture qui le recouvre quelque peu. Et là, non loin de lui, il remarque un petit amas humain dormant paisiblement et du sommeil du juste.  
Se relevant légèrement, Kidd s'appuie sur le mur derrière lui et attrapant le tissu chaud, il le remonte légèrement sur le dos frissonnant du noiraud._

 _Laissant sa main trainer sur l'épiderme chaud de Penguin, il y trace une belle ligne droite jusqu'à une nuque blanche et accroche quelques-unes des mèches sombres entre son index et son majeur.  
Un sourire bien matinal se distingue alors sur le visage d'Eustass et s'étirant légèrement, il décide de s'éloigner de ce corps endormit comme brûlé à vif.  
S'asseyant sur le bord du lit et laissant ses mains chatouiller ses tempes, ses sourcils se froncent et ses pensées s'amplifient.  
C'est la première fois qu'il passe la nuit avec l'une de ses envies. La première fois et ce qui l'emmerde c'est que ça ne le dérange même pas. _

_Soupirant de ce constat, il se gratte l'arrière de la nuque et se lève du lit_ –ce qui enlève un poids conséquent à celui-ci-.  
 _Attrapant son vêtement qu'il enfile rapidement, il serre la ceinture et s'étirant longuement, il sent un mouvement dans son dos. …Mouvement qui se veut être le réveil de l'ébène.  
Regardant celui avec lequel il a baisé_ –pense-t-il vulgairement-, _Penguin étend ses mains, arrache les couvertures pour se couvrir à cause d'un frémissement survenu et scrutant la chambre, il cache son visage dans l'oreiller.  
Se tournant encore et encore, l'animal a perdu son sommeil alors s'asseyant avec la couette sur le corps, il examine la pièce et son œil change._

 _ **_ Que fais-tu là !?**_

 _La réponse ne se fait pas alors continuant de fixer ce rouge, Penguin reste dans ce lit et l'observe faire.  
Laissant sa main trainer en dehors de la couverture, d'un geste agile il attrape son katana et enserrant fermement le manche, il se prépare à une éventuelle attaque.  
Suivant les mouvements du vermeil, le noiraud sent son cœur battre fortement quand celui-ci s'approche dangereusement de la couche._

 _ **_ Recule-toi !**_

 _Pointant sa lame vers Eustass, ce rouge parait quelque peu surpris. Il ne faisait que reprendre l'un de ses vêtements.  
Le regard sombre et fixer vers l'ébène, le carmin se tend, serre les poings et la mâchoire. L'autre l'énerve de bon matin et c'est chiant._

 _ **_ Je te fais si peur que ça, Usagi !?**_

 _ **_ Éloigne-toi. Éloigne-toi et sort d'ici !**_

 _ **_ Voilà que tu veux commencer à me donner des ordres, intéressant. Tu es vraiment intéressant, Usagi-chan~.**_

 _ **_ Je m'appelle Penguin, crétin.**_

 _Le katana s'enfonce doucement dans le torse du rouge. Personne ne l'insulte impunément, pas même ce noiraud au regard clair.  
Gardant sa lame bien encrée entre les pectoraux d'Eustass, une sorte d'intimidation des regards se fait. L'un comme l'autre se jaugent et se défient.  
Et si on aperçoit un fin filé de sang trainer le long des abdominaux de Kidd, cela ne dérange personne._

 _ **_ Je vais te faire ravaler tes mots !**_

 _ **_ C'est normal que personne ne t'approche, tu n'acceptes aucunes remarques. Tu es une personne vile, arrogante et sadique ! Tu es une personne qu'on déteste connaitre et qu'on ne veut pas connaitre. Tu n'es qu'un crétin qui ne sait que frapper et frapper encore ! Tu ne mérites même pas d'être au service d'un seigneur tel que Rayleigh-dono. …Je te déteste.**_

 _Bougeant au fil de son monologue, Penguin est à présent debout au milieu de la pièce et tenant toujours en joue son adversaire, il l'amène doucement vers la sortie.  
Les iris verts sont sombres et menaçantes. Le bras tendu et sans aucuns tremblements. …Penguin parait étrangement calme_ –peut-être un peu trop- _lui qui est d'ordinaire indécis face au rouge.  
De son côté et prenant les mots de plein fouet, Kidd n'est pas habitué. Même Killer ne lui dirait pas des choses aussi directes, aussi risqués pour sa vie alors…, alors à part son aura agressive et son torse appuyé sur la lame, il ne fait rien_ –ne dit rien-.

 _ **_ Va-t'en !**_ _Ordonne Penguin._

 _Le poussant jusqu'à ce que ce grand rouge soit dans le couloir, le noiraud ne flanche à aucunes minutes. Il garde son bras armé et une fois bien à l'extérieur_ –une fois hors de danger-, _le noiraud referme la porte d'un geste vif et se barricade.  
Se laissant enfin respirer, il laisse son bras se poser le long de son corps et fixant un instant le sol, il calme son esprit dérangé de si bonne heure.  
Saisissant peu de temps après d'un coup donné dans le mur_ –fort et puissant-, _Penguin se ressaisit –_ se réveil _\- et attrapant ses vêtements, il laisse tomber le drap qui le recouvrait à peine et s'habille rapidement._

 _Il aurait aimé se laver, retirer cette sensation d'être « touché » en permanence mais il n'a pas le temps.  
Il préfère partir et rejoindre East Blue, plutôt que de prendre le temps de se nettoyer. Il ne peut pas penser à de telles futilités pour l'instant, il ne peut pas se le permettre et puis il trouvera bien un point d'eau sur le chemin du retour.  
En trois jours, il a largement le temps de trouver et puis, il ne peut faire autrement que de penser que cet enfoiré lui a volé son premier baiser –_ou deuxième devrait-il dire _-.  
Certes, il ne l'a pas repoussé mais très sincèrement, hier soir, il préférait ne pas avoir mal. …C'est tout._

 **OoOoO**

Il ne sait pas pourquoi sa tension augmente si soudainement.  
Au plus ses pas avancent, au plus son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, il en est sûr. Mais pourquoi !? Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de se confronter à l'énergumène !? Parce qu'il va l'apercevoir d'ici peu !? Parce qu'il est dans l'obligation de lui parler !? …Il ne sait pas.  
Chiffonnant un peu plus ses mèches sombres – _de plus en plus longues_ -, Penguin soupir une énième fois et resserrant ce qu'il a entre ses mains, il prend un peu de son courage et se décide de s'arrêter devant cette porte.  
Frottant ses yeux clairs, il prend une profonde inspiration et frappe deux coups sur la charpente de cette porte fermée.

 **_ Quoi !?**

Une voix forte et colérique s'échappe de derrière le panneau et prenant cela comme un « entrez », Penguin se décide de faire coulisser le papier de riz et de débuter son monologue.  
Au plus vite il aura terminé, au mieux cela sera. …il en est certain.

 **_ Je… …c'est pour te remercier de cette fois dans les ruelles alors fait comme tu veux mais maintenant je considère qu'on es- !? …De- Désolé !**

Refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui après s'être échappé de cette chambre emplie de péché, Penguin ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir ce rouge « occupé » avec une autre personne.  
S'enfuyant et ayant laissé tomber son présent de remerciement, ce noiraud se déteste d'avoir voulu se montrer gentil avec ce connard de rouge !  
Il pensait bêtement le remercier d'avoir eu l'amabilité de lui éviter un coup et au lieu de ça, tout ce qu'il trouve, c'est un carmin occupé de se faire sucer – _vulgairement parlant_ -.  
Serrant les poings et rageant intérieurement, Penguin ne sait pas ce qui l'énerve le plus. Avoir vu Kidd dans cette position avec cette blonde ou, être venu le remercier en pensant bien faire !?

Dans la chambre, Eustass reste un instant coi.  
Gardant les yeux rivés sur cette porte claquée, il pose des secondes plus tard ses iris rouge sur la personne à genoux face à lui. …Un « tsk » se lance dans les airs et comprenant la situation, il repousse la blonde et soupir.  
Ce noiraud l'emmerde ! Terminant d'attacher lui-même son hakama – _car généralement, il est trop fainéant pour le faire lui-même_ -, il éjecte la suivante de sa chambre et se laisse tomber sur son lit.  
Cet abruti d'Usagi à certainement du tout comprendre de travers et rien que ça, c'est hilarant !  
Pour une fois qu'il ne faisait rien de répréhensible et les apparences sont contre lui.

Soupirant et continuant de laisser un sourire trainer au souvenir de la tête de ce noir, Eustass remarque alors une chose à terre.  
L'examinant de loin, il fronce les sourcils et se levant paresseusement pour récupérer l'objet en question, il récupère dans ses mains une boite carrée enveloppé dans une sorte de mouchoir.  
Le tournant dans tous les sens, l'étudiant avec minutie, il se décide de l'ouvrir et de jeter le tissu sur le bord de sa couche.  
Là, il tient dans ses mains une simple boite rempli de quelques biscuits qu'il ne connait pas et les posant près de lui, il réfléchit.  
Réfléchit puis se décide à s'allonger sur son futon et à piocher dans la boite de sucrerie. Après tout, cette chose lui était destinée, non !? Alors autant gouter et profiter.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Le matin était différent de la nuit et c'est bien normal, après tout Penguin a été abusé non. Sinon, je sais que ce chapitre est court mais, je ne pouvais pas le faire plus long. -la justification est aussi bête que ça eh oui-.  
Quoiqu'il en soit la semaine prochaine, on continue avec eux et je ne vous dis pas ce qu'il y aura puisque..., je ne le sais pas encore moi-même! Sur ceux, je vous dis, à la semaine prochaine !

Je vous embrasse.


	42. Retour aux sources

**Hello,**

Comment ça va depuis une semaine !? Rien de changé j'espère en tout cas pour ma part, il n'y a rien à signaler si ce n'est que la fatigue est là -comme souvent on va dire-.  
Sinon, j'aime assez ce chapitre et j'aimerais encore plus le prochain je le sens! On va dire, que je sais déjà ce que j'ai prévu et est déjà annoté mes idées.  
Sur ceux, les recommandations habituelles, je pense que vous devez les connaitre depuis le temps mais bon..., sait-on jamais.

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Retour aux sources.** _  
_

* * *

 _Loin de tout ça, Penguin et Law se font face dans le grand jardin qui entoure la villa.  
Montrant plusieurs enchainements, indiquant certaines positions à prendre, Trafalgar perfectionne en quelques sortes ce noiraud auquel il apprécie parler.  
Des prunelles vertes apprennent tandis que des grises donnent des informations et si les spectateurs se font rares, c'est qu'ils ont choisi de rester discrets.  
Se posant au sol, Penguin reprend de l'air, gonfle ses poumons brûlant de trop d'efforts et laissant ces deux katanas au sol, il écoute une dernière instruction donnée par Law.  
Regardant le soleil se coucher par de-là l'horizon, le silence se fait et les deux individus calment leurs muscles contractés par l'effort._

 _ **_ Es-tu vraiment obligé de partir !?**_ _Demande Penguin après un moment._

 _ **_ Ce n'est pas une question qui se pose, je le dois seulement. Tu devrais aller te changer à présent, on en a terminé.**_

 _ **_ Oui. …Merci de bien vouloir prendre de ton temps pour moi, Law-kun. J'ai l'impression que ta façon de te battre me correspond plus.**_

 _ **_ Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire, Penguin-ya~ et puis ici j-**_

 _ **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Trafalgar Law ! Suis-moi, j'ai des choses pour toi.**_

 _Apercevant le soupir de l'ébène –_ Trafalgar qui se trouve dans cette villa depuis quelques semaines _-, Penguin sourit en coin et comprend facilement la suite des mots que Law aurait eus s'il n'avait pas été coupé par le Roronoa.  
La plupart du temps, il est sûr que cet ébène essaie d'échapper à la surveillance du vert ou d'éviter simplement sa présence trop forte._  
 _Saluant son capitaine, Penguin laisse ces deux ainés s'éloigner et attrapant ses armes qu'il range avec soins, il s'en va vers les sources chaudes.  
Étirant ses muscles endoloris, il ne fait pas attention au bruit qui vient de toute part et attrapant une marche puis une seconde, il se fait arrêter par ce blanc._

 _ **_ Tu as entendu les rumeurs qui courent !? Y paraitrait que le seigneur Silvers Rayleigh viendrait rendre visite à Luffy-sama. Tu penses que c'est vrai !?**_

 _ **_ Je ne sais pas. …N'est-il pas déjà venu l'année dernière !?**_ _Marmonne Penguin._

 _ **_ Hum, ouais. Mais ça doit être important si c'est vrai, tu ne crois pas !**_

 _ **_ Hn. …Enfin, ce ne sont que des rumeurs Ban alors tu devrais peut-être demander au capitaine si tout cela est vrai.**_

 _ **_ Je le ferais.**_

 _Faisant coulisser la porte, le noiraud entre dans la pièce suivi de son ami et l'écoutant parler encore et encore, il acquiesce à certains moments comme pour dire qu'il n'a pas perdu le fil de la conversation en cours.  
Se déshabillant et passant une serviette autour de sa taille, Penguin oublie un instant son meilleur ami et fermant les yeux pour se renverser de l'eau, une sorte de creux s'installe en lui.  
C'est pas nouveau et ça ne l'embête pas, seulement c'est dérangeant quand il y fait attention._

 _ **_ Tout ce que j'espère c'est que l'autre type ne sera pas là. Tu te rappelles…, celui avec les cheveux rouges qui cherche toujours la bagarre avec tout le monde !?**_

 _ **_ Hn. Tu n'auras qu'à simplement l'éviter, Ban.**_

 _Le blanc se renfrogne à cette remarque et plongeant à son tour dans la source chaude_ –rejoignant son ami _-, l'incolore soupire de bien-être tandis que Penguin masse son plexus solaire.  
Maintenant, il aimerait que la rumeur n'en soit qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Il sait présentement pourquoi son corps réagit au nom de Silvers Rayleigh parce que dans les rangs de cet homme, il y en a un, qu'il ne veut pas revoir. …Vraiment pas.  
…Cette chose vient seulement de lui revenir en mémoire._

 **.**

 _ **_ Eh bien, regarde-moi ça Killer, il ne se refuse rien ici ! Encore un nouveau, tu crois qu'il l'a volé à qui celui-là !?**_

 _S'approchant de Trafalgar, le rouge fixe ce noiraud d'un œil mauvais et tous peuvent l'apercevoir.  
Dans la cour de la villa, Eustass reprend ses repères très facilement et se foutant des spectateurs, il continue son avancé vers le « petit nouveau » d'East Blue.  
Derrière Law, Ban observe la scène et s'il aimerait dire à son collègue –ami ?- d'éviter ce carmin –_de ne pas y prêter attention _\- il s'abstient car en définitive, il ne connait pas ce noiraud et sa répartie._

 _ **_ Baisse les yeux quand tu es face à moi. …Et regardez-moi ça, c'est un katana très rare que tu as là, donne-le-moi.**_

 _Serrant sa prise sur son Nodachi, Law n'a pas l'intention de céder quoique ce soit à ce rouge et cette chose énerve Kidd.  
Continuant de suivre l'action de loin, Ban remarque la main d'Eustass sur le fourreau noir et blanc et s'il a l'intention de le lui prendre de force, rien n'est fait puisqu'il se fait rejeter._

 _ **_ Tu es donc Eustass-ya~, intéressant. J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi. Tu devrais éviter d'y toucher si tu ne veux pas perdre ta main… ou plus.**_

 _ **_ Une gueule d'ange qui menace, tient donc…, fait bien attention à toi.**_

 _Avançant de nouveau sa main, Ban reste toujours aux aguets mais rapidement son œil est attiré par autre chose. Par son capitaine et son seigneur.  
Respirant un peu mieux, il remarque le visage d'un naturel fermé du vert et le regard noircit du D, apparemment, Kidd a une réputation –_et pas des meilleurs _\- même auprès des seigneurs et autres gradés._

 _ **_ Laisse-le tranquille Kidd-kun et va donc poser les affaires de ton seigneur dans la pièce convenue. Où est-il d'ailleurs !?**_

 _Fronçant ses sourcils inexistants et faisant un demi-tour, le carmin abandonne le noiraud pour faire face au D. Tiquant sur les mots choisit, une sorte de grognement se fait entendre et du bout des lèvres, Kidd décide de répondre.  
De répondre en fixant le bras droit et Luffy dans le même temps de façon peut-être malsaine ou provocatrice._

 _ **_ Il arrive Luffy-dono. Il a décidé de saluer une « connaissance » qu'il a vu pas loin d'ici et nous a demandé de vous prévenir de son arrivé.**_

 _ **_ Eh bien la prochaine fois, vient me voir directement et sympathise après, tu veux. Zoro montre leur le chemin, depuis ils ont dû oublier.**_

 _ **_ C'est bon ! …J'veux dire, on s'en souvient Luffy-dono.**_

 _Maitrisant sa voix, Kidd laisse un faux sourire broder ses lèvres et faisant un signe à Killer de le suivre avec les affaires de Rayleigh, ils quittent peu après la cours pour rejoindre l'intérieur.  
D'un demi ordre, Luffy demande quand même au Roronoa de suivre les deux arrivants et une fois cela fait, le D revient vers Law._

 _ **_ Ne fait pas attention à lui, il cherche constamment les ennuis mais si tu peux le battre fait-le, je te trouverais une excuse.**_

 _ **_ Luffy-ya-san~ …qui est-ce !?**_

 _ **_ Ils font partie de la garde rapproché de Rayleigh-san. Ce sont plus des bouchers qu'autre chose mais, ils font bien leur travail quand ils veulent. Quand a Rayleigh-san, il est celui qui règne sur South Blue. On a souvent à traiter ensemble ainsi que mon grand-père avant moi.**_

 _Acquiesçant, Law laisse partir peu de temps après le petit seigneur et disparaissant à son tour, Trafalgar préfère éviter les ennuis avant de les trancher.  
Un peu plus loin de tout ça, Penguin sort des cuisines et traversant l'extérieur par un chemin peu emprunter, il regagne la demeure principale et tombe sur des voix inconnus ou presque.  
S'approchant et apercevant son capitaine dans les couloirs, il jette son regard plus loin encore et ce qu'il voit, le fait reculer d'un pas.  
Mais comme une mauvaise blague, Kidd doit se retourner au même instant et l'entrevoir. _

_Laissant ses prunelles vertes scruter les deux personnes nouvellement arrivées, de mauvais souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire et préférant partir, il quitte le couloir et part loin de cette aile est.  
Kidd –lui- ne se trompe pas cette fois. A l'entrée de ce couloir, il a bien aperçu l'Usagi, il en est sûr.  
Mordant sa langue, il essaie de ne pas montrer son sourire et oubliant de répondre au blond à ses côtés, un sentiment étrange se montre.  
Enfin, pas vraiment un sentiment…, une question plutôt. Comment va-t-il approcher ce noiraud après ce qu'il a pu lui dire !? Pas qu'il aimerait s'excuser et lui dire qu'il avait raison, non –_hors de question _-, seulement ils ont eu des conflits et il aimerait pouvoir confronter ce noiraud à ce qu'il a pu faire._

 _Revenant à la réalité quand l'animal disparait, il fusille son meilleur ami d'un regard noir et entrant dans la future chambre de leur seigneur, il dépose négligemment ce qu'il porte depuis tout à l'heure.  
Sous la surveillance de Zoro –ce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aiment- des soupirs et des messes-basses se font entendre.  
Prenant un air supérieur, Zoro se plait dans son rôle de tortionnaire et lançant un ordre –_un « faudrait peut-être ranger mieux que ça, vous croyez pas ! »-, _ces deux nouveaux ennemis lui inventent une mort douloureuse.  
En chien de faïence, les trois se jaugent et se promettant de ne pas laisser approcher ces deux énergumènes plus qu'il ne le faut de ses amis et camarades, Zoro leur sourit sournoisement tandis que les deux autres prennent un air sympathique –_du mieux qu'ils le peuvent _-._

 **.**

 _Depuis qu'il a dit ce qu'il pensait à ce rouge, Penguin fait tout pour ne pas le croiser.  
Cela remonte un peu maintenant_ –un peu moins de trois mois- _mais, il ne se sent pas le courage de l'affronter ou de l'entendre le menacer.  
Il y réfléchit depuis deux jours et si sa tactique marche pour l'instant, il sait que celle-ci ne fonctionnera pas indéfiniment et que la villa n'est pas extensible à volonté.  
Ce noiraud à bien demander à Luffy si aucunes missions n'étaient prévue mais malheureusement pour lui _–comme un mauvais sort-, _le D a répondu avec le sourire un « non » gentillet.  
Soupirant et restant sur cette petite terrasse qui borde l'arrière du dojo, il dépose ses mains vers l'arrière et s'y appuyant, il a l'espoir fou que ce rouge l'a oublié_ –lui et ses mots-.

 _Fixant le feuillage dansant derrière le domaine, il se rappelle de l'histoire que Ban lui a racontée. La confrontation de Law et de Kidd.  
Il n'était pas présent mais, à l'entente de celle-ci, il a envié la réparti du noiraud et son intelligence.  
Il aimerait pouvoir tenir tête de cette façon à quiconque_ –à ce carmin- _mais, s'il le faisait, il est sûr d'être de nouveau forcé à faire des choses dont il n'a pas envie.  
Mordant sa lèvre de son dernier souvenir avec Eustass, il se souvient parfaitement de cette longue nuit où l'autre l'a touché de partout…, comme s'il était sa propriété.  
Serrant les poings sur lesquels il s'appuie, il se souvient aussi de la surprise qu'il a eu à le voir au petit matin. …Il n'avait étrangement pas eu peur. …il s'était simplement senti étrange._

 _ **_ Alors c'est ici que tu te caches, Usagi !?**_

 _Saisissant de cette voix, de ce surnom idiot et absurde, le noiraud fixe sa droite et tombe nez à nez avec son pire cauchemar !? …L'un des pires en tout cas.  
Mais ne voulant pas montrer sa peur ou juste son appréhension, Penguin décide de rester immobile, de ne pas répondre et de scruter de nouveau le paysage inintéressant.  
Kidd_ –lui- _fait d'autres pas pour être totalement dissimulé par le bâtiment et continuant de fixer « l'animal », il ne sait pas s'il sourit de vengeance ou d'autre chose.  
Le silence s'installe entre les deux, un silence que l'ébène ne comprend pas et dont il se méfie. Donc pour casser cette ambiance lourde, sa voix se montre_ –…comme une délivrance-.

 _ **_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?**_ _Marmonne Penguin._

 _ **_ Tu te rappelles de cette auberge !? De tes mots !? …Tu te souviens de ça !?**_

Pointant du doigt son torse, Penguin y jette rapidement un œil et laissant ses prunelles apercevoir en deux fois cette maigre cicatrice presque invisible. Il pourrait en rire s'il y croyait.  
Détournant ensuite le regard, il ne bouge pas de sa place et argumente. Argumente à juste titre.

 _ **_ Si tu n'étais pas venu, tu n'aurais rien eu. Et puis, c'est toi Eustass-san qui t'appuyait sur ma lame.**_

 _Intérieurement Penguin se demande comment cette répartie qui lui fait tant défaut, lui arrive en présence de ce vermillon sadique et agressif.  
Il n'est pas spécialement suicidaire ou dépressif alors, pourquoi énerve-t-il intentionnellement ce carmin !? Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas et il se demande pourquoi l'autre ne l'a pas encore frappé ou attrapé comme à son habitude. _

_**_ Tu as dit me détester, tu te rappelles !? Et là, j'viens à m'dire que tu détestes d'une drôle de manière pour te laisser baiser par tes ennemis.**_

 _ **_ J't'emmerde enfoiré ! Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait être consentant !? Personne ne voudrait être touché par to-**_

 _Se faisant plaqué au bois en une fraction de seconde, Penguin se crispe et se remettant du choc, il se retrouve coincé en dessous de ce grenat impressionnant et de mauvaise humeur.  
Le regard d'un rouge sang et les yeux plissés comme pour un futur meurtre, Kidd domine sa proie avec une telle facilité que cela en devient frustrant pour cet ébène bloqué.  
Laissant ses iris menthe parcourir son agresseur, il sent une main se glisser sur son cou et si celle-ci l'enserre doucereusement, un étrange frisson marque la peau de Penguin. _

_**_ Tu couinais pourtant si fort quand j'te mettais ma queue et ton cul bougeait en rythme.**_

 _Caressant du bout des doigts cette gorge offerte, Penguin griffe cette main qui l'enserre et mordant sa lèvre, il ne peut s'empêcher de cracher d'autres mots.  
L'accuser d'avoir aimé ces rapports forcés alors qu'il ne faisait que semblant pour… pour…, pourquoi faisait-il semblant déjà !?  
Pour faire baisser sa vigilance et a-t-il réussi !? Il est sûr que oui alors- alors pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé faire toute la nuit !? Pourquoi a-t-_

 _ **_ Tu plaisantes, c'est bien parce que tes mains étaient là sinon je me serais rapidement endormit. Tu te crois doué mais en faite, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un tas de muscle avec un minuscule pénis.**_ _Se défend Penguin sans pouvoir arrêter les mots qui sortent de sa bouche._

 _ **_ Oh vraiment, j'vais t'faire passer l'envie de me provoquer Usagi.**_ _Siffle Eustass vexé et énervé des mots entendus._

 _ **_ Dégage ! Laisse-moi tranquille et ne m'approche plus ! Laisse-moi partir, enfoiré !**_

 _Se débattant et envoyant sa paume sous le menton de son agresseur, Kidd avait pourtant déjà desserré son étreinte après l'avoir raffermit une dernière fois.  
Se relevant précipitamment et fixant durement ce rouge à présent à sa place, Penguin serre les poings et essaie de comprendre pourquoi l'autre vient d'obéir à son ordre. Il est sûr d'une chose, ce rouge n'obéit à personne alors pourquoi !? Y-a-t-il un piège !? …Peut-être._

 _ **_ Alors quoi !? Tu es libre non, pourquoi tu ne t'échappes pas Usagi-chan !?**_

 _ **_ Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire !?**_ _Demande méfiant le noiraud._

 _ **_ Absolument rien.**_

 _Laissant un sourire malsain trainer sur ses lèvres, personne ne peut croire aux dires de Kidd.  
Continuant de jauger les environs, le noiraud essaie de comprendre ou pas…, non là, il préfère s'éloigner de ce danger public.  
Marchant à reculons, il garde ses prunelles claires rivées sur ce vermeil qui sourit toujours autant et percutant un mur invisible quelques secondes plus tard, Penguin saisit, observe « ce mur » et tombe nez à nez avec un grand blond_ –ami de Kidd-.  
 _Son cœur rate alors plusieurs battements successifs et s'éloignant rapidement tout en faisant un large détour pour passer Killer, l'ébène disparait de la vue du rouge.  
Ne comprenant pas, le blondin pose une question muette à Eustass et prenant place à ces côtés, il sourit à son tour._

 _ **_ Je crois que je lui fais peur ou alors, il a cru que tu allais m'aider à jouer avec lui.**_ _Soupir Eustass en ayant tout de même un gout amer à sa victoire._

 _ **_ …Ne fait rien qui pourrait te couter cher.**_ _Souffle Killer déjà fatigué des agissements de son ami._

 _ **_ Mais je ne fais rien, il est juste dans mes pattes et il est marrant.**_

 _ **_ La dernière fois que tu as dit d'une chose qu'elle était marrante, elle était sur le point de mourir. Rayleigh-dono ne te pardonnera pas une seconde fois. Tu n'as pas l'intention de le tuer, n'est-ce pas !?**_

 _ **_ Crois-moi Killer, c'est tout le contraire… .**_

 _Dubitatif face à cette dernière phrase, le blond ne le croit pas.  
Tout ce qui est « amusant » pour Kidd est le sang. Le sang et la souffrance. Il le sait puisqu'ils ont à peu près la même vision des choses alors, quand il aperçoit le sourire sadique sur le visage d'Eustass, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser au pire même si… . …Même s'il aimerait savoir ce que ce noiraud à fait pour t'en attiré l'attention de ce carmin.  
C'est vrai après tout, Kidd n'accepte de voyager seulement quand il s'agit d'aller à East Blue. Et récemment Killer a fait le rapprochement East Blue/Animal noir.  
Laissant un dernier conseil à son ami, Kidd ne le prend pas et quittant la place, ils déambulent de nouveau sur ces terres qui ne leur appartiennent pas. _

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

J'espère que ça vous a plut et que vous continuerez de suivre cette histoire. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura mais, je crois que ça sera le plus loin. Faut dire au plus j'avance, au plus ils m'inspirent donc..., c'est à voir.

Sur ceux, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Je vous embrasse.


	43. Caprices Personnels

**Bonjour,**

Ben oui de temps à autre j'ai du retard, en vrai je vais tout vous expliquer! Hier, il m'était impossible de poster pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en n'ai pas eu le temps. Je devais rendre un devoir -que j'avais oublié et ou je me disais toujours, ça va il me reste un peu de temps- et au final, j'ai pris toute ma soirée. Donc voilà... ^-^

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre tant attendu... ou pas! Après les recommandations que voici, évidemment.

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Caprices personnels.** _  
_

* * *

 **_ Tiens, j'te rends ça. …C'est à toi, non !?**

Le mouchoir et la boite blanche tendue, Penguin se méfie, fixe son dos pour être sûr que ce rouge lui adresse bien la parole et revenant vers le plus grand, il attrape les objets d'un geste vif et démarre déjà sa fuite.  
Fuite qui se fait interrompre par une main sur son épaule.

 **_ Attends-voir, Usagi-chan. Pourquoi cette chose est tombée dans ma chambre !? Et pourquoi es-tu entré !?**

Retirant cette main de son vêtement, il resserre la boite entre ses mains et la fixant, ce noiraud remarque que celle-ci a été ouverte et…, vidé !?  
Attendez, pourquoi les biscuits ont disparu !?  
Relevant son regard menthe à l'eau, Penguin fronce les sourcils et oublie de répondre pour poser ses propres questions.

 **_ Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais manger ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur !?**

 **_ C'était pour moi, non !? Sinon, pourquoi aurais-tu fait un détour jusqu'à ma chambre en prenant bien la peine de frapper avant !?**

 **_ Je… …non.**

 **_ Non !? Tu n'es pas convainquant Usagi. Moi, je suis persuadé que tu voulais me voir.**

 **_ N'importe quoi ! Quelle personne censée voudrait te voir !? J'voulais simplement n'avoir aucune dette envers toi. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.**

 **_ T'as rien trouvé de mieux que cette excuse pitoyable !?**

Souriant, Kidd fait un pas en avant tandis que Penguin, un en arrière.  
Se jaugeant, l'ébène est mal à l'aise. Une chose le mange de l'intérieur et il ne saurait dire ce que c'est. Détournant le regard et cherchant ou non une issue de secours, le noiraud se fait attraper le poignet et enfermé dans une sorte de placard en une fraction de seconde.  
Une main plaquée sur sa bouche, il se retrouve accolé au mur derrière lui et cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ce carmin l'a amené ici, derrière la porte fermée il entend des bruits de pas.  
Gesticulant de nouveau, le noiraud se fait rapidement bloqué et stoppé par une respiration, par un murmure près de son oreille.

 _ **_ Chut…, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il te découvre dans cette position n'est-ce pas !?**_

Levant ses iris vers celles grenat de son opposant, il croit sentir un voile de chaleur sur son visage au même instant.  
Et pour la première fois, l'ébène lâche prise et laisse ses mains glisser le long de son corps.  
Voyant cela – _le sentant également_ -, Eustass trace un sourire encore plus grand sur son visage et cette fois, il n'a rien de malsain ou de sadique – _ou juste un peu_ -, non en réalité son sourire pourrait presque paraitre heureux.

Lentement, il relâche la pression sur cette bouche qu'il enferme et n'entendant plus un bruit dans le couloir, Kidd se permet de jouer avec ces lèvres qu'il tient toujours en otage et de les caresser de son pouce.  
Continuant de fixer ce vermeil, Penguin tremble légèrement mais ne se débat pas pour autant.  
Il laisse faire son ainé parce que…, il n'en sait rien. Parce qu'il y a tout un bordel dans sa tête. Il s'est rendu compte que quand ce rouge le touchait, sa peau frissonnait mais pas de peur.  
D'ailleurs ce pouce fait frémir ses lèvres mais s'il ne veut pas céder à cette demande muette, le pouce essaie de forcer.

 **_ Ouvre la bouche, Usagi-chan~ … …Bien, j'aime aussi quand tu obéis.**

Rougissant cette fois pour de vrai, Penguin serre les poings tandis qu'il se traite mentalement de pourlécher ce pouce et de le sucer. Pourquoi fait-il ça !? Il ne sait pas.  
Puis ce pouce qui le dérange s'amuse avec ses lèvres, avec ses dents et de nouveau avec sa langue.  
Là, dans cette pièce étrangement exiguë, l'ébène à chaud à cause d'un simple geste et il a mal au ventre d'aimer…, non, non, non d'apprécier (?) cela… .

 **_ Et si tu passais ce soir dans ma chambre !?**

Attrapant le menton du noiraud, Kidd amène son visage tout près de celui de sa proie et laissant son nez s'amuser avec celui aquilin de son cadet, il nargue les lèvres de Penguin des siennes.  
C'est la première fois qu'il voit cet ébène calme et non-combatif à son égard et si normalement cela devrait le rebuter, rendre ce noiraud moins intéressant, c'est tout le contraire qui se produit.  
Avoir un tel pouvoir sur ce lapin le réjouit, l'amuse et lui plait. Jusqu'à ce qu'évidemment…. Penguin se reprenne et rejette ce rouquin loin de lui.

 **_ Tu…, ne m'approche pas Eustass-san !**

 **_ Si tu ne viens pas, je viendrais te chercher crois-moi.**

La menace lancée, l'ébène s'échappe de la pièce et par chance ou non, personne ne se trouve dans ce couloir à cet instant.  
Regagnant rapidement sa chambre et fermant derrière lui, Penguin pose une main sur son cœur et essaie de calmer son palpitant étrangement rapide et saccadé.  
Se laissant glisser le long du mur, il essaie de comprendre sa réaction – _ou sa non-réaction_ \- mais une question lui martèle le crâne.  
Pourquoi a-t-il trouvé ce rouge attirant au moment où il lui caressait les lèvres ?! Au moment où il a vu ce sourire pas commun sur son visage de taré !?

Serrant son vêtement et laissant son ventre se creuser un peu plus, Penguin se secoue vivement la tête et se frappe les joues – _durement et sauvagement_ -.  
Puis saisissant d'un coup donné à la porte de sa chambre, il l'ouvre précipitamment pour tomber sur Law – _tout aussi surpris que lui_ -.  
S'excusant de son geste brusque, Trafalgar le prévient alors que Luffy les demande et suivant son ami, il se force à oublier ce roux pour un moment.  
A oublier cette cicatrice qui mange le côté gauche de Kidd et qui lui fait se poser des tas de question.

 **OoOoO**

 _Passant son index sous le menton de Law, celui-ci fixe avec mépris ce vermeil qu'il ne connait pas.  
Rejetant plus loin cette main encombrante, il le met au défi de recommencer un tel acte et n'entendant pas le bruit environnant, il se lève sans un regard derrière lui.  
Kidd sourit de cela_ –avec méchanceté- _et prenant appui sur ce banc, il s'ennuie. Il n'y a rien à faire dans les environs, sa distraction le fuit et le nouveau qu'il a approché est trop… cynique. Beau mais cynique et il n'a pas envie de se battre pour un peu de divertissement._

 _ **_ Ne t'approche pas de Law-kun !**_

 _Laissant l'une de ses mèches tomber sur ce bandeau sombre qui relève ses cheveux, Eustass sourit.  
Restant immobile, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce noiraud apparaisse de lui-même à ses côtés. Il avait pensé à des tas de choses, sauf à celle-là.  
Soupirant comme pour faire croire qu'il n'a rien entendu, le rouge continue de scruter devant lui cette cours sans importance et attend une autre réplique.  
Dans son dos, Penguin serre les poings. Ayant pris sur lui pour venir l'affronter, il est sûr d'entendre son cœur battre à ses tempes tellement la colère se montre mais, il ne veut pas que Trafalgar ait des problèmes avec ce rouge.  
Oui, c'est pourquoi il se retrouve là aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il ne veut pas que Trafalgar approche ce carmin._

 _ **_ Tu m'entends !? Ne lui fait rien du tout, c'est quelqu'un de bien comparé à toi.**_

 _ **_ Alors cesse de me fuir et je ne ferais rien à ton cher Law.**_

 _Tournant son visage de moitié, un malin sourire se répand sur le visage malsain de Kidd. Scrutant celui-ci, Penguin a dû mal à soutenir ce regard provocateur.  
Ce regard pourpre qui s'accentue un peu plus avec cette cicatrice et qui donne un côté revêche et mauvais à sa personne. …Un côté étonnement envoûtant.  
Continuant de serrer un peu plus les poings, son iris vert revient vers son adversaire et soutenant de nouveau ce regard, il reprend la parole._

 _ **_ T-**_

 _ **_ Tu crois qu'il ne sait pas se défendre tout seul !? Sincèrement, tu le penses vraiment !? …Avoue que tu m'espionnais et que t'as envie de ma queue dans ton petit cul pervers.**_

 _Laissant ses joues rougir de colère et de ces mots gênant (?) Embarrassant (?) Vexant (?) Penguin s'avance d'un pas et si son poing s'arme, il ne touche pas sa cible.  
L'espionner ? Pourquoi ferait-il un truc pareil ? Impossible, il passait simplement par hasard et il n'a pas aimé. Si seulement il pouvait lui donner un coup de pied dans ces parties, il ferait moins le fier et arrêterait de se vanter, ce noiraud en est sûr !_

 _ **_ Va te faire foutre !**_

 _ **_ Très bien, très bien Usagi-chan~ mais arrête de rougir si tu veux être plus convaincant.**_

 _Accrochant l'un de ses deux katana cette fois, l'ébène a bien l'intention de découper ce rouge ! Laissant entrevoir sa lame briller, sa colère augmente de voir ce sourire s'agrandir et s'adresser à lui.  
Pourquoi !? Pourquoi perd-il son sang-froid ainsi !? Pourquoi l'autre fait tout pour faire de sa vie un enfer quand il est dans les parages !?  
…Et pourquoi a-t-il dû lui parler !? Sincèrement, Penguin regrette. Il aurait dû suivre Law au lieu de « sermonner » Eustass. …Il n'aurait juste pas dû aller vers lui mais, ça a été son premier réflexe.  
Continuant de jauger son adversaire, Kidd reste confortablement assis et sachant ou voulant voir jusqu'où ce noiraud peu aller, il ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. Le voir en colère est-_

 _ **_ Kidd y'a le petit derrière toi et il a l'air de vouloir te tuer.**_

 _Fusillant du regard ce blond sorti de nulle part, le carmin soupir et fait aller sa main devant lui histoire de dire : Dégage.  
Les deux amis s'épient, parlent silencieusement et entendant un soupir, on peut remarquer Penguin rengainer sa lame et s'éloigner d'un pas._  
 _Intrigué, Kidd fait un demi-tour et se masse l'arête du nez. Il s'amusait enfin et voilà que son abruti de meilleur ami fait fuir sa distraction.  
…Sincèrement, il déteste venir ici. Il n'y a rien à faire, tous sont trop gentils et la ville est ennuyeuse mais et même s'il pense cela, c'est le seul voyage qu'il est disposé à faire. _

_**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait !?**_ _Questionne Killer._

 _ **_ Rien. On s'amusait bien avant que tu n'arrives. Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?**_

 _ **_ Rayleigh-dono veut que tu l'accompagnes en ville. Tu devrais y aller, il t'attend.**_

 _ **_ …Fais chier !**_

 **.**

 _La semaine se termine et cela arrange tout le monde.  
Personne ne sait ce qui se passe entre Luffy et Rayleigh et personne ne veut véritablement savoir, sauf peut-être une personne.  
Penguin aimerait savoir leur sujet de conversation, seulement ça. Sont-ils occupés de négocier de nouvelles frontières !? Des nouveaux liens ?! Une nouvelle rivalité peut-être ?! Des conflits ?!  
Penguin adorerait savoir ce genre de chose seulement pour connaitre un autre fait. Voir s'il sera encore amené à croiser ce rouge.  
Mordant sa lèvre et posant sa tête entre ses bras, un long soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et ses prunelles se ferment doucement._

 _Laissant ce silence l'envahir, il essaie de faire le vide dans sa tête et si une porte se fait entendre, il n'en n'a cure. …Il a besoin d'être un peu seul et de rester sur cette table encore un petit moment.  
Entendant des pas approcher, son instinct lui dicte que cela n'est rien de grave et à raison puisqu'il s'agit de ce blanc.  
S'asseyant en face de l'ébène, Ban tend une main et là, passant dans les mèches sombres de son meilleur ami il attend une réponse ou même pas._  
 _Posant son visage sur son poing, ce blanc joue avec cette tasse devant lui et apercevant un signe de vie face à lui et une tête se relever, il sourit._

 ** __ Quelque chose ne va pas !? T'as l'air fatigué en plus._** _S'inquiète légèrement le blanc._

 ** __ …ça va. Pourquoi sont-ils là à ton avis !? Tu as toujours des informations, tu n'aurais pas celle-là, Ban !?_**

 _Posant son regard vert dans celui noir de son ami d'enfance, Penguin souhaite une réponse.  
Peu importe laquelle, juste un « peut-être » ou un « probable » lui suffirait.  
Continuant de laisser un sourire trainer sur son visage, l'incolore reprend cette caresse sur les cheveux de jais et haussant la voix, il répète ce qu'il a entendu._

 ** __ Renforcer nos liens avec le Sud. Apparemment, il y aurait des problèmes avec West Blue et Rayleigh-san voudrait notre soutien. C'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête !? …Impossible. T'as un problème avec les autres !? Ils t'emmerdent !?_**

 ** __ Non, c'est pas ça. …Ils font juste tâche dans le paysage._**

 ** __ Ah ça, j'te le fais pas dire ! Quand je suis descendu en ville, certains habitants se sont plaints de leurs comportements. J'ai même entendu dire qu'ils injuriaient tout le monde et qu'ils faisaient peur aux enfants._**

 ** __ Tu devrais être un informateur et pas un guerrier._** _Marmonne Penguin à son ami._

 ** __ Tu plaisantes, y'a rien d'amusant là-dedans tandis que quand on se bat…, c'est grandiose ! Tu ne trouves pas !? Sinon, pourquoi d'autres tu serais devenus un samouraï toi !?_**

 _Souriant tendrement à la question, Penguin appuie son menton sur ses avant-bras et laissant un air de confiance sur sa frimousse, il fait attendre le blanc.  
Blanc qui s'impatiente et qui joue avec une mèche de cheveux qui ne lui appartient pas._

 ** __ C'est évidant, non. Protéger tes arrières, imbéciles._**

 ** __ Hé ! J'suis pas un imbécile, crétin._**

 _Laissant son rire se montrer, l'ébène redevient celui que Ban connait et il en est bien heureux.  
Continuant de parler ainsi durant de longues minutes, les deux amis se suffissent et prenant du temps pour eux, un espion survient.  
Mais un espion du hasard. Il passait par-là pour rejoindre sa chambre prêtée par pour tomber sur un truc chiant.  
Restant derrière cette porte, sa tempe frémit d'énervement et son œil pourpre attrape un truc qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et qui le surprend peut-être_ –ou qui l'énerve complètement-.

 ** __ Bon tu viens avec moi, J'vais aider Sanji en cuisine. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que t'as pas assisté à un échange entre le capitaine et le blondinet._**

 ** __ J'passe mon tour._**

 _Acquiesçant, Ban salut son compère d'un geste de la main et regagnant rapidement les couloirs, il ne fait pas attention à ceux-ci et ne remarque pas ce rouge caché dans l'ombre pour une raison qu'il ignore lui-même.  
Cependant, Kidd reprend sa route et s'arrêtant devant cette porte entrouverte, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire une réflexion. Une réflexion qui lui prend les nerfs_ –qui l'irrite- _et qui le rend malade._

 ** __ Ne le laisse pas te toucher comme ça…, tsk._**

 _Saisissant de cette voix, Penguin relève rapidement la tête et scrutant la pièce, il n'aperçoit rien.  
Se levant et se précipitant vers la porte, ses prunelles vertes vont de droite à gauche et ayant un moment d'incrédulité, il voit un dos disparaitre.  
Un dos qu'il reconnait trop bien pour son plus grand déplaisir._  
 _Refermant le panneau, il essaie de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer et déposant son front sur le bois dur, les mots lui reviennent en tête.  
Est-ce que ce carmin vient de l'espionner ?! Pourquoi ?! Et pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré histoire de le mettre un peu plus en colère !? …Qu'est-ce que c'était à l'instant ?! Une menace ou juste des paroles en l'air !?_

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser mais très honnêtement, j'aime ce chapitre. J'ai aimé l'écrire et l'imaginer. Et donc, j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant! C'est possible ou non!? En tout cas, vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur!

La semaine prochaine, la suite évidemment ! Sur ceux bonne semaine à vous toutes et tous ! Bisous.


	44. Le plus facile

**Bonjour,**

Hé bien, j'ai complètement oublié quel jour on était. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais, j'ai pas vu les jours passés et j'ai remarqué que maintenant que nous étions déjà Jeudi! Cette semaine a été très vite. En tout cas, je m'excuse et je m'empresse de poster immédiatement le nouveau chapitre !

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Le plus facile.** _  
_

* * *

Finalement, il est apparu dans cette chambre à la tombée de la nuit.  
Et si une grande partie de lui savait ce qui allait arriver, il a fait semblant de rien et a feinté l'ignorance.  
Pour la première fois, il a joué au naïf face à ce rouge et est arrivé ce qui devait arriver. Pourtant, quand ce roux l'a embrassé, il a suivi le baiser. Quand ce roux l'a plaqué à un mur – _ou plutôt fait tomber sur son futon-_ , il ne s'est pas débattu.  
Pour la première fois, il avait conscience de ce qui allait arriver et… il en avait envie. Il était presque impatient que la nuit tombe pour pouvoir rejoindre ce rouge.  
Mais et s'il s'est détesté de penser cela, il n'a pas su s'empêcher d'aimer ces grandes mains sur son corps étrangement « petit » pour celles-ci.

Et maintenant il se retrouve là, à fixer le profil de Kidd. Et scrutant cette longue cicatrice sur l'œil gauche du carmin, il essaie de déchiffrer les pensées de celui-ci.  
Mordant sa lèvre, il ne peut s'empêcher de se poser des questions et aimerait savoir pourquoi il a intentionnellement couché avec ce carmin.  
En avait-il envie !? Non. Oui. …Sans doute.  
Le voulait-il !? Il ne l'a pas repoussé alors est-ce un signe d'approbation !? …Sans doute.  
Merde. Cette chose l'emmerde et son cœur l'emmerde également de penser des trucs niaiseux et absurde.

 **_ Est-ce que tu fais ça avec tout le monde !?** Questionne le lapin.

 **_ Bien sûr, qui n'aime pas baiser. J'adore faire hurler.**

Se retournant mollement pour être dos à ce grenat, l'ébène fatigué se couvre un peu plus de la couverture.  
Mordant sa lèvre, ce qu'il entend ne lui plait pas et pourtant il ne devrait même pas être surpris – _il ne l'est pas_ -. C'est lui le réel con dans l'histoire.  
Lui, puisqu'il a couché intentionnellement avec ce rouge.  
Eustass observe la réaction du noiraud et se moquant ou souriant tout simplement, il prend appuie sur son coude et fixe par-dessus l'épaule de ce noiraud.

 **_ Quoi !? Un truc d'emmerde, Usagi !?**

 **_ Non.**

 **_ Tu veux que j'te dise autre chose !?**

 **_ Non. Tais-toi.**

Fixant durement l'ébène, Kidd laisse un soupir lui échapper tandis qu'il glisse l'un de ses bras sous le drap fin.  
Puis et alors que Penguin recherche le sommeil, ses prunelles s'ouvrent de surprise ou de douleur – _surement un peu des deux_ -.  
L'ayant pénétré de quelques doigts – _quatre au total_ -, Kidd scrute le visage indécent de sa proie et sourit. Il adore l'entendre couiner, il en est sûr.  
Agrippant le bras de son agresseur, Penguin se cambre, rejette son visage vers l'arrière et s'il aimerait se débattre, à cet instant il ne sait plus comment faire.

 **_ C'est avec toi que s'est le plus facile et il n'y a que toi qui ait se privilège.**

Attrapant la bouche de son cadet, le rouge l'embrasse à pleine bouche tandis que Penguin se dandine sur les doigts et contre le torse musculeux du rouge.  
Donnant ainsi un peu plus envie à son agresseur, l'ébène ne sait pas – _ne voit pas_ \- à quel point il peut être tentant et obscène.

 **_ Ne laisse personne d'autre voir ce visage compris. Il est à moi et ce corps m'appartient.**

Allant plus profondément à l'intérieur de ce noiraud, il accentue chacun de ses mots d'une pénétration plus marquée, plus soutenue.  
Ce qui fait soupirer – _voir gémir_ \- un peu plus fort cet ébène qui se retient.  
Attrapant cette frimousse et reprenant un baiser de droit, Eustass prend plaisir de voir cette tête si indécente– _si érotique_ \- mais voulant une réponse, il le presse.  
Ne lui laisse le temps de rien et le pénètre cette fois de son membre à nouveau dur.

 **_ Une objection, Usagi-chan !?**

 **_ Mh~ …Kidd at-tend~**

 **_ Une objection !?**

Un à-coup brutal se montre et laissant son index et son majeur trainer dans la bouche de Penguin, ce carmin attend.  
Attend mais seul un gémissement lui répond. Gémissement qu'il prend pour un acquiescement, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas.  
Bougeant lentement des hanches, Kidd observe ce noiraud répondre à ses aller et venu et appréciant cela, il griffe le haut de cette cuisse alléchante et déjà marquée de leur précédent acte.  
Soupirant au creux de cette oreille, comme à son habitude Eustass à le dessus et s'il mordille ce lobe à sa portée, il voit aussi son noiraud s'échapper de sa prise.

N'aimant pas cela, il accroche le bassin de Penguin mais dans un ingénieux mouvement, ce noiraud réussit à s'échapper.  
Cependant, il ne s'échappe pas très loin puisque quelques secondes plus tard, ce rouge à l'occasion d'apercevoir deux iris vertes le surplomber ainsi qu'un corps fin et nu se perdre sur lui.  
De là, Penguin ondule du bassin, attrape le membre tendu de ce rouge et ne le lâchant pas du regard, il ré-entre de lui-même cette verge en lui dans un doux soupir.  
Ne cassant pas ce contact visuel, Eustass trace un nouveau sourire sur son visage et agrippant les hanches de l'ébène, il les caresse simplement de son pouce et laisse son petit animal donner le rythme. …Un rythme qui rend dingue tellement celui-ci est lent et provocateur.

Les mains sur le torse du vermeil, Penguin caresse pour la première fois cette peau. Il suit une ligne invisible, ne casse à aucun moment le contact visuel et laisse un couinement mordre sa lèvre.  
Son index suit alors cette cicatrice sur le pectoral de Kidd et devenant celui qui « décide », un frisson lui mange la colonne vertébrale.  
Etre ainsi lui donne envie et si son bassin ondule toujours plus, c'est à cause d'une main qui vient caresser son sexe en éveil. A cause d'une autre main qui cours sur sa cuisse nue.  
S'appuyant un peu plus sur le torse de son partenaire, Penguin sent une main remonter dans son dos et si celle-ci l'incite à s'abaisser davantage, c'est pour que sa bouche soit prise en otage quelques secondes plus tard. …Pour qu'un à-coup le face gémir dans ce baiser.

Des à-coups qui reviendront très vite en force mais pour l'instant, l'un profite de cette initiative nouvelle tandis que l'autre continue d'oublier qu'il est censé détester cela.  
Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Penguin soupir un peu plus fort et si ses doigts accrochent cette peau sous lui, c'est soit parce qu'il aime, soit parce qu'il sent ces deux grandes mains se poser sur son postérieur.  
Apercevant le sourire lubrique de ce rouge, sa respiration s'accélère – _ainsi que son cœur_ \- mais son corps – _lui_ \- ne peut cesser de monter et descendre sur la verge dressée de ce vermeil.  
Bientôt, Kidd reprend l'un de ces jeux préférés et enfonçant deux de ces doigts dans l'intimité de son « animal », il se réjouit de voir celui-ci gémir et s'accrocher à lui.

 _ **_ …T'es vraiment un pervers, Usagi-chan~.**_ Chuchotant ces quelques mots à l'oreille frissonnante du noiraud, Eustass se redresse légèrement et insinuant un nouveau rythme, une toute nouvelle mélodie se joue.

 **OoOoO**

 _ **_ Impressionnant, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi inutile.**_

 _Lançant ces mots avec sournoiserie, Law reste cependant à bonne distance de ce rouge colérique et prêt à tuer.  
Se jaugeant comme des ennemis de longues dates, Kidd aimerait faire du petit bois avec ce noiraud si emmerdant mais et même si un bain de sang ne l'ennuierait pas, il s'abstient.  
S'éloignant alors –_reprenant sa première destination après cette interruption _-, l'ébène se fait interpeler par une ombre et scrutant les environs, il remarque ce vert posé sur l'un des côtés du bâtiment principal.  
Soupirant de ce fait_ –lui qui n'aime pas être surveillé- _obéit bien malgré-lui et rejoint ce Roronoa qui lui fera sans doute passer un nouvel interrogatoire._

 _Eustass range son arme, rumine des mots incompréhensible et scrutant les alentours environnant qui donne une vue partielle sur l'arrière-cour, il remarque un autre noiraud.  
Suivant ces pas, il le voit sortir des cuisines semble-t-il avec sur ces talons un albinos chiant.  
Resserrant sa bande de tissu qui soutien ses cheveux, un mal de tête lui arrive et mettant en l'air ses mèches rouges, il ne remarque aucunes choses inhabituelles.  
Se rasseyant sur ce bout de terrasse qui longe sa chambre, il reprend en main cette bouteille de saké et s'il boit seul, c'est qu'il en a l'habitude.  
Il devrait dormir_ –il le sait- _comme Killer doit certainement le faire mais, il s'en fout un peu de savoir qu'il sera fatigué sur le chemin du retour. …Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne ressent jamais la fatigue._

 _ **_ Où as-tu volé cette bouteille, Eustass-san ?!**_

 _Lentement, le regard pourpre se relève et ceux sur quoi il tombe l'impressionne ou non, l'étonne.  
Pourquoi venir le voir maintenant !?  
Pourquoi attendre une réponse !?  
Pourquoi ce noiraud vient lui-même à la rencontre de son ennemi !? Voilà ce que se demande Kidd.  
Un rictus se laisse entrevoir et une fossette apparait au-dessus de la lèvre supérieur du carmin. Un truc que l'ébène n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apercevoir._

 _ **_ Pour quelqu'un qui est censé me fuir, tu me colles drôlement. …Quelque chose à me dire !?**_

 _ **_ Non.**_

 _ **_ Non ? Alors va-t'en j'aime pas causer.**_

 _Avançant d'un second pas, Penguin serre les poings et prenant de son courage, il aimerait lui poser une question. Juste savoir si…, -il ne sait pas.  
Buvant une autre gorgée de saké, Kidd croit déjà le petit animal parti mais il n'en n'est rien alors s'énervant silencieusement, il tend le bras et attrape ce poignet.  
Le tirant vers lui_ –brutalement et sèchement-, _l'ébène croit tomber en avant et se débattant comme dans un réflexe prit, il se retrouve assis quelques secondes plus tard.  
Assis près de ce rouge volumineux et peu fréquentable_.

 _ **_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!**_ _Questionne une dernière fois le carmin._

 _Aucune idée. Ses iris vertes vagabondes sur le sol à la recherche d'une réponse et essayant de se sortir de cette prise soutenue, il relève le visage et aperçoit Eustass beaucoup trop près.  
Tirant sur son bras emprisonné avec un peu plus d'insistance, Penguin tape sur les nerfs et recevant un verre entre ses lèvres, il se retrouve forcé à boire ce liquide fort et sucré._

 _ **_ A-arrête ça~**_

 _ **_ Alors dis-moi ce que tu fous ici avant que j'te saute. …Ou alors, c'est ça que tu veux depuis le début ?!**_

 _ **_ Non, j'voulais savoir si tu faisais exprès d'être un enfoiré ou si c'était seulement une apparence. Et savoir ce que j'avais bien pu te faire pour que tu sois aussi con avec moi ! Mais en réalité, j'viens de comprendre. T'es juste cynique, manipulateur et connard.**_

 _ **_ T'as oublié assassin aussi. J'adore tuer, autre chose avant que je ne te fasse regretter !?**_

 _ **_ …Je t'avais dit de ne plus l'approcher.**_

 _Reprenant son poignet de droit, Penguin crache sa dernière phrase avec amertume et se remet sur ses pieds dans le seul but de partir.  
Voyant la bouteille voler au loin, le noiraud serre les poings et continuant d'alimenter sa rage contre ce vermeil, il se fait arracher les mèches par une poigne énervée.  
Se faisant retourner en même temps qu'un bruit de verre brisé se fait entendre, le noiraud couine et se retrouve a étouffé sous des lèvres chaudes et un corps collé au sien.  
Essayant de retirer ces doigts qui tirent son cuir-chevelu, des respirations se mélangent et laissant sa bouche se faire investir par une langue enragée, Penguin soupir.  
Il croit…, qu'il a peut-être prit gout à cela. Il croit cela alors qu'il refuse catégoriquement cette théorie._

 _ **_ Lâche-moi, Kidd-san !**_

 _ **_ T'es vraiment un emmerdeur ! Dégage saleté de môme, j'te ferais pas deux fois cette faveur.**_

 _Éloignant ce noiraud, Eustass reprend sa place sur cette sorte de terrasse et laissant son regard trainer partout sauf sur cette « tâche » sombre, Penguin s'éloigne.  
Demain, tout redeviendra comme avant et il n'aura plus à réfléchir. Il n'aura plus à penser à ce rouge.  
Il n'aura plus à décider si oui ou non, il doit l'éviter ou essayer de comprendre son comportement.  
Il chiffonne énergiquement ses cheveux agrippés un peu plus tôt_ –comme pour effacer toutes traces de ce passage- _et mordant sa lèvre, il rejoint rapidement sa chambre.  
Lui, il veut juste retrouver sa vie tranquille. Rire avec Ban. Se moquer légèrement de Sanji. …Et apprendre aux côtés du Roronoa.  
C'est tout ce qu'il veut, du moins il fait tout pour s'en convaincre encore._

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est légèrement court alors qu'il est de la même taille que les autres! Enfin bref, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu sur ce chapitre qui devait sortir hier. Et sinon, je crois que la fin approche, ce week-end, j'ai cru entrevoir la fin de cette fiction... .

A la semaine prochaine, je vous embrasse !


	45. Nouvelle bataille

**Bonjour,**

Je ne suis pas en retard cette semaine, ha ah ! J'en suis très heureuse, je m'étais juré d'être à l'heure lol  
Bon alors que dire d'autre maintenant, je ne sais pas. Ah peut-être que j'aurais bientôt des dissertations à faire -en faite c'est sûr- et bien que je pourrais déjà en commencer une, je me sens beaucoup trop lâche pour ça... et donc je vais devoir me motiver!  
Sinon pour parler de la fiction, j'ai noté quelques idées et si j'ai la presque fin..., je n'ai pas la toute fin, bientôt j'espère. Je vous laisse maintenant avec les quelques recommandations ci-dessous!

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Nouvelle bataille.** _  
_

* * *

 **_ On va peut-être devoir se préparer au combat.**

 **_ Comment ça !? East Blue n'a plus d'ennemi depuis longtemps, peut-être te trompes-tu, Law-kun.**

 **_ Luffy-dono nous a bien précisé que nous étions alliés à South Blue, n'est-ce pas !? …Alors, il est probable qu'une bataille approche. Des murmures disent que les troupes de l'Ouest ont bougés.**

Fixant l'ébène, Penguin a dû mal à saisir.  
Attendant devant les portes fermées leur seigneur, cette discussion ne plait pas au même titre, qu'elle n'est que pur spéculation puisque des « murmures » ne sont pas une réalité.  
Alors cherchant une réponse adéquate, Penguin tente de régler le problème et d'ignorer ces ouï-dire extravagants.

 **_ Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, on sait tous que le seigneur de West Blue n'a presque aucuns guerriers et puis, ils n'ont jamais cherché la guerre ou autre.**

 **_ C'est vrai mais reste tout de même sur tes gardes jusqu'à notre retour.**

Adressant un sourire à ce noiraud, Law ne préfère pas argumenter mais, il croit aux chuchoteurs et donc, préfère mettre en garde son ami et compagnon de route.  
Laissant cette conversation en suspend et gardant toujours cette porte, Penguin recherche un nouveau sujet en attendant le D mais au lieu de ça, un intrus se montre dans ce couloir.  
Un intrus aux cheveux rouges et aux regards glacials.  
Dévisageant les deux noirauds, Kidd s'appuie contre le mur opposé au leur et souriant mesquinement, une parole est prononcée.

 **_ Pas trop chiant de faire le piquet ?!** Grogne le rouge. **  
**

 **_ Moins embêtant que de te voir mais bon, je crois qu'il faut faire avec, Eustass-ya~**

Serrant les dents et prêt à répondre, le carmin avance une syllabe mais se fait couper par une porte coulissante qui dévoile rapidement Rayleigh.  
Ravalant ses mots, il salut son seigneur d'un léger signe de tête et écoutant la conversation sans importance des deux maitres, les trois sont obligés de les suivre – _du moins Law et Penguin_ -.

 **_ Tiens puisque tu es là Kidd va donc nous chercher quelque chose pour nous rafraichir et prendre des choses à manger, Luffy-san a surement faim.**

 **_ Et comment ! Penguin, tu peux aller l'aider s'il te plait.**

Grognant dans sa barbe inexistante des mots comme « les boniches sa sert à quoi ? » ou « j'suis pas ton chien », Kidd rechigne à la tâche – _à toutes les tâches_ \- tandis que le noiraud – _lui_ -, se demande s'il est encore victime du mauvais sort.  
Attendant les directives de ce rouge puisqu'il n'a aucune idée d'où se trouvent les cuisines, Penguin attend dans le couloir que ce vermeil décide de bouger – _ce qui se fait de nombreuses minutes plus tard-._  
Le suivant sans un mot, rien ne parait anormal même si étrangement, le rythme cardiaque du plus jeune à augmenter la cadence.  
Derrière Eustass, l'ébène ne fait que suivre ces pas et visitant dans le même temps une nouvelle aile, une voix lui revient à l'oreille.

 **_ T'fais quoi après !? Ton seigneur t'a donné des ordres !?**

 **_ Luffy-sama ? …Eumh, eh bien non pourquoi !?**

Ne voyant que le dos de son ainé, Penguin ne peut pas apercevoir ce sourire sur le visage de Kidd et c'est sans doute pour le mieux.  
Continuant leur traverser, les couloirs se font et se défont puis proche de l'endroit recherché, un coin d'ombre se fait. Un coin que ce noiraud à l'occasion de visiter.  
Attrapé par le poignet et plaqué au mur, il se fait coincé par ce rouge. Levant ses prunelles, il tombe sur ce visage qu'il n'aime pas détailler – _peureux de ses pensées affolantes_ \- et si quelques mèches rousses tombent de ce bandeau noir et viennent taquiner sa peau, il réprime un frisson.

 **_ Alors on va aller quelque part toi et moi.**

 **_ Je- …non. Pourquoi est-ce que je te suivrais. Hors de question, Eustass-san.**

Levant sa main et laissant son pouce jouer avec cette joue chaude, un sourire malsain apparait puis descendant sur ces lèvres entrouvertes, Kidd laisse son pouce griffer celles-ci.  
Agrippant le poignet de cette main gênante et casse-pied, Penguin essaie de la retirer mais avant ça, une autre réplique se montre.

 **_ Si tu ne me suis pas, ça pourrait être très dangereux pour toi et puis…, tu as envie de jouer, n'est-ce pas !**

 **_ Absolument pas. …Maintenant éloigne-toi s'il te plait, Luffy-sama va devoir attendre sinon.**

 **_ Eh bien qu'il attende. Ça ne me pose pas de problème.**

 **_ A moi, si. Tu es vraiment égoïste.**

Repoussant fermement Kidd à l'aide de ses mains sur ce torse, l'ébène se libère et retrouve le chemin premier.  
Soupirant fortement et passant une main sur son visage pour ne pas étrangler ce noiraud, Kidd fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas être violent mais c'est dur…, tellement dur.  
Alors attrapant cette nuque d'un geste précis, il fait faire un demi-tour à sa proie et mordant ses lèvres plus qu'il ne les embrasse, il récupère un couinement délicieux et un regard d'un vert orageux.

 _ **_ Obéis, si tu ne veux pas avoir mal, Usagi !**_

Le poussant deux secondes plus tard à l'intérieur des cuisines, Penguin ne peut rien répondre puisqu'ils sont maintenant entourés d'autres personnes inconnues pour lui.  
Mais sincèrement, il a envie de taper ce rouge. Pourquoi se sent-il toujours obligé de lui donner des ordres ?! Des menaces !? Ou des ultimatums !?  
Pestant intérieurement tandis qu'il répond poliment aux questions posées par le chef cuistot, le noiraud prend sur lui et se questionne encore.  
Qui a-t-il d'attirant chez cet énergumène grossier, meurtrier et cynique !? Il n'en sait rien. …Il n'en sait rien et se déteste de ressentir ce genre de chose.  
Enfin bon, il est sur aussi de ne rien pouvoir faire si ce n'est peut-être l'affronter encore et encore !

 **.**

 **_ Law-kun, que se passe-t-il !?**

 **_ Aucune idée. Rejoint Luffy-dono, je vais récolter des informations.**

Se séparant dans ce couloir, les deux ébènes prennent des chemins opposés et entendant un nouveau bruit encore plus assourdissant, un mauvais pressentiment les prends tous les deux.  
Marchant un peu plus rapidement et observant l'agitation qui se produit autour de lui dans cette nuit noire, Trafalgar accroche fermement son Nodachi et cherchant une personne qui pourrait l'aider, il tombe sur un brun à l'extérieur qui donne des ordres.  
Écoutant et scrutant cet homme avec un crochet à la place de sa main droite, ce qu'il entend ne lui plait pas. …Ils auraient dû partir. Ils auraient dû partir pendant qu'ils le pouvaient encore et non pas passer une dernière nuit ici comme Luffy l'a ordonné durant le repas.

 **_ Que se passe-t-il !?** Demande Law.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que- …Oh t'es celui qui accompagne Luffy-sama, n'est-ce pas !? …Nous sommes attaqués. Les hommes de Teach tentent de percer nos murs.** Dit Crocodile.

 **_ Teach !? …Pour quelles raisons !?**

 **_ Nos terres évidemment, maintenant excuse-moi j'ai dû travail. Tu devrais surveiller ton seigneur si tu ne veux pas qui lui arrive quoique ce soit.**

Soupirant de cet ordre inutile, Law rebrousse chemin et s'en va rejoindre Penguin et Luffy pour les tenir informé de la situation.  
Regardant autour de lui, le noiraud n'aime pas ce qui est occupé de se passer puis frappant à une porte et reconnaissant la voix de son petit seigneur, il y entre et se pose à terre devant lui.

 **_ Tu sais quelque chose, Law !?**

 **_ Une attaque de West Blue. Apparemment, il aurait décidé d'attaquer le sud pour prendre leurs terres. Nous devrions penser à partir, Luffy-dono.**

 **_ Impossible, on doit les aider. Rayleigh-san est un ami de la famille.**

 **_ Seulement on ne peut rien faire à deux, Shukun.**

Pendant un instant, Trafalgar oublie les ravages à l'extérieur et se surprend à parler comme un vert.  
Secouant ses pensées de cela, il reprend vite part à la conversation et argumentant davantage, Penguin le rejoint dans ses propos.  
A deux, c'est impossible de faire quoique ce soit. Ils ne feraient que les gêner.

 **_ Et puis que feriez-vous, une fois que nous serions parti sur les premières lignes !?** Demande Law. **Vous êtes du genre à vous mettre en danger inutilement et nous avons pour ordre premier de vous protéger.**

 **_ …Zoro donne toujours des ordres insensés. Il sait très bien que je peux me battre et tous les tuer alors, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi. …Allez plutôt aider les civils.**

Se jaugeant l'un et l'autre, Penguin et Law abordent une conversation silencieuse. Conversation que même Luffy ne comprend pas et ça l'intrigue.  
Les regardant faire, quelque part le D est heureux de voir Trafalgar ainsi comprit par l'un de ces plus anciens compagnons de route et complètement intégré mais, faisant réentendre sa voix, il montre son impatience.

 **_ On prendra chacun un tour de garde. Pendant que l'un sera à vos côtés, l'autre ira aider les hommes de Rayleigh-san. …C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire, Luffy-dono.**

 **_ …C'est chiant mais c'est votre meilleur proposition n'est-ce pas ! …Rah, jamais j'aurais dû nommer Zoro capitaine, c'est de sa faute si vous pensez comme ça. Qui part en premier !?**

 **_ C'est moi. Prenez garde à vous.**

S'adressant aux deux noirauds, Trafalgar s'incline une dernière fois et se relevant, il prend la porte et laisse ces deux-là à l'intérieur.  
Dans le couloir et s'efforçant de retrouver la nuit, il se fait bousculer par un rouge qu'il reconnait sans mal et mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il le hèle alors que celui-ci semble pressé.

 **_ Tu m'veux quoi !**

 **_ Aider, Eustass-ya~. Il doit y avoir assez d'hommes à chasser pour tout le monde, non.**

 **_ Hm…, tiens donc. T'as qu'à descendre en ville, t'auras de quoi faire là-bas.**

Se détournant au même instant après la phrase terminée, ils se séparent et le noiraud sort de la propriété de Rayleigh pour rejoindre la bataille.  
Attaquer de nuit est chiant. Il n'aime pas ça et aimerait être ailleurs mais…, il doit répondre aux désirs du D. Assommant l'un de ces assaillants dans une ruelle passagère –ou sans doute l'un d'entre eux-, Trafalgar repère les lieux et s'avançant vers l'une des tours à l'extrémité de la ville, il se retrouve rapidement aux portes de la ville avec au menu, des hommes respirant le sang et la colère.

 **.**

 **_ Killer, tu devrais y aller toi aussi. Tu l'un de mes meilleurs éléments.** S'exclame Silvers. **  
**

 **_ Je sais mais, c'est au tour de Kidd cette fois. …Pourtant, j'adorerais découpé tous ces abrutis qui ont osés venir ici, Rayleigh-dono.**

 **_ Je n'en doute pas. …Sais-tu où se trouve Luffy-san !?**

 **_ Quelque part ici. Il n'y a pas lieu de vous inquiéter, ils ne passeront pas…, quoi qu'avec un peu de chance… .**

Souriant des mots insouciants de ce blond, Silvers hoche négativement la tête et donnant le feu vert à ce blond. Il lui assure qu'il ne partira pas de la propriété.  
Acquiesçant les ordres de son seigneur, Killer s'échappe rapidement de la salle fermée tandis que ce vieil homme –lui- s'en va à la recherche de son invité.  
Tout allait bien et pourtant les pourparlers ont cessés sans avertissements ni menaces. Intérieurement, Rayleigh ne comprend pas tandis qu'extérieurement, il aimerait mettre une raclée à tous ces hommes qui osent piétiner sa terre.  
Sortant de la villa, il se frappe mentalement. Il doit se montrer sur le champ de bataille. Il doit protéger les habitants. Mais, il doit aussi montrer de sa force.

De son côté, Killer est arrivé là où il voulait être. Ses katanas en mains ou plutôt les faucilles en mains, le regard de ce blond a changé.  
D'ordinaire bleu, elle tourne à l'orage pourpre et les muscles tendus, il découpe son premier homme. Souriant de ses méfaits, du sang qui gicle un peu partout sur les murs des maisons et sur le sable, il n'a pas besoin de voir pour reconnaitre ses amis de ses ennemis.  
Tout ce dont il a besoin, ce sont de ses armes. Avec ça, il est sur de ressortir vainqueur de tout.  
Continuant de protéger sa ville, le doré progresse et à un angle d'une rue, il tue deux hommes qui étaient sur le point d'assassiner l'un de ces compagnons de fortunes.

D'ordinaire, il n'aide pas. Et il n'a d'ailleurs pas aidé. Il s'avère seulement que ces adversaires étaient sur son passage, point. Rien de plus, rien de moins.  
Déambulant, il remarque une maison en feu, des cris provenant de certaines maisons, des coups de feu tirés au loin et de la fumée qui brûle ses poumons pas habitués à une telle odeur.  
Reniflant, Killer reçoit un liquide rouge sur son visage et ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer sa joue, un sourire prédateur le prend. Là, il a trouvé une cible intéressante.  
Une cible à la hauteur de ces espérances et il espère bien gagner. ….Il a toujours rêvé de se mesurer à l'un des généraux de ce Teach de malheur !

 **_ Tu en veux encore, enfoiré !** S'exclame Kidd.

Là, un pied sur le torse de son assaillant et une lame sous le menton de celui-ci, Eustass jubile.  
Continuant de sourire tel un fou, il fait doucement glisser sa lame de part et d'autres de la jugulaire de son agresseur et écoutant tranquillement son cœur battre rapidement, le rouge a envie de faire durer le jeu –même si l'autre mourra quoiqu'il se passe-.  
Malheureusement, il doit abréger tout cela. Enfonçant avec lenteur sa lame, l'autre agonise tandis qu'une arme blanche se glisse dans le dos du carmin.  
Esquivant celle-ci d'un geste habile et sortant de sa ceinture son arme, il tire en pleine poitrine.  
Se nourrissant de la mort d'autrui, jamais il n'aurait cru que cette ville se fasse attaquer un jour et pourtant, à voir ça maintenant, cela le ravi.

De la même manière que Killer, Kidd tranche tout sur son passage.  
Se moquant des flammes et des cris des femmes, ses pupilles dilatées jubiles tandis qu'elle change de couleur pour briller au travers de la nuit.  
Bloquant le passage, trainant à sa suite une dépouille pour la jeter à ses ennemis, toute la citée baigne dans le sang et l'horreur.  
Tous ont une soif de meurtre, de sang et de bataille. Continuant son massacre, à quelques mètres de là, il reconnait sans mal le bruit des serpes de son meilleur ami et marquant un peu plus son sourire, son visage devient comme fou –possédé-. …Au sud, les meurtres sont considérés comme un amusement.

 **_ Kidd-san, le capitaine vous veut au Nord de la ville.**

Tournant son regard pourpre vers la voix, le brunet attend de voir l'ordre se réaliser avant de reprendre l'assaut.  
Ne répondant pas, le carmin consent et s'échappant par une ruelle dégagée, il remarque un incroyable festin pour lui seul.  
Là, des tas d'abrutis pillent, saccagent et brutalisent. Des tas d'abrutis qu'il va se faire un plaisir de renvoyer chez eux –ou plutôt près de leur créateur-.  
Cognant son épée au sol dans un tintement sourd, il prévient de son arrivé et une fois celle-ci aperçue, il glisse entre les futurs morts et laisse une rivière de sang le poursuivre.  
Il est fait pour cela. Prendre la vie, il adore ça. Il a l'art du combat dans les veines, il le sait.

… .

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

Oui je sais, ça change un peu mais bon il faut un peu bousculer tout ça et donc, BAM ! Je n'ai pas encore la suite mais, je crois que je tiens quelque chose pour plus tard ^-^ je verrais bien cette semaine et ce week-end surtout! Et ah oui, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura d'autre retour en arrière... .

Sinon, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! Bisous.


	46. Des secondes plus tard

**Bien le bonjour à vous,**

Comme toutes les semaines depuis... un long moment maintenant, je me retrouve ici pour poster un nouveau chapitre! Je m'dis que ça fait quand même un bout d'temps que je poste sur cette fiction et que tôt ou tard, celle-ci se terminera. Plus tôt que tard maintenant, c'est un fait. Bien que je n'ai toujours pas décidé de la fin... . C'est un gros dilemme pour moi auquel j'essaie de trouver une solution! Rapidement, je l'espère... .

Maintenant, les petites recommandations et je vous laisse lire. Prêt..., go!

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Des secondes plus tard... . _  
_**

* * *

Un éclat rouge est apparu.  
Changeant de direction, le noiraud avait déjà les armes en mains certes mais là, une chose bien dérangeante se passait pour qu'il n'essaie pas d'intervenir. Tranquillement et en quelques secondes son esprit s'est éteint pour laisser place à un instinct primaire et à la tâche facile.  
Cette chose ne s'était produite que quelques fois – _toujours en présence de Ban_ \- alors comment cela allait finir, on n'en savait rien.  
Penguin a juste dirigé sa lame vers ce dos et l'a enfoncé droit vers le cœur. Dans une douceur presque tendre tellement l'action s'était faite avec lenteur. D'ailleurs, sa lame ressortait de l'autre côté de ce corps embroché et donnait un spectacle des plus lugubre.  
Une longue pause et s'il retire sa lame c'est pour s'attaquer ensuite à ses prochains adversaires _–pas nombreux_ \- mais qui se montrent déjà.

Un rictus sur le bord de ses lèvres et ses mèches devant ses prunelles changeantes, l'ébène est en tout point splendide. Rapide et efficace, on ne l'entend pas se frayer de passage au gré du vent et on le voit à peine s'aventurer derrière les ennemis ou devant pour leur asséner un coup fatal.  
Il était un fantôme de la mort avec une seule chose en tête, tuer.  
Non loin de là, une autre personne était –comment dire, étonné !? Prendre son temps avec ses adversaires et les faires souffrir est son crédo alors, il n'a pas tout de suite compris cette chose dans son dos. Il a simplement compris que celui qui le menacer par derrière été déjà mort quand il s'était retourné. Oui, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un homme été prêt à l'abattre comme un lâche mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le défendre n'est-ce pas !? Kidd était sûr que non.  
Alors c'est sans doute pour ça que maintenant, il essaie de voir qui lui vole tous ces kill et qui le prend pour un faible de première classe.

Suivant les cris comme on suivrait une mélodie entrainante, il tombe rapidement sur le fauteur de trouble en proie à retirer son arme du corps d'un cadavre et quand il reconnait « sa bonne étoile », un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres. …ça l'a foutait mal.  
Son espèce de Usagi avait pris l'initiative de protéger ses arrières !? …Il allait le regretter, ça c'était une chose certaine.  
Le terrain déblayé, Eustass a rapidement épongé le sang sur son épaule transpercé un peu plus tôt et s'approchant de cette tête noire, il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure… ou presque, parce que sa main n'a pas le temps de toucher ces mèches que la bestiole s'éloigne et se retourne –les mains serrées sur ses armes-.  
Fronçant les sourcils et soupirant de plus belle, ce rouge grogne puis remarque un truc qui le rend incertain. Est-ce vraiment son animal en face de lui !? Ce n'est pas…, il n'avait jamais vu ce regard et ce visage impassible et inquisiteur.

 **_ Usagi…, qu'est-ce que tu fous !?**

Une tête se penche sur le côté et l'Usagi en question épie son interlocuteur. Il croit le connaitre –le reconnaître- mais, cette aura autour de ce rouge est incroyablement noire et assoiffé de sang…, c'est ce qu'il ressent et ça le perturbe. Le tuer ou ne pas le tuer !?  
Laissant trainer ses épées le long de son corps, il inspecte et fait un pas. Un pas que Kidd ne comprend pas puisqu'il fronce un peu plus ses sourcils inexistants et serre les poings.

 **_ Je les tue.** Marmonne une voix lointaine qui ne ressemble pas à cet ébène qu'il connait.

 **_ Ça j'ai vu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!**

Les prunelles vertes et éteintes examinent la question et l'ignore pour passer à côté de ce carmin et le dépasser. Là, juste derrière cette maison des pas ont été entendus et il va doucement les faire souffrir.  
Les doubles lames trainantes derrière lui, Penguin se dessine un chemin d'une lenteur insoutenable.  
Eustass le surveille de son regard pourpre et très honnêtement, il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit. Il était sûr d'apercevoir un Penguin paniqué ou bien encore sur les nerfs mais là, c'est carrément flippant.  
Et puis où est-ce qu'il marche comme ça ce noiraud !? Il n'y avait rien de ce côté-là…, du moins pas pour l'instant alors, il ferait mieux de l'arrêter avant que cet abruti d'animal ne tombe dans la gueule du loup.  
Accrochant le fin poignet de Penguin, il stoppe l'avancé de celui-ci mais rapidement, il manque de perdre sa main à cause – _ou grâce_ \- à une lame qui le frôle.

 **_ Oi, Usagi !**

 **_ …Tu me ralentis… .** Siffle le noiraud en jaugeant ce rouge qui a essayé de le retenir.

Serrant les poings, cette fois Eustass ne rigole plus et attrapant la mâchoire du plus petit, il l'amène à lui et lui cogne la tête de la sienne.  
Un coup énorme qui fait rougir le front de Penguin et qui lui fait serrer les doigts sur les manches de ses doubles épées durant de longues secondes.  
Le coup donné, Kidd a resserré sa prise sur cette fine mâchoire et a aperçu des paupières papillonner et des iris redevenir vert-canard.

 **_ Kidd-san !?** Marmonne Penguin qui se demande pourquoi il est ainsi emprisonné.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu foutais !? …Tu me reconnais maintenant. Bordel, t'es vraiment un emmerdeur.**

Gardant ce visage entre ses doigts, il inspecte le plus petit et le ramène à lui pour pouvoir poignarder un ennemi derrière ce noiraud.  
Éjectant ensuite celui-ci, il espionne de nouveau le faciès de son cadet et agrippant cette nuque de sa main, un soupir s'échappe de la bouche du rouge. Là, la petite chose paniquée entre ses paumes, il l'a connait et ça le rassure.

 **_ C'était quoi ça !? Jouer les psychopathes c'est pas ton truc ok alors ne l'fais plus jamais. Maintenant suis-moi, faut qu'on-**

 **_ Kidd-san, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis mais, je dois retrouver Law-kun.** Marmonne Penguin en s'éloignant de son ainé et en cherchant la direction à suivre.

Suivant des yeux le lapin agité, Eustass le regarde faire et le suivant sans un autre mot, ils marchent tous deux dans le sang frais de leurs ennemis.  
Ne connaissant pas cette ville, Penguin se perd – _évidemment_ \- et cela agace vivement le rouge qui l'attrape et le stoppe dans sa course.  
L'ennemi n'était pas au rendez-vous, il avait même déserté le coin pour un temps et c'était sans doute mieux puisque que Kidd avait des questions avant de tuer à tour de bras les hommes qui essayaient d'envahir son pays.

 **_ Où est Trafalgar !?**

 **_ Sur les murs de l'Est. …C'est ce que Killer-san m'a dit.** Explique l'ébène en regardant autour de lui.

 **_ On passe par-là dans ce cas, ça ira plus vite et j'aurais plus à te surveiller.**

 **_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé et je sais me défendre tout seul Kidd-san. …Tu es sûr que c'est le chemin !?**

 **_ Ouais, avance.  
**

Poussant l'asticot à avancer, Kidd ne dit plus rien et il en va de même pour Penguin qui a d'autre chose à penser. Il doit dire à Law que Luffy à demander à Zoro et à tous de venir les rejoindre au plus vite pour repousser Teach et ces hommes.  
Il doit également prévenir les alliés de Rayleigh sur son ordre donc, il ne peut pas faillir.  
Les bruits d'explosions se montrent au loin, ainsi que des cris agonisants et si tout cela se mélange avec leurs pas jonchant les grains de sables pourpre, l'ambiance fait froid dans le dos mais ils connaissent alors, rien n'est dit et apercevoir des cadavres n'est pas effrayant.  
Les minutes défilent, la course se fait en continue mais étrangement Kidd ne peut pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à ce noiraud. …Sa petite créature n'était pas dans son état normal tout à l'heure et ça le perturbe.

Rapidement, ils aperçoivent tous les deux les remparts que Trafalgar est censé occupé avec d'autres du pays du sable et attrapant leurs armes, ils mettent un terme à la vie de trois personnes qui s'étaient infiltrés dans la ville.  
Attrapant les escaliers, ébène et carmin sont sur la bonne voie et trouvant des alliés, des questions sont posés. …Et durant ce petit laps de temps, Penguin en profite pour épier –à son tour- ce vermeil qui –d'une autorité naturelle recevait chaque rapport en quelques secondes.  
Puis se souvenant d'une phrase qui a été dite par Eustass, il aimerait des explications. …Des explications mais avant ça et voyant Law au loin, il accourt vers lui et lui sourit de le retrouver sans égratignure et l'air neutre comme à son habitude.

 **_ Penguin-ya~ que fais-tu ici !? Tu n'es pas censé être avec Luffy-san et le protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.** Soupir l'ébène en jaugeant les vêtements tâchés du plus petit.

 **_ C'est Luffy-sama…, il a demandé à Zoro-san de quitter East-Blue avec les troupes pour venir en soutien ici. Ils devraient arriver par le nord donc vous ne devez pas croire à des renforts ennemis, c'est que ce Luffy-sama m'a demandé de te dire à toi et à eux.** Confie Penguin.

 **_ Très bien, je me charge de leur dire… …quoique, il y a des chances pour qu'il se méfie de moi. Eustass-ya~, tu pourrais te montrer utile.** Sourit mesquinement Law en s'approchant du carmin.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi !?**

 **_ Dit-leur que des alliés vont arriver dans quelques temps. …Toi, ils te croiront.** Marmonne Law en scrutant le rouge de ses aciers.

 **_ Pourquoi j'ferais ça, pour ta belle gueule !? Certainement pas.** Critique Kidd de son air supérieur.

 **_ Tu préfères donc ne pas suivre mon conseil et mettre en danger la vie de ces hommes, simplement pour te sentir supérieur à moi. …Tu es un abruti.**

 **_ Tu veux te battre, Trafalgar !?**

 **_ Ça suffit tous les deux, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Eustass-san va leur dire que des renforts arriveront d'ici deux jours et s'il te plait Law-kun n'entre pas dans son jeu.** S'exclame l'animal en éloignant les deux l'un de l'autre.

 **_ Ok… j'y vais.** Soupir Kidd, en tuant du regard sa bestiole attitré. **Toi, on réglera ça plus tard.**

Apercevant cette chose, Law sourit de cette connivence entre les deux et taquinant son cadet sur cette chose, il ne récolte qu'une moue embêté et bougonne.  
Puis rapidement, Penguin fait la connaissance de Bartolomeo. Ce même Bartolomeo qui pour une raison inconnu s'est pris d'amitié pour Trafalgar.  
Pendant de longues minutes, Penguin se fait harponner par ce vert mais quand Kidd revient, l'ambiance change de nouveau. …Sur ce côté-ci de la ville, l'ennemi ne faisait rien – _ne se montrait presque pas_ \- et c'est bien cela qui inquiétait tout le monde présent.

 **_ Je vais retourner auprès de Luffy-sama maintenant. Fait attention à toi Law-kun.**

 **_ …Ne fait pas de détour.** Ordonne Law.

Acquiesçant les mots entendus, le noiraud retourne sur ses pas mais ne se sait pas encore suivi d'une autre personne. Pourquoi Kidd le suit exactement !? Il ne sait pas bien. …Bon, déjà parce qu'il devait retourner soutenir ses alliés mais et aussi et peut-être parce qu'il ne veut pas que cette bestiole soit abîmé.  
Alors sur le trajet et après s'être éloigné des murs, la discussion se remit en route.

 **_ Oi la bestiole, tu veux bien me parler de tout à l'heure maintenant !?**

 **_ Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Kidd-san. …Tu n'as fait que m'attraper, me frapper et me demander où je courrais.**

 **_ Tu… t'as découpé des hommes et t'avais l'air d'adorer les faire souffrir. Pas que ça me déplaise mais, j'te voyais plus comme l'un de ceux qui aime en finir rapidement.**

 **_ Je n'ai pas fait ça ! Je courrais en direction des murs quand je t'ai vu à une intersection. Tu étais occupé de te battre et… il y avait cet homme derrière toi… …et tu… l'as tué… …je crois.**

 **_ Non c'est toi qui as fait ça. Et lentement. …T'étais flippant.**

Penguin ne se rappelait pas de cela. Il n'avait rien fait de tel, ce n'était pas lui. Faire souffrir les autres, ce n'était pas lui, il en était certain.  
Cherchant un peu plus dans sa mémoire, une vague de panique le traverse et mordant sa lèvre, il se souvient juste qu'il a peur pour ce rouge. Que… que la lame de l'autre le transperçait et… c'est tout. Rien d'autre ne lui revenait si ce n'est le fait qu'ensuite, il était face à Kidd qui lui tenait la mâchoire.

 **_ Tu dois te tromper, ce n'était pas moi. …Tu-**

 **_ Ok… . Vas-y maintenant, rejoint ton seigneur. …Et sache que je ne suis pas prêt de tomber.**

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'Usagi était dangereux. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Tous les gestes qu'il avait faits, les mots qu'il avait dits, les vies qu'il avait prises. …Il ne se souvenait de rien.  
Et peut-être que finalement, ça l'emmerdait.  
C'était chiant parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que cette bestiole-là devait rester intact et sans égratignure. Que personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal à part lui.  
Alors il ne sait pas encore comment le protéger de lui-même mais il y arriverait. Si jamais un truc comme ça devait se montrer pendant qu'il était seul aucun doute possible qu'il se ferait tuer puisque personne ne pourrait le résonner. …Et à cette pensée, il était sûr de tuer quiconque oserait toucher à sa proie.

… .

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

J'ai longuement pensé à ce chapitre et à comment l'écrire et j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure façon de le faire. Je voulais vraiment ce passage et je voulais vraiment que Penguin sauve la vie de Kidd pour montrer à ce rouge qu'il pouvait très bien se battre seul et se défendre. Pour montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un petit animal inoffensif!

A la semaine prochaine et merci à vous de lire! Bisous.


	47. Soutien non-désiré et limit de temps

**Bonjour,**

Je prends une petite pause pour vous poster la suite ! Oh et aussi pour vous présenter un nouveau compte, il s'appelle Sam-Craft, j'écris en collaboration avec Peacecraft31 et vous retrouverait le lien sur mon profil ! -je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à mettre de lien ici aujourd'hui!-  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à y faire un petit tours!

Sinon cette semaine, on continue avec la petite histoire de Penguin et je crois qu'elle est vraiment presque terminée. Je n'ai toujours pas la fin mais, je sais déjà ce que j'y vois donc, reste plus qu'à... -plus facile à dire qu'à faire...x)-

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **Soutien non-désiré et limite de temps.** _  
_

* * *

De retour près de Luffy, Penguin donnait les dernières informations dont il était porteur.  
Tous l'écoutaient avec attention et dans un coin de la pièce, Killer bouillonnait d'impatience. Lui, il était pour le terrain, pas pour rester cacher alors qu'il y avait des hommes à massacrer à l'extérieur et si son seigneur en avait conscience, Rayleigh avait besoin de lui ici – _au cas où, il était finalement revenu sur sa décision et l'avait gardé à ses côtés_ -.  
Le calme ambiant aurait pu être présage de bonne augure mais, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Le temps était agité à l'extérieur et si la nuit tombait, c'était également le moment propice pour les attaques surprises.  
Surveillant le D, Penguin restait en retrait et ressassait certains passages de sa mésaventure en dehors de ces murs. Il était fatigué, sans savoir pourquoi et les paroles qu'avait eu Kidd à son égard avait été étrange. …Il n'avait rien fait alors pourquoi avait-il inventé des choses !?

 **_ Est-ce que tu as vu Kidd par hasard, Penguin-kun !?** Demande Silvers qui sort l'animal de sa réflexion dans un léger sursaut.

 **_ …Kidd-san !? … …Oui, oui je l'ai croisé et il se portait bien.**

 **_ Bien, je lui fais confiance pour veiller sur les autres dans ce cas. Luffy-san, nous devrions nous reposer un peu. Demain sera une longue journée et je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que Teach se montrera.** Conseil Rayleigh en fixant Luffy.

 **_ Je n'en n'ai pas envie. Si jamais quelque chose devait arriver je-**

 **_ Nous serions rapidement prévenu. Et puis, ils vont prendre chacun un tour de garde, n'est-ce pas Killer !? Penguin-kun !?**

Un acquiescement s'était fait auprès des deux appelés mais c'est un mot de Penguin qui décidera Luffy à se reposer et confier les choses aux subordonnés.  
Les deux seigneurs avaient disparu derrière une porte – _à proximité de leur garde-du-corps_ \- et se retrouvant en tête à tête, le jeune ébène n'était pas sûr de la démarche à suivre.  
Il n'avait eu que des conversations conflictuelles avec ce blond alors…, est-ce qu'en temps de crise ils allaient s'entraider ou faire du chacun pour soi !?  
Assis sur une chaise et près de la porte à garder, Penguin sursaute de nouveau quand la voix de son ainé s'élève. …Peut-être que l'entraide était la bonne réponse à la question de tout à l'heure.

 **_ Est-ce que Kidd t'as dit quelque chose quand tu l'as croisé !?** Essaie de savoir Killer.

 **_ Il…, qu'il n'était pas prêt de tomber. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.**

 **_ Rah, il m'énerve. Il a toujours le droit de se battre en premier, cet enfoiré. …Sinon, c'était comment dehors !?** Se renseigne le blond pour connaitre l'ambiance des combats.

 **_ Étrangement calme quand l'ennemi ne meurt pas. Killer-san, est-ce que Law-kun risque quelque chose à l'extérieur !? Sur ces murs !?**

 **_ Il sait se battre non, alors rien du tout.**

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Penguin aimerait croire aux mots de son « allié » mais c'est difficile. Il n'a de cesse de s'inquiéter pour Trafalgar et pour son seigneur. …Et pour Kidd aussi, quoiqu'il puisse en dire.  
Se levant pour se verser une tasse de thé, il en propose une à celui qui lui tient compagnie et s'approchant de ce doré, il reçoit une main sur le haut de la tête.

 **_ Peu importe à quoi tu penses, ça ira petit.** Si ce blond essayait de l'aider, c'était raté. Penguin n'aimait ce surnom, le détestait même alors repoussant cette main, Killer soupir.

 **_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et n'essaie pas de me réconforter, ça ne te va pas Killer-san. Maintenant accepte ça et laisse-moi m'éloigner.**

 **_ Argh, tu es fatiguant. Pour une fois que j'essayais de me montrer à peu près gentil.**

Marmonnant ces mots, Killer attrape la tasse des mains du plus jeune et s'en va contre la fenêtre.  
Entre eux, un silence pesant se fait mais le noiraud n'est pas prêt de le briser puisqu'il fixe la fenêtre et jauge le jardin sombre.  
Il aimerait savoir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur et être à côté des autres mais et dans le même temps, il ne peut pas abandonner Luffy. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait à vie.  
De son côté, Killer vérifie que les deux seigneurs sont endormit pour ensuite, s'assoir à même le sol et piquer un petit somme.  
La nuit allait être longue mais, le doré avait l'habitude de se préparer pour le combat et quoiqu'il se passe, il sait qu'il aura sa part d'hommes et il en est ravi par avance.

 **.**

 **_ Est-ce que tu le connais !?** Demande Law à un allié en désignant ce géant vert.

 **_ Oui. Il garde les frontières et entraine de temps à autre Daiki et Mashi. …On ne devrait pas l'aider !?**

Soupirant, un regard se fait dans la direction où le jeune homme combat et soupirant de mauvaise grâce, l'ébène sort de derrière le mur et se joint à la bataille.  
La plupart des ennemis avaient été repoussé aujourd'hui mais, c'était loin d'être suffisant. En pleine nuit – _comme maintenant_ \- certains tentent de s'infiltrer et d'obtenir des informations.  
Arrivant silencieusement derrière ce…, cette connaissance, l'ébène tranche dans le vif et tuant trois combattant sur les sept qui restent, il croit avoir assez contribué à la survie de l'autre énergumène.  
Et il a raison…, même si l'autre se plaint.

 **_ Senpai, il a failli me trancher la tête !** Se plaint un vert monstrueusement grand **.**

 **_ Tsk. …Laisse-les donc faire, Kannibal-ya~**

 **.**

 **_ Luffy-sama restait derrière moi.** Ordonne Penguin.

Ils n'ont pas réussi à entrer dans la villa du seigneur Rayleigh mais Luffy à trouver le moyen de sortir et de se trouver des ennemis. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'il se cachait et qu'il entendait la mort d'autres hommes alors, il ne pouvait plus rester-là sans rien faire. Il en avait assez et voulait « botter le cul » à cet abruti de Teach, une bonne fois pour toute.  
Évidemment, il n'était pas fait pour rester coincé entre quatre murs quand une bataille se montrait et ça, le noiraud aurait dû le savoir. Mais heureusement, il l'a retrouvé et essaie de l'arrêter avant que sa vie ne soit mise en danger.

 **_ Penguin, comment tu m'as retrouvé !? …Oh regarde, il y en a là-bas aussi !**

 **_ Restez ici, Luffy-sama. Luffy-sama, j'ai reçu des ordres alors s'il vous plait, écoutez-moi.** S'époumone le pauvre animal qui essaie de retenir son ainé sans surveiller ses arrières.

Dans les rues de la ville, Penguin se démène avec son seigneur tandis qu'autour d'eux, quelques ennemis apparaissent.  
Soupirant de mauvaise grâce, le noiraud amène son ainé à l'abri d'un quelconque attentat suicide et protégeant celui-ci d'un « kamikaze », il pousse Luffy à l'intérieur de la villa protégée.  
Dans le dos de l'animal pourtant, on pouvait apercevoir un blond qui –une épée à la main, transperçait de part en part un ennemi de l'ouest.

 **_ Luffy-sama, ne faite plus ça ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire à Zoro-senpai ou à Nami-sama s'il vous arrivait quelque chose alors que vous êtes sous ma protection !**

 **_ Penguin, je sais me battre depuis que je suis enfant alors si tu me protèges une fois de plus, je t'expulse de mon clan. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je décide de ce que je dois faire. Et il est temps pour moi de défendre ce pays comme le fait Rayleigh en ce moment.** D'un ton ferme, Luffy fait trembler la propriété ainsi que le corps de la bestiole. **Maintenant, laisse-moi passer et si tu as peur reste derrière moi sans me gêner.**

Ne trouvant rien à dire, Penguin baisse la tête et acquiesce. En plus d'avoir grondé son seigneur, il venait de le mettre en colère.  
Laissant la place de passer à son ainé, il peut rapidement entendre Luffy remercier une autre personne et le suivant d'un pas neutre, il essaie de ne plus faire d'ombre au D qui lui fait la leçon pour la première fois.  
Dépassant Killer, il ne fait pas attention à lui, l'oublie pour tout dire et quand il entend un « t'as bien fait, j'aurais fait de même » il n'en croit rien et continue sa route.  
Suivant les traces du D, Penguin ne fait rien –suit seulement les cadavres sur la route- et arrivant rapidement près du seigneur Rayleigh, il écoute les mots sans le faire et s'abstient de tout.

 **_ Zoro devrait bientôt se montrer maintenant. Tel que je le connais, ils auront pris un raccourci, enfin Sanji aura guidé tout le monde vers celui-ci.**

 **_ Très bien, alors allons rencontrer ce seigneur de West-Blue. Encore merci pour ton soutien, Luffy-san.** Sourit l'argenté.

 **_ C'est normal et puis Oji-san ne m'aurait jamais pardonné si j'avais fait semblant de ne rien voir.**

 **_ Bien. Après la bataille, je t'offrirais le festin de tes rêves !**

Souriant de cela, Luffy imagine déjà une quantité phénoménal de nourriture et suivant les traces du plus âgé. Derrière eux, un blond et un noiraud suivent.  
La main sur leur sabre, ils espionnent les alentours –l'un plus que l'autre- et se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la ville –là où la rencontre aurait lieu-, Penguin se jure d'être irréprochable et sans ennui pour son maitre. Il était frustré de lui-même, frustré des mots reçus et frustré d'être aussi incompétent dans sa tâche.  
Laissant son œil bleu glisser sur le noiraud, Killer essaie de comprendre mais et ne préférant pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, il revient vers l'horizon et dégage le passage pour son maitre.

 **… .**

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

Oui moi aussi je le trouve légèrement court ce chapitre et pourtant, il me semble parfait comme il est! J'espère que ça sera le cas pour vous aussi ! Dans tous les cas, la suite la semaine prochaine et surement plus que deux ou trois chapitres, je n'en vois pas plus sauf si j'écris trop lol.

A la semaine prochaine, je vous embrasse.


	48. Et je t'ai dis que tout irais bien

**Bonjour,**

Désolé pour la semaine dernière mais je ne pouvais pas poster pour la simple est bonne raison que le chapitre n"était pas terminé mais l'affaire est résolu et le chapitre est bel et bien arrivé!  
Je ne sais pas encore s'il va vous faire plaisir mais je l'espère grandement ! Les petites recommandations habituelles et ensuite, la lecture.

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **...Et je t'ai dis que tout irait bien.** _  
_

* * *

Arrivé aux portes de la ville, l'un des deux seigneurs regroupait ses troupes tandis que l'autre se montrait impatient et alerte.  
Rayleigh parle à ses hommes de ses futures actions, mais en place une stratégie de défense et retient Kidd attrapé durant son avancée près du mur.  
Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les hommes de West Blue avec à leur tête Marshall Teach, fier et souriant de sa victoire qu'il croit certaine.  
Law avait fini par rejoindre Luffy – _ainsi que Penguin-_ et dans des mouvements de lèvres parfois insoupçonnés, il fait un compte-rendu de ce qui a pu être fait et ce qu'il a pu voir.

 **_ Reste où tu es Teach ! Tu ne mettras pas un pied dans cette ville.** Crie Silvers à l'adresse de son ennemi maintenant à quelques mètres de lui.

 **_ Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher, Rayleigh !? Tu crois que tes hommes sont assez forts face au mien peut-être. …Ton temps est terminé.** Grogne un homme aux vêtements sombres qui jure avec sa barbe et ses cheveux charbons.

 **_ Bien, je vois qu'aucune négociation n'est a envisagé n'est-ce pas.** Rage le gris en serrant le manche de son sabre tranquillement installé à sa taille.

 **_ Rend-toi ou meurt, Rayleigh.**

La dernière phrase se montre au même moment qu'un mouvement de ruée.  
Les hommes de Teach traçaient une ligne droite vers les troupes de South Blue et rapidement, le fer s'entrecroisa.  
Une sorte de chanson étrange se fait entendre. Des cris rageurs essaient d'intimidés tandis que d'autres plus monstrueux évoquent la force brute.  
Là, dans ce sable chaud et sous ce soleil qui s'élève un peu plus, les premiers coups se font et se défont.  
Les seigneurs ne sont pas en restent et se mêlant à la bataille, Law et Penguin suivent du mieux qu'ils le peuvent le D énergique pour protéger ces arrières. Rayleigh arrête la lame du seigneur de West Blue s'affrontant d'un rire et d'un regard, certains blessés tombent.

Au loin pourtant, un bruit de galop se fait sentir et entendre.  
La terre tremble sous l'agitation des chevaux et prenant toujours plus de vitesse, l'horizon n'est pas apprécié des nouveaux arrivants.  
Donnant une frappe à l'animal pour que la cadence s'accélère, Zoro donne quelques ordres à ses hommes et partant devant, les instructions sont rapidement reprise par Sanji qui –guidant les troupes, poursuit ce vert parfois incontrôlable.  
Les renforts aperçus, Luffy sourit largement à la vue de son bras droit et faisant reculer les hommes de Teach, bientôt les épées se taisent et ceux de l'Ouest recule bien qu'aucun ordre n'ait été donné.  
Arrêtant une lame – _la faisant voltiger dans les airs_ -, le Roronoa arrive sur les lieux et protège son seigneur d'un ennemi qu'il se jure de transpercer.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que- !?** La voix interloquée du seigneur de West Blue au côté de Rayleigh se fait entendre et examinant les lieux, il s'aperçoit rapidement de la situation.

 **_ C'est fini pour toi Teach, rend-toi ou alors retourne sur ton territoire.** Soupir Silvers en soutenant l'épée de l'autre.

 **_ Faire appel à un autre seigneur…, tu es lâche Rayleigh Silvers.**

 **_ Non, c'est ce qu'on appelle des alliés.** Intervient Luffy en éloignant le barbu et en le faisant reculer. **Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Ce ne sont pas des terres !**

Fronçant les sourcils, Teach baisse son épée et enregistrant parfaitement le visage de ses ennemis, il ne peut s'avouer vaincu. Tout était parfait, le timing, la préparation mais il n'avait pas prévu de voir débarquer des alliés de South Blue.  
Lentement, l'ambiance se fait lourde, pesante et à couper au couteau. Jusqu'à ce qu'une attaque suicide se montre. Hurlant, la voix déstabilise. Tout se passe très vite, rien n'a le temps d'être vu mais l'attaque sur Rayleigh et Luffy échoue.  
Certains tentent bien de rattraper les ennemis – _notamment leur chef et seigneur_ \- mais, ils battent trop vite en retraite pour être prit.  
Tout se termine dans l'œuf et beaucoup de frustration se fait ressentir. West Blue est humilié et dévalorisé. Marshall Teach vu comme un fuyard et ses hommes comme des lâches. La bataille n'a pas lieu et cela peut-être bien comme elle peut être prise comme un vol.

 **_ Shukun, vous n'avez rien !?** Demande Zoro en évaluant son seigneur retrouvé et près de lui.

 **_ Tout va bien, Zoro. Je savais que vous viendriez à temps ! Vous n'avez mis que deux jours, c'est impressionnant.** Sourit Luffy en tapotant l'épaule de son bras droit.

 **_ Dès que nous avons reçu votre message, nous avons fait au plus vite. Nous ne pouvions pas vous faire courir le moindre risque.**

 **_ Hn, je n'ai pas pu m'amuser de toute façon à cause de…-** Marmonne le D en repensant à la conversation qu'il a eu – _à sens unique_ \- avec Penguin. **Rappelle-moi que je dois m'excuser Zoro.**

 **_ Très bien. A quel propos !?**

 **_ …Penguin.**

Non loin d'eux, Rayleigh observe les troupes disparaitre de ses terres et rejoint par Kidd, de petites instructions sont donnés.  
Très honnêtement, il ne pensait voir ce conflit se régler ainsi. Il était sûr de devoir tuer un autre seigneur de West Blue mais et à croire que celui-ci n'était pas aussi fou que ses prédécesseurs, il a rebroussé chemin.  
Passant une main dans sa chevelure blanche, le maitre du sable soupir et regardant ses hommes faire partir les in-désirés, il se doit te remercier Luffy et l'intervention de ses troupes.  
Et au milieu de tout ça, Killer avait arrêté une lame près d'un animal, un vert – _autre que Zoro_ \- suivait Law à la trace en le bombardant de question tandis que celui-ci examinait une blessure et Sanji s'approchait de son seigneur en racontant les folles péripéties d'un bretteur nul en orientation.  
Finalement, les quelques infiltrations et tentatives de prises de pouvoir avait échoué. S'était tué dans l'œuf et les morts qu'on pouvait encore apercevoir dans la ville n'avait servi à rien.  
Teach avait fait une tentative malhonnête et perdu d'avance pour ses hommes qui l'avaient suivi aveuglement.

 **.**

Rayleigh avait fait une place pour les hommes venus en renfort. Pour les troupes de Luffy et avait fait monté des tentes spacieuses. La ville s'était apaisée et les tâches de sang disparaissaient doucement.  
La nuit tombée, les esprits se calment et tous à table devant un festin, Le D était certainement le plus heureux des hommes.  
Ce n'était pas la fête que Rayleigh avait promis à celui-ci, simplement un échauffement mais la nourriture était là donc, tout était parfait pour le petit seigneur.  
Samouraïs, villageois, seigneurs, tous sont mélangés autour d'un seul et même repas. Là, sur la grande place, les lumières éclairent et offrent un spectacle des plus joyeux.  
Et à l'une des tables, Penguin a retrouvé Ban mais sa bonne humeur n'est pas au rendez-vous. Les mots de son seigneur résonnent toujours dans sa tête et sa mauvaise conscience lui donnent des soucis.

 **_ Penguin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas !?** S'inquiète le blanc en se penchant vers son ami.

 **_ Rien, ce n'est rien. Un peu de fatigue seulement.**

 **_ Ok. J'vais là-bas, on se revoit plus tard d'accord. Et tiens, j'ai pris ça pour toi, je sais que t'aime gouter les nouvelles pâtisseries.**

S'éloignant de son meilleur ami, l'incolore s'installe à une table et débutant son repas copieux, il ne s'attendait pas à se faire rejoindre par un rouge habitant le pays du sable.  
Relevant son regard noir vers ce vermeil qu'il n'apprécie pas, un grognement se montre et ne préférant pas lui adresser la parole, Ban ignore cette présence hostile et détesté. …Du moins au début parce qu'ensuite, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'intéresser.

 **_ J'sais pas si c'est déjà arrivé mais, c'était vraiment bizarre alors si tu pouvais dire ce qui lui est arrivé, ça m'arrangerait.** Marmonne Kidd qui –voulant comprendre la scène dont il a été témoin, attend une réponse.

 **_ Tu veux dire que…, ça s'est passé quand il était avec toi !?** Demande Ban stupéfait.

 **_ Ouais. Pourquoi !?**

Réfléchissant, le blanc essaie de comprendre mais tous les solutions qui lui viennent sont improbables ou alors, est-ce que Penguin considérerait inconsciemment Kidd comme l'un de leur allié !?  
Cette « transformation » de son meilleur ami ne se produit que pour protéger quelqu'un d'une menace imminente, il en est venu à cette conclusion mais dans le cas de ce rouge, est-ce possible !?  
Il connait Penguin et jamais, il n'aurait voulu épargner ce carmin.

 **_ Je sais pas c'est étrange… …ça ne s'est produit que quelques fois et, ça a toujours été pour me sauver la mise. Jamais pour personne d'autre.** Finalement, peut-être que Ban se retrouve jaloux il en a conscience. **Et il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il fait, il ne s'en souvient même pas.**

 **_ Alors c'est déjà arrivé et vous l'envoyez sur le champ de bataille !? Vous êtes complètement cons !**

 **_ Parce qu'évidemment, on savait que votre pays allait être attaqué ! Je serais venu avec sinon, comment tu as fait pour le ramener à la raison !?**

Tuant du regard ce blanc pour ne pas le frapper, Kidd se lève de son siège et disparait sans répondre. Ce qu'il a entendu l'énerve. …Qu'est-ce que ce foutu albinos aurait pu faire de plus !?  
Soupirant fortement, il s'éloigne de cette foule qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement et scrutant les lieux, ses prunelles sangs tombent sur cet Usagi en grande conversation avec Killer.  
Depuis quand sont-ils si proche ces deux-là !? Rah, il déteste et il va vite reprendre ce qui lui appartient.  
Il ne sait pas ce que veut Killer à son animal de compagnie mais ça ne va pas durer. Déjà qu'il a vu ce blond éloigner un sabre de ce lapin alors si en plus il tente de se l'approprier, ça pourrait mal finir.

Non loin de là – _ou au contraire, très loin de là_ -, Law est assis près d'une fontaine et termine son repas. Tout ce monde, il n'aime pas.  
Ayant semé Bartolomeo, le calme se fait autour de lui et s'il lève doucement la tête pour apercevoir la nuit étoilé, il capte rapidement un mouvement à ses côtés.  
Une main vient se poser sur sa nuque et laissant faire, Trafalgar se détend imperceptiblement. Il sait qui se trouve à ses côtés et même si ça ne devrait pas, ça le rassure et l'apaise.  
Son visage se fait ramener vers un autre et doucement des prunelles se rencontrent. L'acier ne fuit pas et l'émeraude constate que l'autre n'a rien.

 **_ Personne ne t'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas** **!?** Scrute Zoro en examinant cette frimousse de ces deux mains et en jouant légèrement avec celle-ci.

 **_ J'ai écouté tes ordres contradictoires à la lettre, Taicho.** Soupir Law légèrement moqueur.

 **_ Bien. …C'est bien.** Avoue le Roronoa en passant son pouce sur cette lèvre douce – _peu importe qu'elle soit moqueuse_ \- et continue de s'approcher de cet ébène jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser.

Le baiser se fait simple au début, ils se goutent, s'apprécient pour finalement durer et ne plus vraiment se lâcher.  
Zoro ne saurait dire s'il avait plus eu peur pour son seigneur ou pour son noiraud. Rien que l'idée de perdre l'un des deux était une vraie maladie pour lui alors, une fois s'être assuré que Luffy était sain et sauf, il avait recherché cet ébène sans relâche. …Et enfin, il le trouvait.  
Il constate tranquillement de lui-même que ce noiraud n'a rien. Constate à quel point, il est devenu une chose vitale pour lui.

 **_ Pourquoi tu restes ici !?**

 **_ Parce que je n'aime pas les bains de foule. Tu devrais le savoir, non. …Tu sais, le petit seigneur était persuadé que tu allais te perdre en cours de route mais, il a eu tort n'est-ce pas !?**

 **_ Pas vraiment, c'est Sanji qui dirigeait… .** Avoue honteusement le vert en détournant le regard. **Faut dire, tout se ressemble ici. Et arrête de dire « petit seigneur », c'est le tien également.**

 **_ Une habitude, Roronoa-ya~.**

Ah merde, ça lui avait manqué ça ! Entendre, l'ébène l'appeler ainsi. Entendre son nom rouler si particulièrement dans la bouche de l'autre, lui avait foutrement manqué.  
C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne se prive pas de s'approcher une nouvelle fois de Law pour lui voler un autre baiser et pour laisser sa main faire frissonner cette nuque et ce cuir-chevelu maltraité de ses doigts.  
Se laissant faire, Trafalgar ne voit aucun inconvénient aux gestes de l'autre et accrochant même un pan de ce kimono qui appartient à Zoro, il stoppe tout de même leur échange pour s'éloigner et se remettre sur ses pieds.

 **_ J'vais y aller… amuse-toi bien, Roronoa-ya~**

Amorçant son départ, il se fait tout de même choper le poignet par le vert et amener vers la fête qui a lieu, un soupir se fait.  
Law n'est pas d'humeur, il aimerait se reposer et ne pas entendre crier à chaque coin de rue. Il aimerait pouvoir être tranquille.

 **_ Viens boire avec moi, ensuite j'te laisserais partir où tu veux.**

 **_ Dans ce cas, accompagne-moi ensuite dans la chambre.** Chuchote Trafalgar d'un léger rictus qui se fane bien vite au cri d'une personne qu'il reconnait sans mal. **Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas rester… .**

 **_ Qui est-ce !?**

 **_ Un microbe, fan du petit seigneur.** Grogne Law en s'éloignant légèrement de Zoro.

 **_ Et !?**

 **_ Et je ne sais pas, depuis qu'il me sait sous ses ordres, il ne fait que me harceler de questions et me prend pour son ami… en quelques sortes.**

 **_ Bah du moment qu'il ne te harcèle pas autrement, ça me va.** Répond rapidement le vert qui vient de se connaitre un instinct de jalousie méconnu de ses sens.

 **_ Tu te moques, attend-moi là. Je sais qu'il apprécie grandement un certain « bras-droit du nom de Roronoa-san », tu vas l'adorer crois-moi.** Sur ces mots, l'ébène s'éloigne du bretteur et allant à la rencontre de Bartolomeo, des messes-basses sont dites. La soirée risquait d'être longue.

… .

* * *

A suivre... .

Nous avons bientôt terminé cette histoire maintenant et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout. J'ai bien aimé la petite conversation Ban/Kidd et j'espère que vous aimerais vous aussi. Pis je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que mes petites retrouvailles Law/Zoro hé hé!

Je vous embrasse fort pis je vous à la semaine prochaine.


	49. C'est terminé ou non j'te dis juste

**Bonjour,**

Piouf, alors me voici ! Je peux poster le nouveau chapitre. Il est dans mes documents depuis hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster donc le voilà, tout propre et tout frais!  
Je vous préviens, il s'agit de l'avant dernier. La semaine prochaine vous aurez le droit à l'épilogue (qui n'est pas encore fait) puis ensuite, je serais dans l'obligation de quitter cette fiction que j'affectionne beaucoup et qui aura duré très longtemps (un record pour moi)  
Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse lire !

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama. Tous, sans exception.

 **Note** : Il est probable que les personnages deviennent OOC, voulu ou non, cela aide au bon fonctionnement de la fiction et à son bon déroulement.

Entre Flashback et présent, j'espère ne pas vous perdre. Sinon:

\- Le présent est écrit de façon normal _et_ entre " **OoOoO** ".  
\- _Le passé quant à lui sera en italique._

 _Bonne Lecture._

* * *

 **C'est terminé ou non, j'te dis juste "au revoir".** _  
_

* * *

Il en a marre de cette soirée. Physiquement, il en marre et mentalement aussi très certainement.  
C'est pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait s'expliquer mais, il est épuisé alors il aimerait juste ne plus causer de tort à personne.  
Il aimerait pouvoir s'excuser une nouvelle fois auprès de son seigneur mais celui-ci est bien trop occupé donc, il doit attendre son tour et prendre son mal en patience.  
Il n'a mangé que la pâtisserie que son meilleur ami lui avait apporté et il n'avait discuté avec personne d'autre, si ce n'est peut-être Sanji, son capitaine et Law.  
Fixant un point au loin, Penguin ne fait pas attention à la personne qui prend place à ces côtés puis quand il ose détourner son regard, il remarque cet éclat blond.  
N'y faisant pas attention, ce noiraud scrute certaines personnes se mouvoir sur les chansons qui résonnent et gardant une respiration calme, il entend des brides de mots qui lui sont adressés.

 **_ Killer-san, tu n'aurais pas autre chose à faire !?**

 **_ Des tas mais, j'voulais savoir si tu avais eu l'occasion de parler avec ton seigneur.**

 **_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te concerner mais non et puis, je ne vais pas le déranger pour une chose sans importance.** Dit l'ébène en passant une main sur sa nuque.

 **_ Je sais ce que c'est que de se faire engueuler par son seigneur. Kidd et moi, c'est un truc qu'on connait bien et c'est jamais agréable la première fois alors juste pour infos, ils ne pensent pas ce qu'ils disent à ce moment-là.**

 **_ Je n'ai pas besoin de tes services, Killer-san.**

 **_ Bordel, t'es chiant toi ! …Démerde-toi dans ce cas.** Grogne le doré en fronçant les sourcils.

 **_ C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure, je sais très bien me débrouiller seul.**

 **_ Tu es- rah laisse tomber**. Soupir le blond lacement et qui se lève de son siège pour s'éloigner. Enfin, après avoir retiré une saloperie des cheveux de jais.

Éparpillant ses mèches, Penguin attend de voir l'autre disparaitre puis une fois cette chose faite, il se lève à son tour pour se rendre à la villa.  
Il a besoin de dormir maintenant. Besoin de se reposer l'esprit et pas de tomber sur des cons de premières… . Ah oui et il espère que Ban ne fera pas trop de bruit en arrivant à son tour – _parce que oui, ils partagent la chambre durant leur séjour-._  
Dépassant un stand de nourriture et des hommes à moitié ivres, le noiraud s'aventure sur une route plus calme tandis que derrière lui, une ombre menace.  
Au loin, Kidd avait eu plus l'impression de voir une scène de chasse qu'une réelle conversation et cela lui avait moyennement plus.

 **_ Usagi, tu vas où !?**

S'arrêtant pour regarder derrière lui, Penguin n'a pas envie de le croiser. Pas envie de se disputer un peu plus avec qui le veut.  
Faisant la moue, sa lèvre inférieure fait un ourlet des plus charmants tandis que son regard – _lui_ -, passe d'un vert-canard à un vert clair bordée de noir. Il n'a plus envie de se battre pour ce soir et c'est ce qui va se produire s'il adresse la parole à ce rouge. …Il le sait.

 **_ Kidd-san pas ce soir s'il te plait.**

 **_ T'avais pourtant l'air de te plaire avec Killer. J'me trompe !?** Soupçonne Eustass en fixant ce noiraud.

 **_ Oui, il… . Peu importe. Tu devrais le rejoindre d'ailleurs Kidd-san et t'amuser.**

Fronçant ses sourcils inexistants, Eustass n'aime que très moyennement l'ordre donné alors reprenant sa marche, il se stoppe près de l'ébène et lui attrape le visage. Personne ne lui dit ce qu'il doit faire ! Il est le seul maitre de sa vie.  
Se laissant faire – _n'ayant même pas l'envie de se débattre_ \- Penguin abdique et scrute mollement ce visage près du sien. …Mais il aura beau dire ou faire ce qu'il veut, à l'instant, la présence de ce vermeil à un pouvoir apaisant même si son aura parait maléfique.

 **_ S'passe quoi la bestiole !?**

 **_ Je ne suis doué que pour servir Luffy-sama et je l'ai déçu aujourd'hui. Pour toi, ça ne signifie peut-être rien mais, c'est tout ce que j'ai moi et si Luffy-sama décide de m'abandonner je- …Kidd-san, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais mieux m'excuser.**

Ne pouvant plus – _au contact de cette main chaude_ -, Penguin déverse son trop plein de pensée sombre et continuant avec cette moue triste, ce rouge se trouve étrangement chanceux d'être le seul à pouvoir la voir. S'il avait fait ça avec Killer à ces côtés, il l'aurait maltraité durant des heures mais là et si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, Kidd s'abstient.  
…Pourquoi !? Parce que c'est étrange de voir ce noiraud lui confier un truc du genre. C'est la première fois qu'on lui parle aussi naturellement de son problème. Bon ok, en vrai il s'en fout de tout et de tout le monde et là aussi mais, il préfère avoir été choisi. Si jamais Penguin avait choisi Killer ça aurait été un vrai massacre.

 **_ Ton seigneur ne ferait jamais ça.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu n'étais même pas là ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.**

 **_ Mais Killer si, c'est ça !** Ne peut s'empêcher de dire Kidd de mauvaise foi.

 **_ Oui mais, ça n'a rien à voir, arrête avec ça c'est chiant. Lâche-moi Kidd-san… .**

Embrassant cette tête d'un baiser rapide, Eustass fini par attraper le poignet du plus jeune et par le tirer derrière lui.  
Il en a marre d'être ici, en pleine rue et obligé de surveiller les environs au cas où quelqu'un apercevrait cette tête ô combien pècheresse que l'autre peu faire sans s'en rendre compte. Ça l'emmerde ! Vraiment parce que, parce qu'il n'a aucun contrôle sur cette créature et qu'il aimerait ou le tuer ou le torturer d'être si attractif !

 **_ Pas aujourd'hui, viens avec moi. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, j'suis persuadé que Luffy a déjà oublié ! Il est pas du genre à renier ses sujets pour une erreur ou deux. J'connais ce genre-là, le genre connard et qui ne pense qu'à eux, j'en connais des tas et surement d'trop mais ton petit seigneur n'est pas comme ça. Tu n'auras qu'à aller le voir demain et tu constateras que j'ai raison.**

Le cœur de Penguin se resserre pour une raison qu'il ignore. Est-ce que ce rouge essaie réellement de le réconforter !? …C'est… stupéfiant.  
Épiant ce large dos devant lui, un maigre sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du jeune guerrier et se laissant guider par ce vermeil, il croit… qu'il est juste un peu… mais rien qu'un peu, qu'il l'apprécie vraiment.  
Et puis de toute façon, c'est la faute de ce rouge non. Avec de telles paroles, il ne peut pas le repousser. Ça serait pas correct et pas non plus ce qu'il veut.

 **_ Tu- …ne parle pas de Luffy-sama si familièrement.** Marmonne Penguin entre deux réflexions qui le gêne plus qu'autre chose.

 **_ Personne n'est là pour m'entendre.**

La phrase est soufflée au clair de lune et si ce noiraud ne répond pas, c'est qu'il n'y a tout simplement pas de réponse à apporter.  
Se laissant guider par son ainé, il garde ses pensées pour lui au même titre que cette tête remplie d'inquiétude.  
Combien de temps mettent-ils à se trouver un endroit à eux !? Aucune idée. Personne ne sait rien sur ce sujet, Penguin sait seulement qu'une fois la tête relevée, il avait le paysage d'une chambre autour de lui.  
Une chambre qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de visiter. La porte fermée derrière lui, il a regardé Kidd relâcher ses cheveux et pourquoi ne dit-il rien !? Il ne sait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il se sent réellement apaisé pour la première fois de la journée. Parce que ce rouge ne l'a pas jugé, simplement « engueulé » comme il sait le faire et quelque part, ça a réchauffé ses entrailles.

Gardant une respiration calme, l'ébène essaie de comprendre pourquoi il se retrouve enfermé ici puis, petit à petit, la question ne devient plus si importante que ça.  
Il observe juste ce carmin s'approcher de lui, épie ces gestes lents et si une main ferme frôle sa joue et se pose sur sa nuque avec toujours autant de brusquerie, il n'essaie pas de s'échapper.  
Tout est de la faute de Kidd ! Il est déloyal.  
Lutter contre un regard méconnu de ses sens est impossible alors forcément il tombe dans le piège et se laisse embrasser. Penguin ne sait pas si ce baiser est dur ou paresseux. Il sait seulement que le suivre n'est pas désagréable et qu'une fois de plus son cœur se rappel à lui.  
Eustass Kidd, triche ! En plus d'être un assassin et un monstre, c'est un tricheur. …Mais un tricheur honnête.  
Se laissant porter puis tomber sur le futon d'Eustass, le noiraud ne montre aucune résistance et attrapant ce pan de vêtement, il l'enserre et ferme les yeux.

 **_ Kidd-san…**

Il ne veut pas de lui, n'a pas besoin de lui et pourtant, il l'accroche.  
Penguin préfèrerait l'oublier, n'avoir jamais eu aucun rapport avec Kidd mais, que peut-il y faire si à chaque fois que l'autre le frôle maintenant, il frissonne !? Si à chacun de ses mots, il y trouve un peu de joie !?  
Il le déteste. Il se ment à lui-même mais il ne veut pas le reconnaitre. Il ne veut pas devenir un menteur honnête. Il ne veut pas s'avouer ce genre de chose.  
Se laissant aller dans les bras de ce carmin, Penguin s'endort sans s'en rendre compte et Eustass – _lui_ -, prend place à ces côtés et se recouvre – _lui et ce noiraud_ \- de cette couette.  
Jamais il n'avait vu un regard si clair de la part de Kidd. Un regard orangé et brûlant. Tout est de sa faute, ce noiraud en est sûr ! C'est de la faute d'Eustass s'il tombe pour lui si ouvertement.

 **.**

Il était contre ce torse quand il s'est réveillé. Il avait chaud. Il était brûlant et serein.  
Emmitouflé, il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de sortir de ce cocon mais quand il a levé la tête et qu'il a aperçu ce carmin dormir…, son cœur a eu le temps de rater un battement.  
Son regard vert avait détaillé la tête endormit de son ainé et avant de se lever, il avait embrassé du bout des lèvres ce rouge.  
Sans perturber son sommeil, sans l'embêter puis il avait souri et s'était dégagé de ces bras autour de lui pour sortir de cette chambre.  
Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'Eustass n'était pas complètement endormit et que cette chose lui avait bien plu.  
Par la suite, Penguin avait pris un bain, avait changé de vêtement et il avait été hélé par Sanji qui sortait de l'une des pièces.

 **_ Luffy-sama se trouve dans la pièce de gauche.** Explique le doré un plateau vide à la main.

 **_ Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il veut me voir !?** Questionne Penguin. **  
**

 **_ Non aucune idée mais ne t'inquiète pas. C'est jamais rien de grave avec Luffy-sama tu devrais le savoir.**

 **_ Très bien, bon eh bien je ne vais pas le faire attendre.**

Souriant à son ainé, le noiraud reprend sa marche et s'arrêtant devant la porte coulissante, il prend une profonde inspiration.  
Si le D veut le voir, il va prendre cette occasion pour s'excuser de nouveau et convenablement. La main sur la sorte de poignet, il ouvre la planche de bois et apercevant rapidement son seigneur, il s'y engouffre et s'assoit devant celui-ci.  
Le cœur battant et restant incliné devant son maitre, Penguin serre les poings et ne laissant pas Luffy prendre la parole, il commence.

 **_ Luffy-sama, je voulais m'excuser pour le tort que je vous avais causé. Ça ne se reproduira plus alors veuillez me pardonner.**

 **_ Relève-toi Penguin et ne t'excuse pas. J'étais simplement frustré de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, vous et le pays. Je m'en suis pris à toi parce que tu étais là, c'est tout. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit alors s'il te plait oublie, d'accord.**

Le large sourire de Luffy est rassurant et copiant son ainé, Penguin dessine également un sourire sur ses lèvres et en même temps, repense aux paroles que le rouge a eues pour lui.  
Il avait eu raison, Luffy ne lui en voulait pas. Mordant sa lèvre et remerciant le D, Penguin reprend un peu de couleur et les yeux de nouveau pétillant, il reprend la parole.

 **_ Ce qui veut dire que je peux toujours suivre les ordres de Zoro-san !?**

 **_ Ah ce propos je dois lui parler de ça. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu en chemin !?** Demande Luffy embêté par son bras droit qui le surprotège toujours.

 **_ Non, je n'ai vu personne à par Sanji-san.**

 **_ Pas grave, …je suppose que j'aurais plus de chance quand nous rentrerons.**

Après quelques petites formalités de bienséance, Penguin se retire de la pièce et longeant les couloirs qu'il connait maintenant de mieux en mieux, il se permet de se rendre dans la chambre qu'il aurait normalement dû occuper.  
Ouvrant la porte en silence et s'introduisant dans le plus grand calme, il marche sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller son meilleur ami qui dort encore. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne porte qu'un pantalon de ce qu'il pouvait voir mais ne se préoccupant pas trop de cela, il attrape ces affaires dérangées pour les remettre correctement jusqu'à ce qu'un œil noir s'ouvre et qu'un grognement se fasse entendre.

 **_ Il est encore tôt Sanji…, reste dormir.** Maugrée l'albinos en frottant son visage ensommeillé.

 **_ Ban ?!**

La voix du noiraud a eu l'effet d'un sursaut sur ce blanc qui se relève brutalement sur le futon et qui épis les lieux. Est-ce que l'autre l'avait entendu !? Il y avait de fortes chances et il n'avait aucune excuse en réserve.  
S'éparpillant les cheveux pour se donner contenance, Ban se réveille plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et soupirant, il se confesse… ou pas.

 **_ Désolé j'pensais que c'était Sanji, il a dormi ici cette nuit. …Où est-ce que tu étais toi cette nuit !? On t'a pas entendu entrer dans la chambre !?**

 **_ Hm… j'avais trouvé une chambre déserte.** Ment Penguin en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose.

La conversation continue entre les deux et Ban racontait son voyage jusqu'ici puisqu'il n'avait encore rien narré de cela à son meilleur ami.  
Les paroles volent au travers de la pièce, des rires se montrent également après les multiples disparitions de leur capitaine durant le trajet puis, un souvenir de la veille revient cogner la mémoire du blanc.  
Hier soir, on lui avait dit une chose dérangeante et en même temps étrange. Parler de cela avec Penguin n'avait aucune utilité puisque celui-ci ne se souvenait jamais mais…, il avait besoin d'entendre son ami lui confirmer que ce rouge lui avait menti. Besoin des mots de ce noiraud pour oublier cette farce entendu par ce carmin dérangeant et vulgaire.

 **_ Au faite, Kidd m'a dit quelque chose.** Commence Ban ce qui attire inévitablement l'attention de Penguin qui oublie de respirer durant un laps de temps indéterminé. **…Est-ce que…, tu te souviens de t'être battu à ces côtés !? Ou de t'être retrouver à côté de lui lors d'une attaque sans savoir comment t'avait atterrit là !?**

Regardant l'ébène réfléchir à ses questions, il s'approche de son ami et l'épie scrupuleusement. Les prunelles vertes cherchaient tandis qu'une lèvre se faisait mordre et ce geste, Ban le reconnait.  
Penguin mordait sa lèvre quand une chose le gênée et en l'occurrence ici les questions gênes ainsi que les possibles réponses.

 **_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça !? Et quand as-tu parlé à Kidd-san !?**

 **_ Répond simplement.** S'enquit de dire Ban en chiffonnant les mèches de son ami –presque frère-.

 **_ C'est possible. …Je…, je devais délivrer un message à Law-kun et sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, Kidd-san était devant moi. …Ensuite, il n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions étranges en disant que je n'étais pas moi-même.**

Fronçant les sourcils et mordant sa lèvre à son tour, Ban lâche un soupir et cogne sa tête à celle de ce noiraud. Légèrement et sans faire mal.  
C'était étrange que cet ébène se soit réveillé au contact de ce géant rouge mais et en même temps, il était soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un avait réussi à le ramener dans la réalité. Certes, Kidd n'était pas la meilleure des personnes mais, …rien. Ban sourit simplement et s'éloigne un peu.

 **_ Pourquoi cette question !? Est-ce que Kidd-san t'as dit quelque chose d'étrange !?** Demande Penguin affolé sans le montrer de ce que ce carmin aurait pu faire ou dire.

 **_ T'inquiète, pour une fois je suis content qu'il ait été là, il est peut-être pas si bête après tout. Bon oublions ça et allons manger, j'commence à avoir faim !**

 **_ Hm, mais avant habille-toi. Tu ne peux pas voyager comme ça.** Marmonne Penguin qui ne comprend toujours pas le sens de ce questionnement mais qui préfère l'oublier et puis, Kidd n'avait rien fait de mal, c'est tout ce qui compte à cet instant.

 **.**

Dans une autre chambre, un ébène dormait encore paisiblement.  
La couette accrochée entre ses mains, il ne se soucie plus de rien et continue sa nuit sans se préoccuper de cette chose qui le caresse gentiment ou en tout cas qui le fait frissonner.  
A ces côtés, un vert qui ne fait que le scruter et qui cajole une joue et un cou chaud. C'est rare de sentir autant de chaleur émaner de ce médecin et Zoro ne pouvait qu'en sourire.  
Il avait retrouvé ce chirurgien sans aucunes égratignures ou presque. Non en vrai, après un bain les tâches de sang étaient toutes parties et les quelques griffures n'étaient que superficiel.  
L'index du Roronoa touche, ses lèvres également en surface et se penchant vers son noiraud, il respire l'odeur de ces cheveux de jais et continue de l'embrasser.  
Il resserre ce noiraud contre lui et l'embête c'est vrai. Il embête Law mais il ne le fait pas exprès, il est juste bien là. …Surtout qu'il a pu profiter de Trafalgar toute la nuit malgré sa fatigue.

 **_ Doc', tu sens bon.** Murmure le sabreur en resserrant son cadet.

 **_ ….Ne dit pas d'bêtise.** Soupir Law en gardant les yeux fermés et sans se débattre.

 **_ J'ai encore envie de toi.**

 **_ Mh…, j'ai sommeil et tu dois rejoindre ton petit seigneur.**

 **_ Moi j veux continuer de profiter de mon guerrier sanguinaire encore un peu. J'ai le droit, non !?** Grogne Zoro en mordant la nuque tendre du noiraud.

 **_ …Sans doute.**

Le sans doute avait été mangé par une bouche avide et par des bras autour de lui.  
Zoro avait alors grimpé sur Trafalgar et le grignotant de part et d'autres, il n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt. La matinée venait de débuter et ils avaient un peu de temps pour profiter de leur retrouvaille.  
Law laisse ses mains agripper les bras du vert, étire son cou pour donner libre-court aux pensées de ce capitaine et un sourire sur le bord des lèvres, il ne fait pas attention au soleil qui traverse les panneaux, ni aux voix qui courent de temps à autre dans les couloirs.

 **.**

Terminant son bandage, Kidd se rhabille et sort de sa chambre.  
La semaine était passée rapidement et tous ceux qui avait élu domicile au sud n'était pas encore parti. Cela faisait du beau monde mais bientôt le désert serait aussi vide qu'avant leur arrivé. D'ailleurs, le départ était pour ainsi dire imminent… dans quelques heures tout au plus.  
Rejoignant l'extérieur de la villa, il n'était plus tranquille nulle part.  
Peu importe où il allait, il tombait sur quelqu'un et ça l'emmerdait grave ! Il n'en pouvait plus, même en ville il tombait sur leurs têtes et c'était énervant –et encore il pesait ses mots-.  
Là, dans ce couloir d'ordinaire calme, il avait croisé rien que 5 personnes. 5, c'était énorme !  
Rentrant dans sa chambre, il claque la porte derrière lui, grogne des noms d'oiseaux et se stoppe quand il aperçoit un petit insecte sur sa terrasse.  
D'ailleurs, sa présence est vite aperçu –étrangement- et il remarque un regard pomme le dévisager. Un regard qui possède différentes teintes selon la lumière ou les sentiments de son possesseur, Kidd vient de le comprendre.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Usagi !?**

Saisissant de cette voix derrière lui, Penguin sursaute légèrement, se relève presque instantanément et lisse son vêtement.  
Regardant les alentours et ouvrant un peu plus largement la porte qui pourrait mener vers l'extérieur –ou l'intérieur ici-, le noiraud se rappelle du pourquoi de sa venue ici.

 **_ Je voulais pas te déranger seulement il y a de l'agitation un peu partout.**

 **_ Et donc tu te ramènes ici.** Soupir le rouge en resserrant le bandeau qui soutien ses cheveux. **Ce sont tous tes amis à l'extérieur alors pourquoi tu les fuis !?**

 **_ Parce que je n'aime pas le bruit et ce ne sont pas tous « mes amis » comme tu dis.**

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, l'ébène détourne le regard déjà partiellement irrité par cette conversation et s'il demande pourquoi il a trouvé refuge ici, aucune réponse ne lui vient.  
Il a simplement pensé à cette chambre comme une échappatoire quant à son locataire, il était simplement un élément supplémentaire mais pas spécialement contraignant.  
De son côté, le vermillon s'approche encore un peu et fini par épier les mouvements de son cadet, peut-être que ça l'emmerdait au final de le voir partir.

 **_ A ce qui parait vous allez bientôt décamper. …C'est vrai !?** Se renseigne le carmin en regardant de toute sa hauteur ce petit animal.

 **_ Oui, Luffy-sama a dit qu'on partait en début d'après-midi. Eustass-san…-** soupire Penguin sans pouvoir continuer puisqu'il ne connait même pas la fin de sa phrase.

 **_ Ferme la porte Usagi.**

 **_ Pourquoi !?**

 **_ …Si tu veux qu'on t'entende crier alors laisse ouvert.** Rapporte simplement Kidd en haussant les épaules **, …mais j'préfèrerais pas.** Rajoute-t-il en attrapant possessivement la nuque du plus petit et en l'embrassant ardemment.

Les mèches de jais entre ses mains ainsi que cette nuque fine et fragile, Kidd ne fait pas dans la douceur –comme toujours- mais, il profite indéniablement.  
Penguin suit ce baiser sans trop savoir et s'il entend derrière le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme, c'est parce que ce vermeil à prit la peine de le faire. Quelques secondes plus tard après cet échange, le noiraud se voit poussé jusqu'au lit –ou non, trainé- et pendant les quelques heures qui leur reste, Kidd est sûr d'en profiter.  
En vrai, il est persuadé que ce petit animal est venu pour cela –et rien que pour ça- alors il va lui donner une multitude de souvenir de ce séjour à South Blue.  
Malgré-lui ou non, l'ébène profite et si un soupir se montre déjà c'est surement que consciemment, il est venu ici pour dire au revoir à ce géant rouge –qui depuis le début, lui donne le tournis.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

C'était le dernier chapitre pour cet acte et la semaine prochaine, nous aurons donc l'épilogue comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi pis, je crois que je préfère.

J'ai pas prévenu malgré qu'on s'en doutait tous un peu mais bon, j'espère ne pas vous surprendre non plus!

Je vous embrasse fort !


	50. Epilogue

**Bonjour et nous y voilà !**

Je les enfin terminé, fraichement d'ailleurs pis j'me suis dis que le poster aujourd'hui n'était pas mauvais du tout donc..., le voici.  
Je ne serais pas comment décrire cet épilogue mais je l'aime beaucoup, il reflète assez bien ce que je voulais pis non, je suis satisfaite de celui-ci ! :)

Et pour une dernière fois, les recommandations !

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : ZoLaw - LuNa - BanSanji - KiddPenguin

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda, on le remercie!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

 **Épilogue** : Tout devait être comme ça.

* * *

Quelques années sont passées et la paix continue de régner sur East Blue.  
Des nouvelles têtes sont apparus mais la plus jolie des merveilles pour le seigneur des terres et surement cet enfant de trois ans qui joue dans le grand jardin avec sa mère.  
Le petit a les cheveux châtains clairs aux reflets roux et deux grandes prunelles charbons émerveillés par tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'est pas très grand mais ce n'est pas important, non ce qui importe c'est ça bonne santé et ce large sourire qu'il a hérité de son père.  
Le gamin s'appelle Akihito avec les kanji de l'automne dans son prénom puisque c'est la saison où il est venu au monde. Les parents se sont mis immédiatement d'accord pour cela et…., oui vraiment tout va bien.  
D'ailleurs, l'enfant et la mère se font rejoindre par un homme aux cheveux noirs qui leur sourit déjà et qui récupère Aki dans ses bras. Cet homme n'est autre que Monkey D Luffy.

 **_ Tu as terminé tes travaux !?** Demande la rousse en se remettant sur ses pieds pour s'approcher de son mari – _mari depuis près de trois ans également_ -.

 **_ Presque mais c'est fatiguant alors je fais une pause.**

 **_ Tu ne changeras jamais Luffy. Et pourquoi Rayleigh se trouve ici cette fois-ci !?**

 **_ Oh ça, pour rien. Il est venu voir mon grand-père pour lui compter sa victoire sur Teach.** Raconte le D alors qu'il joue avec son fils toujours dans ses bras. **Vous faisiez quoi !?**

 **_ On se promenait autour du lac pour faire patienter Akihito. Il veut aller voir son amie.** Indique Nami en recoiffant son fils qu'elle chérit plus que tout.

Embrassant l'enfant, Luffy le repose à terre et passant une main sur la joue de sa magnifique femme, l'ébène ressent un infini bonheur.  
Il a tout ce qu'il souhaite depuis toujours. Une famille qu'il a formée aux fils des années, cette femme qu'il aime depuis une éternité, un fils formidable et même s'il aurait aimé avoir son frère à ses côtés, il le sait pour toujours dans son cœur alors, il prend chaque instant comme une bénédiction et se contente de ce qu'il a.  
Se promenant avec cette rouquine sublime et son fils qu'il tient par la main, Luffy sourit encore plus qu'habituellement et reprend la parole. Il prend une pause bien mérité pour profiter de ces deux anges et s'il croise certains de ces amis – _plus que des subalternes_ -, il les saluts largement et entame parfois la conversation. …Puis passant devant le dojo où doit certainement se trouver Zoro – _son bras droit_ -, il se dit que ce vert allait bientôt apprendre à son fils à se battre.

 **_ Luffy, finalement je suis content que tu sois sorti de ton bureau. …J'ai quelque chose à te dire.** Se confie Nami dans un sourire qu'elle ne peut retenir.

 **_ Me dire quoi !? Pourquoi tu souris !?**

 **_ Parce que c'est une bonne nouvelle. …Je suis enceinte, Luffy. Aki aura une petite-sœur ou un petit-frère très prochainement.**

Réalisant doucement ce que sa bien-aimée lui dit, le D ne peut s'empêcher après quelques minutes, d'embrasser sa femme comme si c'était la première fois.  
Laissant un large sourire se répandre sur leurs visages, les deux semblent infiniment heureux et posant sa main sur le ventre de la rouquine, le noiraud enserre par la suite la jeune femme et la couve tranquillement de baiser.

 **_ T'as entendu ça Aki, tu seras grand-frère ! Oh, il faut qu'on l'annonce à tout le monde ! Ce soir, on va faire une grande fête, tu es d'accord Nami !?**

 **_ Ça ne me dérange pas. Allons le dire à Sanji… .**

Acquiesçant, Luffy attrape son fils – _le met sur ses épaules_ \- et se montrant rapidement aux cuisines, il informe un blond qu'il doit préparer un repas spécial pour ce soir.  
Le chef ne peut qu'accepter la demande de son seigneur et repartant rapidement avec sa petite famille à l'extérieur, le D ne peut s'empêcher de toucher une nouvelle fois sa future progéniture dans le ventre de la rousse.  
Dans les grands jardins, la bonne humeur se propage comme une trainée de poudre et si cette villa est habituellement joyeuse là, quelque chose d'autre encore plus fort que ce mot s'en dégage. Peu importe le point de vue de toute façon, Monkey D Luffy ne peut pas être plus heureux !

 **.**

Là, assis à cette table au lieu d'aider, un blanc continue de soupirer et d'enquiquiner les nerfs du chef cuistot. Cela fait près d'une heure que Ban se plaint silencieusement et si Sanji a supporté cela durant une heure, là, il n'en peut plus !  
Lâchant son ustensile et éteignant le four et toute autre chose occupée de cuir, le doré essuie ses mains et prend de son précieux temps pour comprendre son stupide cadet.  
Assis près de ce blanc, Sanji le scrute durant de longues minutes puis n'y tenant plus, il pousse cette tête avachie sur la table et tout en la relevant, il attend une réponse.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Tu m'emmerdes à soupirer toutes les demi-secondes, tu oublies qu'on a un tas de plats à faire avant ce soir !**

 **_ Il essaie de prendre mon Penguin** , soupir le boudeur. **J'le vois bien mais j'le laisserais pas faire.**

 **_ « Ton » Penguin.** Reprend le blond en laissant son sourcil tressauter.

 **_ Oui ! Je le connais depuis qu'j'suis né, on a grandi ensemble, il a aucun secret pour moi, je le connais par cœur, c'est mon meilleur ami. C'est donc le mien et cet enfoiré l'a pratiquement obligé à le suivre jusqu'en ville.**

 **_ T'as gagné, je suis énervé.**

Les mots s'échappent des lèvres du cuistot sans pouvoir faire autrement et ceci fait tourner le regard de Ban vers son ainé qu'il inspecte.  
Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce blond l'informe de cette chose. Alors ne trouvant pas, il se voit dans l'obligation d'éclaircir ce mystère.

 **_ Pourquoi tu l'es toi !?**

 **_ Si en plus tu ne le sais pas, il n'y a aucune raison à continuer cette conversation.**

Épiant le doré froncer les sourcils et se lever de table, Ban inspecte son cuistot et réfléchit. Il n'a rien dit qui pouvait lui mettre les nerfs et puis ce n'est pas comme si il était autant attaché à Penguin que lui alors, pourquoi diable ce blondin- … .  
Se redressant, le blanc voit alors une idée se profiler à l'horizon. La jalousie !? Sanji pourrait être jaloux !? C'est une idée absurde mais une idée qui lui plait bien. Par contre le motif ?!  
Faisant travailler ses méninges, l'incolore continue de faire des hypothèses et la suivante est beaucoup moins drôle.  
Sur ses pieds, il s'en va rejoindre le blond qui a repris la cuisine et déposant son menton sur l'épaule de l'autre, il reprend.

 **_ Tu es en colère parce que je ne t'aide pas !?** Demande presque innocemment Ban.

 **_ Non et éloigne-toi.**

 **_ J'ai bien une autre hypothèse mais tu risques de me frapper si je la dit.** Marmonne le plus jeune en faisant une moue presque boudeuse – _celle d'un enfant en vrai_ -.

 **_ Essaie toujours.**

 **_ Tu… …es jaloux parce que j'ai parlé de Penguin.**

 **_ Je ne suis pas jaloux. … …Tu parles de lui comme s'il t'appartenait.**

Un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du blanc à cette révélation et entourant la taille de son compagnon de ses bras, il comprend.  
Enfin, il a toujours parlé du noiraud ainsi. Après tout cet ébène est à lui d'une certaine façon puisqu'ils ont toujours été ensemble mais il comprend aussi Sanji. Si ce blond parlait d'une autre personne comme lui est en train de le faire de Penguin, il enragerait.

 **_ C'est pas la même chose que pour toi, Sanji. Penguin est mon frère donc on ne le touche pas, on ne le regarde pas et on le laisse tranquille. Faut que j'le protège des connards qui profiteraient de sa gentillesse. Toi, c'est pas pareil. Toi, je suis obsédé par toi depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. J'ai toujours envie de te faire l'amour, tu éveilles ma libido comme personne. …Pis, je t'aime et ne t'inquiète de rien, tu m'appartiens aussi même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre ça quand on parle de toi.**

A chaque fois qu'il avoue cette chose, ce blond perd ses moyens et les mots pèsent lourd dans la balance. Pis… Ban a raison, il n'aime pas entendre dire qu'il « appartient à quelqu'un » mais bon si c'est ce blanc, ça ne le dérange pas.  
Relâchant ses épaules, il fait un demi-tour pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Ban et épiant cet air guilleret que l'autre affiche, il se dit qu'il perd trop facilement face à son cadet.  
Ensuite, il le repousse, l'éloigne volontairement de lui et si une porte s'entrouvre, le blanc reprend ses lamentations précédentes.

 **_ Il n'a pas été obligé, c'est lui qui a proposé à Eustass-ya~ de faire un tour en ville.**

 **_ Quoi !? Qui t'as dit ça Law !?** Questionne Ban en s'approchant du nouvel arrivant.

 **_ Je les ai entendus. Je crois qu'il a fait ça pour que Luffy-dono soit tranquille et pour qu'il ne fasse pas peur à Akihito-san.** Renseigne Trafalgar en déposant un plateau dans l'évier. **Penguin-ya~ s'en sortira parfaitement ne te fait pas de soucis pour lui, il a une bonne emprise sur ce rouge. …Sur ceux.**

Ban ne peut plus demander d'autres renseignements que l'ébène s'échappe de la cuisine pour reprendre ses activités et si le blanc soupir, il accroche de nouveau son blond pour se cacher dans ce cou fruité et marqué par ses nombreux passages.  
Marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels - _comme des "Penguin doit arrêter de se faire embobiner par ce crétin"_ -, Sanji tapote simplement la tête de son compagnon et le rassurant, cette chose fonctionne un peu puisque le doré récolte de fins baisers qui remonte tranquillement jusqu'à sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres.  
Et dans ces moments-là, Sanji ne sait jamais si cet incolore profite de la situation ou s'il recherche réellement du réconfort. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne peut jamais le rejeter et se permet de le cajoler.  
En trois ans, rien n'a changé ou si, Ban profite encore plus de son statut pour tourmenter le blondin et à une facilité à le manipuler… comme maintenant, sauf qu'à ce train-là, le repas ne sera jamais près pour le soir !

 **.**

Durant ces trois dernières années écoulées, ils s'étaient rencontrés plus d'une fois. Parfois ce n'était pas voulu, d'autres fois les « rendez-vous » étaient connus des deux partis.  
Leur relation n'a pas beaucoup évoluée dans le sens où ils se battent facilement mais elle est aussi devenue plus harmonieuse d'une certaine manière. Kidd a toujours ce besoin de contrôler par la force ou les mots tandis que Penguin – _lui_ \- essaie toujours de se rebeller même s'il n'y arrive que très rarement.  
Et là, en route vers la ville, la voix bougonne de ce rouge combat le vent froid du printemps.

 **_ Pourquoi m'emmener là-bas alors que tu n'as jamais voulu !? C'est quoi ça au juste Usagi !?** Grogne le carmin en tuant un paysans du regard.

 **_ Tu ne fais que te plaindre depuis que tu es arrivé ici pis quand j'te propose d'aller en ville puisque apparemment des tas de choses t'intéresse là-bas, tu me crie dessus. C'est toi qui a un problème Eustass-san.**

 **_ Ouais, j'y crois pas. Dit plutôt que j'emmerde tout le monde à la villa, là je comprendrais.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.** Se justifie sans le vouloir le noiraud.

 **_ …Mais c'est ce que tout le monde pense.**

Le silence s'installe entre eux après cette dernière phrase et si un soupir se montre de la part de Kidd, c'est qu'il en a marre. A chaque fois qu'il vient ici, c'est la même chose.  
On le chasse, le regarde de travers à cause d'une remarque dite et finalement, il se fait toujours de nouveaux ennemis. Pas que ce dernier point soit dérangeant, c'est toujours bien de pouvoir montrer aux autres qu'ils sont nuls mais s'il accepte toujours d'accompagner Rayleigh c'est pour voir cette stupide bestiole qui ne le supporte pas.  
Il le voit bien, …le sait mais il continue de se voiler la face parce que l'autre ne trouve pas assez de courage pour le repousser. …C'est devenu chiant de venir ici pour se faire rejeter finalement.

 _ **_ Je ne le pense pas moi**_ **.** Chuchote presque le noiraud en laissant son regard se poser partout sauf sur son interlocuteur.

 **_ Bien sûr. Bon alors t'as prévu quoi pour me garder éloigner de tes amis !?**

 **_ Ce n'est vraiment pas ça !** S'écrie abruptement l'animal en faisant frissonner le vent lui-même. **A chaque fois que la venue de Rayleigh-sama se fait savoir, il y a des personnes qui parlent et à chaque fois ça te concerne. Elles veulent savoir si tu seras là, si elles pourront t'apercevoir ou te parler. Si tu as gardé ton caractère exécrable. Si…- et d'autres choses encore et j'en ai marre dans les entendre et de les voir te regarder même si toi t'aimes ça.**

La tirade terminée, Penguin se retrouve à bout de souffle et les joues rougies. Il ne pensait pas s'énerver autant pour une chose aussi stupide mais les remarques de Ban de la veille, lui on fait réaliser qu'il détestait vraiment ça. …Il déteste toutes ces femmes qui convoitent ce rouge et tous ces hommes qui admirent sa force – _même s'il est plus destructeur qu'autre chose_ -.  
Réalisant petit à petit les mots de la bestiole, Kidd – _lui_ \- trace un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres et évaluant rapidement les alentours, il attrape le poignet du plus jeune et l'attire derrière lui.  
Ce vermeil pensait que le petit seigneur de North Blue avait envoyé ce lapin pour l'éloigner de peur qu'il ne casse un truc ou qu'il ne se batte avec l'un de ces sous-fifres et finalement, cette décision n'est rien d'autre qu'une lubie de cet animal jaloux !?  
Si un jour on lui avait dit ça, jamais il ne l'aurait cru.

 **_ Où est-ce que tu vas Eustass-san !? La ville est de l'autre côté. Lâche-moi.** Se débat tant bien que mal Penguin en griffant peut-être un peu cet avant-bras découvert.

 **_ Ferme-là, t'aimerait pas que j'te viole devant tout le monde pas vrai ! Bon alors, suis-moi.**

Plus une réplique ne se fait dans la bouche de l'ébène tendu par les mots prononcés.  
Il n'a rien fait qui mérite une telle réaction et puis, c'est quoi cette menace étrange !? Bon, c'est vrai que ce rouge l'a déjà pris dans des endroits plus ou moins louche – _comme une ruelle déserte en pleine nuit ou dans ce dojo à South Blue alors qu'une leçon allait être donnée_ \- mais là, c'est vraiment pas possible.  
Pis et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se fait plaquer à cet arbre gigantesque en plein milieu de ce champ désert. …Cet endroit, personne ne le connait puisqu'il est toujours caché par d'autres cultures et qu'il faut s'aventurer durant des jours entiers pour tomber au hasard dessus !

 **_ Alors comme ça, tu veux m'accaparer !? J'pensais que t'en avais rien à foutre si j'baisais ailleurs Usagi.** Grogne Kidd en fixant le plus petit non sans un rictus bien visible.

 **_ Je…- Je ne veux pas que tu tourmentes d'autres personnes c'est tout.** Avoue le plus jeune à demi-mot mais parfaitement compréhensible.

Souriant un peu plus largement, le carmin attrape ce visage pour le relever et dévisageant ce petit animal ô combien bandant, il le resserre un peu plus à ce tronc et ne laisse plus que quelques millimètres d'espaces entre leurs deux bouches.  
Agrippant le poignet du rouge, Penguin ne lutte pas vraiment et se traite de crétin d'avoir avoué une chose comme celle d'être jaloux mais, après l'une des répliques des servantes, il a simplement voulu éloigner son rouge le plus loin possible.

 **_ Dans ce cas, prend tes responsabilités. …Je vais te martyriser Usagi-chan~**

Terminant de susurrer ses mots, il attrape la bouche de Penguin de la sienne et introduisant sa langue à la recherche de sa copine, il investit complètement les lieux et prend un malin-plaisir à tourmenter le plus jeune.  
Un rythme soutenu se montre, une taille est accrochée en même temps qu'un nœud se défait et accrochant le kimono de son ainé, le noiraud essaie de suivre le rythme malgré son manque d'air et sa tête tournante. Il se retrouve déjà au bord de l'évanouissement tellement ce carmin est entreprenant et suffoquant mais il adore ça. Il aime être son centre d'intérêt.

 **_ Eustass-san~, pas- …Hm…**

 **_ Quoi ?! Pas ici !? C'est ta faute alors assume pis tu vas adorer ça… tellement que tu vas en redemander.** Soupir joyeusement Kidd en apposant ses crocs de façon possessive sur la peau du plus jeune. **Mais si tu veux pas qu'on t'voit, va falloir essayer de pas crier… .**

 **_ …Hn…~ Je… je te déteste…**

 **_ Bien dans ce cas, …déteste-moi plus que tout au monde.**

Se laissant berner par ce géant rouge, Penguin profite de cette attention toute particulière que l'autre à pour lui et embrassant de lui-même ce carmin, il répond certainement à cette dernière phrase. Dans un sens, c'est peut-être ce qu'il veut…, il ne sait plus bien.  
Accrochant la nuque du carmin, il se fait porter et si son vêtement est déjà à demi tombé c'est parce que tout vas très vite et que l'un comme l'autre ont envie.  
Ils n'ont pas l'occasion de se voir si régulièrement que ça – _ou peut-être c'est étrange_ \- mais quoiqu'il en soit, leurs corps sont compatibles plus qu'il ne le faut et jamais ils ne peuvent repousser l'autre bien longtemps.  
Alors surement qu'ils vont rester-là jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et finir entièrement nu à un moment donnée mais c'est pas bien grave pour eux et puis, personne ne leur demandera rien à part peut-être Ban mais, ce noiraud trouvera une excuse – _il en trouve toujours et durant ces trois dernières années, ce blanc l'a toujours cru ou presque puisqu'ils se connaissent à la perfection et qu'il y a toujours eu beaucoup de mots trompeur, autant du côté de Ban que de Penguin-._

 **.**

Les petits disciples de Zoro parti, le dojo se fait étrangement vide. Depuis près de deux ans maintenant et sous les ordres de Luffy, ce vert entraine des jeunes gens aimant l'art de l'épée mais aussi motivé et près à tout pour devenir des samouraïs digne de ce nom.  
Bien sûre, il n'y en aura plus qu'un ou deux au final mais, ce bretteur aime enseigner et plus que tout, diriger et être sadique avec les enfants.  
Ouvrant l'une des portes du dojo pour laisser entrer l'air, il range tranquillement les derniers objets utilisés puis étire ses muscles non sans entrevoir son seigneur sourire largement à sa femme.  
Ça aussi, ça le rend heureux. Luffy était amoureux de cette rousse depuis qu'il était enfant et le voir avec cette femme qu'il a réussi à conquérir et surement un truc qu'il a attendu très longtemps.

Pis l'évolution de ces deux élèves préférés le rend fier.  
Penguin et Ban sont devenus des sabreurs hors-pair et la plupart du temps, ils font leurs missions seulement à deux. Ils sont devenus encore meilleur ensemble pis même s'ils s'entrainent encore ensemble de temps à autre – _ce vert, Ban et Penguin_ -, cela fait près d'un an qu'ils n'ont plus le statut d'élève-professeur bien que ces deux cadets continuent de l'appeler « sensei ».  
La villa a vu aussi d'autres nouvelles têtes être recueillit par les bons soins de Luffy et si au début, tous ne s'entendaient pas forcément, au final chacun trouve un terrain d'entente quand cela est nécessaire. Un exemple !? …Une jeune femme du nom de Charlotte que Ban ne supporte pas, ce qui fait qu'une fois dans la même pièce on peut facilement entendre et voir un conflit naître.

 **_ J'ai pensé qu'un peu de saké te ferait plaisir après ton cours, Zoro-ya~.**

Pis il y a lui, ce beau brun ténébreux qui fait son bonheur et qui a accepté de faire de cette villa, sa maison. …Cet ébène qui le supporte et qui –même s'il ne répond pas à tous ses caprices, reste avec lui parce qu'ils se sentent bien ensemble.  
Ce magnifique noiraud dont il est amoureux depuis trop peu de temps selon lui et qui l'appelle enfin par son prénom – _ce qui lui donne toujours un frisson d'extase_ -.  
Lâchant ce qu'il a entre les mains, le Roronoa s'avance vers son visiteur et l'amenant un peu plus loin de cette porte qu'il referme à demi, il l'installe contre ce mur et dépose les deux verres à même le sol.

 **_ Que fais-tu Zoro-ya~ !?**

 **_ Je prends un peu de mon temps,** sourit Zoro en s'approchant des lèvres de Law pour pouvoir l'embrasser en toute sérénité. **…Puisque tu m'as abandonné ce matin.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, je t'avais dit hier soir qu'avec Tony-ya~ j'allais passer mon examen alors théoriquement, je n'ai abandonné personne.**

 **_ Mh, d'ailleurs tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu as réussi !?**

Scrutant l'ébène face à lui, le sabreur aperçoit un fin rictus se dessiner sur ces lèvres et au fil du temps, il a appris à les reconnaitre et à les identifiés. Certes, ce n'est pas toujours simple mais la plupart du temps, il y arrive.  
Et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception puisque c'est assez simple à deviner présentement. Law est beaucoup trop heureux pour cacher sa réussite, beaucoup trop fier aussi de le dire.

 **_ Félicitation, Docteur Trafalgar.**

 **_ Ça ne faisait de toute façon aucun doute pis les questions et le cas étaient simples.** Soupir l'ébène comme une évidence sans bouger de cet appuie qu'est ce mur derrière lui.

 **_ On devrait fêter ça. Est-ce que les autres sont au courant !?**

 **_ A part Tony-ya~ surement personne. Quand j'ai eu terminé Luffy-dono n'était pas encore sorti de sa réunion et je préférais te le dire avant Penguin et compagnie.**

Autre chose qui avait changé dans le comportement de ce corbeau, le fait qu'il appelle Luffy par son titre, sans surnom étrange ou juste pas digne de son rang.  
Cette chose avait d'ailleurs surpris Zoro la première fois et il avait récolté un léger rire de ce noiraud qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction presque hors-norme. D'ailleurs à ce rire, ce bretteur se rappelle avoir sauté sur Law pour lui faire l'amour. …Un bon souvenir.  
Continuant de l'épier, le Roronoa ne se las jamais de cette chose. Il ne s'ennuie jamais de regarder ce visage ou ce corps parfait selon lui. …Il est comme hypnotisé et les mois ou les années n'arrangent rien à son cas.

 **_ J'aurais été de mauvaise humeur si j'avais été le dernier au courant. …Est-ce que tu vas arrêter les missions !?** S'intéresse alors le vert en passant l'une de ses mains sur la nuque frémissante du nouveau médecin.

 **_ Non, je crois aimer les deux autant l'un que l'autre alors choisir n'est pas possible. Un problème avec ça !?** Grogne légèrement Law en gardant ses prunelles grises fixées sur ce visage près du sien.

 **_ Aucun, j'me renseigne seulement.**

Un léger « bien » est soufflé d'entre les lèvres de Trafalgar puis ses paupières se ferment et un fin sourire reste tracé sur ce visage détendue et craquant.  
Tellement craquant que Zoro est persuadé que ce noiraud attend quelque chose. …Un baiser par exemple. Alors ne le faisant pas languir plus longtemps, il prend de droit cette bouche et amorce un long baiser plus entreprenant que prévu. Un baiser qui les fait doucement gémir.  
Appuyant sur cette nuque fine, le vert prend tout de même le temps d'épier son amant et sentant son cœur rater un battement, il stoppe le baiser en douceur pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et pose son front sur celui de Law.

 **_ Tu en as envie Zoro-ya~ !?**

 **_ Hm, c'est pour ça qu'j'arrête. Faire ça ici en journée on pourrait nous surprendre, bien que ça m'pose pas de problème, ça pourrait juste être emmerdant pour toi.**

 **_ Pervers. …Au faite, Luffy-dono a prévu un repas ou autre !? J'ai vu Sanji et Ban s'affairer en cuisine.**

Oh oui et Law avait acquis le don de passer du coq à l'âne en une seule phrase.  
Laissant son front tomber sur l'épaule de l'ébène, un sourire se trace sur le visage de Zoro puis après une petite morsure, il relève sa tête et reprend une distance correcte avec ce nouveau médecin de plus en plus tentant au fil des jours.

 **_ Apparemment, il fête quelque chose. On en sera plus ce soir.**

 **_ Compris. Bon alors, est-ce qu'on boit ces verres ou non !? …Zoro-ya~ arrête de me regarder comme ça, on pourrait croire que je te suis irrésistible.** Se moque volontairement Law en marchant jusqu'à la véranda qui borde le dojo et qui donne sur le second jardin.

 **_ Tu le sais très bien, abruti de corbeau !** Bougonne sans vraiment le vouloir ce vert qui prend la même direction.

 **_ Je sais et j'espère que cette obsession durera encore très longtemps… .**

Un sourire mystérieux se pose sur la face de l'ébène puis prenant une gorgée de ce saké apporté, il récolte une main dans ses cheveux et un soupir qui relève plus de l'agacement à cette vérité dévoilée.  
Puis fixant le paysage paisible, plus rien n'est dit ou peut-être car si une conversation voit le jour c'est pour parler de leurs amis respectifs ou des invités arrivés il y a de cela deux jours.  
Ils se taquinent toujours, se trouvent d'autres différences – _plus que des points communs d'accord_ \- mais cela, solidifie leur lien.

L'un et l'autre se souviennent encore parfaitement de leur rencontre et de leur premier mot. Ils étaient méfiant l'un envers l'autre mais se retrouver toujours à parler ensemble. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre à travers différentes batailles et ça les a amenés là où ils en sont maintenant.  
Chaque soir ils se rejoignent dans l'une de leur chambre, chaque soir Law peut sentir le souffle régulier de ce vert sur sa nuque et chaque soir Zoro à le privilège de resserrer ce noiraud – _son noiraud_ \- toujours plus fortement. Pis comme là et sans en avoir conscience, des gestes qui ne trompent pas se font…, c'est ce qui a d'ailleurs permis à Luffy de savoir après un harcèlement dans les règles de son second. …Luffy gardien de leur secret.

Oui, les années sont passées, des batailles ont vu le jours – _pas toujours des combats mêlant les hommes mais bien les cœurs_ \- puis des liens se sont créés.  
Des liens quasi-indestructible parce que la perfection n'existe pas même si l'homme aime y croire et dans les malheurs, ils ont réussi à trouver leur bonheur.  
Ce n'est peut-être rien mais pour eux c'est beaucoup. Peu importe la vie qu'ils avaient avant, ils sont tous d'accord pour dire que Monkey D Luffy a bouleversé leurs vies !  
Monkey D Luffy, seigneur de East Blue et dont la relève est assurée pour un avenir encore plus prospère, tous l'espèrent en tout cas.

[…]

* * *

 **Terminé !**

Et maintenant le mot de la fin : Je vous remercie toutes et tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la toute fin ou même ceux et celles qui sont venus ici pour jeter un œil ou deux. Vos avis m'ont beaucoup aidés, vos reviews -toutes- m'ont apporté l'envie de continuer encore et toujours, envers et contre tout.  
Pis, grâce à cette fiction je me suis connue une nouvelle passion pour un nouveau couple (non pas le ZoLaw -eux ce sont mes Dieux-) mais je parle du KiddPenguin.  
Je remercie celles et ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en follow et/ou en favori, chose qui me touche toujours énormément. J'espère aussi que cet épilogue vous aura plus quand même !  
J'aurais quand même écrit pas mal de chapitre pour cette fiction, je m'en rend compte pis j'me demande encore comment j'ai pu écrire autant, je me suis surprise en regardant de nouveau tout ça !

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère vous revoir un de ces jours, sur une fiction ou un autre os, sur OP ou sur un autre fandom ! **MERCI** du fond du coeur pis, à la prochaine n'est-ce pas!? Je vous embrasse toutes et tous très très fort ! :3 Bisous !


End file.
